


[超蝙]替身游戏

by ChloeSnow



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 139,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeSnow/pseuds/ChloeSnow
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, SuperBat - Relationship, Superman/Batman, 二代超蝙, 登超贝蝙 - Relationship, 超蝙 - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

chapter 01  
世上最龌龊不堪的地方究竟是什么样子，是阴暗潮湿充斥刺鼻霉味的逼仄小巷，还是屠宰场那肮脏油腻长年散发着腥臭的操作间？克拉克·肯特觉得都不是。此时他淹没在熙攘喧闹的人群，烟酒的臭气混着一股人类特有的动物腺脂味，再加上Alpha们不加掩饰的信息素，让克拉克只喘了一口气就放弃了呼吸。如果世界上存在最腌臜的地方，克拉克想，一定就是这里。

克拉克所在的这个地方从外面看只是哥谭港的一处集装箱群，但里面却别有洞天。两层共二十几个集装箱被从内部打通，室内空间足有1.5个足球场那么大。一楼舞池、酒吧、台球桌、老虎机等游艺设施一应俱全，俨然一个小型拉斯维加斯，二楼则是贵宾包间。熟客们称这里为“salt club”——咸味俱乐部，这个名字所引发的感官联想确实十分微妙，至少对克拉克来说，他才踏进来3分钟就已经想走了，要不是因为蝙蝠侠……

一阵闷哑的铃铛声突然打断了克拉克的思绪，那声音听上去就像是有一双肮脏粗糙的大手捂住了少女的嘴，生生让那清脆的音节断在了喉咙口般令人浑身不适，但很明显别的人可不这么想。俱乐部内的空气似乎停滞了那么几秒——赌徒收起筹码，DJ关闭了音响，球桌前的人放下了球杆聚拢到舞台前——似乎此前所有的消遣都只为了这个时刻，空气中有种隐秘而疯狂的躁动，这预示着好戏即将开场。

克拉克随着人群向大厅正中半圆形的舞台移动，用比平时还要大的幅度努力地缩着身子，以期尽量让自己高大的身形不起眼地淹没在人群里，毕竟，他的这套行头与这个场所实在格格不入。这里有人穿着考究的西装革履，也有人用纹身填满裸露在外的肌肤，还有的拎着酒瓶浑身臭气顶着一头油腻的头发一看就是不入流的混子，可他们身上所散发出的金钱与欲望混杂的味道令他们与这藏污纳垢之地契合得完美无缺。

但克拉克不一样，但凡他身边的人有心多打量他两眼，亦或者俱乐部的灯光再明亮些，他们就会发现这个身形高大的男人是如此违和——他身上的西服外套既不够名贵又不够邋遢，刻板的发型暴露了他无聊透顶的工作性质，或许有人会以为这是一个小说里的那种外表平平无奇的心理变态，但这个猜想在对方看到克拉克的眼神时就会夭折而亡——世上再没有比这更正派、淡然、干净的眼神了。放在大街上这或许不算什么，但在这里，咸味俱乐部里，这可就太过显眼了。

克拉克小心地把自己藏在人群中，跟着众人向舞台上看去，一个佝偻的老头手持破旧的黄铜铃铛不断摇晃，直到一个大腹便便的中年男人拿着话筒走了上来，老头才退下去。男人只有一只眼睛，另一侧戴着一个滚金边镶彩宝的皮革眼罩，脸颊的肥肉随着他的面部动作抖动着，看上去像是两坨将化不化的老黄油。克拉克听到有人喊他“船长”——应该是因为那个眼罩的缘故，克拉克想，这家伙总不至于还私下组建了一个诗社吧？*  
（注：电影《死亡诗社》里著名的台词：Captain,my captain）

“尊敬的客人们，让各位久等了，大家期待已久的节目即将开始。”船长那只仅剩的眼睛老鼠般小而聚光，他张开嘴对着话筒呲出一口被烟酒熏黄的牙来，紧接着抬起一只手将拇指和食指对在一起不停捻动，施施然将后半句话合着铜臭吐了出来：“准备好你们的钱包吧各位客人，今晚可有尖儿货呢！”

克拉克皱着眉头将自己套在肥大西服外套里的身子往人群中又缩了缩，在他的超级视力下，船长指甲缝里的污垢令他反胃。他迅速的扫视了一遍四周，仍然没有发现蝙蝠的踪迹。

是的，克拉克会出现在这里完全是因为蝙蝠侠，或者说，是为了蝙蝠侠。一周前，蝙蝠在哥谭他惯常蹲守的那只滴水兽上向超人透露了一个自己追踪多日的信息——关于哥谭地下人口贩卖集团，可在那之后蝙蝠就失踪了。他连日缺席夜巡，克拉克在空中探遍了整个哥谭也没能找到他的踪影。蝙蝠戒心很重，克拉克跟他认识三个月了仍没有讨到对方的联系方式，因此除了循着这最后的线索来碰碰运气外，克拉克暂时也没有更好的办法。

这条线蝙蝠侠已经跟了快一个月，他轻易不会放弃最后收网的机会，如果他没来……克拉克闭了闭眼睛，那自己真的要替这位“同事”担心了。

闷哑的铃音再次响起，那低频的噪音神奇地截断了会场里的窃窃私语，俱乐部霎时安静下来，随即打破这份诡异静默的则是一阵隆隆的车轮声。一辆——克拉克眨了眨眼睛，不知该说那是辆车还是个会移动的笼子——一个安有四个轱辘的铁笼被推上了舞台，笼子上罩着一袭银白嵌暗纹的丝绸布，当绸缎揭下时，所有人都发出了一声惊叹，因为笼子里的东西确实值得用这名贵的丝绸裹覆。

那是一对龙凤胎，大约只有13、4岁，两个人惊恐而绝望地瑟缩在造型犹如一个镂空南瓜的铁笼子里，紧紧抱着彼此瘦弱的身体。他们的身上只套了一件丝绸长袍，赤着脚，两条长腿都裸露在空气中，脚踝上的镣铐把腕部细嫩的皮肉磨出了血痕，看样子是拼命挣扎过。女孩花骨朵般透着一股还没长开的艳丽，男孩则温润清秀，两个孩子的脸长得一模一样。

克拉克微微睁大了眼睛，身旁的人群则高声呼喝起来，为今天的开场兴奋异常。

船长对台下的反应很是满意，他做了个手势，立在他身后的老头便递上一张卡片。他将卡片冲着台下晃了晃：“Wilson姐弟，13岁，如你们所见，双胞胎，而且——”船长将卡片扬了扬，众人跟着他扬起了头，“——两个都是Omega。”

台下的人群爆发出一片不怀好意的哄笑和口哨声，笼子里两个小小的身影随之一凛，克拉克听见了他们隐忍的啜泣。

“作为今天出场的第一件商品，总要搏一个好彩头，而且你们也看到了，他们确实很独特。所以，Wilson姐弟起拍价————2万美金！”

“我出2万5！”  
“2万7！”  
“3万2，他们是我的！”

两个年幼的Omega惊恐地大睁着眼睛，泪水不断从他们的眼眶滑落。而那个南瓜形状的铁笼——如果说每个Omega的梦里都会有一辆通往宫殿与爱情的南瓜车，那么眼前的这辆也来自一个梦，一个充满绝望与恐惧的冗长的噩梦。

克拉克的眉头几乎绞在了一起，他盯着笼子里两个小小的无助的身影暗暗握紧了拳头。这个俱乐部是会员制，幕后老板和成员们蛇鼠一窝操纵这毫无人性的肮脏游戏，警察始终无法拿到确凿的证据。门口的保镖能挡得住警察，却挡不住超人，今晚的一切都会被克拉克领针上的微型摄像头录下来作为证据交给戈登局长。有了这份铁证警方就可以从买方和卖方身上顺藤摸瓜抓捕幕后真正的黑手，所以在一切结束之前，克拉克只能眼睁睁看着孩子们惊惧交加等着被买走，因为这也是证据的一部分，即使之后超人会把他们都救出来，可此刻他什么也不能做。

克拉克痛恨这样，但这就是人类社会的游戏规则，合理与不合理总是相伴相生彼此滋长。

短短的几分钟里，双胞胎的价格被越抬越高，很快超过了10万美金，而叫价最终在二楼包间里某个贵宾出手后停止了。

“20万”，他的手下举起了牌子。

“Fuck！”克拉克身边的一个男人狠狠地朝地上啐了一口，“好货都被他们抢走了！”

“小点声！那上面的哪一个你开罪得起？”与他同行的朋友用一种羡慕、渴望又畏惧的复杂眼神瞥了瞥二层，克拉克也随之看向那边，看来此案会为戈登局长带来不小的压力了。

“20万一次，20万两次，20万三次，成交！Wilson姐弟将在稍后送到您的府上。”船长冲二楼的三号包间行了个礼，然后摆摆手，工作人员上前将噩梦版南瓜马车推了下去，克拉克别过头，不忍再看两个孩子绝望的脸。

而这场激烈的竞拍对于今晚的咸味俱乐部来说仅仅只是热身。

根据蝙蝠侠提供的资料，salt club隶属于盘踞在哥谭的一个黑帮，他们是哥谭罪恶中格外下三滥的那一类。这个黑帮在各大城市皆有据点，手下的小混混除了打架斗殴收保护费外，还兼职做贩卖人口的生意。未成年的幼童是他们的主要目标，其他年龄段和其他性征的只要有卖点也会被盯上。他们常在贫民窟、外来人口和旅行团之间寻觅猎物，因为这三类人最好下手，出事之后没钱没权没人脉，最容易摆平。

克拉克压下内心的愤怒，仔细地记录下这里发生的一切。船长、二楼包间的嘉宾、所有参与竞拍的人写满淫欲的丑恶嘴脸，他一个也没有放过。

即使身为超人，见识过炽烈燃烧的流星和壮美瑰丽的银河，也还是会被人性的复杂所震撼。这也是克拉克选择成为记者的原因。

Wilson姐弟之后，俱乐部又卖出了一个刚刚成年的漂亮女性Alpha，两个未成年的男性Omega，两个金发Beta和一个刚刚破产的财阀大小姐。会场内的氛围嗨到了极点，DJ重新打起了碟，各色信息素点燃人们的神经，大麻、烟草和酒精拽着这物欲之地向地狱无限沉沦。

是的，此时此刻，这就是世界上最腌臜龌龊的地方。

今晚商品的成交价一个比一个高，船长显然被铜臭熏得飘飘然了，大约趁着休息间隙在后台灌足了酒，紧接着把自己的脑子随着多余的酒精尿进了厕所。此时这混球半眯着他那只独眼脸红得像颗烂番茄，走路都晃悠悠仿佛在跳舞。他从佝偻老人手里重新接过话筒，挥舞着手哈哈笑了两声，看上去格外兴奋，他过速的心跳吵得克拉克头疼。

“女士们先生们，接下来将向各位展示的是今晚最后一件藏品，相信我，他真的很特别。”

船长话音刚落，后台的工作人员就将一个长方形的箱子推到了台上。那箱子长约2米宽1米，高仅有不到半米，肖似一口棺材，只不过这“棺材”似乎由水晶制成，晶莹剔透，从外部可以清晰地看到内里。而随着水晶箱子被竖立起来，所有人都看清了，那里面关着一个人。

那是一个成年男子，几乎浑身赤裸，唯一的遮挡物是他脸上黑色的羽毛面具和脖子上的项圈。他身材修长，肌肉饱满匀称，那流畅圆润的线条一看就是长期锻炼的结果。他的腰比一般男人要细些，胯很窄，水晶牢笼对他来说有些小，令他不得不蜷缩起两条长腿才能在其中堪堪安放自己。男人的双手被镣铐扣在身前，手腕上颜色深浅不一的血痕昭示着他的反抗历程。这具身体几乎是黄金比例的完美诠释，要说美中不足之处，那就是男人身上大小不一的伤疤，有几道新鲜的甚至还带着血色。但在某些人眼中，那些受难般的刻痕倒令这具肉体平添一种脆弱而破碎的美来，让人难以抑制蹂躏、控制与施虐的欲望。

“如你们所见，最后的这件货品，白种人，发色黑，姓名不详，年龄不详，是个Beta。”船长边说边打开了水晶箱子的门，男人脸上的面具不透光无法视物，但却在听到声响的瞬间如猛兽般暴起，用肩膀撞开船长迅速蹿了出来。遗憾的是下一秒，他脖颈上的项圈突然炸出一道蓝色的电弧，男人只来得及发出一声闷在嗓子口的哽咽就被电倒在地。

“……饿了四天还是这么有活力，可见他身体非常健康，骨头也很硬，只是欠调教。”船长得意地晃了晃手里的电击遥控器，走上前去拽着Beta的头发将他的上半身从地上扯了起来。男人浑身都因刚才的电击而抽搐颤抖，脖颈上的青筋浮了出来。他双膝跪地，被束缚的两只手无力的垂在身前，裸露的嘴唇惨白一片。船长掏出一根长长的牵引绳，将一头在颈圈的接口上扣好，他伸出一只脚从后面插进Beta赤裸的腿间，用鞋尖将他的腿向两侧踢开，然后踩着男人的尾椎收紧了手中的绳索。可怜的Beta被拽得后仰，上半身像弓一样不自然的向前反折，绷紧了身上漂亮的肌肉。

“说实话，我也有很多年没见过这么漂亮的身体了”，船长恶劣的用鞋尖碾着Beta的尾椎，手上加力，项圈在Beta颈上勒紧，逼得他抬起被束的双手扒着脖子。他赤裸的身体挣扎扭动，紧致而流畅的肌肉线条像涌动的浪又像耸动的丘谷，皮肤因缺氧而泛红，一层薄汗附在上面，令Beta看上去柔润、易碎又完美。

台下的看客们发出阵阵惊叹，彼此推挤着靠近舞台，无数双眼睛挟着沸腾的欲望死死盯着台上门户大开的男人，看他饱满的胸肌，抽紧的腰线，挺俏紧实的臀，还有两腿间垂着的性器。性致高昂的Alpha们下意识的释放出过量的信息素，整个俱乐部就像个逼近爆点的火药桶。

“耐心点我亲爱的客人们，惊喜还在后面。”船长得意的咧开嘴，伸手抚摸Beta脸上那张纯黑的面具。“如果只是身子漂亮也就罢了，偏偏我们这位宝贝还拥有一张与众不同的脸。”

船长说罢突然放开了手里的绳子，扒掉Beta面具的同时一脚将他踹倒在身前。男人跪趴在地上用肘部撑起身体，艰难的大口呼吸着，那双因窒息而泛起水雾的橄榄棕的双眸令整个俱乐部的看客都倒吸一口冷气。

“……布鲁斯·韦恩？”  
“实在太像了，简直难以置信！”  
“真他妈的活见鬼了！”  
“你说这是韦恩的孪生兄弟我都信！”

布鲁斯·韦恩？那个哥谭阔佬？克拉克皱着眉看着台上的男人，他匍匐在地上，难堪屈辱而狼狈，但盯着众人的眼睛却如猛兽般凶狠。可再威武的猛兽如今也成阶下囚，饥饿令他头晕目眩，伤痕累累的身体也无法负担更多，只剩这股桀骜不驯的倔强意志兀自燃烧。

“是的，布鲁斯·韦恩，响当当的名字是不是？在我们哥谭，这名字无人不知无人不晓。”船长岔开腿跨坐在Beta腰间，再次收紧牵引绳将男人拽了起来，强迫他仰起头将那张惊艳的脸展示给客人。“但我们都知道，布鲁西宝贝虽然浪荡，但他是个货真价实的Alpha，而且非常有钱，想顺利的操到那个屁股可不是件容易的事。但这位……”船长伸出两根手指托起Beta的下颌，“没有姓名没有背景没有家人空白得像一张草纸，只有一张肖似韦恩的脸。我保证，你们可以对他为所欲为。”

“上他！”  
“操烂他！”  
“我出20万！”  
“快到爸爸这儿来你这小婊子！”

会场随即被亢奋的呼喊声淹没了。人们瞪圆了眼睛盯着那匍匐的商品，用下流的肮脏的粗鲁的语言羞辱台上待价而沽的Beta，他们挥舞着手里绿油油的钞票，要不是俱乐部的安保员拼命拦着，这群色欲熏心的客人就要一拥而上生吞活剥了那可怜的猎物。

而克拉克隔着攒动的人潮，对上了Beta那愤怒、憎恶、惊惧又绝望的瞳仁。他几乎被那抹棕色刺痛了。

“实在是美极了！”突然，一阵抚掌声从二楼传来，克拉克随众人抬头望去，只见一个中年男人拉开一号包间的帘子踱了出来。这人一身考究的高定西服，叼着雪茄，跟所有贵宾一样在眼部戴了一个用以隐藏身份的面具。克拉克开启X视线看了看，立刻认出他是哥谭市的一名议员。

议员先生倚靠在二楼的扶手上，饶有兴致地打量着舞台上的Beta，他用食指和中指夹着雪茄冲商品点了点，曼声道：“这Beta我很喜欢，别兜圈子了报价吧，待会直接把他给我送上来，夜宵时间到了，我可不想等。”

“当然了尊贵的先生”，船长用空着的手向二楼的方向做了个绅士转手礼，谨慎而狡猾地回道：“等您竞拍成功，我们立刻就把商品送上去，一刻都不会耽误。”

议员勾起一边嘴角笑了笑不置可否，一楼的人群则再次沸腾起来。船长站起身猛地拽了拽手里的牵引绳，跪伏的Beta踉跄着跟着膝行了两步，引起一片哄笑。

“好了各位，如你们所见，最后这件商品虽然只是个Beta，但那张脸却实在值钱，因此他的起拍价是————50万美金！”

“葛朗台你想钱想疯了吧？！”  
“这价钱够我找10个Omega整容成韦恩了！”  
“没钱就滚出去穷鬼！”  
“你说什么？！”  
“我出52万！”

克拉克在一片吵嚷中攥紧了拳头，议员先生看样子对这个Beta势在必得，很明显他并不具备等着商品打包寄到家的耐心，今晚他就要尝鲜，一秒都不准备多等。但克拉克必须在一切结束后才能将证据交给戈登，难道真的要他眼睁睁看着那个可怜的Beta被人凌辱么？

无论是对小记者还是超人来说，这都是绝对无法忍受的事。

克拉克对此或许无计可施，但万幸的是，他有一个极擅此道的朋友。如果说三个月的相处中蝙蝠曾教会克拉克什么的话，那就是————永远要做两手准备。

“63万！”  
“65万！”  
“65.2万！”  
“65.3万！”  
竞价一路飙升，很快突破了一楼大部分买家的承受底线，二楼的议员先生看着叫价涨势渐弱，愉快的将雪茄按灭在水晶烟碟里。他向身边的手下微微点了点头，对方立刻举起牌子。

“200万。”

一楼的人群安静了下来。

身为一个哥谭老色痞，谁不幻想操一顿布鲁斯·韦恩？但再强烈的渴望也有阈值，每个人都想操韦恩，但他们不想倾家荡产只为操一顿韦恩，况且输给二楼那位贵宾也不是什么难以接受的事。

舞台前的客人们面面相觑都没有再开口，船长眉飞色舞地挥舞着手臂大声说：“200万美金一次，200万美金两次，哦尊敬的女士们先生们，看来今晚最后的商品就要归……”

“等一下！”

台前的人群中突然响起一个声音，那声音不大，但很从容坚定，众人向声音的源头看去，随即爆发出一片轻蔑的哄笑。

跪在地上的Beta疲惫地掀起眼皮，说话的是个戴眼镜的男人，刘海在额前梳成一个土气古板又愚蠢的偏分，他的身形很高大，却蜷缩在更大一号的西服里微微驼着背，不折不扣一副畏首畏尾的窝囊废书呆子模样。男人推了推眼镜，在哄笑声中不自然的抿了抿嘴，但Beta却没有错过男人厚重框架眼镜后闪亮而狡黠的蓝眼睛。

Beta的呼吸倏然急促起来。

议员先生好笑的用指关节敲了敲扶手：“我说乡巴佬，你到底懂不懂拍卖会的规矩？在这里我们不谈条件只谈钱，别像个小处女一样只会喊等一下。”

人群随之再次爆发出哄笑声，船长做了个手势示意大家安静。他用那颗独眼盯着克拉克不耐烦地说：“这位客人，如果没有更高的竞拍价就别捣乱，这不是过家家。”

“抱歉”，克拉克又推了推眼镜，脸上是真心实意的歉意，“我确实没有新的竞价……”

众人似乎已经厌烦了这个愚蠢的小插曲，这回连讽刺和嘲笑都是稀稀拉拉的。

“……但或许这个东西能让您改变主意。”

小记者说完，将自己的右手高高举过头顶，然后在所有人的注视中张开了五指。

一瞬间，整个俱乐部鸦雀无声。

3秒后，议员先生手里的水晶烟碟啪啦一声砸在了地上，而那个喝多了的船长不敢置信地揉了揉他仅剩的那只眼睛，看了又看，紧接着腿一软跪在了地上。

“What the fuck?！”

克拉克·肯特立在原地，冲台上震惊的Beta愉悦地眨了眨眼。

一块足有一个四阶魔方那么大的钻石躺在他掌心，正闪闪发光。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02  
我是谁？  
「这件货品……是个Beta」  
我从哪里来？  
「没有姓名没有背景没有家人空白得像一张草纸」  
到底……发生了什么？  
「你们可以对他为所欲为」

男人跪在地上眨了眨眼睛，抖落沾湿眼睫的汗滴。他小心地调整着呼吸的节奏，用清浅连续的吸气抑制胸腔开合的幅度，以免刺激到他受伤的肋骨。四天前他曾凭借深呼吸来判断自己的伤势——右侧起码断了两根，从左侧的点状刺痛来看应该只是存在骨裂。至于腰侧的伤口，最严重的那条从他胸下直延伸到肩胛下方，利器由深至浅割开他的血肉，活像行凶者放肆地绕着他走了半圈，又或者是他将自己从利器上飞速擦过，否则不会造成伤口末尾那延长的红肿划痕。可什么样的情况才能造成这种过长的伤口呢？

要么他在坠落，要么他在飞。

男人什么都不记得了，他从昏迷中清醒过来时便已是衣不蔽体，被囚禁在黑暗的铁笼子里，浑身上下都是伤痕。除了断掉的肋骨和不断流血的伤口，他身上还有很多钝击造成的瘀伤，那些青紫的痕迹在这四天里已经慢慢褪成了暗淡的褐色。他不知道自己是谁，为什么会受这么严重的伤，而更令他疑窦丛生的是自己评估伤势的那些常识，正常人会懂得这么多么？何况他几乎是下意识就去做了，做得那么熟练自然，与其说这是他“想起来”的倒不如说是他的身体“记得”的，而这令他困惑。

在最初送饭的看守被自己打破头之后，他已经有四天没能进食了，此时他跪在地上，右胸和腹部因为刚才剧烈地挣动和粗暴的虐待而疼痛难忍。囚禁他的人根本不清楚他的身体状况，也根本不在乎这些，他们只想把他卖个好价钱。腰侧的伤口始终没有愈合完全，涓细的血流涌了出来，顺着他的肌肉线条流到了大腿。在整个被当作商品展示的屈辱过程里他几乎没有发出声音，即使那卑劣的一只眼无比粗暴地对待他，即使他的伤处疼到令他眼前发黑，而这个发现令男人不合时宜地涌起一丝欣慰——看来自己是个擅长忍耐疼痛的人。

男人无声的喘息，他正在积蓄所剩无几的能量。他能忍受饥饿、疲惫、疼痛，甚至忍受因失血而造成的一阵阵晕眩，但他绝不能忍受自己就这么被卖给那些下流无耻之徒。他知道，一旦交易完成，他将面对的虐待与凌辱将是这几天经历的十倍、百倍！

与其要他受尽凌虐耻辱地被操死在别人的床上，不如他自行了结。当然，在此之前，他得把握每一个逃生的机会。

可他的一切打算在看见买下他的人那双澄净的蓝眼睛时，散得干干净净。

他的“主人”，一个高大的Beta，用一颗看上去比Cullinan*还要大上一圈的钻石买下了他——在俱乐部的鉴定师确认那是块货真价实的钻石之后。这人看起来不像富豪，更不像会光顾这种地方的人，男人很确定，因为他刚才从对方眼睛里看到的那种因道德感而产生的愧疚与痛苦比那颗硕大无朋的钻石还要真实。  
注：Cullinan，当世已知最大的钻石，分割后镶于英王的皇冠与权杖之上

一只眼用牵引绳把他拽到买主身边，对方立刻脱下自己的外套将他裹了起来，这让他感到安全。紧接着，这位浑身是谜的好人毫不犹豫的将那个电击项圈从他脖子上取了下来。即使隐忍如他也禁不住为这重获的自由松了一口气，紧绷的神经像被扎漏的皮球那样再也无法聚拢，倦意和疼痛席卷而来，令他趔趄着歪了身子。

下一秒，他的买主弯下腰抄起他的腿弯，将他整个横抱在了怀里。

一只眼还在冲着这位出人意料的买主絮絮叨叨，似乎在为刚才的失礼表达歉意，然而对方明显不愿久留，跟一只眼客气了几句就抱着自己往外走。

围观的人群甚至自觉地让开了一条路。

他裹紧身上的大衣，把脸埋进了男人的胸膛。

他什么也没闻到。

男人抱着他径直出了俱乐部，晚风挟着海洋特有的湿咸拂上他的脸，这味道闻上去似乎很熟悉。没等他与自己空白一片的脑子再打一仗，男人就把他放了下来。

他被安放在街边的长凳上，他的买主充满歉意地说要去打个电话，让自己在这里等一会，而他自然而然的乖巧地点了点头。

这不能怪我，他想，谁让这个大个子如此随意就将花费了十几亿美元买来的商品放在街边？在任何故事里，这件商品都一定会丢失，而这就是事物发展的规律。他刚刚死里逃生，并没打算将信任给予任何人，眼前这个男人也不行，谁知道这是不是另一个圈套？更何况，他还有件非常重要的事情要去做。

那个声音从他清醒过来开始就没停过，像一只大手时刻攥紧他的心脏，令他焦虑难安。那是他脑子里唯一留下的线索。

他边想边站起身来，向买主离开的方向张望，直到他确定对方的身影完全消失在视线中，这才转身向反方向跑去，很快便融进了哥谭漆黑而腐朽的黑暗中。

Chapter 03  
“你的线人从哪弄来的？”戈登看着证物袋里那颗巨大的钻石，无法自己地瞪大了眼睛，“从英国女王那抢来的么？”

一刻钟前，他顺着报案人的线索迅速包围了这间港口里的俱乐部，并在超人的协助下抓捕了所有嫌疑人，解救了无辜的受害者。戈登本来有更重要的问题想问：蝙蝠侠在哪，他为什么不在这里，你又为什么在这里，蝙蝠侠竟然允许你干涉哥谭事务？可所有的问题都在他看到那颗巨大的钻石后变得可有可无了。

“告诉我，哥谭没有摊上外交危机”，戈登无比严肃地问道。

“呃，那倒不会，不过鉴于这块钻石真的太大了，我建议您将它当作证物直接封入档案，别张扬，知道的人越少越好。”超人让自己飘得低了些，凑近戈登一本正经胡说八道：“这东西归蝙蝠侠所有。”

“……明白了。”戈登郑重地点了点头，事涉蝙蝠侠，那么再夸张的情况也因此变得正常了，或者说是趋向正常。“放心，我会妥善处理它的。”戈登把证物塞进口袋，忍不住又问道：“一切都还好么？他可有一阵子没出现了。”

克拉克叹了口气：“真希望我能回答你这个问题，但是很遗憾，我也不知道他去了哪里，局长先生。这个俱乐部的线索是他之前留给我的，我本以为他今天会出现，可惜事与愿违。”

戈登点了点头，沉思了半晌又说：“还是要多谢你，为了你的容忍。”

“什么？”

“你一早就知道这里会发生什么，一定也一直看着吧？”戈登扬了扬手里的微型摄像头，“你本可以从一开始就结束这一切，但如果你那么做了，就不会有这份完整的证据，我也没办法对付那几个老东西，当然，以法律手段，你知道的。”

大都会的神子安静地看着戈登局长，沉默了很长时间，就在戈登以为他不会回应时，神子开口了。他的双脚从虚空落回了地面，轻轻地说：“我想，这会是蝙蝠侠愿意看到的。这是他的案子，他不会乐意让我用大都会的方式来解决。”

“是啊，毕竟，这里是哥谭。”戈登感慨的点了点头，“也替我谢谢你那不知名的线人。”

克拉克冲他点了点头，然后缓缓飘浮起来，迅速消失在夜色中。他找了个没人的角落换回小记者的行头，边调整领带的松紧边细心搜寻那个声音——不远处警笛的鸣响尖锐悠长，俱乐部方向传来的咒骂、抵抗和凌乱的脚步声杂乱无序，更远处的哥谭市已经陷入沉睡，零星闪过的车声、风声和电流声都轻巧和谐如小夜曲。在这万千声的音源中，克拉克只需要那一个，坚定的、有力的心跳。

克拉克吸进一口哥谭湾潮湿的空气。

他找到了。

当他从小巷唯一的出口冲进去把刚从墙头翻落的人堵在原地时，他有些讶异于自己的心情，就像偶遇自己曾抱下树的小猫，那种忐忑的，期待的，小心翼翼。

“嗨，又见面了。”

伤痕累累的Beta看上去与分别时没什么区别，他还穿着克拉克的那件风衣外套，赤着脚，因落地产生的震动而弯腰捂着侧肋。克拉克知道，他的肋骨断了不少，勉强自己跑了这么远一定很辛苦，而对方显然不是会轻易被辛苦击倒的人。

Beta靠墙撑着自己，弓着脊背瞪着他，眼神跟看台下卖家时的凶狠如出一辙。克拉克举起双手示意自己不会伤害对方，接着向后退了一步，但却巧妙的卡着唯一的出口。对方似乎一眼看穿了他的目的，脸上的戒备更盛了。

“听着，我不会伤害你的，虽然我买下了你……呃，那是没办法，我不能眼睁睁看你被那个混蛋买走。”克拉克尽量让自己的声音听上去轻柔和缓，不具有一丝攻击性，他不想刺激对方，“我知道，在你看来我和那些丑恶的人没什么区别，当然我也可能抱有邪恶的目的，你可以不相信我，没关系，我只是想告诉你，警察已经来了，俱乐部的负责人和那些卖家都被抓了，你安全了。”

Beta始终紧张地绷着身子，克拉克下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，继续说：“我这就离开，之后你可以去寻求警察的帮助，戈登警长，他是个值得信赖的人，他会帮助你的。请你至少过去看一看，不要再一个人乱跑了，我知道你身上有伤，答应我我就离开，好么？”

克拉克见对方虽始终没跟自己说话但身体已经比刚才放松多了，便慢慢后退着想从巷口离开，就在他打算转身时，对方却突然说话了。

“我不找警察。”

Beta的声音低沉悦耳，掺着一丝疲惫的沙哑。克拉克睁大了眼睛，随即笑了起来：“原来你会说话。”

对方状似不满的哼了一声，让克拉克觉得莫名的耳熟。

“为什么不想找警察？”

“我有要做的事，警察帮不了我。”

“你要做什么？”

Beta没有回答。

克拉克换了个问题，“或许我可以送你去医院。”

对方仍没有回答。

“那你是哪里人，我可以送你回家。”

这次Beta沉默了更久，但在克拉克准备问下一个问题之前他还是给出了答复，但却是出乎意料的那一种：“我不知道。”

“……好吧，没关系，那么有没有什么建筑物可参考，这样我可以帮你找一找……”

“不”，Beta这次回答的很快，“并不是我不认识我的家，而是说……我不记得了。”

克拉克用挑眉代替了疑问。

Beta看着他然后极轻地叹了口气，“我记不得自己的名字，记不得自己的身份，记不得家住哪里，记不得有没有家人，我……我似乎是失忆了。”

哇哦……克拉克在心里感叹了一下，这是什么小说里才有的情节？“那我们去找戈登局长，看看俱乐部囚禁你的地方有没有留下什么线索。”

Beta摇了摇头：“我被那个杀千刀的渔夫从海里捞起来的时候就已经失忆了，我检查过，当时我身上没有任何能证明身份的证件或物品。”

“我们可以请戈登局长帮忙在警方的信息系统里找一找……”

“不！”Beta再次弓起了脊背，像只随时准备爆起伤人亦或自卫的大型猫科动物，“我不信任他们！”

“那……你信任我吗？”克拉克边说边谨慎地向前走了一步，Beta不安地挪动了一下，但却没有反抗，克拉克便又向前走了两步，逐渐缩小彼此的距离。“失忆之人可不该到处乱跑，如果你不介意的话，可以暂时住到我那里，从长计议。”

克拉克从裤兜里掏出自己的记者证，递过去的当口又往前走了一步，终于站到了Beta的对面。男人抬头看了看他，然后伸手接过了那个证件。

“我叫克拉克·肯特，星球日报记者，也是个Beta，住在大都会。”

“大都会？”男人抬起头来，眼神亮了一瞬，犹如亿万光年外的星光穿透云河倒映进他眼里。

“是的，你有认识的人在那？”

那点星光转瞬即逝，男人又低下了头。

“嘿，听着，是我把你带出来的，于情于理我都必须对你负责。如果你不愿寻求警察和医院的帮助，那么就接受我的，总之我不会就这么把你丢在这……”

“我跟你走。”

“什么？”克拉克愣了一下，似乎没想到男人会妥协，他看上去是那么警惕、谨慎，还十分顽固。但他很快反应过来，笑着松了一口气：“这样再好不过了。”

“那么”，Beta顺手将克拉克的记者证揣进了风衣兜里，并获得了对方一个无奈的笑，“在你带我回家之前，我有一个请求。”

“你说。”

男人抬头看着克拉克，他轻轻勾起嘴角，露出了今晚第一个微笑。

“能给我找双鞋穿么，我的主人。”

Chapter 04  
克拉克带着陌生的Beta回到自己的公寓时已经接近凌晨3点。原本克拉克也考虑要不要在哥谭住一夜，但Beta身上有伤需要尽快处理，况且他刚砸了别人的场子，夜长梦多，难保对方没有未被警方查获的势力回过神来找他麻烦——哥谭毕竟不是克拉克的主场，因此小记者还是趁着月黑风高夜色正浓把那位神秘的Beta带回了大都会。

他用作弊的超级速度冲了个澡，然后趁Beta洗漱的空档给对方煮了碗烂熟的意大利面，没错，烂熟，烂到对方刚吃了一口就皱起了眉头。

“要知道你饿的太久了，肠胃受不了刺激，现在只能吃这个。”克拉克边说边把刚翻出来的医药箱摆到桌上——最初这玩意是为露易丝准备的。他扒开对方的或者说他自己的那件浴袍，让衣服自然滑落到腰际，将那个伤痕累累的身体露了出来。

克拉克在心里发出一声赞叹，不得不说面前这个人拥有他见过的最完美的人类躯体。每一块肌肉的形状都很漂亮，饱满紧实柔韧有力，每一线起伏如同流动的韵律，比体育杂志的封面模特还要性感，流畅的躯干线条则是上帝的杰作。贫民窟亦或工厂里孕育不出这样的身体，这个Beta看上去很像一位养尊处优又自律的少爷，但遍布其上的那些伤痕又昭示着命运别有安排。

克拉克轻轻按压Beta身上那些还未散尽的淤青，小心地观察对方的反应。这可怜的青年只是安静地看着他，一副任凭摆弄的模样。

“不知为什么，我总觉得这一幕很熟悉。”Beta歪了歪头，刚洗过还带着潮气的刘海柔顺的滑向一旁。

“你经常被人扒衣服么？”克拉克破天荒的开了个擦边球玩笑，他平时不这样，或许是对方过于安静的气场让他格外想打破。

“不”，Beta轻轻翻了个白眼，“我是说像这样，有人给我处理伤口。”

“这或许跟你的工作有关。”克拉克微微扒开对方胸下那道长得吓人的伤口查看愈合的情况，早些时候这里还在流血。伤口虽深但毕竟是几天前的了，受创最严重的部分已经开始长合，他被囚禁了四天，生活环境可想而知，但万幸的是伤口并没有感染。克拉克用棉签沾了药水轻轻敷在创口上，即使他已经很小心，他手掌下的身体还是无法控制地绷紧了肌肉。

“忍一下，一会就好了。”克拉克在以往的救援中偶尔也会帮医生处理伤口，因此积累了些经验，只是没想到会在这种情况下学以致用。他一边继续上药一边不断跟对方说话分散注意力：“你的身体机能很优秀，可见平时有经过专业而严格的训练；你遇事沉着总是很警惕，对人不轻信，这是后天养成的习惯；你身上有很多伤痕，从颜色上看新旧不一，这可能跟你的工作性质有关。”克拉克上好了药，用纱布和绷带为Beta包扎，“所以，有想起什么来吗？”

Beta沉默着皱起眉，似乎在极力思索，半晌他失望地摇了摇头：“抱歉，我……”

“没关系，慢慢来，总会想起来的。”

Beta眯起眼睛，似乎有什么东西在他脑海中一闪而过，他看到一张模糊的脸，对方的上唇与下唇相碰然后弹开，一个音节从齿间迸了出来。

“……B。”男人直起了身子，“有人叫我B。”

“B？B for what?Brandy?Bill?Bob?”

“……只是B。”男人用手指按着太阳穴，挫败的闭上了眼睛。

“这是个重大突破啊，现在我们知道了你名字的首字母！”克拉克愉悦地将纱布在Beta胸上绕了三圈并趁对方不注意打了个小小的蝴蝶结，“那，为了方便称呼，以后我就叫你B吧。相信我，一切都会好起来的。”

Beta睁开眼看着克拉克，半晌点了点头算是默认了这个名字。“你好像很擅长分析。”

“我是个记者，这是我的看家本领。”

B挑了挑眉，“所以你的结论是？”

克拉克开启超级视线估量了一下B那几根断掉的肋骨——还好没有错位，接下来只需要安心静养就可以了。

“定期而严苛的训练，审慎的思维模式，处变不惊的个性，再加上这些伤疤。”克拉克替B将浴袍重新穿好，“这难道不是一个警探必备的素质么？”

“你是说我可能是个警察？”B吃惊地瞪大了眼睛。

“也可能是个特工，你知道，CIA什么的。”克拉克冲他眨了眨眼睛，“一个优秀的特工，在出任务的时候发生了意外，然后就失忆了，这很有可能，虽然这是电影里的老梗了，但艺术终归源于生活。”

“你把我想得这么好只因为你是个好人，习惯了把人往好处想罢了。”B突然狠狠瞪了克拉克一眼，猛地站起身来，“或许我只是个混黑帮的无赖，每天不是在收保护费就是在打架斗殴！这些伤痕不是什么勋章只是我技不如人的耻辱印记，而一周前我终于在一场械斗里被打破了头于是就遭了报应！”

他越说越激动，结尾完全是喊出来的，有什么情绪像一个漩涡横亘在他心口，似乎再不爆发他就要被那无尽深渊吞噬了。

他感到失落、无助和懊恼，他是谁他叫什么他从哪来？该死的他什么也想不起来！他孤零零撞进这个陌生世界，前几十年空白一片，他没有去处也没有归途，与这广阔世界没有一丝链接，没人在意他活着，也没人在乎他会不会死去，这种感觉太令人窒息了。

他感到恐惧。

被囚禁在俱乐部的时候他有更紧迫的事要去恐惧和担忧，而当他终于逃出生天，那压抑的阴霾始终如影随形，终于在此时爆发了。

他一定厌恶我了……B这样想。

但克拉克·肯特牵住了他的手。

小记者的手又大又暖，像是阳光驱散雾霭，一瞬间就唤醒了B低落的情绪。

“我知道你因为失去记忆而感到焦虑，觉得自己与这个世界格格不入，但你知道么？”克拉克轻轻捏了捏B的手，“人类原本也不是为了融入世界才出生的，我们创造世界，不是么？我不知道你的过去是什么样的，但你拥有现在，而当下的每一秒都会成为你新的过去。你已经拥有了——我不知道——大约一周的新记忆？以后还会有更多。至于失去的那些，我相信它们会回来，如果没有，那么恭喜你，你将永远都是一个崭新的自己。”

B有些愕然地看着克拉克，半晌才无奈又好笑地摇了摇头，“你可真是个诡辩大师。”

“啊，被你看穿了，我说这些确实只想哄你开心。”克拉克眨眨眼睛，那双湛蓝的瞳仁跟B第一眼看到的一样纯澈耀眼，令他一时移不开目光——这愚蠢的发型、肥大的衣服和狭小的房间与他的眼睛是多么的不相配啊，B这样想。

“但别怕”，蓝眼睛说，“我知道这事对你来说有多严重，你几乎丧失了自我，就像挣断了锚的船，或许就要漂泊一生。但别忘了，我是个记者，我会想办法查清楚你是谁的。在此之前你可以一直待在这里，当然你也有随时离开的权利，所以相信我，好么？”

B看着他，看他呆板的发型笨重的眼镜洗到褪色的旧T恤，和那双几乎可以用摄魂夺魄来形容的湛蓝眼睛，困惑于他身上恰到好处的违和感。克拉克·肯特看上去平平无奇，像是个碌碌无为一辈子也供不起一辆车的打工仔，可却在地下拍卖会场用一块天价钻石买下了自己；他的着装品位就与他这个人一样保守无趣不起眼，但此时他握着自己的手，自然而然地许下承诺，慷慨超然得像是对待一位老朋友而不是刚认识几个小时的陌生人，又像一个高尚圣洁极具奉献精神的神使。还有，今晚他究竟是怎么准确无误的在那个巷子里找到自己的？

B有很多疑问，但他知道现在不是提问的好时机，他还不够有把握能保全自己，即使这位记者先生似乎并没有揣着什么阴谋，他也不能冒这个险。

但他相信克拉克，相信他的话。

他防备他，却又信任他，这似乎很矛盾，但B接受了这样的自己，如果这就是他曾经的样子。

“好。”他听到自己这样回答，像是缔结了一个轻柔温婉的契约。

考虑到B的伤势，克拉克把公寓里唯一的床让给B睡，自己则躺去了沙发。折腾了一整天即使身为超人也难免感到疲惫，虽然他的身量无法完全塞进沙发，两只脚得搭在扶手以外，但克拉克还是以这个不太舒服的姿势迅速睡了过去。

B陷在柔软的被褥里，眼前是大都会的黑夜，耳畔是小记者均匀和缓的呼吸，窗外的垃圾车已经开始了一天的工作，不甚清晰的声响反倒助长了困意。B缓慢的眨了眨眼，在心里再次告诉自己此时此刻他是多么的安全。没等他将这句话念上两遍，睡神便将他捉进了无边梦境。

赤裸的手臂，交缠的双腿，汗湿的身体，他张开嘴，从牙关间漏出一声难耐而颤抖的喘息。他的脑子迷迷糊糊的，被蓬勃的情欲烧得快要爆炸，下意识的挺身靠向对方，将胀痛的性器夹在彼此小腹间无助的磨蹭。一双大手覆了上来，揉捏着他不知为何变软的胸肌，指尖恶劣地捏住两颗充血的肉粒向上提起再任凭它们回弹，兀自在空气中颤栗。  
他听见自己带着哭腔的呻吟。  
他的后穴死死绞咬着一根粗挺的性器，那东西一刻不停的在他身体里操进操出，力道大的可怕，碾着穴口的软肉深深顶入他体内，霸道的撞上前列腺，然后不断反复。他很快射出来，乳白的精液溅满了两人的小腹，可体内那股逼人的酥痒仍没有减轻，他想要更多。  
他闻见一股味道从自己胀得一跳一跳的后颈飘出来。清新馥郁的香根草伴着温暖淡漠的雪松，是高冷包裹的渴望，浓郁又馨香。  
那是Omega的信息素。  
随着那埋进他穴道的性器越操越深，这味道也越来越浓，袅袅的缭绕在他周身，然后迅速被另一种味道霸道的包裹。  
他委屈的抽了抽鼻子，不情愿的接受了那味道的侵袭。甜丝丝的苹果浸在温柔和缓的琥珀气息里，却又被一丝麝香调起了攻击性，而他任由Alpha的信息素将自己严密环绕，心里又舒坦又紧张。  
那人抱住了他的腰，大手揉捏着他的臀肉，将穴口扒开更使力的顶进去，硕大硬挺的龟头戳中了穴芯隐秘的入口。他尖叫一声，肉穴深处涌出一股蜜液，挣扎着想从Alpha身上下来，却被抱着警告性地狠操了十几下，手软脚软的瘫在了对方怀里。那人不断顶弄着生殖腔的肉缝，每一次都碾过前列腺长驱直入。腔口密集敏感的神经丛将快感浪一样荡遍他四肢百骸，他坐在那人身上眼泪直流，大声呻吟，深心翻涌的欲潮令他忍不住凑上去索一个吻。  
他给他了。  
他一边狠狠地吻他一边凶狠地操他，抽插的频率越来越快，圆硕挺翘的龟头终于顶开了腔口的软肉。巨大的快感刺激得他仰起脖子夹紧了屁股，生殖腔涌出大股热液尽数浇在那人龟头上。  
对方闷哼一声似乎被他烫着了似的，两只大手卡着他的腰飞速操起了他窄小柔软滚烫的生殖腔。快感像失控的电流一般迅速窜过他的脊椎，他高潮了，生殖腔像个泛滥的人工湖，水喷个不停，他几乎能听见自己体内海浪的声音。那人的阴茎深深埋进他的腔室，粗大的茎身撑开窄小的腔口，把软肉操的不停蠕动。他疼疯了也爽疯了，什么也顾不得，只知道抱紧他的Alpha疯狂哭喊扭动，生殖腔剧烈地收缩夹紧了操进来的那个大家伙。那人哼了一声，柱身颤抖着彭起Alpha粗大的结，将Omega锁死在自己的性器上。他抱着他，牙齿刺破他后颈腺体，滚烫的精液猛地射进他的生殖腔。

天刚蒙蒙亮，B猝然从睡梦中惊醒。他浑身大汗，惊慌无措，一只手下意识的抚过小腹。他翕动鼻翼，却什么都没闻到。

他勃起了。

克拉克已经从沙发滚到了地上，仍兀自睡得香，B眨了眨眼，试图平复自己擂鼓般的心跳。

那不是一个梦，B握紧了拳头，那是一段记忆，一段莫名其妙突然复苏的回忆。

他想起来了，他从不是一个Beta，他是个Omega，而且——

B看着自己的手掌——当他在颠簸中跪不住时，他撑住了那人的胸膛——那个浮雕字母的触感如今仍残留在他掌心，滚烫惊骇到仿佛刻进了他的血肉。

那是一个S

超人的

S。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 05  
一个不适合睡觉的沙发即使对氪星人来说杀伤力也是巨大的。克拉克今天醒的比平日要早，他睁开眼，发现自己半个身子躺在沙发上另一半手脚则垂在沙发边缘搭在地毯上，而唯一令他没有直接摔落下去的原因是——那半边身子轻微飘了起来。

克拉克立刻吓醒了，他迅速收回手脚，过了一会才心虚地扭头去看睡在床上的人，这一看真是惊吓加倍，明日之子的心脏差点从喉咙口直接蹦出来——B坐在床上显然已经醒了，他似乎并没有注意到沙发这边的异常，只是静静地低着头，不知在想什么。

“……嗨”，克拉克从沙发上爬起来，假装刚睡醒的样子揉了揉眼睛，“我吵醒你了么？”换言之，我……吓到你了么？

“吵醒我？”B闻声看过来，却还兀自沉浸在自己的思绪里只是木然地反问。他呆了几秒，脸上这才有了生动的表情，“没有的事”，他冲房间的主人笑了笑：“早安，我想我只是……不习惯睡太久。”

克拉克看着B脸上露出一种混杂了犹豫的困惑表情，便安慰道：“你对自己每一个下意识的认知都是记忆复苏的征兆，这是个好现象。”他同时松了口气，看来自己并没有暴露。

说起来，做好事一时爽，善后火葬场，克拉克从昨晚就开始头疼自己双重身份的问题了。“小记者”并不介意留B在身边并帮他找回身份，但对“超人”来说就未必了。两个人每天都在同一个屋檐下生活，而且他的这个屋檐还格外的小，一个不小心就会触发身份危机。但他还能怎么办呢？B身上有伤，对陌生的人事物又格外排斥，克拉克也不是不能把他扔到警局或者收容站，但他实在过不了心里那一关。况且……B是个挺讨人喜欢的Beta，他不能那么对他。

哥谭地下拍卖会事件的调查给克拉克换来了半天假期，他从容的在公寓开放式的小厨房给自己和B做好了早餐，等他把食物端上桌时Beta已经洗漱完坐在了桌前。

B穿着克拉克的旧衣服，柔软的棉质格子衫有点大，敞开的领口衬得Beta的下巴方正圆润。他放下手里的晨报，指着其中一则新闻问克拉克：“我长得跟这位韦恩先生真的很像么？”

克拉克把盛着溏心蛋和煎培根的盘子放在B身前，顺着他的手指看去，报纸上写着：《哥谭阔佬布鲁斯·韦恩携美女团出游至今未归，集团年中董事会又再推迟》。文章盘点了哥谭宝贝这些年因过分风流而闹出的大小事件，而推迟董事会实在是韦恩先生的日常操作——克拉克记得他曾因赖床而让董事足足等了他14个小时，老头子们气得把手杖都摔了。而类似的事在韦恩的荒唐史中只能排在末席。

“嗯……我平时不负责哥谭时讯，只在新闻图片里见过韦恩先生，我只能说你确实有点像他，但到底有多像……”一个风风火火的身影突然从他脑海中一闪而过，“啊，有个人知道的比我清楚。先吃饭，吃完饭我请她来一趟。”

“多谢”，B点了点头，然后看了看眼前的餐盘和餐具，十分自然地调整了刀叉，将它们按顺序摆到正确的位置上。

繁复的餐桌礼仪是无形的阶级证明。克拉克在质朴的斯莫维尔长大，对这方面并不在意，但这不代表他不懂。小镇男孩在心里的“房客侧写本”上记下了“old money”词条，并在后面打了个问号。

进餐的过程中B始终在肋骨允许的范围内坐得笔挺，无声无息地消灭着餐盘里的食物。昨晚他只被允许吃了一碗烂熟到令人发指的意面，他饿坏了。克拉克始终不动声色的观察着他，男人的吃相优雅安静，甚至可以说是赏心悦目，他曾经的生活中一定有一套自成一派的礼节，即使失去记忆他的身体也仍在遵循那种深入骨髓的习惯。

“我觉得……”B把刀叉放下，看着左手边的牛奶若有所思，“我似乎更喜欢喝咖啡。”

“警探们都很喜欢喝咖啡”，克拉克笑着说，“而且，他们也总是睡眠不足。”

B笑了起来，他的眉头高挑，双眼微微眯起，橄榄棕的瞳仁暖融融的，整个人看上去松弛而愉悦。“你还没放弃那个猜想么？”

“很有可能不是么？警探、特工、卧底……你可能是任何人，这很酷，而我只能是一个被工作压榨的记者，生活可太不公平了。”克拉克被B的轻松快乐感染了，不禁拿话逗弄他。他知道对方从相遇到现在才第一次，也是真正的放松了紧绷而焦虑的神经，他希望这状态能延续得久一点。

而聪明的Beta完全领会了他的用意。

“多谢”，B说，“早餐真的很可口。虽然……”B边说边歪了歪脑袋，看着吃空的餐盘忍不住笑出了声，“……虽然我总觉得这盘子里盛着的不该是培根而是龙虾。”

“那我真的要提前赶你出去了大少爷！”克拉克大笑着摇头，“毕竟我这公寓里全部的家当合在一起也未必够得上一只龙虾钱。”

B耸了耸肩：“那可真遗憾。”

吃完饭，克拉克打了通电话，然后给B换药。胸下的伤口在药物和充足睡眠的加持下终于开始愈合，克拉克一边用棉签为伤口上药一边开启超级视力观察对方断掉的肋骨，结果令他满意。

“等下我的一位同事会过来”，克拉克尽可能轻柔的让棉签上的药水渗透进伤口，但这造成的疼痛刺激仍是难以忍受，B咬紧牙关无法回话，哼了一声以示询问，克拉克从善如流的继续解释：“她是我们报社最优秀的记者，不止一次当面采访过韦恩先生，你跟韦恩先生到底有多像恐怕她最有发言权。况且……嗯，到时候再说吧。”

B对于这不甚明了的解释虽有疑惑但却没有再问，只是乖顺的点了点头。克拉克为此再次感叹，B真的是他见过的最省心的失忆患者！通常来说，当一个人某天醒来，发现自己的大脑一片空白，孤独无助，举目无亲，没有存在感没有归属感被整个世界抛弃，换成谁都要发疯。恐惧和暴躁是正常的，甚至因此引发暴力行为也在可理解范围内，克拉克做好了准备。但B——他很冷静沉着，心理素质和对环境的适应能力极高，最初突然跑掉的行为和昨晚小小的发泄对他来说就是最过激的举动了。克拉克知道B的内心其实并不如表面上这么冷静，他肯定也充满了困惑不安和惊慌无措，但他强自忍耐着这些负面情绪不肯暴露自己的脆弱，这让克拉克的钢铁心脏漾满了怜惜，发誓一定要帮他找到家人。

在见识过那群哥谭人的疯狂后，克拉克不是没有好奇过B和韦恩到底有多相似，要不是这两人第二性征天差地别，他都要怀疑面前这个失忆的美男子就是布鲁斯·韦恩本人了。但说到底，第二性征虽然特殊，但并不像指纹那样独一无二，它是可以被伪造的。

总的来说，第二性征会在青春期显现，孩子们分化成Alpha和Omega，性腺渐趋成熟，产生独特的信息素，没有显著第二性征的则是Beta。Alpha的体型普遍更高大结实，而Omega则更显纤细，足见Alpha在生物进化中的征服者地位。但千百年来人类早已厌烦了被兽性支配，抑制剂、标记洗除手术的问世也进一步赋予了Omega性解放的权力。如今中等身材的Alpha不会被人嘲讽弱鸡，粗犷高大的Omega也不会遭人耻笑，人们拒绝刻板印象，呼吁平权。但性别本身的优劣之处并不会以人类的意志为转移。

信息素作为Alpha和Omega特有的元素，向来被看作是识别两性的标识。Alpha的信息素普遍蓬勃有力，充满攻击性和占有欲；Omega的信息素则平和柔缓，具有安抚人心的力量。自第二性征诞生起人类就在研究这神秘的分化系统，但不得不承认，人类对自身的了解就如人类对宇宙的了解一般少得可怜。信息素到底是什么？它的味道为何因人而异？成长环境对其产生影响的机制是什么？AO间结合后能感知彼此情绪是出于什么原理？Alpha用信息素震慑同类的原理又是什么？诸如此类的问题不胜枚举，人们似乎也早已习惯了无法用科学解释第二性征这个事实，这也是与之相关的神话传说至今仍传唱不衰的原因。

研究者中有一派认为第二性征和信息素的存在是一种更高维度未被探明的能量，就像心灵感应、预知能力等超自然力量一样神秘莫测。它是大自然给人类的馈赠，是原罪，是神罚，是倾城佳话与传世悲剧的摇篮。

说回信息素。每一个Alpha和Omega都有独属于自己的信息素味道，简单来说，这世上没有两个拥有相同信息素的A或O，信息素就是Alpha和Omega的身份证。它的浓度和收发都是可控的，而这门技术不是谁都能够掌握。比方说露易丝，她在情绪激动时就容易控制不住自己的信息素，克拉克闻见过好几次了，是馥郁的晚香玉。而克拉克自己则是露易丝的反义词——不管在什么情况下，他都能将自己Alpha的信息素收敛到一丝不漏，以确保自己Beta的掩护身份不穿帮。没办法，举世皆知超人是个Alpha，而且不止一个人闻见过他的信息素味道，因此克拉克只能假扮Beta，否则一个体检就能葬送他。

既然信息素是种味道，那它自然就能被调配，只不过第二性征相关用品的研发和销售都由政府严格把控，每件产品的流通路径都有记录，普通人没有特殊的理由是无权使用的。

这也是克拉克求助露易丝的原因。

克拉克刚为布鲁斯处理好伤口，星球日报的明星记者便风风火火地敲开了寒舍的门。

“B，这位是露易丝·莱恩，星球日报记者。露易丝，这是B……”

露易丝绕过为他开门的克拉克径直走到了B的面前。她凑近男人，毫不避讳的仔细端详对方的脸。B被她看的有些不自在，下意识想躲，被对方一把捏住了下巴。

男人立刻瞪大了双眼，看上去像只受惊的幼兽。

“像，太像了”，露易丝左右转了转B的下巴，喃喃自语，“这不科学，难不成韦恩有个孪生兄弟？”

克拉克机敏地抓住了重点：“所以他确实不是布鲁斯·韦恩？”

露易丝摇了摇头：“你得知道有种东西叫做气质，那可不是会轻易改变的东西。我采访过韦恩很多次，他看人的神态我闭着眼睛都能想起来——他就像是刚从酒窖里爬出来，那双眼睛几乎就没完全睁开过！哼，那个傲慢的阔佬。”

克拉克眨了眨眼：“但这并不能证明……”

露易丝抬起一只手打断了他，“我当然知道”，她瞪了克拉克一眼，似乎对他的质疑很不满，“所以我们还要做个测试。”

一股浓郁的馨香随着她吐出的最后一个音节而荡满了整间屋子，晚香玉的味道昂扬、高傲而妩媚地弥漫开来。B吸了吸鼻子除了困惑没有任何反应，倒是克拉克从露易丝看不见的角度朝窗子悄悄挪了挪。

B没有错过这个微妙的瞬间。

“这个浓度的Omega信息素都毫无反应，可以排除韦恩的可能性了，我可不止一次闻见过那个花花公子身上的信息素味，虽然淡，确是货真价实的Alpha。”露易丝松了一口气，紧接着从手袋里掏出了一个小小的喷雾罐，“来都来了，再试试这个。”

露易丝按了两下，一股辛辣的胡椒伴着青苔气息弥漫开来，那味道霸道张扬，似乎在宣告对这间屋子的侵蚀占有。

毫无疑问的Alpha信息素味。

B眨着眼睛困惑的问：“这是什么？”

“Alpha模拟信息素，这东西是军方专用，前几年我做战地记者的时候报社帮我申请的，毕竟Omega的身份在战乱地区可不安全。”露易丝边说边皱起眉头，忍了又忍还是抬手在空气中挥了挥让味道散得快些，“味儿可真够冲的。”

相比于她的不耐烦，B表现得淡定多了。露易丝盯着他看了会，终于泄气地扭头冲克拉克说：“跟你一样，是个Beta。”

他跟我可不一样，克拉克想。“看来两个人长得相像只是个巧合”，克拉克托着下巴总结，“起初我想，B的身上没有信息素的味道或许跟受伤有关，性腺有时是会受健康状态影响的。但在这么浓郁的信息素包围下都没有反应，那就是Beta无疑了。”——除非他真的跟我一样拥有外星级别的自控力，但显然那是不可能的。

“这样挺好”，露易丝将喷雾收回去，一边瞥了克拉克一眼，“我倒想简简单单做个Beta呢。”

“我以为你会喜欢那些……呃，致命吸引、命定的伴侣之类的？”

露易丝翻了个白眼，“那是童话故事，克拉克，或者说是掌权者为了美化第二性征带来的弊端而编造的谎言。虽然科技和人权机制一直在进步，但Omega和Alpha要面对的烦恼仍然多到你根本无法想象。”

是啊，我无法想象。克拉克面上摆出一个理解万岁的笑容，心里却咽了一口苦水，毫无疑问他一定是地球上烦恼最多的那个Alpha，他从不怀疑。

“好了亲爱的”，露易丝转向B温柔地拍了拍他的肩膀，如果你不介意的话我得把这个大个子带走了，否则我们的主编就算是跳起来也一定会把他撕成碎片的。”

B扭过头无声的望着克拉克，小记者觉得自己的心都融化在那略显惊惶的目光里了。

“别担心，你在这里很安全。”克拉克走到B的面前，握着他的手捏了捏，“冰箱里有吃的，我会尽快回来。”

B点了点头，目送两人出了门。门一关，男人脸上那股混杂着失落不舍和依赖的微妙表情就瞬间消失，他捂着仍有些刺痛的侧腰走到客厅的工作台前，打开了克拉克的电脑。

他需要查一查超人的资料。

Chapter 06  
下午克拉克换上制服去了一趟哥谭警局，向戈登局长询问地下交易案件的情况。蝙蝠侠至今仍未过问这个案子，这令克拉克的心再次往下沉了沉。这当然不可能是因为蝙蝠侠完全信任超人，克拉克想，蝙蝠或许真的遇到麻烦了。

他本来不必如此担心这位义警同事的，如果不是因为他对蝙蝠有点不一样的心思的话。

对方没有给他留下什么联系方式，他也不知道蝙蝠身边还有没有别的朋友，克拉克决定再等一周，如果蝙蝠再不出现他真的会考虑在大都会点亮一盏蝙蝠灯的。

傍晚克拉克回到公寓，一进门就被屋内烟熏火燎的景象吓了一跳，那点失落立刻被冲到了九霄云外。

“……怎么回事？”克拉克瞪大眼睛，迅速用超级视线检查了一遍室内设施，确定没什么危险之后才放下心来，而从厨房墙边探出来的半颗脑袋到底让他笑出了声。

“……看来我没有什么做菜的天赋。”B扒着墙壁小心翼翼的看着克拉克，原本白净的脸颊现在黑漆漆的，胸前的衬衣也溅上了油点，声音听上去无奈又失落，“我只是想给我们做个晚饭。”

克拉克换了拖鞋把外套在衣架上挂好，忍着笑走进厨房，然后就震惊地张大了嘴巴——汤锅里的锅底糊成一团散发出阵阵焦糊味，黑色的糊状物四散在墙上和地上，碎掉的锅盖孤零零躺在地上似乎不甘于自己即将报废的命运。

这不像做饭，倒像是做了个危险的化学实验。

“……这是什么？”克拉克神情复杂的看着四溅的不明物质问道。

“……燕麦粥。”

氪星人震惊了。仅仅是煮个燕麦粥就能做到这个地步，B简直堪称奇男子！

“B”，克拉克双手扳过Beta的肩膀看着他的眼睛，在对方紧张的回望中语重心长地说：“厨房，不可以随便炸掉。”

B脸上的表情凝固了，然后缓缓转为了呆滞。这仿佛在教育幼儿的语气是怎么回事？！

“……虽然我失忆了，但基本常识还是有的。”B憋着一口气，咬牙切齿地说。

“我知道。”小记者抹了一把并不存在的眼泪，“但我真的赔不起这个厨房，如果房东要赶我出去，那我就只能辞职带你回乡下老家了。”

克拉克撇着嘴像是受了莫大的委屈，B推了他一把背过身去，恼恨地说：“知道了知道了，以后我不会再接近厨房了，收起你那蹩脚的演技！”

克拉克无声的咧开嘴笑了，他怎么会不知道B的心思？对方八成是对自己在这里白吃白住有些难为情，想着下个厨以表谢意，没想到当场翻车。

以后发寻人启事的时候可以在基础介绍之后加一条：擅长炸厨房，或许很快就有人来认领B了。

克拉克被自己的想法逗乐了，但等他抬头看向一片狼藉时又感觉嘴里发苦。收拾厨房对他来说不是难事，但「在不动用超能力的前提下收拾如此可怕的厨房」就是另一码事了。克拉克叹了口气，认命的把衬衫袖子挽到肘部，然后接了一盆水。在他清理墙壁和灶台的过程中B始终在身后盯着他，气闷地用脚尖一下一下踏着地板。

“愿意帮我个忙么？”克拉克用百洁布擦掉一块即将干掉的面糊，头也不回地说，“在橱柜第二层最里面有一口红色的炖锅，把它拿出来。回来的路上我买了些牛肉，把它们用清水洗干净然后泡在锅里，可以么？”

B不情不愿的哼了一声，身体倒是诚实的立刻行动起来。水池就在灶台旁边，两个人站在一起安静的做着手里的工作，一时谁也没有说话。克拉克看Beta就着水流认真而生疏地清洗牛肉，心里微微一动。

“你并没给我添什么麻烦。”克拉克继续擦拭灶台，虽然他没有看着身边的人但还是能感觉到对方瞬间紧绷起来的身体。“我没什么朋友，你愿意留在这里，我很开心。”

B扭头看着这个比自己高大些的男人，他戴着那副连睡觉也不会摘下的粗框眼镜，镜片后的眼神却很温柔；他的刘海又梳成了那种十足呆板的偏分，显得硬邦邦的，而自己明明记得晨起时那头深栗色的头发柔软垂在额前的样子。克拉克的衬衫袖子卷了几道紧紧箍在他肘部，露出结实好看的小臂肌肉，而这一切都被他平时穿的那套过分肥大的衣服遮了个严严实实。

B眯了眯眼睛，猜测对方掩藏的秘密中是否包括“身为Beta却拥有绝顶好身材”这一条。过了半晌，他开口了。

“我能记起的第一件事，就是浑身是伤的被人从海里捞起来。”B关掉水龙头，轻柔的按压那些浸泡在水里的牛肉，“救我的人是个渔夫，拥有一艘破旧的小渔船，如果不是后来他为了钱把失去行动能力的我卖给那家拍卖会的老板，我应该会多感激他一点的。”

克拉克的手顿了顿，然后将百洁布在水盆里重新洗净，轻轻地说：“我很抱歉。”

“不，该道歉的不是你。”B仍然低着头摆弄那些牛肉，平静的像是正在叙述一件与己无关的事：“他们囚禁我，虐待我，把我像个商品或者一只牲口一般扒光了展示，而你用一块价值连城的钻石为我赎回了自由，给我提供住所和食物，别觉得自己欠我什么。”

说到这里B停了停，然后抬头看着克拉克认真地说：“同样，也别觉得欠了那些受害者什么。你是个记者，调查真相是你的工作，别把本该属于作恶者的负罪感背在自己身上。我猜，要不是二楼那个财大气粗的混蛋过于猴急你本来是不会出手的，我想你需要把完整的过程作为证据收集，对么？可你还是救了我，这已经说明了一切。”

“我们所经历的这些，被囚禁的痛苦也好，被贩卖的恐惧也好，这都不是你的错，不要因为自己没能及时阻止而自责。你进入了俱乐部，调查了真相，为警方提供了证据，将来也会向大众揭露这一切，希望此后不会再有人遭受这样的磨难，这就够了小记者。”B伸出手覆上克拉克的手背，只是轻轻的停在那里。“所以，别对我小心翼翼的，你不亏欠我任何。”

B手上的水很凉，可他的手掌温暖，让克拉克的心跟着莫名的跳了一下。他抬头看着Beta那双温柔的橄榄棕的瞳仁，突然有一丝身份被看穿的错觉。

「还是要多谢你，为了你的容忍」  
就像戈登局长对他说的。

“多谢你为我做的这一切，谢谢。”  
B看着他的眼睛，真诚是他唯一能感受到的色彩。

克拉克愣住了，这句话像一线细弱但坚韧的游丝穿透了小记者的心脏，也穿透了超人的。像是B透过他看到了那抹高高在上的身影，像是戈登透过他看到了质朴而平凡的灵魂。

大都会的神子低下头，轻轻的笑了。当他重新抬起头来，B看到了一种他从未见过的，纯粹而耀眼的光辉。

“不客气”，他说，“谢谢。”

Chapter 07  
当晚两个人一起做了罗宋汤，准确的来说，克拉克负责切肉切菜、把控火候、调味、计时，而B负责清洗食材、传递食材、盖上锅盖和不时偷嘴。

克拉克特意给B盛了更多的牛肉，充足的营养能让他恢复得更快，反正自己理论上其实并不需要进食。更何况，克拉克喜欢看B吃饭的样子。

B就这么在克拉克的小公寓住下了。他恢复得很快，一周后就已经可以挺直腰杆并做些小幅度的运动了。克拉克始终关注着对方肋骨愈合的情况，他得说B身体的自我修复能力比他想象的还要好。

在确定自己可以无障碍走动后B就要求克拉克带自己出去逛逛，他真是快要憋炸了，小记者当然是欣然应允，说不定大都会也能触动B的什么记忆呢？而且，在蝙蝠侠仍然音讯全无的当下，B身体的好转对他来说可是唯一的好消息了。

这天中午，克拉克趁着午休时间从报社溜回来，把B带了出去。大都会的阳光明亮又温暖，B愉悦地闭上眼睛，任由那惬意的温度洒在身上，视网膜映出一团模糊的光晕，暖融融的。

难得，他想，然后惊讶地睁开了眼。

“怎么了？”克拉克敏锐地察觉到了他的异常反应。

“……没什么”，B摇了摇头。自己曾经住的地方不常有这个么？

克拉克带着B去了几个大都会的知名景点，包括中心广场、体育馆、莱克斯大厦。出乎意料的，B对莱克斯大厦很感兴趣，他说自己以前肯定来过这里，他甚至记得大厦门前那个夸张的人像雕塑。

“所以你原本在卢瑟那里做过卧底。”克拉克用那种一本正经的口气说道，“难不成你是经济犯罪科？White Collar？”

B早就习惯了克拉克不时就要蹦出来的福尔摩斯推理，饶有兴致地挑起了眉。

“嗯——这很有可能，也很符合你的生活习惯——咖啡嗜好者，对精致西餐的偏好，还有嫌弃我那些平价衬衫。”

B深深吸了一口气：“你这是诽谤，明明是某人的时尚触觉贫瘠到可怕，又对格纹有莫名的收集癖，我可从来没嫌弃过那些纯色的衣服。”

克拉克眨了眨眼：“我来自斯莫维尔。”

B面无表情：“斯莫维尔也为你哭泣。”

克拉克举起双手表示投降，脸上却没有一丝不开心的样子。逗弄B实在让他心情愉悦，愉悦到能暂时忘记替哥谭的那位同事忧心。

最后小记者领着B来到了星球日报，Beta站在楼下，抬头看那个著名的旋转的大球。

“我也记得这里。”

“看来今天很有收获”，克拉克满意的宣布，“露易丝也在，我们上去打个招呼吧。”

B狐疑的看了他一眼，到底没表示反对，但是仅仅5分钟后他就后悔了。

“上帝啊，他长得可太像哥谭宝贝了不是么？”  
“噢～看看这张俊俏的脸～完全是我的心动类型！”  
“露易丝都跟我们说了，你在肯特那里住着还习惯么？有什么缺的就说，我们帮你搞定。”  
“大都会跟哥谭可不一样，宝贝儿你安心待在这里没问题的，噢小可怜。”

提前得到消息的报社姑娘们蜂拥而至瞬间将B围在了中间，Beta睁大眼睛有些无措的看向克拉克，在得到一个稍安勿躁的示意后才放松了下来。

“谢谢关心，我很好，要知道星球日报有这么多可爱的女士我便该早点过来拜访。”

B从容不迫的回应着周围的关怀问候，他的脸看上去如此像那个浪荡的Alpha，诚挚的语气和神情却跟对方完全不同。这画面看上去有种倒错的违和，十分奇妙。

谁不喜欢诚挚的甜心呢？

星球日报的女士们集体陷入了沉醉之中。

“呃，或许你们该给他点空间……”被隔离在外的克拉克有些担心的凑过去想把B拉过来，说实话他有些后悔带他过来了。但一双手从后面挽住了他的臂弯顺利地阻止了他的企图。

露易丝把他拽到旁边的角落，挑着眉头满眼笑意，“雏鸟情结。”

“什么？”克拉克愣了一下，“B没有……”

“我说的是你。”Omega的手指放肆的点了点小记者胸口，“你太紧张他了，总想一步不落跟在他身边保护他，是不是？”

克拉克张了张嘴，然后又明智地闭上了。他了解露易丝，反驳她可不是个好选择。

果然，对方满意的笑了笑，双手抱胸看着他说：“他是个成年人，虽然失去了记忆但并不是变成了婴孩，你得明白这一点。”

“我明白，我只是……”克拉克回头看着人群中的B，他冲那些女士们笑着，从善如流的回应她们的关心，丝毫不见尴尬和紧张，似乎对这种场合十分适应，“我只是担心他还有什么心理创伤。”

“这当然有可能，但你至少要给他机会尝试。”露易丝摇了摇头，“真希望他的家人找到他之后你不要蹲在角落里哭。”

克拉克为那个想象中的画面笑了，那实在有够丢脸的。其实他并不反对B接触人群，那是必要的，而且B表现得如此从容如此完美，他站在那里，闪闪发光，而这一切都源于他心底的坚强独立，这让克拉克油然而生一种近乎骄傲的情绪。但同时，他心里某个地方又对B被别人簇拥着的画面产生了一丝轻微的不满，就好像他对B拥有一种无形的所有权，任何未经允许的接触都是对自己的冒犯一样。

这让克拉克有些别扭。

“好了姑娘们”，露易丝走过去将B解救出来，“该干正事了。”

B疑惑的看着她。

“怎么，克拉克没跟你说么？”露易丝看了看B，又看了看咧嘴傻笑的克拉克，无奈的叹了口气。

“亲爱的，我们想帮你登一则寻人启事。”

Chapter 08  
克拉克赶着截稿时限写完了B的那则寻人启事，吉米替B拍了一张照片，这则启事会登在明天的报纸上，与莱克斯集团与航天部洽谈、布鲁斯·韦恩极限运动受伤住院，韦恩股价再次下跌等消息排在一起。他带着B离开时，太阳正缓缓下落，夕阳橙亮暖融的余晖给流云滚上金边，霞光恋恋不舍亲吻这座被神眷恋着的城市。

B在大楼外停下了脚步，他再次抬头看了看那个巨大的球体，然后拽住了克拉克的衣袖。

“我能晚些再回去么？”

“当然可以，不过能告诉我是什么事么？”克拉克想起露易丝的叮嘱，他不能把B当成那种脆弱易碎的幼儿或是什么需要保护的小动物，他不是自己救下的那些猫。

B低着头咬了咬嘴唇，在克拉克好奇的注视中鼓起勇气问道：“克拉克，我想请你帮我一个忙。”

“没问题，你说吧。”

“我想见见超人。”

“……什么？”克拉克没来得及掩饰自己的惊讶，他下意识地推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，好寻得一丝让自己镇定下来的力量——B不可能这么轻易看破他的伪装。

“星球日报”，B说，“你们和超人的关系非比寻常，况且姑娘们告诉我，你和露易丝都是他的媒体联络人，只有你们两个，但我猜，你跟超人的关系要比大家想象的更好些，即使露易丝才是跟对方传绯闻的那个。”

“……为什么。”克拉克觉得自己从没将一句话说得这么费力过。

“很简单，因为那块钻石。”B仰起头，脸上不经意流露出一种自信的光彩：“那不是攒攒钱就能买下的二手钻戒，那块钻石甚至比镶在英国女王皇冠和权杖上的Cullinan钻石还要大上一圈，这种稀世奇珍不可能出现在一个小记者手上，唯一合理的解释就是——它是超人给你的，出于某种目的，我猜跟那天的案子有关对么？”

“也用不着这样拐弯抹角嫌弃我穷吧……”克拉克跟B对视了一会，终于叹了口气，“好吧，是的，你猜对了，是超人给我的。我们都担心拍卖会上会有需要用到钱的地方，而可惜的是氪星人并不需要储存地球货币，我又是个合格的贫穷社畜，所以……事情就变成这样了。”

B看着克拉克，试图从对方眼中找到心虚和说谎的痕迹，但小记者的蓝眼睛是那么干净，他除了自己什么也没看到。

“你以为我永远都不会问你这件事么？”

“我以为你有自己的判断，就像这样。”克拉克又叹了口气，B比他想象的还要聪敏，当这一点被用在自己身上时他不知道该高兴还是无奈。

“所以你会帮我是么？”

“所以你不打算告诉我理由？”

B又咬了咬嘴唇，半晌他低声说：“以后，等我弄明白这件事我会告诉你的。”

克拉克眯起了眼睛。B身上的伤不是伪造的，他的经历也是真实的，而这些日子的相处足够克拉克看清他不是什么对超人有着莫名其妙执念的变态或者脑残妄想症追求者，这或许跟他失去的记忆有关。但自己十分确定，此前从没有见过B。

“好吧，我答应你。”克拉克实在不忍心让B的期待落空，如果对方想害他，那么起码已经因为错过100个绝佳机会而荣膺最菜反派的称号了。

“谢谢你！那我在星球日报天台等他！”B说完便转身头也不回地跑进了报社，他坐电梯直达顶层，然后打开了通向天台的安全门。

半截夕阳沉进了地平线，晚风吹过他的身体，荡起他身上克拉克的衣衫，B为着即将到来的会面而紧张起来。

他想起的事情十分有限，却足够令他困惑不解，比如他的第二性征。

他是个Omega，这一点确凿无疑，他之所以对Alpha的信息素毫无反应，是因为他是个极特殊的Omega——自他分化后就再也没有经历过发情期。

他没有发情期，没有信息素，对其他Alpha或Omega的信息素也全无反应，这就像男人不能射精或女人没有月信一样，只不过他的情况比那些更为罕见。既然经历了分化，那就意味着他拥有第二性征赋予的所有能力，否则分化就不会发生。可事实却截然相反，甚至与分化这个事实相矛盾。

无性分化。

这种情况可说是百年难遇，档案记录里几乎寻不到相同案例，只有零星的传说故事勉强能对应他的情况。

可在那段记忆里，他却在那人身下湿润颤抖，肚腹深处收缩着蠕动，那个腔室的存在再鲜明不过。他为他打开，享受占有，喘息着呻吟，极致的性快感令他无法忽视，每次想起都小腹一阵抽紧。

发情期的Omega。

而让他变成那样的人，是超人。

他必须见他，必须问他，这一切究竟是怎么回事。

“听说你有事找我？”

太阳完全沉进了地平线，黑夜潮水般漫上来。B缓缓转身，感受夜风吹拂他的头发，感受夜色浸透他的身体，像是呼唤，像是拥抱，像是吻。

大都会的神子就飘在他身前，他红色的披风明艳如火，蓝色的制服像是永不熄灭的晴天。他浮在夜色里，标致得像一尊神像，像湍流中一块石头，将黑夜撕开一道缺口。

他像一道光。

而B觉得自己见过这个场景无数次了。

在无数个还未记起的梦里。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 09

“听说你有事找我？”克拉克浮在空中看着天台上的男人，B身上穿着他的衣服，他甚至能闻到两个人身上散发出的同款沐浴露的味道，而此时他却只能假装不认识对方，这让他产生了一丝荒谬感。

他说自己没什么朋友，那不是句假话。从少年时代起他就因觉醒的超能力而与同龄人格格不入，他长得比身边所有男孩都更高更壮，但却必须保持与外表不符的低调甚至是笨拙——一个看起来几乎像是Alpha的唯唯诺诺的Beta，光这一点就足以将他变成青春期少年们嘴里的笑话——一个怪胎。

很少有人停驻探寻他总安静垂着的眼睫下明亮得过分的蓝眼睛。

后来他成为了超人，秘密身份就是他最大的弱点，为此他总得小心翼翼，甚至不得不对朋友说谎——每次欺骗露易丝他都会积攒一些愧疚感。

克拉克很难交到朋友，他似乎注定是孤独的，他也不是没有过挣扎但收效甚微，或许只是还没有什么人能让他拼尽全力也要闯进对方的生命并不顾一切将对方也拉进自己的生命。唯一的好处就是这让他能尽量避免应对他所厌恶的欺骗场面。

他必须要欺骗的人，一定是对他来说很重要的人。

而现在B就站在他的面前。

Beta在他的注视中踌躇地低了低头又立刻抬起，眼睛里的那抹期待连夜色也无法遮挡：“你好超人，感谢你在丝毫不知缘由的情况下前来赴约。”B看上去镇定自若，并没有因直面超人而激动。他站得笔挺，向天空微微仰首，声音平稳不卑不亢，展现出了良好的品德与教养。“我有几个问题想问你，或许你会觉得莫名其妙，但请相信我，我与你有相同的困惑。那么首先……”超人看到B咬了咬嘴唇：“你认识我么？”

克拉克让自己又向下降落了一些，脚尖将将触到天台的地面。他轻微的挑起一侧眉头，充满好奇地回答：“我很确定，今晚之前我们并没有见过。”像B这样——呃——好看的人，克拉克想自己如果见过总会留下些印象的。

“是这样么……”B低下了头，偌大的失望将他笼罩。克拉克虽于心不忍但也没有更好的办法，他甚至不知道B为什么会寄希望于自己认识他，他们难道本该相识的么？

“那么”，男人重新扬起头来，他向前跨了一步靠近了克拉克，这让两个人打破了最舒适的那个常规社交距离，但身为超人，克拉克不认为自己需要警惕什么，直到对方说出了后面的话——

“你能让我闻闻你的信息素味么？”

克拉克承认他在那一瞬间愣住了，虽然超人平时也没少收到各式各样的告白或骚扰，但这么直白的还是第一次。

信息素作为Alpha和Omega的性象征是他们最重要的隐私，人类文明社会围绕其发展出了一整套社交礼仪。比方说Alpha在Omega面前随意释放信息素是极不道德的行为甚至涉嫌性骚扰；Omega在公共场合释放信息素则没有太多讲究，这一般代表他们心情不错并信任身边的人；Alpha们对彼此释放信息素通常来说意味着对峙，有妨害公共安全行为的还要背负法律责任等等。总之，人们不会随意提及信息素，因为那最终总是会指向性，就像人们不会随意问别人今天穿了什么颜色的内衣内裤一样。

因此“能让我闻闻你的信息素味么”跟“我们来一炮吧”在某种程度上来说根本没有区别。

这连调情都不算，这是赤裸裸的求欢。

克拉克强迫自己淡定，他知道B不是这样的人，但这个请求背后的含义仍让他惊讶。

“能告诉我为什么吗？”

“我……！”B又向前走了半步，这下他离超人更近了。夜风吹乱了他的额发，旧衬衫贴紧他一侧的身体，显出一段漂亮的弧线。男人的眼神是毫不掩饰的渴求，但那不是为了超人，更与欲望无关，那是更加干净纯粹的希望和期待。“我不能告诉你，但这对我来说真的很重要，拜托……”

“……我很抱歉。”

克拉克无奈地看着B眼里的那点光彩慢慢被夜色吞噬，无声消散在风里。失望已经不足以形容他的状态了，那垮下来的眉头、垂下的眼、还有撇着的嘴角无不告诉克拉克眼前的男人有多么沮丧失意。

这是B无声的控诉。

但真不是克拉克小气，他不能就这样随便的把信息素展示给B，就像他不能随便把裤子脱下来一样，况且B连个像样的理由都没给他。

克拉克不是不好奇，他想这应该跟那段失去的记忆有关，或许自己的存在能让B想起什么来，但显然B对此也不确定，而克拉克决定还是谨慎些好。

“呃，如果没有别的事那我就先走了，抱歉没能帮上你的忙。”克拉克让自己缓缓飘离地面，他实在不忍心看B这副失魂落魄的样子了。

然而一只手阻止了他。

克拉克低下头，看着那只拽住他披风的手，无奈地微微皱起了眉。人类的力量对他来说过于渺小了，他当然可以挣脱开，可这是B，克拉克不想他受伤——生理上和心理上都是。克拉克看着Beta，于愈发深沉的夜色中对上了男人那双燃烧着火焰般不服输的眼睛。

“这位先生，请不要…………唔？！”

克拉克·肯特，AKA超人，钢铁之躯，光明之子，全世界Omega的梦中情A，同时被誉为“最高不可攀的山峰”。此时这座所有Omega都渴望征服的“山峰”被一只手轻而易举地从云端拖入了凡尘，拖入了一个他始料未及、青涩美好的吻里。

Chapter 10

克拉克在工作台前抱着电脑改稿子，而B窝在沙发里心事重重的发呆，两个人谁也不说话，键盘噼里啪啦的声音和顺着窗缝溜进来的夜色让氛围越发吊诡。

克拉克重重按下delete键，今晚不知道第几次删掉因出神而打错的字。几小时前发生的事令他根本没法专心写稿——他捡回来的、刚认识一周的、因为失忆而格外惹人怜惜的——他的临时室友，在他供职的报社楼顶强吻了他！虽然从严格意义上来说，对方吻的是超人不是小记者，但这并不能帮助他找回面对B时应有的态度。

拉奥啊——克拉克感觉自己的脸颊又开始升温了——B吻了他！吻了超人！亏他那么信任对方！结果呢？B的表现和一个狂热超人粉有什么区别？！

不，别这么说——克拉克忍不住捂住了脸，深深吸了一口气，他不能因为自己心情不好就无端指责B，他明知道那不是事实。克拉克看得清清楚楚，B的眼中没有一丝情欲，甚至在那个吻结束之后仍然没有。那不是示好，不是占有，不是倾诉，就仅仅只是一个试探。

可谁会用一个吻作为试探！？这太荒唐了！

而更令他感到荒唐的是——他竟然一点都不反感这个吻。

克拉克喉头颤抖，挤出一剂无声的呜咽。他悄悄扭头用余光观察B——Beta从回来就没有挪过地方，他背对着克拉克窝在沙发里，身体一侧紧靠着扶手，一动不动仿佛陷入了冥想。克拉克真希望自己能透过他的脑子看明白他究竟在想些什么。

这个来历不明的Beta身上的谜题越积越多，让克拉克觉得头疼。如果他只是个普普通通的小记者也就算了，偏偏他还有个超级英雄的身份要隐藏，而这样的B在他身边几乎就像是一个定时炸弹一般危险。况且从他今天的所作所为来看，B或许对超人有所图，虽然克拉克还无法推演出故事的全貌，但这一点是肯定的——B对超人抱有某种目的，而克拉克不知道这会不会让自己摊上什么麻烦。

「对于萍水相逢的陌生人来说，你为他提供的帮助已经够多了，是时候把这个莫名其妙的包袱甩出去了」克拉克心里的小恶魔如是说。

「可他没了记忆，身子又那么虚弱，你怎么忍心把他就这么丢出去呢？玛莎可不是这么教育你的」克拉克心里的小天使如是说。

「他是个大麻烦！等真出了事可别怪我没提醒你！」小恶魔放了狠话。

「害怕身份泄露而弃他于不顾，我可从没见过如此自私自利的人！」小天使愤怒地反驳。

克拉克摇了摇头把脑袋里混乱的声音全部赶了出去，他看着屏幕上一闪一闪的光标知道这篇稿子今晚肯定改不完了，干脆一键保存关了电脑。

他需要时间来理清思绪，关于B，也关于自己，他得知道自己是不是已经“移情别恋”了。

噢，蝙蝠侠——克拉克仰着脖子向后瘫在椅子里，看来跟字母“B”有关的人都是他的克星——他那位黑漆漆的同事，自两人相遇起就吸引着他的心神。克拉克看得出蝙蝠侠有多特别——对方可能是目前他能找到的最接近同类的人了，一个可靠的队友，也是某种意义上的朋友。克拉克欣赏蝙蝠侠，他喜欢在夜色里追逐那袭黑披风，虽然他还没有完全动心，但他知道这份欣赏正慢慢向倾心靠拢，而他愿意把一切交给命运，慢慢享受这个甜蜜的蜕变过程。

而没能拒绝那个吻让克拉克有点小小的心虚。

或许他可以问问B，以小记者的身份。

克拉克定了定神扭过头去，B仍然窝在沙发上——克拉克突然想，他有多久没动过地方了？

好像有点不对劲……小记者刚冒出这个想法，就看见沙发上的Beta突然整个人往扶手方向一歪，眼看就要摔到地上，下一秒男人就落进了下意识使出超级速度的克拉克怀里。

“B，你怎么了？”怀里的人闭着眼睛，额头一层薄汗，浑身都热得不正常，克拉克伸手在对方脑门上探了一探，皱起了眉头。

“B，B？醒醒，你还好么？”克拉克轻轻拍了拍Beta通红的脸颊，触手一片滚水般的热度。

“……克拉克？”B费力地掀起眼皮，声音又细又哑。他浑浑噩噩靠在克拉克身上，下意识的把脸埋进对方比自己体温低些的颈侧。“我怎么了？”

“你在发烧。”克拉克能感觉到喷在颈窝的吐息那不同寻常的热度，他仿佛抱着一块烧红的碳，哪哪都烫手。克拉克扶着B站起身，担忧地说：“我得带你去医院。”

Beta忽然掐住他的手腕，眼瞳聚拢起一丝凌厉的清明：“不能去医院。”这句话像是透支了他最后的体力，男人说完便又软倒进克拉克怀里，闷闷的嘟囔：“我只是吹了风，吃点药就会好的。”

克拉克开启超级视力把人透视了一遍，B的心脏跳得厉害，血流加快，身侧的伤口有些发炎，倒也不是非去医院不可。克拉克想了想，还是把人扶到了床上。

“你好好躺着，我去买点药。”

超人不会生病，所以他家里也没备什么应急的药物。克拉克跑去离家最近的24小时药房买了退烧药和消炎药，等他以最快速度回到家时，B看上去比他离开前更严重了。

“……好热”，Beta整张脸都烧红了，连眼皮都透着一抹粉色。克拉克皱着眉把人扶起来喂他吃了药，站在床边有点不知所措。

克拉克没生过病，更没照顾过病号，飞天遁地的超人是真的不知道该拿眼前的Beta怎么办。吃完药的B恹恹地缩进被窝里，额头汗涔涔抵着枕头，下意识嘟囔了句什么。

“什么？”克拉克凑了过去。

“……阿福……”

阿福？谁是阿福？他父亲？

克拉克见Beta样子实在不太好，他看了看表，已经是半夜十一点了，玛莎应该已经睡了，可是……克拉克犹豫了一会，终究还是拨通了家里的电话。

“喂？嗨，妈，是我。不，我没事，就是……呃……有事想问你。有个朋友现在住在我这里，但他在发高烧。什么，不！不是发情期！噢天啊他是个Beta……是的，吃过药了，他很烫，出了很多汗，他不愿去医院。是的，嗯，嗯，好我知道了……”

挂了电话，克拉克长舒一口气。好吧，首先要给病号降温。他再次用手探了探B的额头，好家伙，比刚才更烫了！克拉克打赌不论多大的冰块都不可能在B的头上安稳待过5分钟，拉奥啊他就像个火炉！

他看着床上的Beta，男人紧紧闭着眼睛，呼吸粗重而急促，汗湿的头发粘在脸侧有些狼狈，脸颊像是漫上了一片火烧云。

降温……克拉克咬了咬嘴唇，B需要尽快降温，而万幸的是他有办法做到，只是……

克拉克盯着床上的人，脑海中闪过天台那个莫名的吻，他闭了闭眼睛。

这都什么时候了，怎么还有功夫想那些事！对方需要帮助，这是在救人，没什么奇怪的！克拉克狠狠摇了摇头，把那些旖旎的念头打散，他脱下外衣，只穿着贴身的背心和短裤，轻轻掀开被子一角，小心翼翼地钻了进去。

小床不堪重负的发出吱呀一声，床垫下陷，克拉克把体温调低，慢慢靠近B，然后从身后抱住了他。

“……谁？”B缓缓睁开了眼睛，试图扭过头来看清身后的人，克拉克伸手替他把挡在眼前的头发拂开。

“没事，是我。”克拉克能感觉到B贴着他的身体瞬间放松了下来。Beta转过身来，下意识地往他怀里钻，为着他调低了的体温舒服地哼了一声。克拉克从没跟谁贴得这么近过，他绷紧了身体缓了一会，这才放松下来。

然而B一句话就把他的努力轰了个粉碎。

“……我发情了么？”Beta仰起头，盯着他认真而疑惑地问。

“……没有，你发烧了。”克拉克一时不知该对此作何感想，B该不是真烧糊涂了吧？

“噢”，Beta低下头，把自己往那个凉冰冰的“抱枕”怀里又埋了埋，轻轻嘟囔道：“那可真遗憾。”

“……”沉默是今晚的克拉克·肯特。

克拉克的体温疏解了B的不适，吃下去的药也慢慢起效了。Beta抱着他的大号抱枕，终于遵从了睡意的召唤。

而氪星抱枕则睁着双眼一夜无眠。

Chapter 11

B早上醒来的时候已经日上三竿了，屋里空荡荡的，他用手背试了试额头的温度，一切正常。他眨了眨眼睛，努力回想昨晚发生了什么。

因为在天台吹了风，也因为心情不好，更因为身上的伤口有些发炎，总之昨晚他发烧了，而现在他好好的躺在床上，除了有些乏力还很饿外，没什么不适感。不用想，一定是克拉克照顾了他，看样子自己又给小记者添了许多麻烦啊……

B坐起身来，浑身都有一种脱力感，像是昨晚被熊追着跑了100公里似的。他闷哼了一声，被子从肩膀上滑落，像是谁的手滑过他的身体。Beta愣了愣，为这突如其来的联想打了个寒战。

高烧让他的脑子乱的跟浆糊一样，昨晚的记忆都是断断续续的，可似乎，印象里他始终被圈在什么人的怀抱里，舒适又安全。可这间屋里除了他就只有小记者，难道对方抱着自己睡了一夜么？这怎么可能？

B被自己的联想逗笑了，他晃晃悠悠从床上下来，一眼就瞥见餐桌上留了什么东西。B走过去一看，是克拉克留给他的字条：

早餐在锅里，应该还是温的，盛出来就能吃，不用热（请饶过我的厨房）

消炎药在桌上，吃完饭吃一颗，好好休息。

B几乎能想象小记者写这张字条时露出的坏笑，自己也不禁露出一个笑容，但紧接着这笑意又淡去了。

昨晚跟超人的见面真是十分糟糕，对方看起来根本就不认识他，并且最后还落荒而逃，活像逃避什么洪水猛兽。B倒是无所谓对方怎么想他，可这跟自己预想的完全不同，这个事实令他十分沮丧。

如果超人不认识他，那自己为什么会有那么一段记忆？B很确定，那不仅仅是一段绮丽的臆想，对方鼓起的肌肉，淋漓的汗水，制服的触感，还有Alpha信息素的味道……臆想不可能这么真实细致，这一定是一段记忆，可是……如果这件事真的发生过，对方怎么会不认得他？况且……

B伸手摸了摸自己的后颈，那里光滑平坦，没有咬痕没有印记，什么都没有——那里没有Omega的腺体。可在梦里他浑身燥热，下体湿润，后颈凸起的腺体一跳一跳的疼，那股浓郁的Omega信息素味他不会认错，那是他自分化后就再没闻见过的自己的信息素。

除此之外，他约超人见面其实还有一个原因——那个从他苏醒后就一直回响在他脑海中的声音。

这是B没有告诉克拉克的事，说起来这才是他苏醒后“想起”的第一件事：他要见超人。与其说这是个念头不如说这是种警告，仿佛如果他不这样做就会发生难以挽回的灾难。他因此恐慌、焦虑，他不知道这个声音为何出现，但似乎只有照着去做才能消解他内心的不安。

那是他空白一片的大脑里唯一的回响，而随后复苏的记忆似乎给了这个念头一个有力的理由：超人是他的Alpha，所以他要去找他。可事实却像一盆冷水兜头浇下，浇灭了B唯一的希望。他像是在迷宫中寻到出路的迷路之人，当他满怀希望奔向出口却发现自己只是绕回了原处。

B叹了口气，他有太多的不明白，对自己身上究竟发生了什么豪无头绪。不过……他看着克拉克留在桌上的字条，暗暗握紧了拳，或许，有一个人能解答他万千疑惑中的一个。

克拉克赶在中午之前完成了昨晚扔下的稿子，他瘫在椅子里松了口气，主编的怒火即使是超人也不想面对啊……他揉了揉眉心，叹了口气，突然觉得有些疲倦。

超人的钢铁之躯不会疲惫，但他的心会——最近可发生了不少令他内心波动的事呢，而朝他走来的那个人几乎包揽了以上全部——

等等，B怎么来了？

克拉克蹭的从椅子里站了起来，撞得办公桌发出嘭的一声响，不远处的Beta则冲他挥了挥手：“克拉克！”

“你怎么过来了，身体好了么，药吃了没？”克拉克把B拽过来按进自己的椅子里，丝毫不觉得自己嘘寒问暖的样子跟自己远在堪萨斯的妈妈有一拼。

“我已经没事了，谢谢你昨晚照顾我”，B抬起头冲小记者笑了笑，“我来是有点事——”他环顾四周，在看到克拉克斜前方工位上的人时亮了亮：“——要找莱恩小姐。”

“嗯？”克拉克和闻声转过来的露易丝·莱恩同时露出了困惑的表情。

露易丝今天也刚截稿，因此有些空闲时间，两个人就近选择了楼下的咖啡厅。露易丝看着坐在对面的人——Beta慵懒的靠坐在沙发椅里，那张酷似布鲁斯·韦恩的脸略有些苍白。他惬意的享受着落地窗漏进来的阳光，嘴角挂着一丝若有若无的微笑。

“你找我有什么事？”露易丝喝了口咖啡好奇的问，她与对方仅数面之缘，到底有什么事要跟自己说呢。

Beta转过头来，正午的阳光打亮了他的脸，那两颗眼珠在强光下变得剔透又明亮：“莱恩女士，我看了你这些年发表过的文章，我得说你对社会时事很有真知灼见，是个优秀的记者。多年前你发表过一篇关于三种性征研究的文章，不知你还记不记得。”

“你是说我对普林斯教授的那篇采访？”露易丝的手指在杯壁轻轻敲着，“我当然记得。”

“你知道的，我的记忆一直都没有恢复，而出于某些原因，我怀疑这跟我的第二性征有关系。在我查阅资料的时候我看到了你的那篇文章，而那对我帮助很大，谢谢你。”B对女记者露出一个真诚的微笑然后接着说：“虽然经过千百年的发展后，人类社会已经不像古代那样具有极强的性别鄙视链，但性别歧视仍存在于生活的方方面面。有些是出于先天因素，有些则完全是源于人性之恶，我十分敬佩你和普林斯教授为平权做出的贡献。”

“噢，那没什么”，露易丝笑了笑，“身为Omega，我这么做也是为了自己，普林斯教授才是真正值得尊敬的人，她几乎是我见过最平易近人、温柔睿智的Alpha。你知道，世人难免要戴着有色眼镜打量我们——Omega，天生的弱者，存在的意义就是为人类繁衍而服务。就像你说的，人类社会所谓的文明有时候却容不下一个试图掌控自己人生的Omega。”

露易丝喝了一口咖啡，将一条腿翘起叠在另一条腿上。她今天穿了一条及膝的裙子，这个动作让她优美的腿部线条从裙摆下露了出来。如果被保守派看到，一定会斥责她是一个不知检点的Omega，而同样的事情，女性Alpha们做起来就变得理所当然——明明他们从外貌上看起来根本就没有区别。

“黛安娜认为——就是普林斯教授——从生物学的角度来看Alpha和Omega并没有优劣之分。Alpha是行走的基因库，他们能将最优秀的基因遗传给下一代，比方说一位Alpha曾患某种疾病然后痊愈了，那么他的后代罹患此病的几率低于17%；而Omega则是优秀基因的最佳载体，他们能确保与之结合的Alpha基因的遗传率在73%以上，越强大的Alpha和Omega的后代就越优秀，所以说Alpha和Omega的存在是人类进化的密钥。

“Alpha的身体机能天生就更强大，他们有过人的体力和耐力，而Omega则较之柔弱一些，但没有证据表明双方在智力上有什么差别。但性，自古就是一件野蛮暴力的事，充满了控制、占有和难填的欲望。Omega在体能上输于Alpha，因此自然而然的成为了性事的承受方，甚至有时候是非自愿的。这一点让Omega在人类社会中处于了绝对的劣势。更何况还有信息素。

“Alpha们从一出生就被训练如何使用信息素，用信息素去占有，用信息素标记地盘，用信息素向同性展现自己的实力；Omega们从一出生就被教育如何收敛信息素，不能在人前展露，不能失礼，不能逾矩。Omega对Alpha信息素的影响几乎没有抵抗能力，只要Alpha想，他们就能让Omega抛弃尊严违背本心失去理智，彻底准备好成为自己的所有物。这在65年前还是常有的事——育有Omega的家庭总是会早早为孩子物色夫家，盼着孩子尽快得到一位Alpha的庇护。父母们每天都小心翼翼，生怕有哪个混账盯上了自己的心肝宝贝。而黛安娜告诉我，事实本可以更好的。研究证明，Alpha和Omega信息素对彼此的影响是相当的，也就是说，如果一位Omega想用信息素控制一位Alpha——而他也被教导了正确的方法，那么世界或许早就颠倒过来了。

“历史上也确实发生过这样的事，有一位Omega曾以一己之力控制了21位Alpha，用信息素。”说到这里，女记者露出了一个十分愉悦的笑容，“我想世上还没有哪个Alpha能用信息素让这位Omega屈服。”

“这世界上有弱小的Alpha，也有强大的Omega，黛安娜一直希望世界能看清这一点，Omega们能为人类做出的贡献不比Alpha少，这仅取决于个人能力而不是什么第二性别。”

“很多Omega会痛恨自己的第二性征，你的文章里也提到了这一点，而普林斯教授认为那是个遗憾？”B问道。

“是的”，露易丝点了点头，“Omega的身份确实给我带来了诸多不便，我还记得当初自己立志成为记者时身边的人有多震惊，我的家人担心我受到伤害，我的朋友担心我遭受不公正的待遇，而旁人则觉得我异想天开。因此我一度厌恶自己的第二性别。但遇到黛安娜之后，我也在努力改变，试着接受自己。”女记者喝了口咖啡，轻轻晃着手里的杯子：“你知道，人类对第二性征的了解少得可怜。分化是如何出现的，为何出现，信息素又是如何产生的，AO信息素的相互吸引是怎么回事？第二性征太过神秘，我们对自身的了解实在太少了。而在黛安娜看来，第二性征除了神秘，还有点浪漫色彩。

“你知道结合的Alpha和Omega之间会产生某种联结，双方可以共享情绪、思想、记忆……但这种现象也是因人而异，有的AO联结强有的则弱到几乎没有，这取决于结合双方的契合度。换句话说，第二性征能够指引你找到命中注定的伴侣。啊，真爱的祝福，从灵魂到信息素的完美契合，这可太美好了，这就像是上帝为Alpha和Omega特意准备的礼物。我们从小都听过这种童话故事，一个Omega遇到一个Alpha，他们的结合是命中注定，从此两个人过上了幸福的生活。”

B点了点头：“我还听过另一种说法，曾有一对夫妇，Alpha不幸早逝，不久后Omega也郁郁而终，人们都说这是因为两人间的联结太强的原因。虽然浪漫，但也有些悲伤。”

“是啊，是很悲伤，但你有没有想过，如果联结让死亡共通，那反过来是否能够成立呢？”

B眯起了眼睛：“你的意思是……”

“这是黛安娜的研究课题之一，希望她能早日得到想要的答案。”

B低头思索了一会，然后状似不经意的问道：“还有一种情况听上去也很不可思议，无性分化。”

“哦是的，那也是黛安娜的课题之一”，露易丝笑了笑，“但黛安娜说那种病例实在太少了，所以研究多年来都没什么进展。”

“病例？”

“是的，请允许我暂时这样称呼这种情况。无性分化只会发生在Alpha和Omega身上，他们在分化后没有发情期，也不再产生信息素，对其他人的信息素味道也没有反应，就像Beta一样。大部分无性分化的AO会选择隐瞒自己的情况并伪装成Beta，但这不代表一切就会万事大吉。AO的分化是自然的选择，无性分化者没有发情期也没有信息素，他们无法繁衍后代，更因性征的缺失而影响到寿命，为数不多记录在册的无性分化者都没有活过40岁。”

说到这里，露易丝垂下了眼，脸上闪过一丝惋惜，“黛安娜说，她曾查到过一个古老的故事，一位Beta与一位Omega相爱，但在那个年代Beta可不被允许拥有一位Omega。然后某一天，这位Beta就突然觉醒分化成了Alpha，有情人终成眷属。这个故事的年代和真实性都已不可考，但既然能被人口耳相传就一定有原型，黛安娜怀疑故事里的人并不是真的Beta，很可能是一位无性分化的Alpha，因为某种我们不知道的原因而找回了自己的第二性征。如果她的猜想是真的，那这可能是历史上有记录的第一例无性分化者。”

“看来我应该找时间去拜访一下这位普林斯教授。”B喝了口咖啡，露易丝瞥着他突然笑了：“那你可得做好心理准备。”

“怎么说？”B好奇地张大了眼睛。

“黛安娜是位十分优秀的Alpha，同时也是名副其实的美女，Omega、Beta甚至某些Alpha都在她的交往范畴内，况且——”露易丝挑了挑眉：“——她对布鲁斯·韦恩还挺感兴趣的。”

Chapter 12

等克拉克忙完工作急急忙忙赶到咖啡厅时，太阳已经快要落山了。B坐在靠窗的一张餐桌旁，盖着餐厅的毯子睡着了。夕阳像一匹顶好的金纱拂过他光洁的皮肤和棱角分明的下颌线，将他的头发染成了金棕色。克拉克愣了一下，有一种心里被什么触碰到的感觉猛地抓住了他。

他轻手轻脚地踱过去，从上方看着Beta，男人的脸色不太好，透着一股恹恹的苍白，他的眼球在眼皮下无规律的转动，似乎在做什么梦。

夕阳环抱着他，这小小的角落像幅画，克拉克突然觉得自己也没那么着急回家。他轻轻拖出B对面的椅子，随手抄过旁边架子上的报纸，坐下看了起来。

**_空气中满是硫和磷燃烧后的刺鼻味道，硝烟和激起的尘土久久不散，砖块和混凝土铺了满地几乎没有一块能下脚的地方，好几处墙壁被炸碎，里面的钢筋空荡荡支出来。_ **

**_消防员和警察正把伤员往外抬，有些埋在断壁残桓下已经没了气息，沾满灰土的手冷冰冰从废墟下探出来，还保持着一个求救的姿态，可他们再也看不到明天了。_ **

**_他不敢相信这曾是哥谭银行。_ **

**_他站在一块裸露的石块上，握紧了拳头，心底似乎有什么东西就要撕破他的身体，是疯狂，是愤恨，还有无尽的悔意。_ **

**_接着他看到了超人。_ **

**_那一袭红披风遮蔽了他全部的视线，那人的脸上是他不止一次见过的那副神一般悲悯的表情，他朝他伸出了手，张开嘴。_ **

**_██ ，他说，快来，我听到还有幸存者。_ **

**_那一瞬间他的心稳稳地沉了下去，沉入一片寂静温暖的水中，像被人拥抱，像被人保护。_ **

**_他抬起手，握住了那只从天空中伸向他的手。_ **

B睁开了眼睛，身上因久坐不动而僵硬发麻。大都会的夕阳暖融融笼着他，小记者坐在他对面正在看报纸，一切都是那么平静那么安宁。

可B知道，这平静很快就会被打破，尽管他不清楚自己是怎么知道的，但他相信自己的记忆——他坚信那不是幻觉——哥谭银行会发生一起大爆炸。

而他清楚的记得梦里看到的时间，9月13日，就在明天。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 13  
“今晚想吃什么？”

克拉克和B一左一右走着，他那辆老旧的二手自行车夹在两人中间，齿盘和链条因为年头已久而不时发出令人牙酸的嘎吱声。万幸的是他们此时正走在大都会熙熙攘攘的街头，能听清那声音的应该只有他自己而已，但他还是忍不住想说点什么来转移注意力。

Beta没有回应，对方默然盯着脚下的路，仿佛地上有什么东西格外值得关注，但克拉克知道他只是在走神。

从小憩中醒来到现在，Beta始终是这幅心事重重的样子。据克拉克了解，露易丝跟B的聊天内容也没艰深苦涩到这个地步，那他到底在忧心些什么呢？

“B？”

“嗯？”Beta应声回头，这才发现小记者已然在身后停下了脚步，而自己丝毫没有察觉。“抱歉，我……”B皱了皱眉头，双唇抿成了一条直线，刚刚恢复的那段记忆实在够让人心烦意乱的。那股火药与焦糊味仍萦绕在他鼻端，涌动的愤怒就快冲破他的胸膛，而从天而降的红披风把一切都搅得更糟了——他究竟是什么身份，为什么会在爆炸现场，超人跟他究竟是什么关系？为什么当他看到超人的一瞬间会觉得……松了一口气？

谜团一个接一个，千头万绪如一个凌乱的毛线团，而他怎么也找不到那该死的线头，这多少让他有些焦虑暴躁。

“嘿，放轻松”，小记者推着自行车跟上来，他把车子靠在身侧，空出一只手轻轻捋了捋Beta鬓角柔软的发丝。他的手指很温暖，动作轻柔，B愣愣看着他鬼使神差的没有躲开。

“我知道你有很多困惑，但事情总要一件一件做，谜题也要一个一个解，别担心，我会陪着你的。”

小记者的声音温柔得像是在哄小孩子，这让Beta不满地撇下了嘴。

“那么，我们先来解决今晚的第一个问题”，克拉克镇定地收回手——其实他也不知道自己为什么会做出这个略有些亲密的动作，或许跟那个吻有关也或许没有，当他意识到的时候他的手已经抚上了Beta的鬓角，而他能做的只剩隐藏自己内心的惊讶——“晚饭吃什么？”

关于这个问题，B的回答是“都行”。并非是他有意敷衍，只是他真的提不出什么要求，或许从前他就不是会对饮食指手划脚的人吧。而当他们站在超市琳琅满目的货架前，克拉克拿起一件件商品不厌其烦的征询他的意见时，“晚饭吃什么”这个简单的问题就再次塞满了他的脑袋，神奇的把那些恼人的困惑都挤了出去。

他看着小记者把吐司、牛肉、培根、牛奶还有各种蔬菜扔进手推车，一时有些怅然。两个人边商量晚餐边逛超市的场景生活气息过于浓厚，即使他失去了记忆也能感知到这对他来说是很陌生的事情，他不禁猜测自己以前到底是个什么样的人，又过着什么样的生活，才会让这些真实的场景离自己如此遥远。

路过生鲜区的时候，小记者捡了两只巨大的龙虾，这让B挑起了眉头。

“怎么？”克拉克撇了撇嘴，傍晚仍带有余温的暖风将他的刘海吹了起来，露出光洁的额头。此时两个人正走在回家的路上，严格来说，是B坐在车座上而他推着自行车外加车筐里的一大袋子食材慢悠悠往家走，而B的眼神仍时不时的在那两只大龙虾和他之间来回逡巡，“工薪阶层也有吃龙虾的权利。”

B对他这番说辞并不买账。

Beta俯下身，将两个手肘搭在车扶手上，胳膊轻轻挨着克拉克的手腕。他从下方抬眼看着小记者，两颗橄榄棕的眼珠灵动圆润，上扬的嘴角略有些俏皮，一扫先前那种沉默苦闷的状态。

“克拉克，你知道一顿龙虾并不能让我想起以前的事吧？”

噢——他知道了——克拉克心虚的扭过头去，抿着嘴不说话。之前B曾说过，他觉得自己的盘子里该盛着龙虾，克拉克不知道那是B的喜好还是他日常菜谱的一部分，他也不是为了这个才要去超市，但当他看到展示柜里的龙虾时突然就想起了B的话，似乎偶尔奢侈一次也无妨——说不定B能想起来什么呢？其实这也没什么，相比他身为超人时送出的善意而言，这只是微不足道的小小心意，但不知为什么克拉克就是觉得被B识破这件事令他格外不好意思。

B用一只手托着下巴，手肘撑在扶手上，饶有兴味的打量别扭的小记者。对方的侧脸有一团可疑的红晕，虽然扭着头但车推得仍然很稳——在这辆车上不光有一大袋食材还有一个190磅重的男人的前提下，可见小记者臂力惊人。B眨了眨眼，他的这位救命恩人总是能带给他惊喜。

他收回了审视的目光重又坐直身子，放开脚蹬向前伸直了腿。克拉克感受到他的动作转过头来，Beta用手撑着车座上身微微后仰，两条腿岔开来惬意地伸直。晚风把他的额发吹得乱糟糟的，平添一丝少年气。他穿着克拉克的旧衬衫，笑也懒洋洋，像个大学生。

“我很开心”，他说，“谢谢你克拉克。”

克拉克感觉自己的心突然就飘了起来。

晚上克拉克做了芝士焗龙虾，而B果然什么都没想起来，好在两个人也都做好了心理准备因此并没有太过失望。饭后B窝在沙发上看电视，克拉克则坐在电脑前修改稿件，电视节目的声响混着敲击键盘的噼啪声分外和谐，克拉克觉得这种日子似乎不是只过了一周，而是过了一辈子。

洗漱完克拉克习惯性的往沙发走，却意外地发现自己的被子不见了。

“其实你的床够大了”，B抱着胳膊靠在床边，有些不自然的挠了挠鼻子，“上来睡吧，我知道你在沙发上睡不好。”

“噢”，克拉克不置可否，干巴巴的咽了咽口水，“你的伤没事了么？”

Beta低下头掀开衣服下摆，身侧那条狭长的伤口愈合的不错，只是还有些肿胀泛红，“已经没事了。”

“好，如果你不嫌挤的话。”克拉克紧张的抿起了嘴，事到如今他能怎么说——对不起其实我是个Alpha所以我们应该适当的保持距离？不，那可太糟糕了，况且沙发真的很不好睡……

“只要你睡觉不踢人就好。”B点了点头——硬着头皮。其实他也是话说出了口才想起来自己的真实性别是什么，幸亏他现在是个“Beta”，不然刚才的话可就完全变味了。

B说得对，克拉克的床其实并不小，足够睡下两个男人。但当他们俩同时躺上去的时候，这张床却突然之间变得格外拥挤。两个人各自心怀鬼胎僵硬的躺着，一时谁也没动，连呼吸都是清浅的，直到B突然扑哧一声笑了出来。

“这是在干嘛？你是个Beta。”

“所以你在紧张什么呢，Beta？”克拉克也笑了，两个人转头对视了一眼，从对方眼中看到了相同的笑意。

“我想，我以前应该没跟别人一起睡过觉，我僵硬的身体记忆是这样告诉我的。”

“是么，那可真巧，我也没跟别人一起睡过觉，小时候跟爸妈一起睡那会儿不算”，克拉克说着，抬起两只手垫在了后脑勺上。

“哦？说说看”，B朝着克拉克侧过身来，一副很感兴趣的样子。

“我小时候……其实那时候不小了，发生了点意外，导致我每天都很害怕。有一天晚上我的老毛病又犯了，世界在我眼里就像一个巨大的鬼屋，我躲进衣柜的角落里，闭上眼睛捂住耳朵，但那恐惧始终不肯放过我。我记得那时候我还敲了敲衣柜的背板，我想如果后面真有一个纳尼亚那我一定会钻进去再也不回来了。后来……后来不知怎么的，妈找到了我。我不知道她是怎么料想到那天晚上我没能好好睡觉，然后又神奇的在衣柜里把我翻出来的。她把我带去他们的卧室，让我睡在爸爸和她中间。我那时候已经开始长个，但那张床就是神奇的容下了我们三个。从那天之后我就不再害怕了，因为那张床就是我在这世上永远的容身之所。”

“……你很幸福”，沉默了半响，B说。

“应该说我很幸运”，克拉克笑了，“他们是这世界上最好的，而我永远不会忘记这一点。”

B愣了愣，为了克拉克的描述，仿佛他的家庭对他来说是本不属于他却意外获得的一样，仿佛他的人生本不该如此美好而是会与此相反一样，否则何来幸运一说？

“我是不是说的有点多？”小记者不好意思的摸了摸鼻子，他看着B，对方则摇了摇头。克拉克笑了笑，他身边向来没有能倾诉心事的人，即使是这样意味不明模棱两可的话也一样，他没想到自己会在这种情况下对B说了出来。但不得不承认，这感觉还挺好的。

“晚安，B。”

“晚安，克拉克。”

小记者背过身去调整了个舒服的姿势便不再动了，而B却在黑暗中睁着眼睛，久久不能入睡。

Chapter 14  
隔天早上B和克拉克同时起了床，并且同时被对方脸上那副还没习惯早起时发现身边睡了个人的呆滞表情逗乐了。克拉克做了早餐便匆匆出门，B则在他出门10分钟之后离开。

今天是9月13日，是B在梦里看到的那一天，他要去哥谭。

他那些奇怪的梦琐碎且毫无头绪，而昨天他突然冒出一个模糊的猜想，他得去验证这个猜想。况且，如果梦是假的那他也没什么损失，但如果梦是真的——那死亡的气息从记忆深处翻涌上来，Beta闭了闭眼——那他希望自己能阻止那场惨剧发生。

B搭早班渡轮来到了哥谭，确切的说是回到了哥谭，毕竟这是存在他记忆里的第一个地方，即使那并不是什么令人愉快的回忆。他抬起头，任由不甚耀眼的阳光透过厚重的云层洒在他脸上，那触感遥远而淡漠，仿佛阳光在这里并不受欢迎似的。

哥谭和大都会真的完全不一样。

B紧了紧身上那件从克拉克衣柜里随便翻出来的外套，往哥谭银行走去。

上午十一点半，B坐在哥谭银行对面小公园的长椅上，裹紧外套眼睛一眨不眨地盯着对面。公园里的鸽子悠闲的在他脚边打转，一点也不怕人，仿佛他本来就属于这里一样。

B双手抱胸微微皱着眉，在脑子里将梦中的信息又过了一遍：9月13日上午十二点一刻，一群绑匪趁着午休的间隙闯进了哥谭银行，在场24名市民和12名银行职员被控制。绑匪将保险库劫掠一空并设置炸弹后迅速撤离，银行警报没有被触发，当日12点44分，哥谭银行爆炸，造成17死19伤的惨剧。这些都是B在之后的新闻报道里看到的。

他并不能确定自己梦到的事情一定会发生，他没法跟任何人说，更不能报警，没人会相信他。B觉得自己的灵魂正被撕扯成两半，一半希望自己的驻守有所收获，另一半则希望这一切不会发生——他一点都不想要一纸印着17条生命的证明。这让他始终紧绷着，不断看向哥谭银行墙上的那块钟表，在指针缓慢的腾挪中煎熬。

十一点四十五。

十一点五十。

十二点整。

那块有些年头的巨大钟表发出低沉嗡鸣的报时，B猛地站起身来，惊飞了不少围在他脚边的鸽子。

十二点零五。

十二点十分。

十二点十五。

B的心脏猛地揪起，他死死攥着拳头，紧盯着对面的古老建筑，时间一分一秒的流逝，而哥谭银行门前一派祥和。

十二点十六。

他的心脏像个泄了气的皮球，倏一下变得空虚又无措。没关系，他想，没关系，至少没有人会死去。

即使这意味着他的一切凭依都成了痴妄。

B扯了扯嘴角笑着摇了摇头，他想他该回到现实中了。

就在他转身准备离开时，两辆黑色的SUV停在了哥谭银行门口。一行6人前后从两辆车里钻出来汇合在了一起。B心头一跳，狐疑地眯起眼——6个人都穿着兜帽衫，帽子遮住了大半的脸，其中4个人背着巨大的黑色琴包，而两辆SUV都贴了反射镀膜，根本看不清驾驶室里的情况。

此时正是午休时段，街上没几个行人，更没人注意到这一伙不同寻常的人。即使是哥谭，正午时的阳光也比其他时候更温暖些，但B却在一天中最和暖明亮的时刻打了个寒战。他屏住呼吸，下意识的迈开脚向对面走去，一股极其不详的预感像荆棘丛生的沼泽一般吞没了他。

不，不要这样。

B猛地喘过一口气，心脏在胸腔里剧烈地跳动着。他的步子越迈越大，最后终于甩开两条腿向着对面奔跑起来。紧接着，他的一切动作都被冻在了原地。

他听见一声遥远低沉又极其恐怖的闷响，像是一团能量在一个狭窄空间内突然爆开，随后稀疏而难以辨别的惊呼声从马路对面不断传来。

枪响了

——而此时是9月13日12点17分。

Chapter 15  
B趴在通风管道里，透过排气口小心地查看下方银行里的情况，感觉自己此时真的很像克拉克信誓旦旦说的那个警探——007那一路的。

其实，B对自己正在做的事没什么把握，甚至连真实感都欠奉——他现在可是像电影里演的一样潜藏在敌人头顶伺机而动。通常来讲敢做这种事的人总比普通人多一层特殊身份，可他——B翻了个白眼——跟普通人相比自己多是谈不上了，少什么倒是显而易见。

在他意识到梦中的劫案真的发生后，B做的第一件事就是跑去公共电话亭报警。接线员对他说的情况显然是将信将疑，但还是表示会派警员前来查看，而B对警局的效率不抱任何希望。

这整件事情如果都跟他梦里看见的一样，那么半小时后将有17条鲜活的人命葬送在那里，已有百年历史的哥谭银行将化为一片废墟，一片弥漫焦糊味的人间地狱，而B无法容忍自己就只是这么干看着。

不能把所有筹码都压在警察身上，他必须做点什么，他得想办法救出里面的人。

决心已下，事不宜迟，B抬头最后看了一眼墙面上的钟表——12点20分，时间已经过去了3分钟，里面的人离死神又近了些，他不能再犹豫了。B在心里默默计时，然后避过那两辆SUV绕到了银行的后身。

银行后面是一条狭窄的小巷，B在巷子的尽头找到了位于左侧墙面上的通风口。唯一的问题在于，那个入口离地至少有三米的距离，他跳不了那么高。

B不慌不忙，迅速扫视窄巷寻找可用的物品，最后选择将不远处的垃圾桶推到了通风口的正下方。他退开几步用眼睛丈量自己、垃圾桶与两边墙面的距离，然后俯下身在短而快速的助跑后一跃而起，一脚踏在垃圾桶的边沿，随后借力扑向右侧的墙壁。B的身体迅捷划过一道短弧，落下时屈起腿用前脚掌蹬住墙壁再次使力向后反折，用身体在两侧墙面间划过一个Z字形，顺利地扒住了通风口上的拦网。

男人双手抓着拦网，脚掌牢牢蹬着墙向上支撑着身体。拦网四角的铁钉材质一般，在经年累月的风吹雨淋中早就锈蚀的差不多了，被B大力晃了几下就纷纷从钻孔中剥落。B把拦网扔进下面的垃圾箱，深吸一口气钻进了通风管道。

而此时，循着声音摸索到大堂上方的Beta屏气凝神，浑身保持着绝对的静止，这会儿才终于想起来回味刚才发生的事。B在黑暗中眨了眨眼睛，似乎对自身的能力有些惊奇——那些谋划、计算、身体的协调能力、出色的动能，几乎是一瞬间从他的意识深处和体内每一个细胞中迸发出来，是那么自然而然，那么得心应手，好像他为着应付这种情况而做过无数次的训练，以至于将这一切都深深的烙印在了潜意识中，无论他失忆与否，都不会影响这份能力的发挥。

B为这个发现而感到惊喜，他勉力压下狂啸的心跳，将注意力重新转向下方的大堂。

6名歹徒穿着兜帽衫，头戴动物面具，已经完全控制了整个银行。24名市民和大部分银行职员全部面朝下趴在地上，双手被反绑在身后，歹徒脱掉了他们的鞋子。银行的保安晕倒在地生死不明，一位身穿西服胸前别着工牌的男人额头破了个洞，鲜血染红了他的半张脸，此时正被头戴猪脸面具的歹徒用枪指着推搡。

“听着先生，你只是在这里工作，不是来这里卖命的，听我的话，把金库打开，我保证你们都能活着离开。”猪脸用枪口拍了拍对方染血的脸颊，在看到男人惊惧瑟缩了一下后发出一声哼笑，说话的语气慢条斯理听上去甚是优雅愉悦：“好好想想，你要是死在这里，哥谭银行能陪给你老婆孩子几个子儿？我们都不过是些小人物，没必要逞英雄，明白么？”

男人缓缓点了点头。

“很好，带他过去。”

猪脸把男人推给一只“兔子”，对方半推半胁迫着那位看上去是银行经理的男士向后离开了B的视线。

泯灭人性，且品味糟糕——这是B给这帮劫匪的评价。这群人显然分工明确：一个戴马脸的劫匪在门口警戒，头戴猫头和狗头的劫匪举着枪看管趴在地上的人质，兔子和公鸡在捣鼓金库，而那个猪脸看上去是这帮人的头儿。他看似扮演着一个彬彬有礼似乎有望成为斯德哥尔摩综合症患者目标的形象，但B却知道他是个多么暴戾反社会的货色——在警报没有被触发而他们也成功提走天价巨款的情况下，这个丧心病狂的猪脸仍然引爆了炸弹。B想那幸存的19人也必然要面对一生都不会愈合的创痛。

虽然B在暗处占据了一定的优势，但面对6名全副武装的劫匪他仍然毫无胜算，更何况还有一枚或者是几枚状况不明的炸弹。Beta侧耳倾听，希望那该死的警笛能快点响起来，然而就像他梦里见到的一样，没人知道这里正发生的事情。但这次不一样——B咬了咬牙默算了一下时间，分针应该已经走过大半圈了，留给他的时间不会超过10分钟。

“老大，得手了。”那只兔子——B确定这必然是他见过的最肥硕油腻的“邦尼”——和另一个戴着公鸡面具的劫匪拎着那四个大琴包走了出来，闪闪发光的美钞从没完全闭合的拉索边缘露出来，不难猜测那里面原先是用来放枪械的。兔子一脚将刚才被带进去的那位男士踹倒，把人麻利地绑好后又补了两脚，嘴里不断地骂骂咧咧。

“行了，省点力气。”猪脸头目啧了一声，随即指挥手下检查现场有没有留下什么证据。

“老大，没必要这么小心吧，反正——”兔子的最后几个字被一枪托砸回了肚子里，猪脸警告性地瞪了他一眼，邦尼讪讪的闭上了嘴。

见鬼！他们果然在某个地方埋设了炸弹！Beta有些紧张地握紧了拳头，他心里那个计时器咔嗒、咔嗒，一秒一秒将这间屋子里所有的人一同拽向地狱。

而正在此时，那迟来的警笛声终于响了起来。

警笛声听着离这里还有些距离，猪脸头目当机立断指挥手下拎着钱撤退，临走前他还不忘温声嘱咐众人老实趴着不要乱动。

劫匪一离开银行B便立刻从通风口跳了下来。他从身旁的桌上抽了一把剪刀拽过离他最近的那个倒霉的银行经理剪断了他腕间的绳索。

“别怕，我是来帮你们的。”B冲着惊恐的经理轻声说，“快帮其他人松绑！”

“你是谁？”经理抽了把裁纸刀边问边挑，大家一一重获自由然后转身帮助别人，很快所有人手上的绳索都被剪断了。

B没心情解释那么多，只是焦急的等着——他必须等，必须等所有人都松绑后才能说——“这里有炸弹，所有人立刻离开这里！动作快！”

众人只愣了那么半秒不到，无边的恐慌便伴着尖叫蔓延开来。36个人互相推搡着争先恐后往门口涌去，B跑在最后面，跟那位因失血而面色苍白的经理一起扶着仍在昏迷中的保安。对方看他的眼神充满警惕和疑惑，但他们都知道现在不是说这些的时候。

他们砸开被锁的正门冲出去时B在心里算了算时间，大约还有三分钟，足够他们跑到更安全的地方了————

“我的上帝啊！”一名女职员突然顿住了脚步，她的脸上满是惊恐与绝望：“苏菲，苏菲还被锁在办公室里！！！”

B的心猛地下坠——记忆中那股混杂着硫与磷的焦糊味重又翻了上来。残垣断壁，扭曲的钢筋，从废墟下探出来的那只占满灰土的手——Beta几乎没有任何犹豫，立刻扭过身在一片惊呼声里重又撞进了那死神的蛛网中。

“苏菲！苏菲你在哪？！”B大声呼喊着女孩的名字，飞奔过空荡荡的银行大厅，他焦急地扫了一眼然后冲向了右边唯一关着门的那间办公室。

来得及，还有两分钟！

B猛地拉开那扇门，然后愣住了——

银行对面的马路上，死里逃生的众人躲在姗姗来迟的警车后面，银行经理愤怒地掐着那个女职员的手臂，脸上的表情睚眦欲裂：“你是不是疯了？！你会害死他的！”

“对不起！对不起！”女人脸上的妆都被涌出的泪水冲花了，她看上去甚至比刚才更绝望：“我不是有意的啊！”

哥谭银行墙上的钟表像一只安静的眼睛，分针咔嗒、咔嗒，缓慢而漠然地划过大半个圈挪过了盘面上的第44格。

银行里，B呆滞地保持着拉开房间门的动作，与屋里一只慵懒的姜黄色大猫面面相觑。

哥谭寂静而安宁的午后，整个城市昏昏欲睡，沉浸在这短暂而慵懒的休憩中，直到一声惊天轰鸣伴随着大地的震动惊醒了这个麻木的城市。

遥远的大都会，克拉克突然停下了敲字的手，皱着眉头望向了窗外。

9月13日12时44分，哥谭银行爆炸了。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 16  
克拉克赶到哥谭的时候，消防员们正举着高压水枪往那片仍在燃烧的建筑中喷水，到处都是烟尘和飞灰，大量刺激性气体遮住了头顶的天空。克拉克用冷冻呼吸吹灭了大火，又升上天空将浓烟吹散，让那些有害气体尽快进入自然的净化循环之中。

“谢了，大都会。”哥谭的一位消防队员冲他招手示意，克拉克点了点头问道：“情况怎么样？”

“发生了一起抢劫，劫匪离开之后引爆了炸弹，警察已经追过去了。”

克拉克皱了皱眉：“我想知道这里的伤亡情况，有什么需要我帮忙的么？”

“噢是的，你在问这个”，消防员拍了拍安全头盔，似乎刚刚发现自己犯了蠢，“说来万幸，炸弹爆炸前大部分人质都已经逃出来了，否则真难想象现在这里该是副什么样子。”

“大部分？”克拉克还想细问，消防员身后突然冲过来两个人打断了他们的对话。

“你们搜到他了么？”说话的男人穿着西服套装，头上缠了一圈纱布，胸前的工作牌透露了他的身份。而他身后跟着一个眼泪汪汪的姑娘，披着毛毯还在吸鼻子。

“火刚灭，等会才能进人。”消防员叹了口气，拍了拍男人的肩膀：“你看看，大楼都炸成这样了，那位先生存活的希望很低，我想你们还是做好心理准备。”

那位站在后面的女孩响亮地抽泣了一声，眼泪瞬间就涌了出来。

“先别哭，告诉我发生了什么？”克拉克看那姑娘只顾着哭，一张嘴什么也说不出来，只好转向旁边那位男士，用眼神向他传递询问。

“有一位年轻的先生救了我们，但最后关头他折回去了……”男人脸上的血污已经干涸成了块状，他的双眼布满红血丝，看上去甚至有些可怖，他急切地抓住克拉克的手臂，力气大到若非钢铁之躯多少都会留下瘀痕：“超人，求求你，求求你帮我们找到他，我们不能丢下他！”

“别急，让我看看。”

克拉克缓缓升上半空，打开了超级听力和X视线。老建筑被炸毁得厉害，朝西的半边全塌了，露出二楼空荡破碎的楼板，很多房间都只剩下半个轮廓，立柱和钢筋孤零零支着，十分凄惨。他一边在废墟中搜索一边倾听，无数声音嗡鸣着涌进他的神识。遥远的警笛声、凌乱的脚步声、远处人群的窃窃私语、身后传来的成片的啜泣声、地下水流声、消防栓运转的声音，还有烧焦的木头和石料的噼啪作响。而在这混杂无端的声音集合里，克拉克突然捕捉到了一个熟悉的节奏。

一个心跳。

克拉克愣了一下，不由自主地瞪大了双眼。不会吧，这怎么可能————他握紧了拳头朝声音的来处冲了过去然后又猛地刹在了半空——在他脚下，半面墙仍坚挺地矗立在那里，墙对面的立柱震歪了些，二楼的一整块楼板塌下来砸在地上，碎石块把墙下的空间完全掩埋了，而那个熟悉而意外的心跳就从那深处传来。

严格意义上来说，是两个，那里有两个不同频率的心跳。

克拉克小心而迅速地将地上的碎石清走，露出下面一大块预制板。那厚实的楼板靠墙的一端翘起，似乎被下面什么东西垫住了。超人在飞扬的尘土间掀起了那块建筑材料——它被一个多功能影印机挡住了去路，反在其与那面墙之间搭出了一个小小的空隙，无意间替躲在下面的人谋得了一丝生机。

大都会的神子抬着那块巨大的预制板眨了眨眼，即使对方此时灰头土脸几乎看不清长相，但克拉克知道自己绝不会认错那双橄榄棕的眼瞳。

氪星人就这么低悬在半空，与大难不死的、今早刚跟他在同一张床上醒来的那个Beta，还有他怀里那只猫六目相对，在一声软绵绵的猫叫声中展开了无语而诡异的对视。

Chapter 17  
B觉得刚才生死攸关的那一刻都没有此刻这么令他不知所措，不久前刚刚被他吻过并且落荒而逃的超人先生不计前嫌，将他从一堆石头底下刨了出来。自己灰头土脸蓬头垢面，对方衣着光鲜神采飞扬，只有他们脸上的表情还有些相似之处——同样的惊讶。

“喵——”他护在怀里的猫叫了一声，塌下腰抖了抖身上的灰尘，然后趾高气扬地一跃而起跳进了超人怀里。

“哇哦！”超人这才回过神来，忙不迭的抱住那只姜黄色的大猫，两人总算结束了你瞪我我也瞪你的可笑角力。猫咪迈着优雅的小碎步顺着超人坚实的胳膊一路攀上了他的脖颈，像个围脖一样趴在那里不动了。

B佯装不爽地撇了撇嘴：“克鲁克山*，你这个没心肝的小叛徒，别忘了你是哥谭的猫。”

“喵——”大猫趴在神子肩膀上居高临下地看着她的救命恩人，毫无负罪感的在超人的脖子上蹭了蹭。

“呃……你还好么？”超人看上去有些不自在，而B认为自己知道这是怎么回事——对方一定是把他当成什么狂热级的变态崇拜者了。

“我没事。”B拍了拍身上的灰土，这才发现露在外面的脸、脖子和双手都有不同程度的擦伤。他叹了口气，恐怕那位记者先生看到又要担心了。

“呼”，超人夸张的喘了口气：“不得不说这实在太险了，要不是这台影印机刚好挡住了楼板，你和猫咪都会受重伤的。”

「那才不是什么刚好」，B在心里抱怨。当他找到那只猫咪时——直到现在他仍然记得当时的自己有多震惊，苏菲，苏菲，他敢打赌这是全世界所有苏菲里最娇小的一个——恍然大悟来得太晚了，他脑袋里的倒计时即将结束，没有时间了。千钧一发之际B突然记起，那段记忆中，当他在焦土之上搜索时，他曾发现一堵没有倒塌的承重墙，墙的下方摆着一台影印机，这部机器最终在爆炸的震荡中撑起了一块小小的空间，保命足矣。B记得自己还特意翻开来查看过，可惜并没有人刚好躲在下面拾取命运的眷顾。那个瞬间他没有别的选择，只能相信他那奇妙而诡异的“记忆”，他抱起苏菲迅速找到了那个角落并藏了进去，事实证明他是对的。

“你为什么会在这里？”超人犹豫了一会，终于还是问了出来。

“凑巧。”B不愿多谈。既然超人不认识自己，那他也没必要跟这个蓝大个客气。不过关于这一点，他心里已然有了一个全新的猜测。

B没再理会超人，径直踏着碎石深一脚浅一脚的往外走，神子默默飘在他身后，肩上还趴着一只猫，两人一前一后从爆炸现场撤了出来。

“谢天谢地，你还活着！”银行经理冲上来激动地给了B一个拥抱，Beta本就受了伤，被他一撞险些站不稳，一只温暖的手掌不动声色的在他背上扶了一把。

“苏菲！！”女职员不敢相信的从超人手里接过那只姜黄色的大猫，眼圈又红了，她转向B，脸上的泪水是愧疚也是感激。“先生，我……”女孩抽了抽鼻子，“我真的十分抱歉……”

“没关系，幸好大家都没事。”B冲她笑了笑，挑起的嘴角牵动了脸颊上的擦伤，他拼命忍住皱眉的冲动。

女孩摇了摇头：“不，我……”一瞬间，她的脸上闪过一丝惊惧与后怕，还有满满的懊悔，她似乎还想再说些什么，但最终还是放弃了。女孩贴了贴猫咪的脸颊，那抹恐惧转为了欣慰。“人们都说世上最美好的词是有惊无险，今天我才真正领会它的含义。”她踮起脚尖，在B的脸颊上印了一个吻，“真的真的感谢你为我们做的一切。”

“你救了我们的命，救了我们所有人”，银行经理握着B的手百感交集，“你是怎么知道的？”

“呃……”B抿了抿嘴，他在余光里能看见身侧的超人正好奇的挑起眉头，“他们闯进去的时候我正好在街对面的公园，后来我从通风管道爬进去躲在上方，他们悄悄布置炸弹的事我看了个一清二楚。”

“而你选择留下来”，经理擦了擦湿润的眼角，“上帝啊，你一定是他派来拯救我们的天使。”

天使？B下意识的扭头朝那个真正的“天使”看去，大都会的神子脚尖离地悬浮着，悠哉地双手抱胸，向他回以一个温柔的微笑。

B面无表情的把脸转了回去。

救护车已经来了，大家七手八脚地把受伤的保安抬上了担架。看样子再过一会警察也会回来，B可不想去警局做笔录，此时正是开溜的好时机。

“你要去哪？”大都会的超人阴魂不散的跟了上来，像只大型犬一样绕着B低飞。

“我要回去了。”B翻了个白眼。

“所以你不打算告诉我真相了么？”超人轻轻拽了拽他的衣袖，“我听得到你的心跳，我知道，你在撒谎。”

B猛地停下脚步，恨恨地瞪了超人一眼。“你根本就不认识我！干嘛多管闲事？”

“嘿，别激动”，超人有些意外的举起了两只手做投降状，“我没有恶意，你救了他们这是好事。我只是有些好……”

但后半句话生硬的断掉了。

B疑惑的盯着超人，而超人却愣愣的盯着他身后的某个地方，然后下一秒一阵疾风拂起B的衣衫，超人从他眼前消失了。

Beta下意识回头看去，只见在那片冒烟的废墟之上，立着一个身穿黑色铠甲的人。他头上的尖耳在阳光下熠熠发亮，纯黑的披风是浓缩而不褪的夜色。哥谭的黑骑士就在这里，光明正大站在阳光之下。

「太阳底下没有新鲜事」，B想，对于蝙蝠侠的出现他一点都不感到惊讶，这是他的城市，他自然要来。

相比之下超人的反应倒更有趣些。

B远远的站着，看超人一眨眼就出现在蝙蝠侠的身边，氪星人脸上的表情几乎可以算得上是欣喜若狂。他歪着头傻兮兮的冲哥谭的蝙蝠笑，伸出手去似乎想牵住他，却被躲开了，但神子丝毫不觉气馁，反倒更为卖力的凑上前去，B似乎能看到他周身散发出的粉红色光点和朵朵热情洋溢的小花。

噢——————————B吸了口气，然后背过身，缓缓吐了出来。

噢，他明白了，是的，这简直是明摆着的事——超人喜欢蝙蝠侠。

这个认知让他莫名的松了一口气，但与此同时在他脑子里一闪而过的那张脸却让他惊讶地停下了脚步。

克拉克·肯特。

他为什么会突然想到克拉克？

超人喜欢的是蝙蝠侠，跟自己大概率是没可能了，但为什么他会因此想到克拉克并且松了一口气？

B使劲晃了晃脑袋试图把这突如其来的联想统统清空。他站在原地定了定神后再次迈开腿，以仿佛刻意想把什么东西甩在身后的速度离开了这里。

*克鲁克山，《哈利波特》中赫敏养的姜黄色大猫

Chapter 18  
“蝙蝠侠？”克拉克惊讶地飞到哥谭骑士身边，“拉奥啊你终于出现了，一切都还好吧？”

黑漆漆的蝙蝠抬头看着他，然后点了点头：“一切都好。”

“那就好。”克拉克让自己降落到地上，忍不住开启超级视力去看对方的脸，遗憾的是他的这位义警同事跟以前一样，在面具里垫了铅层，他看不清对方。

“哦对了，上次你透露给我的那个案子，最近哥谭警局向外界通报了案件情况，相关涉案人员也都落网了，你可以放心。”

虽然他看不见对方的表情，但克拉克还是敏锐的发现蝙蝠微妙地歪了歪头，似乎一时没明白他在说什么。

“是的，那个案子还要多谢你。”蝙蝠冲他点了点头。

克拉克控制住脸上的表情，然后向他简要的说明了哥谭银行的情况，心里却已经开起了小差。

……不对，很不对，为什么是“多谢”而不是“我警告你少管闲事”？克拉克自认并没有受虐倾向，但说句实话，暴躁易怒自大高傲在他看来正是蝙蝠的魅力所在，他其实觉得那有点萌……当然他可不敢当着哥谭人的面做这番评价。而现在蝙蝠侠站在他身边认真的听他说话，没有不耐烦也没有让他滚出哥谭，居然、甚至还冲他轻微的笑了一下！

不是说蝙蝠就不该有温和的时候，但此情此景的违和感还是让克拉克有些无所适从，并兴致缺缺。

都说距离加深感情，小别胜新婚，但现在克拉克心里就只剩一个“别”字了。

而当他发现在自己与蝙蝠叙旧的过程中B已经离开了之后，他的心情彻底低落下去。再见蝙蝠本应该令他激动兴奋，但现实比他想象的骨感太多了。这份低落一直持续到他告别蝙蝠侠飞回大都会，心不在焉的忙完一天的工作，然后带着这份低落回到了他的公寓。

“克拉克。”B站起身来，看着像是一直在等他。克拉克看到Beta脸上、脖子和手臂都贴了创口贴和纱布，有些歪歪斜斜的一看就是手法生疏。克拉克顿时心生愧疚，他把B一个人扔在了哥谭，他明明可以送他回来的……

“B……你的脸……这是怎么了？”棒极了，然后他还要假扮无知奉上这虚伪的问候。

“哦，我出去了一趟。”B摸了摸脸颊上贴歪了的创口贴，无所谓的耸了耸肩，“先别管这个了，我有事想跟你说，很重要。”

“重要到连一顿饭也等不急么？”克拉克笑着晃了晃手里的购物袋，但B没有接茬，表情看上去无比严肃。“哦，好吧。”克拉克蹭了蹭鼻子，挨着Beta坐到了沙发上。“发生什么了？”

“你应该已经听说今天中午哥谭银行爆炸案的事了吧？”

克拉克点了点头。

“那你肯定也听说了，有个人出现救了所有人质，那个人是我。”

还没等克拉克摆出一副困惑惊讶的表情，B已经用飞快的语速继续说了下去：“克拉克，我早就知道那里会发生爆炸，我看到了。”

Chapter 19  
“我……恢复了一些记忆。”B双手抱胸坐在沙发上，低头盯着脚下眼神却并没有聚焦。似乎感应到Beta的郑重，克拉克的眉头也渐渐聚了起来。

“它们是以梦境的形式复苏的”，B清了清嗓子解释道：“在梦里我会看到一些事，一些琐碎不连贯的片段，醒来之后它们不会像梦一样消失，而是在我脑海中越来越清晰，我知道那不仅仅是个梦，不是我的妄想，而是我真正经历过的事，是我复苏的记忆。一开始我不能确定它们的真实性，只能小心求证——”说到这里B顿了一下， 眼神不自在的飘到了一边——“直到昨天，我的梦第一次完整地呈现了一整个时段，那就是今天发生的这场银行爆炸案。”

“人质根本不知道劫匪布置了炸弹，他们还以为自己逃过了一劫。17人因此丧生，19人重伤，事后新闻和报纸还原了整个事件的经过，这就是我的梦。”

“克拉克”，B看着小记者，神情无比严肃，“我知道这听起来非常荒谬，但我的梦真的在现实中发生了。劫匪在得手后撤离，布下的炸弹随后爆炸，这一切都跟我梦里看到的一致。如果我没有出手干预，今天一定会死很多人。”

克拉克用手托着下巴，食指下意识地磨蹭着那道凹陷：“这听起来很像……”

“你想说《死神来了》是么？”B面无表情的打断了他，“我不知道该怎么跟你解释，但我很清楚，这不是预知梦，它们是我的记忆。我真实的经历过这一切，它们真的曾在我生命里发生过，而我只是再次想起来了而已。”B舔了舔发干的嘴唇，忐忑的望着克拉克，“你……相信我么？”

克拉克看着Beta，他的不安和恐惧藏得很深，但克拉克还是从对方的眼底瞥见了那一丝无措和脆弱。小记者吸了一口气，轻而坚定地说：“B，我相信。”

男人的眉头瞬间舒展开，那双好看的眼睛让人想起春日的暖风和太阳雨，生机勃勃而充满希望，“你真的相信我？！”

克拉克郑重的点了点头。他是个外星人，拥有一系列奇妙到跟现实丝毫不沾边的超能力，而这个世界上几乎每一天都有超自然的事情发生，还有什么是不可能的事？B救了所有人的命这是事实，而他没必要——克拉克也相信他不会跟自己撒谎。那么，自己有什么理由怀疑B呢？

“我其实找机会去确认过我最初记起的事，但结果证明那些记忆根本就是错的，可哥谭银行的事却真的发生了。克拉克，我……”B紧张的舔了舔嘴唇，“我有个猜想，这可能十分荒谬但我……”

“你认为不是你的记忆出了错，而是说，你想起来的事都是还未发生的事，对不对？”

B惊讶地瞪大了眼睛：“……是的，我是这样想的。”

“但这里似乎有一点不合逻辑”，小记者托着下巴沉思了一会说：“你，真切的坐在我身边，跟我共处同一个世界，而你的记忆——我们先假设你的推断是对的，那么那些片段确实是你曾失去的记忆。不合逻辑之处就在于——既然是记忆，那么就必然是已经发生过的事，可你身处现在，怎么可能已然经历过未来还没发生的事呢？”

“关于这一点我有个更大胆的猜测。”B往克拉克的方向靠近了些，下意识地眯起了眼：“我突然出现在哥谭湾，身上没有任何可追溯的线索，没有身份，甚至也没人报案找我——噢克拉克，别安慰我，如果有的话那星球日报的寻人启事为何至今仍无人问津？（克拉克闭上了刚张开的嘴）我就像是凭空出现在这个世界上，与任何人都没有联系，但这是不可能的。除非……除非我根本不属于这里，或者说，我根本不属于这条时间线。”

克拉克的表情僵住了，他挑了挑眉毛，试探地问：“如果我没理解错的话，你的意思是说，你是从……未来穿越回来的人？”

B点了点头。

好家伙。克拉克忍不住深深深呼吸，即使他并不需要氧气。这个推测太大胆了，但逻辑却能自洽，这样一来B记起未来之事就能解释通了。

克拉克看着B，对方看上去十分镇定，但放在腿边紧握的双手却在打颤。他的眉毛无声的在额间皱成一团，抿着嘴，克拉克不用开启X视线都能猜到他一定死咬着后槽牙，希望借此得到一丝力量。他像个等待法官宣判的人，既怀抱希望又难敌幻灭，在命运的夹缝间辛苦求存，而克拉克不忍心让那颗心就此破碎。

“我在想一件事”，克拉克开口了，而Beta猛地绷紧了浑身的肌肉。他已经做好了准备，无论对方是嘲笑他、讽刺他、认为他是个得患妄想症的病人要求他从这里滚出去，他都能接受。

他已经没有什么好失去的了。

但小记者说：“我在想，如果你真的是从未来穿越回来的，基于刚才的推论——并没有人报案找你，就像是这个时间线上根本没人失踪一样。你有没有想过那是因为——这条时间线上原本就有一个你，而他仍然好好的，所以根本没人下落不明。如果真是这样，那最可能的人恐怕就是……”

B诧异地瞪大了眼睛心念电转，他猛地站起身来，跟克拉克一起叫出了那个名字：“布鲁斯·韦恩！”

“没错，这也能解释为什么你跟他长得那么像了，或许你们是不同时间线上的同一个人。”克拉克拉着B重新坐下，歪着头朝他笑了笑：“嗯，B for Bruce，也不是不可能。”

“我得去找他，克拉克，我得去找他！”

“你先别激动”，克拉克安抚性的牵住了Beta的手，小心的避开了上面的伤口，“别忘了这只是推测，目前我们还没有证据能支持这一点。况且你还忽略了非常重要的一件事——”

Ｂ困惑的眨了眨眼睛，氪星人突然觉得那实在可以称得上可爱——“布鲁斯·韦恩是个Alpha，而你是个Beta，况且据他一贯展露的部分来看，你跟他的性格完全不一样，论谁都不会把你们当成同一个人，我想这也是从一开始就没人怀疑你真的会是韦恩的原因。”

Ｂ张了张嘴刚想说什么克拉克就打断了他：“但是——你看，这不还有但是嘛——这条线索仍然值得调查，或者说，这是我们目前掌握的唯一的线索，我当然不会阻止你，但是我希望你能遵循我的方法来。过两天我会以星球日报记者的身份向韦恩先生约一场专访，到时候我们就能知道事情究竟是怎么回事了。别担心，我会帮你的，Ｂ。”

Beta低了低头，他不想小记者看到他泛红的眼睛。自从他一无所有的醒来，孤独彷徨无所适从，克拉克是唯一对他好的人。小记者几乎是在不求回报的付出着，而他不过是个从天而降来历不明的麻烦人物。他一点都不怀疑如果自己的记忆始终不恢复那克拉克就会心甘情愿的一直照顾他，忍受他侵占有限的空间和生活，忍受他不断给自己招惹奇怪的麻烦。他的猜测实在是太不现实了，听上去像天方夜谭，而克拉克却愿意相信他。Ｂ觉得自己的遭遇实在够倒霉，但他又实在太幸运了。

“……谢谢你。”半晌，Beta才别扭的憋出这么一句话来。克拉克笑了，他用手指点了点Beta的额头，丝毫没意识到这动作有多亲密宠溺。

“谢就不必了，只是下次你再要拯救世界麻烦告诉我一声，即使你现在是个先知也还是太冒险了。”

B轻轻点了点头。

“哦还有”，克拉克想了想，还是问出了口：“你之前拜托我帮你约超人，也跟你恢复的记忆有关么？”

B全身猛地震了一下，脸刷地红了，嗯嗯啊啊了半天只是顾左右而言他。

不会吧……看着B这副样子克拉克愣住了，此时的他反倒比刚才听那一席前无古人后无来者的猜测时更震惊。Beta的脸红得就像堪萨斯秋天的苹果，那意味着什么白痴都能看明白。

克拉克的心猛的狂跳起来。

拉奥啊——所以他这是、他可能是……

钻石或许买不到爱情，但，它可以为你买到一个男朋友。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 20

克拉克·肯特，AKA超人，大部分时候与其他凡人并无不同，甚至更平凡一些，而这一点总是令人那么难以置信，好在这世界上并没几个知情人。

他跟其他人一样经历过糟糕的信息素乱窜的分化期，甚至更糟；他和其他人一样经历过校园霸凌，稍有不慎世界就危在旦夕的那种；他和其他人一样在毕业舞会前约不到心仪的对象，不出所料似的。他像青春期发育过早的女生一样为自己的块头发过愁，又像Omega们一样为自己的第二性别担忧。从堪萨斯到大都会他搭农用皮卡转长途巴士，可能还比别人被多骗了一些路费，定下的公寓狭小破旧，跟他手里那个老式皮箱十分相衬，小镇男孩连工作也不比别人多拿一点薪水。

所以，克拉克也跟其他人一样，幻想未来能娶到温柔可爱的Omega相伴一生，也就不是一件值得大惊小怪的事。

而此时此刻超人内心的震动就更加可以理解了。

B，一个目前推测可能来自未来的Beta，在记忆逐渐恢复的时候主动找到了超人，并给了对方一个吻，这意味着什么？

所以说，在未来，B可能成为自己的男朋友么？

克拉克从没想过自己会有一位Beta伴侣，这对Alpha来说可算是件挺出格的事，即便他是超人。

倒不是说克拉克对Beta有偏见——Beta的身体构造与普通人无异，他们没有发情期，男性的身体自然也没有孕育生命的可能性，因此克拉克才从没想过自己会与一个男性Beta产生感情。当然，从另一个角度来看，男性Alpha和男性Beta走到一起，唯一的理由只有——真挚无二的感情。

转念一想，以目前他对B抱有的好感而言，未来两个人真的走到了一起也不算多意外，毕竟B可不是随便什么普通的Beta。克拉克真正在意的是，未来的他真的移情别恋，不再喜欢蝙蝠侠了么？虽说蝙蝠也不是Omega，但那不一样，那可是蝙蝠侠。从客观条件上看，两边都跟克拉克的性别不搭，那么决定性条件就应该在精神层面了。

克拉克一直认为总有一天自己会和哥谭的蝙蝠成为挚友，他们或许在行事上有所不同，但却有一致的追求。如果说这世上有哪个人类能够真正理解超人，与他建立稳定的链接，克拉克认为那只能是蝙蝠侠，他深信不疑。可此时此刻“未来”却告诉他：你的灵魂伴侣另有其人？克拉克无法不感到惊讶。

算了，克拉克想，顺其自然吧，现在烦恼只是庸人自扰，就让时间来告诉他真相吧。

*

第二天傍晚，克拉克下班之后特意去买了份牛排，摸清楚B的饮食习惯后小记者的恩格尔系数就像坐火箭一样暴涨了起来，但他没觉得有什么不好。一来他留着那些钱也没什么用处，二来B仍处在恢复期吃多少营养都不嫌多，克拉克也不是小气的人。

况且这是他生平头一次照顾别人，这感觉……挺奇妙，充满愉悦和成就感。

他刚一进门B就从沙发上站了起来，一双眼睛闪亮亮的充满期待看着他。

“……一个好消息和一个坏消息，想先听哪个？”小记者无奈的摇了摇头，换了衣服和鞋子直接走进了厨房。B的所有心思都扎在韦恩的事情上，恐怕没空考虑牛排怎么做，他还是自己拿主意吧。

“坏消息？”B趿着拖鞋从客厅踱过来，靠着另一侧的料理台看克拉克处理牛排。

小记者在牛排的两面均匀的撒上盐粒搓了搓，动作轻柔的像在对待一位淑女。他一边不紧不慢地处理着手里的食物一边回答，声音里没多少担忧，这让B放心了不少。

“坏消息是，韦恩集团表示最近他们的总裁先生都没心情接受采访。”

“那好消息呢？”B低着头，不动声色地观察着克拉克。男人有一双宽大的手掌，皮肤白皙光滑骨节分明修长，如果光看这双手倒是容易让人联想到那些高贵优雅的绅士。但此时这双手湿漉漉的，那光洁的皮肤上沾着盐粒，轻巧自然地伸进凡尘烟火里。不止这些，B还见过这双手修理电视里的电路，清理下水管道的淤堵，更换坏掉的灯泡，在白净的泡沫里揉搓衣物。这年头优雅的绅士对生活真实的样子可是敬谢不敏，而克拉克这双优美的手，确确实实出自一个朴实的小镇男孩。

B觉得惊奇。

“好消息是——”克拉克给牛排又撒了一层胡椒粒，从冰箱里拿了双孢菇和小番茄出来清洗，“这周五韦恩要举办一场慈善晚宴，地点就在韦恩大宅，我已经跟报社申请跟这个新闻了。你放心，我一定会想办法见到韦恩的。”

“克拉克。”

小记者抬起头，Beta不知什么时候自然地靠坐了过来，男人抱着胳膊背靠着料理台，身子后倾，侧过头来看着他，眼睛里的光晕让克拉克一时移不开眼睛。

“我能一起去么？”

“如果我说不，你就会乖乖待在家里么？”克拉克摇了摇头，笑着瞥了B一眼，“一起去也好，但你不能出现在晚宴上。”

B沉思了一会点了点头：“你说的没错，我跟韦恩长得太像，出现在晚宴上可不是个好主意，就听你的。”

“但愿你能真的听我的话。”克拉克眯着眼睛，轻轻拍了拍B伸向案板的手。

“当然。”Beta眨眨眼，把到手的小番茄塞进嘴里，迅速溜出了厨房。

晚餐的牛排火候刚好，B的胃口出奇的好，克拉克干脆又从自己盘子里分了半块给他。

自己的身份有了调查方向，虽然听上去离奇了些但总归不是豪无头绪了。周五很快就会到来，B有信心他们能在韦恩宅得到更多线索，这让Beta的心情特别得好，这种愉悦的情绪一直持续到了睡前，被B带进了梦里，然后被无端的梦境吞噬的一干二净。

_**“** **你** **……** **你竟然是个** **Omega……”** _

_ **Alpha** **的声音闷闷的从他颈侧传出来，炙热不稳的气息直接喷在他敏感的腺体上，令他忍不住向后缩去，却又被环着腰更用力地按进对方怀里。** _

_**“██……”Alpha** **喊他，** **“** **我现在就想要你** **……”** _

_ **他浑身颤栗，全副精神都在与身体里那股翻涌的欲潮相抗，竟没有余力回答哪怕一句话。或许，他是怕自己一开口说出的不是拒绝，而会是忍无可忍的盛情邀约。** _

_**他的屁股已经湿透了，衣服粘腻地糊在身上感觉很难受，而** **Alpha** **还在他后颈磨蹭，齿尖叼着那块皮肉似乎想将深处的什么东西挖出来。** _

_ **他感觉自己像块炭，像根烙铁，浑身热得不正常，他向来为人称道的冷静自持似乎全从脑子里蒸发了，一个令人羞耻却又难以抗拒的想法狂暴地席卷着他所剩不多的清醒。但他还没有放弃，他想自己或许还有机会，还能** **……** _

_ **但** **Alpha** **分开了他的双腿，结实的大腿从下往上插进去封死了他全部的出路。** _

_ **Alpha** **以不容置疑的温柔顶弄磨搓他的敏感带，那最后的清明很快就没骨气的弃他而去了。他的精囊被挤压着磨蹭，裤料甚至被顶着夹进了臀缝里，再次被唤醒的性穴不受控制地收缩着，似乎正无比期待被撑开、填满。** _

_**他的性器在裤子里硬得发疼，整个股间一片水腻狼藉。他的两只手在** **Alpha** **背后攥紧了那道红披风，闭着眼死咬着牙不想发出那令人难堪的声音，没想到这却让** **Alpha** **不满起来，对方契而不舍地舔着他后颈那块越来越好闻的皮肤，猛地合齿咬了下去。** _

_ **“** **啊！！！** **”** _

_ **他倏地后仰，后穴剧烈收缩着涌出一股热液，后颈的腺体经不住撩拨终于从平滑的皮肤下彭了起来。香根草的暖香伴着雪松的清冷被榨了出来荡了满屋，孤傲又热情，** **Alpha** **在清甜的** **Omega** **信息素味道里终于满足的笑了。** _

_ **“** **你是我的。** **”Alpha** **说，** **“** **你注定是我的。** **”** _

_ **他看到一汪蓝色，一汪纯净的，澄澈的，却盈满欲望的蓝。** _

_ **嘶啦一声，** **Alpha** **伸手撕碎了他身上早就湿透的衣服。** _

B猛地翻身坐起，汗珠从他眼睫上滑落。他眨了眨眼，迅速环视四周来确认自己身在何处。

小记者安静地躺在他身边还在沉睡，窗外晨光柔柔地透过窗帘洒进一线光晕，朦朦胧胧的，照进Beta仍被欲望紧紧攥着的眼睛里。

B喘了一口气，这才发现自己在发抖。他的嗓子干得厉害，而更令他窘迫的是，他勃起了。

该死，为什么先复苏的总是这么没用且令人恼恨的记忆？！这些明明就还没有发生！

B动作小心地把被子掀起一角，快速向下瞥了眼再次盖上了被子——他硬得滴水，实在不是略等等就能下去的情况。他转头看了看身边的小记者，对方闭着眼睛呼吸清浅仍在梦中，而仅仅一拳之隔的自己则混乱不堪被欲望捕捉，这实在让他感到难堪。

自他被克拉克救回来之后还从没解决过个人生理问题，一是因为伤病身体虚弱，一是因为完全没这个心思。其实大家都是男人，这事说大不大说小不小也总还在可以理解的范围内，但它发生的时机实在不凑巧。

B能接受自己在克拉克的床上打个无伤大雅的手枪，但他无法接受自己在克拉克就躺在身边时干这事。

他狠狠攥紧拳头，打定主意要靠意志力来“灭火”。

Beta直愣愣地坐在床上，脑子里迅速想着可爱的猫狗城市的剪影郁郁葱葱的树林和花草，总之所有能让人平心静气的场景他都试了一遍，直坐了快20分钟才终于感觉自己那过于兴奋的分身有了软化的迹象。

B松了口气，双手向后撑在床上放松了紧绷的身体。床垫随着他的动作微微下陷，身旁的克拉克皱了皱眉，哼了一声朝他这边翻了个身。

B霎时屏住了呼吸，死死盯着小记者的脸，直到对方皱起的眉头再次舒展开来才放心。他看着克拉克，发现自己似乎还没有在这么近的距离观察过对方的睡脸。

B一直都知道，克拉克有自己的秘密。小记者在外表装扮上很是下了一番功夫，好让别人发现不了他有多么优秀的外形条件；他聪敏机智，有只身闯龙潭虎穴的勇气，但面对报社的同事时却又显得畏首畏尾甚至有些窝囊，B把这一切都看在眼里，他不是不疑惑但他从没有张口问克拉克，他只是觉得每个人都有自己的秘密，既然不是什么原则性的大问题，那自己也没必要贸然拆穿。

B想得入了神，再回过神来时晨光已经照到了床上。柔和的光晕轻吻克拉克一侧的颧骨，在他棱角分明的侧脸打上一层明亮的高光。他的睫毛轻轻颤动，不知正做着什么好梦，微光从他浓密的睫毛间漏下在下眼睑笼上一层薄薄的阴影。那光晕拂过男人的眼皮——B突然想知道那两颗湛蓝的眼珠在柔光下是否会映上自己的影子————他是如此英俊圣洁，好看得像幅油画。

而就在此刻，睡梦中的小记者似有所感，突然张开嘴舔了舔嘴唇，然后翻了个身将自己埋进了柔软的被子里。

B背脊一凛，像是突然被电流劈在了脑门上。他僵硬地低下头去，凶狠地瞪着眼睛好像这样就能透视那该死的被子看到下面似的。

但事实上，他不用看也知道发生了什么。

……

**WHAT THE GOD DAM FUCK ！**

Chapter 21

克拉克和B到达哥谭后先去了旅馆。

小记者换下身上灰扑扑的旧外套，从旅行箱里小心翼翼的拿出一套几乎全新的礼服来，B坐在床边看着克拉克对着镜子将那套礼服穿好。

有别于他平时常穿的那些衣服，这套礼服十分修身，收腰的版型挺括的面料完美地衬托出了克拉克挺拔的身材。要是能把那副土气的眼镜一并换掉，B敢说即使以Beta的身份出场，小记者也一定能吸引晚宴上绝大多数Omega的注意。

而猛然冒出这个想法的Omega并没有意识到这意味着什么。

那位“能吸引全场目光”的Beta此刻正死死皱着眉，对着镜子艰难地打那个领结，以往都是露易丝出手相帮，他实在不擅长这个。身后的B叹了口气，跳下床朝他走了过去。

“我来吧。”

Beta拽着小记者胸前的绸子料将他转到自己眼前，熟练而迅速地给他打了一个温莎结。

“哇哦，你是怎么做到的？”克拉克惊喜地对着镜子照了照，“这太完美了！”

“说实话，我也不知道。”B耸了耸肩，“或许我还在酒店当过服务生吧。”

“B”，小记者转过身来，安抚地拍了拍他的肩膀，“我们会知道的，很快就会知道。”

“但愿如此，但不知为什么，我总觉得事情不会如我们想象的那么顺利。”B皱起眉，薄唇下意识地抿了起来。他的上唇很薄，下唇却有些肉肉的，抿起来时微微上翘，像是在撒娇的小孩子。克拉克用手指紧紧攥住了袖口，有那么一瞬间他几乎就要伸手摸上去了。

拉奥啊，自从他有了那个关于未来的猜想，整个人都变得莫名其妙起来了。或者说这也不算完全的没有缘由，但那个猜想绝对起到了催化的作用！

小记者胡乱安慰了Beta几句便匆匆忙忙离开了旅馆。

他需要让夜风把自己吹醒。

而今晚似乎事事都在试图跟他作对。B的预感应验了——布鲁斯·韦恩并没有出息，集团首席CEO卢修斯·福克斯替他主持了慈善晚宴。韦恩不在，这场晚宴便失去了意义，克拉克向来对这种社交场合不感兴趣，于是便早早离开回旅馆去了。

“我就知道事情不会这么顺利的。”B表现的倒比克拉克预计的要淡定，Beta只是无所谓的撇了撇嘴，然后用被子把自己裹了起来。如果不是克拉克听得见对方沉重的心跳声，他几乎就要信了。

“嘿，我可没打算就此放弃啊，这个周末我们就住在这儿，一定要见到韦恩。明天你和我一起去韦恩宅找他。”克拉克坐到床边，轻轻拍了拍床上那个被子卷，Beta的脑袋从里面露了出来。

“克拉克，你为什么愿意这样帮我？”B坐起身来，直视着小记者的眼睛，他在对方那天空般的蓝眼睛里看见了自己，紧张、脆弱，像一根绷紧了的皮筋，随时都会断掉。他知道，现在其实并不适合提起这个话题，可他实在忍不住了。这些日子以来，围绕在他身边的是无数的谜团，只有谜团。每当他以为自己终于要解开其中的一个，靠近那焦灼的真相时，就会有一个新的谜团横亘在他眼前。就像在海边堆沙堡，每当他即将竣工之际，新的浪头都会让他的努力顷刻沦为虚妄。

他受够了像个傻子一样在黑暗中胡乱摸索，被懊恼和愤怒所裹挟的感觉了。他亟需一个答案，什么样的都好，他只想要一道明确的、充满希冀的、能为他劈开眼前迷雾的光束，照亮他这死气沉沉绝望的生活。而他选择了最不起眼，似乎无甚要紧，但又莫名让他反复思忖的那个问题。

他只想找到一条能让他走下去的路。

而克拉克看着他，那双眼睛如月夜的海面波光粼粼，他看着他，似乎拿不准该如何回答，或者该不该回答。半晌，小记者叹了口气，轻轻说：“我不知道，B，我不知道。”

Beta垂下了眼睛，借此掩饰失望的神色，他不该抱有什么希望的，不是么？他只是一个来历不明、浑身都是谜团的大麻烦。他没有过去，也看不清未来，甚至连现在也没有属于他的容身之所。但世事本该如此，不是么？克拉克对他已经足够好，他实在不该奢求更多了。

B不想再看克拉克的脸，他怕从那人的脸上看到哪怕一点同情和怜悯，那会刺穿他的伪装。他点了点头打算转过身去，但克拉克突然拉住了他的胳膊，紧接着，他的额头一暖。

B震惊地睁大眼睛，还没等他对这个吻做什么反应就被拉进了对方的怀里。小记者的礼服凉冰冰的，还沾着未散尽的酒气和混杂在一起的香水味，闻起来并不令人愉快，可B的心却一下子沉静下来，那些恼人的焦躁全部远离了他。

这个拥抱不带任何一丝情欲，它干净透明得像一滴水，落在B的心里。他在克拉克的怀里疲惫地闭上了眼睛。

克拉克环抱着Beta，聆听着两个人此起彼伏却同样聒噪的心跳，禁不住叹了一口气。

好吧，他承认，他喜欢B，他喜欢这个Beta，没错是的，他是个移情别恋的负心汉。鉴于另一位——他的爱慕者——并不知情，况且他那点摇曳的心思刚起了个火星就灭了，所以严格意义上来说他也不算特别罪恶……吧？

但这不是他刚才犹豫的理由。他不光是克拉克·肯特，他还是卡尔·艾尔，一个氪星人。B的身份之谜早晚都会解开，可他却不知道什么时候才能告诉对方自己到底是谁。更何况，这不仅仅是两个人身份的问题，性别也是个大问题，他可不想直等到两个人赤裸裸肌肤相贴的时候才向对方解释为什么他一个Beta会有天杀的彭起的结。Beta的身体构造注定无法像Omega一般容纳他，只这一点就够对方现在就把他推开然后逃的远远的了。要不然呢？等着被他操成两半么？

这份刚刚冒头的心意脆弱易碎，他还不想过早暴露，但他也实在不忍心面对B刚才那副样子。克拉克把下巴搁在B的颈侧，忧愁的叹了口气：“我……到底该拿你怎么办？”

而Beta轻柔地蹭了蹭他的脸颊，以此作为回答。

克拉克闭了闭眼睛，“睡吧”，他说。

这一夜他们相拥而眠，一夜无梦。

Chapter 22

布鲁斯·韦恩，这位哥谭阔佬、首席花花公子，似乎打定了主意让他们吃闭门羹。第二天的拜访依旧被拒绝了，尽管克拉克说了他们有要紧的事，但对讲机里那位管家的声音听上去依然毫无波澜，似乎早已习惯了类似的言辞。

两个人只好在哥谭四处闲逛打发时间，打算明天再接再厉，但这只是老实人克拉克的想法，B则另有打算。

午夜时分，Beta在克拉克睡熟之后悄悄溜出了旅馆。韦恩大宅位于市郊，他们的旅馆却在市中心，B在白天已经悄悄盘算好了一切。他先是打车到靠近市郊的一片酒吧区，然后凭着记忆徒步往目的地走，四十多分钟后他终于再一次回到了那栋大宅前。

韦恩宅没有雇保安，但不等于质朴到连安保系统都没有。环绕在大宅外围的护栏通着电，不能翻越，正当B对着密码锁准备大展拳脚的时候，一只手突然从身后拍了拍他的肩膀。

B汗毛倒竖，猛地回身冲着对方就是一记勾拳。惊愕下他用了十足十的力道，没想到自己的拳头却轻松的被对方接下了。

“B，是我！”

“克拉克！”

Beta保持着出拳的姿势一时忘了动作，他完全没想到克拉克会出现在这里，他这么想的，也是这么问的：“你怎么在这？！”

“这话该我来问你，你想干什么，夜闯韦恩宅？”小记者难得严肃的皱起了眉头，他盯着B，满脸写满了不赞同。B收回了自己的拳头，气势汹汹地瞪了回去。

“你知道的，明天我们也不可能进得去，不采取非常手段我们永远也进不去，我不能再这样等下去了。”

“所以你就打算这么闯进去？在没有我相陪的情况下？认真的？”

“我当然不……”B猛地住了嘴，他挑起眉头瞪大了眼睛，似乎不敢相信刚才听到了什么。“你……陪我？你不是来阻止我的么？”

“阻止什么？阻止你探索能解开自己身份之谜的唯一线索么？”克拉克耸了耸肩，那副兴师问罪的表情不见了，取而代之的是一副恶作剧得逞的愉悦神情。“B，我没你想的那么刻板守旧。那么现在，让我们研究研究怎么打开这道门吧！”

B看着小记者皱着眉头凑到密码屏前，心里百感交集。虽然相处的时间不长，而且对方身怀的秘密绝不比自己少，但这并不妨碍他了解对方的本性。克拉克善良，乐观，充满正义感和原则性，他绝不是那种随波逐流的人。夜闯韦恩宅这件事并不是恶意的，但这并不意味着这件事就是合理的，说到底，它仍旧是犯罪，而且是出于一己私利而进行的犯罪。B清楚，这绝不是克拉克的行事风格，但他没有劝诫反而要跟他一道，这实则打破了小记者自身的原则。

而B明白这有多不容易。

他欠克拉克的似乎越来越多了。

小记者并不知道Beta此时的内心小剧场，他只一心一意盯着密码屏，一副期望能通过什么蛛丝马迹推测出密码的样子。实际上他只是开启了X视线，根据留在按键上的指纹痕迹得到了一组数字而已，接下来就是推断出正确的排列顺序……

滴的一声，门开了。

克拉克吓了一跳，他看着B按在指纹识别处的手指，惊讶地张了张嘴。

“呃……”很好，他一个文字工作者外加超级大脑持有者也有语塞的一天。

“抱歉，我只是想试试……”B有些尴尬地收回手，摸了摸鼻尖，“……我们进去？”

小记者点了点头，推开大门走在前面，他边走边叮嘱：“答应我，在搞清楚一切之前不要再乱碰别的东西了好么？”

“好的”，B状似乖巧的回答，心里却不以为然。

小记者停下了脚步，他回过身来，似乎不太放心，犹豫再三还是牵住了B的手。“我还是牵着你吧。”

B憋住冲到嘴边的笑，轻轻握了回去。

两个人仅用了15分钟就顺利地摸进了主宅，这并不是什么好运——一路上克拉克用超能力替他们解决了不少麻烦，包括绕开监视器和选择最佳路线。韦恩宅冰冷而空旷，像一只黑暗中沉睡的巨兽，而他们潜入它的肚腹，只为盗走它深心不为人知的秘密。

“我……我来过这里……”B环顾着四周，不由自主的放慢了脚步。大宅里一片漆黑，没有多少月色能穿透哥谭那阴郁的黑夜，昏暗的光并不足以让他看清这里的装潢，但B就是知道——他知道大厅尽头的楼梯有多少级台阶，知道头顶的水晶灯已经在那里待了超过60个年头，知道墙上的壁纸换过四次，知道脚下的羊毛地毯出自哪个国家。

他转过身，缓缓向墙边走去，让混沌不安的记忆引领着他。克拉克亦步亦趋跟在他身后，然后看到了满墙的照片。

那是无数个布鲁斯·韦恩——刚出生裹在襁褓中的样子、第一次站起来的样子、抱着灰幽灵玩具的样子、骑在马上的样子……照片里的人随着时间的推移从男孩成长为男人，克拉克一路看过去，发现少年时期的照片最多，青年时期几乎没有，成年后的则又多了起来。在墙的最远端贴着时间最为接近的一张：布鲁斯·韦恩在哥谭市年度杰出贡献人物颁奖礼上讲话的照片。他站在台上举着奖杯，卢修斯·福克斯站在他身后。照片角度选得好，韦恩的脸拍得十分清晰，克拉克扭头看着Beta——两张脸几乎一模一样。

B驻足在一副旧相框前，那是一张三人的合影，照片上的男人注视着身旁的女人，而女人则低头看着他们的孩子，即便相纸经过岁月的流逝已然泛黄，却丝毫没有减损三人间温馨幸福的融融暖意。

“爸爸，妈妈？”B抬起手，颤抖着触摸相框，他的双眼毫无征兆的湿润了，一股剧烈而复杂的感情几乎要将他击垮。他叫什么、住哪里、拥有过什么东西似乎都不重要了，他想要的一切就在这张相片里。

他摘下了那个相框。

警报声突兀地响起，刺耳的嗡鸣回荡在整个韦恩宅。克拉克道了一声糟糕，他已经能听到一串脚步声迅速逼近这里。他三两步跨到B身边，一把拉起他的手：“快走，有人来了！”

“我不走！我要问清楚这到底是怎么回事！”

“现在还不是时候！”克拉克拽了B一把，对方却挣扎起来，“克拉克！答案就在这里，为什么？！”

那脚步越来越近，克拉克没时间解释了。小记者松开禁锢Beta的手，转而捧住了他的脸：“你相信我么，B？”

Beta犹豫了一下，最终还是点了点头。

“那就跟我走，我不会害你。”

B一动不动立在原地，手上还攥着那个相框。克拉克只给了他3秒钟的犹豫时间，然后又一次牵住他的手往外走——这次对方没有抗拒。

他们按原路飞速逃了出去，身后的韦恩宅灯火通明，警报声仍响个不停，警察们正在赶来的路上，警笛声遥遥传来。克拉克边拖着B狂奔边竖耳倾听，他避过警车驶来的方向一路不停，B跟在他身后始终不发一言，两个人在一个多小时后拦到了一辆的士——克拉克付了双倍的车钱，凌晨四点他们终于回到了旅店。

“为什么要走？那些照片你也看到了，我就是布鲁斯·韦恩，除此之外不做他想，为什么你却要我离开，那是我的家！”

B憋了一路，一进门就朝小记者发难了。克拉克按着他的肩膀跟他一起坐在床边，这才吸了一口气，缓缓说道：“冷静点B，这里还有很多事没搞清楚，我不能让你冒险。”

B眉头皱得死紧，草草冲克拉克抬了抬下巴，示意他有话快说。

小记者在心里苦笑了一声，耐心的给对方解释：“我有两点考虑。第一，如果你就是布鲁斯·韦恩，那为什么你会是Beta？我们假设韦恩谎报了他的第二性征，那么原因是什么？如果你们真的性别不同，那你就不可能是布鲁斯·韦恩——别着急，听我说——”小记者竖起一根手指打断了B即将出口的反驳，“我们用事实说话，从目前我们掌握的信息来看，你和布鲁斯·韦恩长得一样，第二性征却不同，那么我只能谨慎推测你们有血缘关系，你也是个韦恩。B，其实我一直想问你一个问题，但我想你也未必知道答案，那就是你究竟为什么会从未来回到现在？”

“我……我不知道，我还没想起来”，B摇了摇头。

“我们假设在未来，时间穿越已经是一门成熟的技术了，如果是那样，我们的身边就应该出现过其他穿越者，但据我所知从未有这样的事发生。我想这对于未来的人类来说也不是件容易的事，既然你这么做了，那就一定有一个十分重要的理由，它或许重要到即使付出高昂的代价也在所不惜。”

“……所以呢？”

“你知道，韦恩家可是哥谭第一豪门，他们手握的可不是平凡的财富和权势……如果说”，克拉克舔了舔嘴唇，“我们假设韦恩家不止一个孩子，布鲁斯·韦恩或许有个什么不为人知的兄弟……”克拉克看着B瞪大了眼睛，“豪门恩怨，你知道，虽然小说里的故事不可取信但现实永远比小说要复杂。那我再问你一次，你究竟为了什么回到现在？”

B答不上来，他被这个全新的思路震到了。

“所以我觉得现在让你暴露在韦恩家的人面前或许不是好事。当然还有一点，也是最重要的一点。”克拉克清了清嗓子，犹豫再三还是说了下去：“这点其实我不是很有把握，但电影里都是这样演的，如果今天来的是这个时间线上的你，这个时间线上的布鲁斯·韦恩，那你们……难道不是不能碰面的么？这样会改变历史吧？”

“我……”B的脑袋乱成一锅粥——他可能就是布鲁斯·韦恩但也可能是他的孪生兄弟，并且两人之间还可能有一场不为人知的家族恩仇录。如果他们果真是不同时间线上的同一个人，那么按照见鬼的电影里的时间穿越法则，他绝不能跟这里的自己碰面——谁能给他脑袋上来一棍子？！

“绕了一大圈，我又回到原点了么……”B低下头，疲惫地靠进小记者的怀里。

“当然不是了，至少现在我们确定你和韦恩家有着绝对亲密的关系，这是板上钉钉的事。”克拉克轻轻拍着Beta的后背，试图安抚他，“耐心点B，真相越来越近了。”

“……黎明前的黑暗么？”Beta似乎被大起大落的情感波动吸走了全部的能量，他阖着眼皮，看上去昏昏欲睡，皱起的眉头是无尽的哀愁。

“相信我，一切都会好起来的。”

Beta在温暖的怀抱里微弱的点了点头：“我相信你，克拉克，我一直都相信你。”

*

或许因为失意和疲惫，又或者因为故地重游带来的刺激，当晚B再次沉入了记忆的梦中。

_ **他跪在地上，浑身颤抖，后颈的腺体抽痛得厉害，一波又一波热潮摧毁着他的意志。他强撑起精神，咬着牙将一管药剂注射进自己的后颈。他瑟缩在冰冷的地面，大汗淋漓，像刚经历过一场死里逃生。说起来这两者或许也没多大差别** **——** **他是一个被标记过的** **Omega** **，却要在发情期靠抑制剂过活，可他别无选择。** _

_**&** _

_ **“██”** **，那人叫他，超人** **——** **他的** **Alpha——** **悬停在空中，红色的披风在身后鼓荡，他仍记得那晚这块氪星布料攥在手里的触感。那人递给他一张洁白的卡片，上面用烫金字体并排写着两个名字，可他看不清。** _

_ **“** **你会来么？** **”** **那人的表情看上去羞涩又腼腆，脸颊上是少见的红晕。** **Alpha** **用期待的眼神看着他，一字一句的问他：** _

_ **“** **你会来么，做我的伴郎。** **”** _

_ **那一瞬间整个世界似乎离他远去了，音符、色彩、光影，统统失去了意义。他说不清哪里在疼，又或者他浑身上下每一个细胞都在疼。他僵硬、木然，在那一刻像个死人，他对世界失去了感知，心里有个小小的地方正在缓慢崩塌，那个伤口是那么小，但却如此致命，从这一刻起他就知道，自己被判了死刑，这细小的伤口不会停止撕裂，它会慢慢扩散，然后终有一天将他吞噬。** _

_**他洗过标记，可笑的是，他只能洗掉超人对他的那条感应，自己仍保有对** **Alpha** **的单向链接** **——** **他的身体不允许自己自寻死路。他从没告诉过对方，如今也无需再说。** _

_ **「我爱你，我真的爱你，我从始至终都是如此愚蠢如此疯狂如此不可救药的爱着你」** _

_ **可从** **Alpha** **那里传来的那股甜蜜的欣喜像毒药一样腻住了他的喉咙。** _

_ **好。** _

_ **他听见自己说。** _

_**I’m all yours.** _

B挣扎着从梦里醒来，他坐起身，愣愣地盯着面前的虚空，直到垂在被子上的双手被打湿才发现自己哭了。

心脏钝痛的感觉仿佛仍在他身体里作祟，他感觉窒息。

为什么，为什么。

复苏的记忆是如此陌生却又如此刻骨铭心，B的眼泪不停地流，他终于弯下腰将脸埋进手掌，痛哭失声。

为什么我曾是，如此的爱你。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 23  
B还记得自己刚刚苏醒过来那会儿的事，他伤的很重，拍卖场的遭遇更让情况雪上加霜，他一度以为自己完了，如果被卖给那群变态，B怀疑即使自己的意志还能硬撑他的身体状况也撑不过一个星期。在暗无天日的牢笼里，生理和心理上的双重折磨时常令他感到一种被命运击穿的无措、绝望和痛苦。

但那都没有此刻的痛苦来得剧烈绵延。

他柔软的心仿佛顷刻间撕开无数裂口，鲜血迸溅，每一滴都凝结着死去的沉郁的爱意。浓情蜜意化作砒霜焦油，吞噬一切美好与欢欣，它们欢快而恶劣地吐出剧毒的气泡，向那颗濒死的心脏示威似的，肆虐着滚过他痛到麻木的心湖。

原来“心死”并不是一个形而上的比喻，人的心是真的会死去的，那就是B此刻的感受。这一切太过痛苦难耐，那复苏的爱意曾有多蓬勃如今就有多致命，它们向着B的心口蜂拥而至，企图摧毁这冷酷之人浑身上下最为柔软的地方。

男人蜷起身子，攥着被子的手用力到骨节泛白，胸腔里有什么东西就要将他撑破。他闭上眼睛，挤掉那些不受控制涌上来的泪水，从喉间嘶哑地泻出一线濒死困兽般的哭喊。

这段记忆太真实太痛苦，B几乎无法将自己从复苏的情绪里拔出来。记忆里的他是如此深切地爱着超人，也因此被绝望的感情撕成了碎片。眼泪模糊了他的整个世界。B不明白，超人背叛了他，在标记过他之后背叛了他！那个世界上最强大的Alpha，当他将那封请柬递给自己时，对方内心涌起的甜蜜和自己内心的绝望一样清晰鲜明。

随记忆复苏的远不止这些——他有发情期了。很明显，在超人唤醒他的Omega本性并标记过他之后，他的发情期也回来了。但没有Alpha陪在身边，他只能靠抑制剂挺过去。他的身体疯狂的渴求着那个Alpha，而他只能靠药物还有意志力与自己的本能相抗，但本能之所以被称为本能，正是因为它本不可抗。他糟透了，后颈的腺体如被放在火上炙烤般疼痛难忍，下身更是一片狼藉，体内那个重新恢复运作的腔室收缩着催促他去寻自己的Alpha。药物能发挥的功效一次弱于一次，他的身体对抑制剂的抗药性强得不可思议，他不得不将自己关起来以确保自己不会神智不清地跑去祈求超人操自己一顿，而这种情况在他洗掉标记之后越来越严重，更可怕的是，他发现他无法洗除对Alpha的单向链接。

超人感受不到他，可他却能感受到超人，感受他所有的幸福、快乐、欣然平静————在对方递上那张请柬的时刻。

当然了，当然，我当然会出席你的婚礼，以伴郎的身份，以你最亲密的朋友的身份，见证你的幸福。

为什么不呢？反正我的心在这一刻就已经死了。

B控制不住自己，他的双手在颤抖，不断涌出来的眼泪打湿了被子。他张开嘴呼吸，喉咙里发出嘶哑的哽咽，他不想这样，但他根本控制不住自己。

“B，你怎么了？”

一双温暖的臂膀搂紧他，扳着他僵硬的身体转了过来。B抬起头，看见了克拉克·肯特。对方皱着眉，镜片后面的蓝眼睛盛满担忧，小记者抬起手为他擦去脸上的泪水，动作轻地像是怕碰坏了他。

“别哭，告诉我发生了什么？”

B在这一瞬间觉得无比的委屈。

为什么他爱的偏偏是那个无情的超人，而不能是善良又温柔的克拉克呢？如果他没有爱上超人，那这一切都不会发生，他不会受伤，不会心碎，不会经受发情期残忍的摧残，更不需要以伴郎的身份出席他爱人的婚礼。

B看着克拉克，小记者的脸被他的泪水浸得朦胧而柔和，他不由自主地伸出手去，向着一份希望和救赎。

如果他真的是从未来穿越过来的，那必然是为了改变历史，弥补什么遗憾。虽然中间出了些差错令他失去了记忆，但现在看来这未必不是好事——他没有如记忆中那样爱上超人，因为他遇见了克拉克·肯特。

这个从小镇走出来的男人乐观善良，充满正义感。他质朴得犹如生活本身，和大都会这座城市一样平和温暖。他不会飞也没有钢铁之躯，没有雷霆手段，在同事面前还经常犯蠢，甚至租不起一间更体面的公寓，但他靠自己的方法伸张正义，改变世界，不起眼的外表下深藏着沉着与睿智。B看得清他的真心，而那是如此美好。

虽然他恢复了那段痛苦的记忆，也了解了自己曾深爱着超人——是的，曾。他曾是梦里那个痛苦的Omega，但他有了第二次机会。如今他是个“Beta”，还完好无损地坐在这。那深沉的爱意虽刻骨，但对B来说却终归是一段尘封的记忆了，那爱意属于梦里的他，现实中的他则喜欢着眼前这个温暖的小镇男孩。

他不会浪费这重活一次的机会。

B抿了抿嘴，他看着克拉克的眼睛，抬手抚上了近在咫尺的脸。掌心触到的皮肤温暖而柔软，将他心底残留的那丝黑暗和绝望慢慢融化。B深吸了一口气，他很确定，这就是自己想要的。

“克拉克……”B的手指插进对方的头发，然后五指施力，将对方压向了自己。他眨了眨眼，吻上了那因惊讶而微微张开的嘴唇。

克拉克的嘴唇跟他的人一样温暖，B轻轻含着对方，试探性地吸吮，听到了近距离地一声抽气。小记者没有说话也没有回应，B能感觉到对方贴着自己的身体僵硬起来。他的心沉了沉，不甘心地探出舌尖描绘对方的齿列，半阖着眼皮不敢去看克拉克的表情。小镇男孩在这一刻僵硬地像一尊雕像，胸腹静止连呼吸也不见了。B痛苦地闭上眼睛，结束了这个失败的亲吻。

“抱歉，我……”

克拉克猛地将他拽进怀里，一只手箍紧Beta的腰，狠狠堵住了他的嘴。

对方的舌头直接顶开了他的齿贝长驱直入，缠着B的舌头在他口中搅动。B哼了一声，紧接着就被霸占了所有能用来保持清明的氧气。克拉克的吻如此霸道，他吸着B的舌头用牙齿轻轻噬咬，齿尖带来电流般的刺激，他舔过B敏感的上颚，刮过柔软的口腔，用力到似乎想在内里留下自己的记号。

他们交换着彼此的津液和气息，当克拉克终于肯放过Beta时，B的脸都红透了，他喘着气瞪着克拉克，对自己不知什么时候被压进了被子里这事表示十分不满。

“这算什么？”B的质问听上去气息不稳毫无威慑力，“我还以为你是那种即使上了床也会非常害羞的类型。”

“我可从没说过我不是会在床上兽性大发的类型”，克拉克撑在Beta身上，冲他露出一个洋洋得意地笑，“很抱歉让你产生了误解。”

B哼了一声，佯装生气地扭过头去，克拉克立刻贴过去献上自己的真心。他轻柔的吻着Beta光洁的额头、习惯皱起的眉心、浓密的睫毛、挺翘的鼻梁，还有通红的面颊和耳垂。他的吻一触即离，只在那一小片皮肤留下一点温度，却让B的心跳轻易乱了节奏。

“B，你不知道我有多开心……”克拉克将Beta禁锢在自己身下狭小而柔软的空间里，吻逐渐下移。他吻过对方扬起的脖颈，轻咬精巧的喉结，换来B难耐的扭动和呜咽。

“撒谎”，B艰难地聚起快要投降的理智，努力在那越来越炙热的亲吻里保持冷静，“你刚才明明有所顾忌。”

克拉克伏在他胸口叹了口气，B忍不住抖了抖，换来身上男人的轻笑。

“你说的对”，克拉克把头埋在B的胸口，用鼻尖亲昵地磨蹭衬衣下的皮肤，“其实……我有事瞒着你。”

“什么？”B拽着克拉克的头发，将他从自己胸口拉起来与自己对视，“难不成你根本不是乡下来的，而是个有钱人家的少爷，未来将会有一个满脸写着不快的女人提出给我一个亿让我离开你？别担心，我会收下的。”

克拉克开心地笑出了声，发丝擦着B的掌心痒痒的，B不满地又使劲拽了一把小记者的头发警告他不要笑了。

“嗯……可能没这个严重”，克拉克往上蹭了蹭，撑起身子看着B，“也可能比这个严重。”

“究竟是什么？”B皱起眉头想爬起来，却被克拉克轻柔地制止了。小记者捧着他的脸，在他鼻尖上吻了一下，然后说：“我……B，其实，我不是Beta，我是个Alpha。”

“什么？”B瞪大了眼睛，下一秒又被克拉克叼住了嘴唇。对方吻着他，霸道又温柔，吸吮着他的唇肉，将他脑子里即将响起的警报都搅乱了。

“我喜欢你，别推开我……别因为这个……”克拉克一下一下吮着B的嘴唇，眉头紧紧皱成一团，看上去十分苦恼：“我知道你的身体没办法完全接纳Alpha，但我会很小心的，不会让你受伤。”

“……你为什么要隐瞒这个？而且，我怎么从来没闻见过你的信息素味？”B被小记者吻的没脾气，象征性地把手撑在对方胸前，却只摸到了因他而起的热切的心跳。

“我分化成Alpha的时候信息素过于霸道，几乎在小镇上引发了一场灾难。我躲在家里，但半个小镇的Omega和Alpha都受到了我的影响，有些甚至晕倒了。好在当天知道真相的人都是爸妈的朋友，他们愿意为我保守秘密，从那以后我就习惯了收敛自己的信息素，对外也只说自己是Beta……”

克拉克说完抬眼看着B，那双天空蓝的眼睛湿漉漉的又带着些怯意，活像一只闯了祸的大狗担心自己就此失去了主人的欢心。“你会怕我么？那是个意外，现在我已经能完美地控制自己了，我发誓我绝不会伤害你的。”

“你就只想到这些？”B无奈又好笑地揉了揉克拉克的头发，“一个Beta伴侣对Alpha来说可不算是个好选择，Beta没办法给你一个后代克拉克，这你没考虑过？”

“我当然知道，并且从一开始就知道，但我没办法控制自己。我喜欢上你了，B，这感情每一天都在加深，你不知道这对我来说有多么难以抗拒。我选择了你，就会接受全部的你，只要你不推开我……”

“你真是个傻子，克拉克”，B微微扬起头，他的小镇男孩就撑在自己身上，用那种可怜兮兮的忐忑目光看着他，让人难以招架。而他只是亲了亲对方的嘴角就令那双眼睛重新荡满了愉悦的光亮。

克拉克是个Alpha，这或许就是对方一直保守的秘密，B没想到这阴差阳错之下竟成为了一个难以置信的巧合————他和克拉克两个人中没有一个真的是Beta。虽然自己现在还只是个无性分化的Omega，但他还有希望，而他不知道这会让对方目瞪口呆还是欣喜若狂。但在此之前——

B把自己又往被子里陷了陷——上帝啊，他几乎等不及跟他的小记者在这里享受一场酣畅淋漓的性爱了——他拽着克拉克的衣领将他拉到自己眼前，两个人的身体相贴，心脏隔着胸腔疯狂地撞动，两道交织的心跳是爱意萌发的声音。

“那么，Alpha”，B眨了眨眼，“你怎么向我证明自己的身份？”

“噢上帝啊”，克拉克动情地轻吼着，他抱住B，将他的头搁在自己的颈侧，深深吸了一口气：“如你所愿。”

Alpha的信息素味从克拉克的后颈丝丝缕缕的散出来，它轻柔缱绻，丝绒一般将B包裹，却让男人瞬间瞪大了眼睛，僵住了身体。

温暖的琥珀气息中混杂了一丝清甜的苹果香气，而麝香的尾调勾魂夺魄，霸道十足。

B在记忆中闻到过这个味道，他绝不会记错。

这是超人的信息素。

Chapter 24  
B不知道自己究竟是仍在梦中，还是他的整个生活已经变成了噩梦。克拉克的信息素味环绕着他，像是种温柔的试探，但B却感觉那看不见的信息素像一只大手，生生扼住了他的咽喉。

“B？”克拉克感受到怀里人的僵硬，疑惑的直起身子看着他。B的瞳孔猛地放大，轻轻挑起的眉头带着一种不敢置信的震惊。

克拉克的心倏的沉了下去。

他之所以假扮Beta当然是为了掩藏自己超人的身份。克拉克是个Beta，超人是个Alpha，他在履行另一份工作的时候偶尔也会释放一些自己的信息素出来，这样能让自己的两重身份看上去都更安全。他平时不敢泄漏哪怕一丝信息素，生怕谁偶然闻见过超人的信息素然后认出他。他的两个身份此前都没见过B，按理说应该很安全，但现在他不敢肯定了。

如果B说的是真的，如果他真的是从未来穿越回来的人————克拉克没有忘记B提出闻一闻超人信息素的事，那是不是代表……

即使B能通过信息素确认他的身份，那也不该是这样啊——克拉克看着B，怀里的男人看上去无比的惊讶，但那神情中又混杂了一丝毫无道理的恐惧，就像他的某个不可名状的噩梦成真了似的，这让克拉克跟着不安起来。

正当他想进一步询问时，一阵呼救声突然传进了他的耳朵。克拉克皱着眉抬起头，遥望着大都会的方向——有一处公寓着火了，窗外的护栏烧变了形，困住了里面一位年轻的母亲和她的孩子。

“抱歉B，我、我突然想起件急事，得出去一趟。”

“这个时候？半夜？”B的眼瞳幽深，沉静地打量着他，像是已然看破了他的伪装。

“抱歉，我很快就回来，等我。”克拉克在B的额头印下一个吻就匆匆起身，从椅子上抓起外套，连鞋子都没穿好就冲出了门，把B一个人留在了漆黑的旅店房间里。

B一个人又躺了会，等空气中那股Alpha的信息素味散得差不多了他便爬了起来，动作迅速地穿好衣服，开始收拾他那少得可怜的行李。他们只打算在哥谭待一个周末，因此随身携带的也不过是些替换穿的衣服，况且他本来也没什么私人物品，连这些都是克拉克现给他买的，三两下就收拾好了。

热情散去，他的身体逐渐冷下来，沉着和理智重新掌控了他的大脑。这世上不会有两种一模一样的信息素，所以答案已经很明确了，克拉克·肯特就是超人。这样一来他所有的困惑都解决了——对方本性和外在间的矛盾之处、隐瞒第二性征的真正原因、与超人之间千丝万缕的联系，还有偶然显露出的过分的敏锐和在力量上的绝对优势——他最初能轻易将自己堵在小巷里，也能在韦恩宅前将自己拦下，这对于超人来说实在是小事一桩。

原来是这样，竟然是这样。

B突然笑了，他停下手里的事捂住了脸，忍不住哈哈大笑，但那笑声听上去是如此的悲伤。太好笑了，他想，实在是太好笑了。什么重来一次的机会，什么更好的选择，命运仿佛跟他开了一个大大的致命玩笑，让他费尽心机绕了一圈还是回到了原地。

我不想爱超人，我喜欢的是克拉克，但是我又怎么会知道克拉克就是那位该死的超人呢？！

这真是非常好笑。

B抹了一把脸，最后将从韦恩宅顺出来的那幅照片塞进背包拉上了拉链，一阵夜风突然吹起了他的额发——他记得直到刚才那窗户都还是锁着的。

B迅速抓起身边桌子上那个玻璃烟碟，然后猛地转身看过去。一个漆黑的身影无声无息地蹲在窗台上，头顶两个标志性的尖角映着月光，身后的披风如浓缩的夜色，如哥谭沉重的脉搏。他一手搭在膝盖上，一手撑着窗框，正冷冷盯着他。

蝙蝠侠。

B咽了咽口水，谨慎的向前走了一步，他知道手里的烟碟对那道暗影来说会是个笑话，可他没有更好的选择了。

“你来干什么？”他听见自己问道。

“我来找你。”那黑影说话了，声线听上去有些低沉但并不喑哑，倒显得十分年轻：“说真的，你给我们留下的线索真的不多，不过就是密码锁上的指纹、大厅地毯上的脚印、还有监控器里欲盖弥彰的背影。哦对了，你那位同伴有点意思，他几乎带着你躲过了宅子里所有的监控，除了藏在大门对面树林里那个，它可拍的清清楚楚。当然了，即使没有这些，阿尔弗雷德只要调出韦恩的那颗卫星上的数据就能知道今晚发生了什么。”

蝙蝠侠说着从窗子上跳了进来，他的黑披风拖拽在地，慢慢朝B走来，“不管你有什么计划，都该提前跟阿尔弗雷德知会一声的，这些天他真的很担心你。”

蝙蝠靠近了B，对他没有一丝警惕，轻松自然地好像他们本该如此。而B望着那张面具下的脸，发现自己也是一样。

“我们都以为你死了，又一次的。”蝙蝠叹了口气，他双手抱胸，用一种责备的语气冲B说：“别再这样了，布鲁斯。”

B的心脏猛地跳动了一下，他向前一步，近到几乎能伸手抓住蝙蝠的披风，他的脸被窗外的月光完全打亮了，同他眼里的犹疑一起，他知道蝙蝠看得一清二楚。

“你认识我么？”

蝙蝠肉眼可见的愣了一下，紧接着立刻意识到了不对，他两只手抓着B的胳膊，声音也变得紧张起来：“发生什么事了，你不认识我？”

B任由对方抓着自己，没有挣扎也没有说话，只是一眨不眨地看着对方。两人沉默的对峙了一会，蝙蝠先叹了一口气，他松开B，抬手揭下了自己的面具。

男人有一对浓密的眉毛，正因为困惑而微微皱起，将额头推出浅浅的纹路。他的眼睛迟疑地眯着，灰棕色的眼珠在夜色中透着冷感，高挺的鼻梁下是抿成一线的嘴唇，正情绪化的向下撇着，两边嘴角各有一个浅浅的凹陷。这位——青年——脸型瘦削，下颌方正精巧，短发乱糟糟地支着，整个人看上去极具少年感，但B知道他的实际年龄比看上去要大一些，但也大不出多少。

“是我，John，John·Black。”青年死死盯着B，半晌惊讶地向后缩了缩脖子，“你真的不认识我了？怎么回事，难不成你失忆了么？”

“……恐怕是的”，B边回答边把那个没用的烟碟扔在了地上。

“虽然听上去不可思议，但这完美的解释了最近发生的一切。”青年——布莱克——若有所思的点了点头，“没有踪迹、没有联络信号，哪都找不到你。起初我们都担心你丧失了主动联络我们的能力，那真是凶多吉少了，谁能想到你不是不能联络我们，而是……”

B看着布莱克，这位年轻的蝙蝠侠，尽可能镇定的问：“你叫我布鲁斯……是布鲁斯·韦恩么？”

“是的”，布莱克点了点头，“你是布鲁斯·韦恩。

“我是什么时候失踪的？”

“半个多月前，严格地讲应该是18天前，那天晚上你出门之后，就此没了音信。”

自己被克拉克救回来已经半个多月了，再加上之前被囚禁在地下黑市的日子，算起来时间刚好吻合。B瞪大了眼睛，大脑飞速运转，那些混乱的碎片终于迎来了关键一块，以前想不通的地方现在全明白了——这世上根本不存在两个韦恩，他就是布鲁斯·韦恩！

如同那些电影里演的——【一早醒来，主角突然带着记忆重回自己的十八岁】——时间在他身上倒流了，他带着所有属于未来的记忆回到了过去的某个时间点，但穿越之中出了差错，他失去了全部的记忆，还落在了一个十分不凑巧的时间点上，以至于意外地陷入了危险的境地。

“跟我回去”，布莱克突然拉住了B——布鲁斯的胳膊，“回去，我们会告诉你所有的事。”

“等等，我现在还不能跟你回去”，布鲁斯思索了片刻，然后摇了摇头。

“怎么？”布莱克冲着他歪了歪脑袋，突然瞪大了眼睛，“不是吧，布鲁斯，别告诉我你——你和他——”

“不是你想的那样。”布鲁斯希望夜色下自己的脸红得不会太明显，“克拉克救了我，我不能这样一声不响就离开。”

“不是我想的——————哪样？”青年意有所指地看向房间里唯一的双人床，上面的被子乱糟糟掀着，床铺上仍留着下陷的凹痕，看上去可不是一个人的体重能造成的。“阿尔弗雷德要是知道了，哇哦————”

青年收回目光，冲着恼怒的男人咧嘴一笑：“顺便问一嘴，他知道你其实是个Omega么？”

这下布鲁斯脸上的红晕连夜色也遮不住了。

哇哦————这是什么失足少女专属剧本？阿尔弗雷德要是知道仅仅过了半个月，自家的大白菜就被名不见经传的猪拱了，会不会气得背过气去？但不论是蝙蝠侠还是布鲁斯·韦恩，都不能留下把柄受制于人，布莱克打定主意要把布鲁斯带回家了。

“快跟我走”，他拉起布鲁斯的手腕不容置疑地拽着人就往窗边走，“既然我已经找到你了就不会放着你不管，这里面的情况很复杂，你必须跟我回去。”

“等等！”布鲁斯尝试着挣了一下，却突然发觉身上莫名其妙的没什么力气，他脚步踉跄着被拖到了窗边，一下撞到了蝙蝠的后背上。

“你怎么了？”蝙蝠扶住他疑惑地问，一边说一边抬起头在空气中抽着鼻子嗅了嗅，低语道：“这是什么？”

而布鲁斯的心脏狂跳，根本没有听见对方的那句嘟哝。

他的身体怎么了？

布鲁斯挺起身子喘了两口气，感觉自己缓过来一点了，还没等他说什么，蝙蝠迅速戴好了面具，一跃蹬上了窗台。

“他回来了。”

布鲁斯扭过头去，房间的门砰地被打开，克拉克从门外冲了进来。

“B，我回来了…………B？”

小记者愣在门口，他看着窗边的B，还有蹲伏在那里的，他的义警朋友，一时反应不过来发生了什么。

“……蝙蝠侠？你为什么会在这里？”

蝙蝠开口了，他的声音一改此前的轻快，变得嘶哑沉重。布鲁斯看了他一眼，猜想那面具里一定藏了个变声器，而对方伸出胳膊搭上了他的肩膀。

“我来找他，他是我的人。”

Chapter 25  
“你说什么？”克拉克站在门口，感觉自己的超级大脑此时都没能跟上这过分跳跃的故事情节——蝙蝠侠认识B，并且说他是自己的人。哪种自己的人？是作简称的那种，还是更暧昧的那种？”

蝙蝠没理会他，黑漆漆的义警转向身边的男人，朝他伸出一只手：“跟我回家。”

“B？”克拉克不由自主向前迈了一步，旅店的房间很小，从门口到窗边也没有多远的距离，可他还是觉得B离自己太远了，这让他下意识的不安起来。

“B，我不明白，这是怎么回事？”

布鲁斯看了看克拉克，又看了看身边的蝙蝠，无奈的叹了一口气。他喜欢上了超人，再一次的——或许这就是该死的命中注定的事。如果是刚才，他可以毫不犹豫的走掉，走去克拉克再也找不到的地方，但现在克拉克就在这里，在他深情而悲伤的注视下，布鲁斯发现自己的心悸动地厉害，他没办法毫不留情的离开。

但是，他不能跟超人在一起，如果未来的某天对方注定要跟别人结婚，那何必让自己再经历一遍心碎？现在还来得及，他还可以及时止损。找个理由搪塞对方并不是难事，他可以做到这个，为彼此找一个合理的解释，然后体面的结束。

布鲁斯想了想，然后握住了蝙蝠侠的手。“我明天就回家”，他说，“我知道该去哪里找你。”

蝙蝠轻轻耸了耸肩，手上用力一把将布鲁斯拽进了自己怀里。他抱着男人，越过对方的肩膀与门口站着的小记者对视——他还从没见过这么难看的脸色呢。

“快点回来，我在家等你。”他在小记者的死亡注视下一字一句说完，扭过头时嘴唇故意擦过布鲁斯的脖颈，被对方不动声色地在手背上掐了一下。他轻笑了一声，又抬手捏了捏布鲁斯的脸，在男人就要发怒的前一秒翻出了窗子。

夜色沉静如水，在这狭窄的房间里缓缓流动着。半晌，克拉克艰难地开口了：“……你真的要跟他回去么？”

“是”，布鲁斯说，“我也是刚想起来的，蝙蝠侠是我的……爱人，一直都是，克拉克，我爱他胜过世间的一切，我很抱歉。”

“胜过世间的一切？”克拉克自嘲地笑了，“那么，你跟我又算什么，一个失忆造成的意外么？”

布鲁斯低着头，没有说话。

“但你是喜欢我的，对么？”克拉克靠近布鲁斯，声音里的渴望是那么明显：“即使你爱着蝙蝠侠，但同时你也是喜欢我的！以前的事是很重要，但你也不能否定这段时间发生的事啊！我不在意你的心里装了两个人，只要你愿意给我机会，我们就能……”

“不！”布鲁斯斩钉截铁的打断了克拉克，“不可能了，你和我只是个错误！”

“一个……错误？”克拉克难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，钢铁之躯偏偏有一颗柔软的心脏，而刚才那一瞬间B的话语就像利刃，凶狠地刺穿了他的心。“半个小时前你才吻了我，而现在你却说这一切是个错误？！”

克拉克看着B，那人的眼底有伤感，可更多的是决绝。他抿着嘴与自己对视着，眼中那点温情像水雾一般渐渐散了，只剩冰冷冷的残酷，让克拉克怀疑先前那点哀伤也只是自己的错觉。

“是的，错误，一个本就不该发生的错误。”

B的声音如冰雨倾盆而下，浇灭了克拉克心里最后一丝希望的暖意。他知道B要走了，自己真的要失去他了，可自己究竟做错了什么呢？他能接受命运的残酷，他能接受B突然恢复了记忆一夜之间就成为了别人的爱人，他也能接受自己曾经的暗恋对象变成了如今的情敌，但他不能接受一个错误——拉奥在上，他对B是认真的。

他喜欢的人近在眼前，他为什么却要眼睁睁看他离开自己投入别人的怀抱？不，事情本不该这样的……如果不是刚才，如果不是刚才那个突发的事故打断了他，现在B已经是自己的人了。

「B是我的」

不甘与愤怒，还有绝望的哀伤同时攥住了克拉克的脑子，将理智从他的头脑中挤了出去，他从未如此心情激荡过。他的胸膛起伏，呼吸急促，那条时刻警醒着的弦终于啪地一声断掉了。

浓郁的Alpha信息素瞬间盈满了这个狭小的空间，如有实质一般裹住了他身前的男人，他的猎物，封死了对方一切的出路。

“克拉克？！”布鲁斯吓了一跳，Alpha此时的信息素太浓了，那味道像锁链般企图将他箍紧。他迅速反应过来，抽身想要离开，但Alpha比他更快——对方一把将他掼在了身后的墙上，两条手臂死死把他挤在自己和墙壁之间。

“B……”克拉克失神地呢喃，不由自主凑到对方的颈侧嗅闻着，“这是什么？”他疑惑地抽了抽鼻子，随即深吸一口气，然后惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。

“B，你……？”

布鲁斯仰起脖子，拼命向后靠，但克拉克没给他留下太多逃避的空间。浓郁的Alpha信息素严丝合缝的将他包裹起来，抚弄他的脸颊，轻舔他的手指，与他的呼吸胶着在一起，淌进他的四肢百骸五脏六腑。深心里有什么东西正被这浓郁而霸道的味道唤醒，欢欣鼓舞地躁动起来。

「完了……」

布鲁斯把着克拉克的手臂，浑身打颤，他抖得越来越厉害，双腿几乎无法支撑自己。他无力地向前倒进Alpha怀里，克拉克低下头，鼻端正抵着对方裸露的脖颈，一股香甜温软的信息素猛地冲出来喷了克拉克一脸。

“上帝啊，你、你是Omega？！”

布鲁斯已经无暇回答了。他的后穴涌出一股热液，瞬间打湿了股间薄薄的布料，身体随之沸腾起来。

布鲁斯绝望的闭上了眼睛。

他发情了。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 26  
夜已深了，黎明尚早，此时正值一天中温度最低的时段。蝙蝠出入的那扇窗还开着，夜风从窗外吹进来，那丝冷意算得上凛冽，却在靠近墙边的两人时迅速被烘散殆尽。

布鲁斯浑身都像烧着了一样疼痛发烫，小腹内有什么在抽搐着颤动，似乎正为沉寂多年后的觉醒嚣张跋扈地狂欢。那份沉甸甸而又酸楚的存在感几乎令布鲁斯感到难以忍受，他本能的张开嘴大口呼吸，眼眶里蓄满了生理性的泪水。湿漉漉的视线一片模糊，他的脑海里灌满了巨大的嗡鸣，什么也听不见什么也想不了，等到这股混沌缓缓从他脑子里退潮，想要反抗的意识已经被冲刷的不剩多少了。

意外而至的发情期是所有Omega的噩梦，布鲁斯不想这样，但他的身体根本不听使唤，擅自打开着、准备着、湿透了。他的身体像一块浸满水的海绵，被潮涌包裹着不断下沉砸进不见光的漆黑深海，而他的精神则痛苦又彷徨，企图拽自己摆脱沉沦但却无能为力。

布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，努力聚拢起模糊的视线，克拉克的脸出现在了他的眼前。可对方的表情却让他心里一紧——克拉克眯着眼睛，粗声急促地喘息，他迷离的双眼看上去完全失去了焦距，像是陷入了什么悱恻又撩人的梦境一样，浓郁的Alpha信息素瞬间喷薄而出裹紧了两人——布鲁斯几乎以为对方变成了映照自己的一面镜子，因为那副沉湎情欲无法自拔的神情本应属于一个发情期的Omega。

同时兼具地球上最强者和最强Alpha称号的超人几乎在各方面都是翘楚，包括意志力，但毫无疑问此时的克拉克几乎是瞬间就被拽进了Alpha的强制发情状态。即使同处发情期中，Alpha们也比Omega更能保有本心，但此时在两个人中，似乎克拉克才是丧失理智的那一个，甚至有过之而无不及。

“B……”Alpha用力贴住他，布鲁斯的背后只剩下墙，退无可退。对方结实的胸膛死死抵着他，几乎要将他肺部所有的氧气都挤出去，然后让他只能通过索吻来换取一线喘息的机会。布鲁斯鼻翼翕动，两个人混杂着的信息素味道冲得他眼前发黑。克拉克把头埋在他颈窝，脖颈擦着他的轻轻磨蹭，像是只撒娇讨好的狗。对方的鼻尖轻点在覆盖着腺体的皮肤上，着迷地深深吸了一口气————

“你闻起来……太棒了。”Alpha低沉轻柔的声线听上去就像在酒桶里泡了半个月，透露出无限的向往和沉迷。

“你知道你在说什么……啊！”

布鲁斯猛地弓起身体撞进克拉克怀里，对方立刻搂紧了他————这该死的Alpha在舔他！

小记者的舌头跟他本人一样滚烫，发情期将Omega的感官过分的放大了，布鲁斯几乎能分辨出那湿热舌面上粗糙的颗粒缓慢擦过皮肤的触感！他刚刚进入发情期，后颈的腺体还没有彭起，但信息素已然从那块香甜的皮肤下漫出来，引着Alpha定位他，攻陷他。敏感的腺体在细致煽情的舔弄下隔着薄薄的皮肤颤抖着，快感像电流一样滚过Omega的四肢百骸。

布鲁斯几乎是瞬间软了腿，他揪着克拉克胸前的衣服勉强让自己不要滑下去，想要让放肆的小镇男孩立刻停下，但张开嘴发出的却是软绵绵的哼吟。

“嗯……住、住手克拉克，呜……别这样……”

布鲁斯靠在克拉克怀里，羞愤的把脸埋进对方挺实温暖的胸口。他的身体太热了，那个复苏的器官在他小腹里不停抽搐，欲望浪一样将他吞没。他的手脚都软塌塌的使不上力气，整个人都被克拉克圈着，布鲁斯花了几秒才意识到他之所以还能站着是因为克拉克将自己的腿插进了他自然而然张开的腿间，而自己此时正坐在Alpha一侧的大腿上。

他的屁股全湿了，后穴涌出的热液甚至向下流到了他的膝窝，把他和Alpha的裤子都弄得一团糟。而他那要命的信息素仍在没命的往外散，并且越来越浓，跟对方的信息素在空中交缠，像是要一次性补齐十几年的份。布鲁斯从未也没必要学习如何控制信息素，此时他只能惊恐地呼吸着自己的味道，跟环抱着他的Alpha一起被拖进欲望无底的深渊。

克拉克的十指在布鲁斯后背上来回抚摸，指腹顺着Omega脊柱的凹陷一路滑到尾椎，大腿抵在他腿间缓慢滑动，依次碾过Omega已然勃起的性器、鼓胀的精囊和湿透了的后穴。布鲁斯被他磨得浑身颤抖几乎要发疯，他努力聚起力气企图挣扎，但每一次身体的挪动都只是进一步加剧了两人间难耐的摩擦。快感像子弹一样打在他敏感的神经上，布鲁斯很快就被折磨的失去了力气，而克拉克等的就是这一刻———Alpha的大腿向上一顶———布鲁斯只觉得性器根部被猛地压过，精囊被坚实的股直肌完美分开挤在自己大腿根上，两层湿透了的布料几乎瞬间被顶进脆弱的翕张着的小穴，而Alpha死死把他扣在怀里，尤嫌不足似的低头叼住了那块散发香气的软肉。

布鲁斯眼前一黑，射了。

高潮来的太过迅猛，布鲁斯的耳朵里只能听见自己的心跳声，像擂鼓一样轰隆隆顺着血管游走，让他的四肢都跟着那激昂的鼓点颤抖。他自己喘气的声音叠在沉闷尖锐的耳鸣后面，仿佛隔着一层砂纸，等他终于从那剧烈的高潮里缓过神来时才听出自己呼吸间难以自抑的哭腔。

他眨了眨眼睛，汗珠顺着眼睫滴下去。喧嚣激烈的欲望像个回旋镖，掉过头再次击中了他，布鲁斯被体内翻涌的欲望折磨得发疯，他想要大喊，想要抓住身边随便什么东西把它撕成碎片，沉寂十几年的发情期快要把他撕碎了，而更绝望的是他知道，这才刚刚开始。

趁Omega被高潮抛上顶峰时，克拉克将布鲁斯抱到了床上，两个人再次陷进了半小时前压出来的凹陷里。他迅速脱光了自己然后扒掉Omega的衣服和湿透了的裤子——没有遭到任何反抗，布鲁斯乖顺的就像一只濒死的鸟，翅膀和指爪都被黏在了欲潮的蛛网上。克拉克咽了咽口水——Omega的信息素浓烈的不可思议，像第二层皮肤般裹紧了他，顺着鼻腔冲进大脑攻占了氪星人的精神领域，向他传达着无可抗拒的指令。他是谁，他在哪，这些克拉克想都不愿想，他的大脑里只有一个念头，一个理所应当又愉悦疯狂的念头：占有B，标记B。

湿掉的布料砸在地上发出啪的一声，布鲁斯混沌的意识被这羞耻的声音撕开一线缝隙，Omega终于想起做最后的挣扎。

“克拉克……”布鲁斯推着Alpha的胸膛，他的掌心都是汗，手腕一使劲就打颤，这让他的推拒变得更接近撩拨。他听见撑在他身上的男人嘟囔了一声，然后握住了他的手。

“B……”克拉克的声音被情欲熏透了，低哑的声线伴着信息素味长驱直入，击中了布鲁斯柔软的心脏。Omega肉眼可见地抖了一下，似乎连对方的声音对他都有着催情的作用。

“不行，你不能……”布鲁斯看着克拉克，Alpha的情况没比自己好多少。他的头发被汗水打湿了，黏在额头和鬓角，脸颊上的红晕一直延伸到了锁骨，两条浓密的眉毛迷茫的皱起，蓝色的眼睛幽暗深邃如暴风雨中的海，汹涌的情欲在其中不断翻搅。汗水让他的颧骨看上去亮晶晶的，下颌也是，锁骨也是，赤裸的胸膛也是，手臂上结实饱满的肌肉激动得鼓起，死死将Omega圈在自己身下。克拉克看起来犹如一不小心被凡俗情欲染指的神明，神圣不可亵渎，却在此刻为了他的心爱自甘堕落，他迷离温情的注视让布鲁斯几乎无法说出后面的话，但他还是凭借顽强的意志做到了——那句话脱口而出的瞬间他甚至都不敢相信——“克拉克，清醒点，我们不能这么做！”

“为什么……？”Alpha似乎因为身下人的抗拒而感到难过困惑，他赤裸的身体插进Omega无力张开的腿间，勃起的性器抵在柔软的小腹磨蹭顶弄。硬挺滚烫的性器不断流着前液，跟布鲁斯射在自己小腹上的精液黏腻的混在一起，发出咕叽咕叽的声音。他握着布鲁斯汗湿的腿弯向两侧打开，亲吻他大腿内侧柔嫩的肌肤，布鲁斯被Alpha落在他身体上亲密的触碰撩拨得又一次硬了起来。

“嗯……就是不……不行……”布鲁斯感觉自己的理智所剩无几，证据就是他甚至开始觉得自己无理取闹了。他的发情期来的太突然又太猛烈，即使理智告诉他不该如此，但他身体的每一个细胞都在兴奋地呐喊，渴求那个Alpha到了几近疯狂的地步。他不想要重蹈覆辙，但他的身体想要。这副湿透了的躯壳想要Alpha的阴茎，想要Alpha的贯穿，想要Alpha的精液，想要Alpha的结。他低下头，看到他们两个人的身体——克拉克高大结实的身躯赤裸着嵌在自己大开的双腿间，勃起的阴茎贴着他腹股沟，但由于角度问题他只能看到一个圆润硕大的龟头，正抵在他半硬的性器旁边亲昵的磨蹭，顶端的小孔正滴着水——这幅画面让布鲁斯难耐的喘息，他的全身都为了即将到来的性爱而震颤，兀自反抗的理智简直像个不合时宜的反派，遭到了身体和欲望全面的反抗。

“可你的信息素不是这样说的。”克拉克的声音压得很低，声带振动像是敲在布鲁斯行将崩溃的理智上，温柔缱绻的语气里满是不容置疑的占有欲。“它们喜欢我，正催促我标记你呢。”

Alpha说着，垂下的眼睫盖住了幽深的瞳孔，他的手指缓慢而色情地描画着布鲁斯锁骨的走向，然后顺着Omega胸肌的轮廓一路滑下。克拉克的指腹很温暖，布鲁斯在他故意碾过自己的乳粒时急促的叫了一声，身子绝望地扭动，却被Alpha轻易镇压。克拉克划过他汗湿的胸肌、那些颜色深浅不一的疤痕、轮廓分明且紧绷的小腹，在黏糊糊的腹股沟打圈。他跪在布鲁斯两腿间，顶开Omega的大腿，让他无法合拢，手指绕过对方流水的性器按上了柔软的一双小球。

布鲁斯试图挣扎，但他四肢发软，被激起的澎湃性欲让他整个小腹和腰都在发麻打颤，只能喘息着任由Alpha摆布。克拉克的手指挤按他的精囊，把两个小球轮流握在掌中掐弄把玩，布鲁斯绷紧了大腿上的肌肉，拱起腰胯难耐的在克拉克腿上蹭动，阴茎兴奋地完全硬了起来。他拉着克拉克的手想要阻止却使不上力气，被对方轻易捉住十指交握。

“不……啊……”

克拉克的手指划过光滑潮润的会阴，终于触到了那个已经湿透了的穴口，布鲁斯哼了一声胡乱踢动双腿，却无法阻止氪星人对自己身体进一步的探索。克拉克就着丰沛的润滑轻轻揉按那个紧致密闭的小口，Omega的穴道似有所感般兴奋地抽动起来，穴口翕张着去吮Alpha的指尖。布鲁斯摇着头，呜咽着流下了眼泪，他知道自己已经什么都做不了了。

克拉克试探着往布鲁斯的后穴插进了一根手指，高热的穴肉立刻绞咬上来，热情的蠕动挽留，分泌出更多水。Alpha紧紧盯着Omega的下身，看那圈细密的褶皱包裹着自己的手指，然后缓缓地抽动起来。布鲁斯咬着牙憋住冲到喉咙口的呻吟，他的穴道太敏感了，仅仅是小范围的接触摩擦产生的快感就想让他缴械投降，尖叫着渴望更多。

Alpha转动手指开拓着那个紧致雀跃的穴道，Omega太湿了，手指的推进无比顺利，抽出时还会带出淅沥沥的热液。浓郁的属于布鲁斯的味道从下身扩散出来，是种诱人的甜腻，那味道闻上去让人想————克拉克眯起眼睛，他抽出手指低下头，舌尖划过布鲁斯早已被体液打湿的蜜穴。Omega拱着腰身尖叫，那截柔韧滚烫的舌尖直接刺进了他的后穴，转着圈扩张紧闭的甬道。布鲁斯哆哆嗦嗦夹紧了屁股，后穴的软肉收缩着抗拒这独特的入侵，更多的水从里面流出来，打湿了Alpha的下巴。

“啊！放开我！”布鲁斯挣扎起来，但Alpha只用舌尖在他后穴快速戳了几下就让他再次没了力气。Omega的后穴兴奋地抽动，热液不停的流，旅店的被子和床单看来是不能要了。布鲁斯仰着脖子痛苦的吸气，欲望是如此难以抗拒，他的身体太过渴望这个了，坚持还有什么意义？

“不行。”克拉克终于放过了抽搐着的穴口，向上吻过Omega紧绷的腹肌和已经变软的胸，他轮流舔咬着那两颗坚硬可口的乳粒，把它们吸得通红，含糊不清地向布鲁斯解释：“你的信息素在恳求我，B，我不能拒绝，否则……”

“……什么？”

布鲁斯抬起上身对上了克拉克深邃的蓝眼睛，Alpha看起来就像喝醉了，眼神迷醉飘忽，罩着一层雾蒙蒙的光晕。在那后面布鲁斯看不到理智和清醒，只有强大的本能和擅于支配的天性。布鲁斯难以相信直到此时他才发现克拉克身上的不对劲。

“克拉克，克拉克？清醒点克拉克！上帝啊求你了……”

布鲁斯来回摇着头，被Alpha在胸前的舔弄激起更多难耐的情欲，眼泪不受控制的从眼角滚落，在高热的脸颊上留下水痕。

“别哭”，克拉克凑上来舔掉布鲁斯脸上的泪水，他怜惜的亲吻着Omega湿润泛红的眼角，同时晃动腰胯在布鲁斯的敏感处来回磨蹭自己湿漉漉的性器。

“我喜欢你，B，你也喜欢我的，不是么？别否定我，别拒绝我，别……离开我。”

克拉克将布鲁斯的一条腿搭在肩上，将另一边用力向外压，让他滑腻淫乱的私处完全暴露在了自己的视线下。他着迷的盯着Omega，布鲁斯在他身下止不住地颤抖，好像Alpha仅用目光就能把他操开似的。他发出一声哽咽，为着即将到来的、无法挽回的粗暴占有。

“抱歉，B，你的信息素……我没法拒绝，我不能拒绝，我……我不能放任你……”克拉克俯下身亲吻布鲁斯的唇角，柔软的舌头沾着两个人的味道轻柔的撬开了对方的齿贝。他吻着Omega，捉着柔软的舌头搅动，品尝着两个人信息素混在一起的味道——清甜的苹果、优雅的香根草、温润的琥珀、冷漠的雪松和撩人的麝香亲密地挤在一起，它们彼此碰撞着，还没有真正的融合，克拉克等不及品味那最后的杰作了。他把回答喂进Omega湿润的嘴里，深深埋进对方空虚的肚腹：“……我不能眼睁睁看着你死。何况，你本来就是我梦寐以求的……”

“……什、什么？”布鲁斯惊讶地瞪大眼睛，还没等他想明白这句话的意思，Alpha滚烫的性器就贴上了他抽动的穴口，圆硕湿滑的龟头试探着戳弄，然后Alpha一挺腰————粗大坚硬的阴茎长驱直入，破开紧致柔软的穴肉深深操了进来。

布鲁斯被这一下深插顶得说不出话，他扬起脖颈，眼泪无声的流出来，两条腿徒劳地在Alpha赤裸的身上磨蹭，蜷起脚趾达到了今晚的第二次高潮。

Omega的后穴无比饥渴地蠕动着吸紧了插进来的大家伙，克拉克闷哼一声，小幅度摆动腰胯抽插着挑战那磨人的紧致。布鲁斯的里面又热又湿，柔软如丝绒，敏感高热的穴肉有生命一般裹覆着Alpha的性器，深情款款的挽留与邀请。克拉克难以忍受一丝一毫的后撤，他就着插在里面的深度不断向前顶，阴茎越进越深，直到鼓胀的精囊严丝合缝的贴上了Omega的屁股。

他完全占有了B——他的，Omega。

克拉克居高临下的打量Omega，男人双腿大开架在他肩上，胸腹饱满漂亮的肌肉上全是乳白的精液，有几滴甚至喷到了他脸上。布鲁斯的胸膛快速起伏着，乳晕涨大乳头挺立，像两颗邀人采撷的美味果实。克拉克把精液在Omega的肚腹上抹开，指尖沾了乳白像涂果酱一样点在乳尖上，然后倾身含住了那颗诱人的果粒，用舌尖弹动吮吸。布鲁斯打了个哆嗦，呜咽着扭动上身企图躲避，却只是把自己往Alpha嘴里送得更深。

“你太香了，B……”Alpha不断发出赞叹，而布鲁斯则终于从剧烈的快感里捡回一丝清明，狠狠瞪了身上的男人一眼。

“……混蛋。”Omega的控诉听上去软绵绵的，有气无力，这似怨似嗔的语气和布鲁斯泛着水光的眼眸让克拉克的阴茎颤抖着胀大了几分。

布鲁斯惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，克拉克只是把自己插进来就已经让他难以承受了，本能让Omega兴奋又畏惧——埋在后穴的阴茎太大了，他一定会被操死的。

Omega的惊惧叫Alpha本能的兴奋了起来。克拉克抬起腰胯缓缓后退，把自己的阴茎从Omega体内往外拔，同时感受着对方为此痛苦的收缩绞紧了后穴。当他退到只剩龟头还留在里面时，克拉克不慌不忙地掐住了Omega的腰用力往下一拽———他心满意足的得到了Omega一声绵长的、被情欲浸透了的呻吟。

克拉克掰开布鲁斯的大腿迅速挺动抽插，又硬又烫的性器劈开Omega后穴的软肉狠狠楔进去，又深又狠，布鲁斯被他顶得在床上来回磨蹭，腰身桥一样拱起，轮廓美好的腹肌舒展开，汗水顺着曲线流进两人擦蹭在一起的耻毛里。

克拉克一边戳刺一边抚摸着布鲁斯的胸腹，他的Omega美极了，匀称的肌肉包裹着骨骼，线条圆润流畅，两条长腿紧紧夹着自己本能地蹭动摩挲。月光为布鲁斯的半边脸打上阴影，深邃的眼眶是海洋忧郁的暗影，潮红的颧骨是凸起的礁岩，他的整张脸都涌动着欲海情潮，那双湿漉漉的橄榄棕的眼睛是那疯狂卷动的深海旋涡。

克拉克痴迷的看着身下的Omega，动情地呼吸着两个人胶着在一起的信息素气息，性器不断向深处戳刺，猛地碾过一处小而硬的凸起。布鲁斯的穴道一下绞紧了，他抽泣着扭起腰，似乎痛苦难耐又像是渴求更多，克拉克被他箍得更硬，低吼了一声，顶着对方的敏感点迅速抽插。

“呜……”布鲁斯胡乱蹬动着双腿，大腿抖得几乎要抽筋了。克拉克操的太深了，滚烫的龟头每一次都碾过他的前列腺，操出更多的汁液。布鲁斯根本无法思考，强烈的快感完全捕获了他，而Alpha不停抚摸着他的身体，让这场性事充满了绵绵的缱绻情意。

哪个Omega面对这样的Alpha还能不投降呢？

何况布鲁斯不是不愿意，他只是……他只是不能。

克拉克下意识的开启了超级视线，看着Omega的前列腺在自己的戳刺碾磨下可怜的肿了起来，不由兴奋地继续卖力抽插。他每次都把自己尽量多的抽出，再狠狠插进Omega肠道深处，碾着敏感的前列腺操得越来越深。发情让Omega的肠道柔软高热得难以想象，即使被Alpha粗大的性器打开着，那些软肉仍然无比紧致，在阴茎退出时拼命合拢，等待着被Alpha再一次完全操开，被操成对方的形状。

可怜的前列腺不堪重负，绵密难耐的快感攀着神经一波波滚过布鲁斯全身。Omega感觉自己小腹深处烫得吓人，那股酸痒令他难以忍耐，而Alpha不知疲倦的不断操着他，性器高速摩擦过他的穴肉和敏感点，过剩的快感就要超过他能承受的阖值，有什么可怕的东西就要淹没他————

“停、啊……停下，我快……”

布鲁斯几乎无法成功组织语言，他的大脑快要被情欲烧糊了，Alpha的阴茎那么粗那么烫，食髓知味地插进他的身体。他呜咽着，呻吟着，终于在Alpha一记又深又狠的抽插中猛地被腔内高潮击中了。

布鲁斯仰起头，整个身子剧烈地向上拱起来，力度大得仿佛克拉克不抱住他，他就会把自己从中折断了。体内敏感的生殖腔颤抖着打开了一条缝隙，那感觉清晰得可怕，大量潮热的体液倾斜而下，滚烫地浇在克拉克的龟头上。Alpha被这一下激得发出低沉的嘶吼，抱紧Omega仍在高潮中的身体就向生殖腔发起了进攻。

布鲁斯第三次射了出来，精液已经开始变得稀薄，堆积在他的小腹上，又顺着腹股沟往下流，跟后穴流出来的体液混在一起黏腻的打湿他的屁股和克拉克的大腿。Alpha操他的节奏和他自己射精的节奏重合在了一起，快感持续不断地堆积，他被抛到绝顶愉悦的浪尖迟迟无法回落，快感变成了磨人的痛苦，布鲁斯被囿于夹缝中无处可逃，几乎为他的Alpha射干了囊袋里的精液。

“克拉克……”布鲁斯哭到嗓子都哑了，他的声线颤抖，几乎是在哀求亢奋的Alpha放过自己。

“B……”克拉克俯下身子吻他，勾着他的舌头轻咬，安抚的环抱住Omega，阴茎却随着动作又往里戳了一小节，终于抵上了生殖腔那条火热的肉缝。

“啊！克拉克……别！”

小镇男孩握住Omega的腿弯将两条长腿向上推，把他整个人叠了起来。他站起身，从上往下不停戳刺，体重让他的性器重重地贯穿着他身下的Omega。生殖腔紧窄敏感的肉缝被坚硬的阴茎头顶开，那股酸麻和撕裂的疼痛伴着极致的快感将Omega完全吞没。布鲁斯哭喊着，颤抖着，整个肠道都绞紧了体内的大家伙。他的生殖腔像个蓄水池，滚烫的热液不断浇到Alpha的性器上，想刺激对方快点射精。克拉克揉捏着布鲁斯柔韧的臀肉向两边掰开，让自己插得更深，尽可能多的操着Omega最私密的、从未被任何人触及的性器官。

“我要标记你，B。”克拉克埋下身子抱住Omega，满意地感受着这具身体在自己身下颤抖。他舔着对方的耳朵，声音是绝对的不容置疑。

布鲁斯一度希望自己干脆不要保有这份多余的理智，那样或许会好些。Alpha滚烫潮热的身体贴着他，挺翘的性器深深插进他体内，操得他浑身颤抖，并贴心地向他预告了即将发生的失控航向。布鲁斯恨不得捉着对方狂揍，或许他从未来回到现在为的就是这个呢？

Omega没有回答，而克拉克察觉到了他的出神。Alpha不满地将性器从生殖腔抽了出去，然后迅速地把自己再次操进内腔，卖力的不断地来回抽插。被完全抽离又操开的感受太过刺激，布鲁斯已经喊不出声了，他浑身的肌肉都绷紧了，绝望地蜷起脚趾，但这还没完。Alpha的结随着抽插的动作慢慢彭了起来，那不断胀大的东西挤进腔口又挤出去，膨胀着再次戳开扩张到极限的腔口操着可怜的生殖腔。

布鲁斯疼疯了，他没命的挣扎起来。但Alpha的性器深深埋在他内腔里，硕大的结堵着腔口，让他根本无法逃离。

紧窄的生殖腔抽搐起来，腔口箍紧了蛮不讲理的Alpha，内里的潮液从深芯再次喷薄而出，猛地浇灌在Alpha的龟头上。克拉克低下头，尖利的犬齿刺破Omega的腺体，注入自己的信息素，精液如子弹一样一波接一波射进Omega的最深处。

布鲁斯眼前一黑，晕了过去。

Chapter 27  
Omega再次睁眼的时候十分沮丧，因为眼前轻柔的月色告诉他自己仍停留在这糟糕的一夜，而抽痛的生殖腔则告诉他——Alpha的性器仍插在他体内——不能再深的地方。

他被标记了，完全的，极致的，而标记他的人是超人。

布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，眼周的皮肤因为干涸的泪痕而有些紧绷。他动了动腰——一片酸痛——意料之中的，而他并不怎么痛苦，相反，他很平静，死水般的平静。

克拉克从背后环着他，Alpha的结还没有消退，本能要他确保自己的精液一滴不漏的留在Omega体内。他的性器卡在生殖腔里，而布鲁斯确定对方此时已经清醒了，因为那根刚才还耀武扬威的大家伙此时一动不动，乖顺的判若两人。

“你醒了？”小记者察觉了他的动作，小心翼翼的紧了紧环抱他的胳膊。

“克拉克”，布鲁斯觉得自己的声音简直平稳得离谱，除了有些沙哑外，就好像他们两个是西装革履得体的面对面一样，而不是像现在这样，身体赤裸着紧紧相连——“你的结什么时候能消。”

“呃……大约还得有一会吧……”，小记者的声音听上去无比心虚，且战战兢兢。“我……B，你……”

“等你的结消了，我就离开。”布鲁斯没兴趣听克拉克自我纠结，他只需要把自己的决定告诉对方。

“可是你的发情期还没结束啊，我不能让你离开！”克拉克立刻激动起来，性器也跟着在布鲁斯生殖腔里顶了一下，Omega倒吸一口冷气，恨恨地扭过头瞪了Alpha一眼，克拉克又不敢动了。

“我为什么要听你的，刚才我说不行的时候你听我的了么？”

“我……”，克拉克的声音听上去几乎算得上卑微，“可是，我不能……我没法控制自己。我也不清楚这是怎么回事，我从来没有像今天这样失控过，就像被什么操纵了一样，脑子里只想着标记你，让你变成我的……”

“闭嘴！”

小小的房间再次安静下来。

布鲁斯深吸一口气，突然发觉空气中信息素的味道变了。除了他的香根草、雪松，克拉克的苹果、琥珀、麝香味外，空气中还多了一丝苦涩的葡萄柚味。两股信息素不再只是挤在一起，它们完美的融进了彼此，相互纠缠渗透，抵死缠绵，就像刚才的他们。但曾经的清甜不再纯粹了，那抹若有若无的苦涩始终提醒着他，彼此是如何走到这一步的，而布鲁斯觉得那正是自己当下心情的写照。

他们无言的又躺了十分钟，Alpha的结一消退布鲁斯就把自己从克拉克身上拔了起来，用仅剩的力气压制住了那过程中再次产生的快感。他背对着床沉默地捡起自己的衣服一件一件穿回身上，万幸的是它们虽然看上去糟透了但都没有破损。身后传来窸窸窣窣的动静，布鲁斯只当听不见。他在系扣子的时候遇上了点困难——他的手抖得太厉害，但最后他还是把那些小东西都完美的系好了，然后他转身离开。

克拉克起身拉住了他的手腕。

“B……”小镇男孩的表情看上无比忧伤，内疚和期待在他脸上交织着，而布鲁斯只冷冷的看着他。克拉克瑟缩了一下，仍不愿放开自己的手。

“我很抱歉，B，但事情已经这样了，就算你要离开，能不能至少等到天亮以后，你想去哪里都行，我送你去，现在太晚……”

“是太晚了”，布鲁斯突兀地打断了他，“早知道你会变成一个精虫上脑的禽兽，我当时就该跟蝙蝠侠走的。”

“B……”克拉克的目光里满是愧疚，但他还是拉着布鲁斯的手轻轻晃了晃：“你生我的气是应该的，但你毕竟……你毕竟已经是……”

“你想多了Alpha”，布鲁斯的眼睛里没有一丝情感，冷得就像那寂静漆黑的夜，“你和我什么都不是。”

他低头看着自己被牵着的手腕，轻轻说：“放开，你今晚强迫我做的事还不够多么？”

这句话狠狠击中了小记者的心，他沉默了一会，终于不情不愿的放开了他的Omega。

布鲁斯迈开腿，体内那刚被操开的器官随着他的动作抽搐了一下，他顿了顿，吸了口气，然后平稳地朝门口走。

“B……！”克拉克忍不住喊他，而布鲁斯站住了。

“哦对了，我并没有在生你的气。”Omega扭过头，看着Alpha的眼睛一字一句地说：“我恨你，克拉克·肯特，你毁了我。”

说完，布鲁斯头也不回的打开门，融进了哥谭那片深渊般的黑夜，而他的Alpha愣在床前，被剧烈的心痛刺穿。

布鲁斯不知道自己是怎么支撑到这一步的————他就这么走了两个多小时，疲惫不堪，疼痛难忍。他还没结束的发情期令他的身体再次热起来，Omega艰难地拖着自己几乎快要燃烧起来的身体勉力向前挪。

他要去那里，他要回家。

韦恩宅身披夜色，姗姗出现在他已经开始模糊的视线里。

布鲁斯痛苦的哼了一声，他踉跄地快走了两步撞在门边的墙上，用最后的力气抬起手，按响了大宅的门铃。

随后，无声的、他渴求已久的安宁伴着纯粹的黑暗夺去了他的意识。

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 28  
他的眼前是一片模糊的影像，就像古老的胶片电影，色彩暗淡画面斑驳，雪花不时划过视野，画面跳跃着毫无逻辑地被拼贴在一起，说起来那体验真的很差——如果这真的是在放电影的话，恐怕没有人能看懂这些画面意味着什么。

但布鲁斯看得懂。

那些突兀且迅速划过的零碎片段根本不完整，但布鲁斯就是知道它们摘取自哪一年，什么事情。他不像是以上帝视角在观看，而更像是回顾，那些显然是属于他的记忆片段们像是一个个简洁却精准的关键词，甫一出现就激活了一大片连贯的记忆。布鲁斯目接不暇，他浏览着那些碎片，飞速拼凑起自己的记忆拼图。

万千记忆图景组成了一片明暗不定的光幕，它们环绕着布鲁斯，状似亲昵地擦过他，但又肖想逃离主人的桎梏。布鲁斯渴求它们太久了，他如饥似渴地吸收着身边海啸般翻涌的信息流，将它们全部吸纳进了自己的身体。

当光幕渐渐消散，黑暗重又袭来时，他听到有人在呼唤他。

布鲁斯睁开了眼睛。

第一个跃入眼帘的是白色的天花板，四角都有繁复又低调的雕花纹案，看起来似曾相识。布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，发现托着自己的床垫是久违的柔软舒适，比小公寓里的硬板床要好100倍。身上的鸭绒被子又轻又软，衬得起所有与赖床相关的美好联想。而脑袋下枕着的那个枕头，正与他的颈椎曲线完美相贴，给予他的脖颈有力的支撑，布鲁斯觉得自己很久没有在醒来的时候这么愉悦过了。

他因为这几乎令人懒怠的舒适而不自觉的松了眉头，却在转头看见守在床边的人时再次皱起。老管家的面容是如此熟悉，但自8岁之后布鲁斯就没再看见这张脸露出过于激动的表情，而此时那紧抿的嘴角和脸颊颤抖的肌肉都泄露了主人激动的心情。

“韦恩老爷，您回来了。”老管家的声音是强自压抑的淡然，但布鲁斯不会错过深埋其下的震颤。

“……我回来了，阿尔弗雷德。”

布鲁斯笑了一下，他不确定是自己眼睛里的水汽让阿尔弗雷德看上去像隔着一块绒绒的毛玻璃，还是说这蜃景本就是由对方同样潮湿的眼睛造就的。

老管家因为他叫出自己的名字而几乎没能控制住翻涌的情绪，对方几番抿紧了嘴唇才终于能稳住声线：“您想起来了？”

“是的，我很抱歉让你担心了阿福，我……我不是有意不联系你的，不过你是怎么知道……”布鲁斯费力地支起上半身靠坐在床头上，并为这“费力”而心头一紧——他浑身的肌肉像是散架又重组，处处透着难忍的酸痛，后颈那块敏感的皮肤隐隐刺痛，而最让他头疼的是，他几乎没法保持坐姿。布鲁斯咬了咬牙，不动声色的把姿势调成了侧卧，他那抽痛的屁股才终于放过了他。

“哦是的我知道，蝙蝠侠跟我简略说过了，真没想到会发生这种事。”

布鲁斯为着阿尔弗雷德的话微微皱了皱眉头，他顺着对方示意的眼神看过去，这才发现一直窝在管家身后椅子上的那个青年。

“嗨，又见面了”，John叉着两条腿坐在椅子上，两个手肘随意地搭在膝盖，笑着冲他挥了挥手，“还记得我吧？”

布鲁斯眯了眯眼睛，也回给对方一个微笑，然后他说出了青年的另一个名字：“罗宾。”

青年蹭地站了起来，椅子被他突然绷直的腿撞得后移，即使在地毯上也发出了一些尴尬的声响。

“你都想起来了？！”青年的双眼几乎在发光。

布鲁斯点了点头，“都想起来了。”

布鲁斯向着他的管家探身，掌心向下轻轻拍了拍阿福放在膝盖上的手背说：“抱歉阿福，我想我又一次辜负了你的好意。”

“没关系”，半晌，老管家才叹了口气，回应似的拍了拍盖着自己的那只手，“幻想着回来的只是布鲁斯·韦恩而不是蝙蝠侠，到底是我的奢望。”

罗宾在旁边耸了耸肩：“白背了半天剧本，我和阿尔弗雷德可编了好久呢。”

布鲁斯笑了，他当然明白阿福的顾虑——他们知道他失忆了，便想将错就错，只把布鲁斯·韦恩的身份还给他，而那个更加危险的哥谭骑士身份，在他自己没想起来之前没办法、也没必要告知。这不是欺骗，这是保护，布鲁斯再明白不过了。

“你到底是怎么失忆的？”

布鲁斯抬头看着说话的青年，John·Black——罗宾，也是蝙蝠侠的助手，正双手抱胸看着他。对方穿了一件黑色的皮夹克，修身的牛仔裤衬着一双长腿，跟他记忆里那个勇敢机敏的警察别无二致。他是典型的哥谭养大的孩子，一路在泥泞里摸爬滚打，从不服输，坚强而充满韧性。而另一方面，罗宾跟他一样经历过亲人的离世，甚至比他经历了更多生活的磋磨，但他仍保有一份布鲁斯认为自己永不可能找回的乐观，这看上去很非典型的，哥谭。

“说来话长，不如让我换身衣服，我们去客厅聊。”布鲁斯掀开被子试图摆脱目前这种窝在被子里的孱弱形象，却被阿尔弗雷德强硬地按住了。

“就这样说”，他的管家不算高的声音里是不容置疑，“依您的身体情况来看，您最好再多躺会，关于这一点，待会我希望能得到一个解释。”

布鲁斯不情愿的窝回了柔软温暖的被子里，他的管家难得如此不好说话，他们才刚经历过温馨的久别重逢，他不太想扮演那个破坏气氛的坏人。况且……他得承认发情期的影响即使强大如蝙蝠侠也的确难以招架。

“那天晚上我本应追踪那起人口贩卖案的线索，但中途我发现了杀手鳄。我在战斗中受了伤，掉进了哥谭湾，后来……”

他尽量简洁扼要的把事情说了一遍，故意略过了自己遭受的那些虐待，但仅仅是“囚禁”这一个词就已经让阿尔弗雷德握紧了膝上的双手，连带背后站着的罗宾都皱起了眉头。

“总之，能被人搭救就是不幸中的万幸，克拉克对我很和善，一直细心照顾我，对了，他还替我在星球日报登了寻人启事。”

阿尔弗雷德和罗宾对视了一眼，青年摊了摊手：“说实话，我们没想到你会被人带离哥谭。阿尔弗雷德发现你失踪并粗略搜寻无果后立刻联系了我，我们都以为你是落入了哪个宿敌手里，必然还在哥谭范围内，因此……”

布鲁斯摇了摇头，“你们掌握的线索太少了，这不怪你们。”

“但好在你和那位记者先生的调查方向是对的，你不知道，当我和阿福在监控录像上看到你的脸时有多震惊。”说到这里，罗宾似乎提起了兴趣：“那位记者先生看上去可有点不一般，他竟然能避开大宅里几乎所有的监视器，就像他一早就知道它们被按在哪里似的。他还带着你绕过了那些报警装置，我想那不可能只是出于本能感应吧？”

“这就是我要跟你们说的另一件很重要的事，但在这之前，我有一个……听上去几乎离谱的情况要告诉你们。”

布鲁斯看着阿尔弗雷德和罗宾——两位他可以全然信任的人——郑重的说：“我之所以会失忆并不是因为受伤过重，而是因为……我逆转了时间。”

两位早已经历过太多大风大浪的男人同时露出了困惑不解的表情，“那是什么意思？”

“意思是，我已经度过了对你们来说还未发生的未来岁月，然后某一天，出于某种原因，我决定让时光倒流，回到过去——也就是现在。但操作过程中或许出了差错，导致我失去了全部的记忆。关于这一点，即使它听上去令人难以置信，但我已经基本上证实了它的真实性。那些属于未来的记忆碎片在一点点恢复，而我已经凭借它们阻止过一场本应伤亡惨重的大爆炸——”布鲁斯对瞪大眼睛的罗宾点了点头，“——没错，就是哥谭银行爆炸案，那天我在场，我看见了你，但那时候我并不认得你。”

青年震惊地张了张嘴吧，半晌才结结巴巴的说：“那、那个不知从哪冒出来救了所有人又消失的神秘男子竟然是你？！”

布鲁斯点了点头。

“天啊……哦上帝啊……”罗宾用手捂住了额头，“如果那天我看见你的话，或许一切就都不一样了。”

“是啊……”布鲁斯低下头掩饰自己唇边的那抹苦笑。一切都会跟如今不一样，但即使他手握再来一次的机会，也还是没能达成这个“如果”。

“您受伤了么？”阿尔弗雷德关心的却是完全不同的问题，而这再次温暖了布鲁斯。

“哦，阿福，我正好好的坐在这呢。”

“是啊，是的”，管家点了点头。

布鲁斯再次握住了阿尔弗雷德的手，或许也只有在这种时刻，他的管家看上去才会如他外貌所展现的那样，更像一位真正的老人。

“虽然我说我已经验证过了，但这种——逆转时间，毕竟还是太过胡扯了，如果你们觉得我只是异想天开，我也能理解……”

“不，不不不”——阿尔弗雷德没有说话，似乎根本就没打算回答这个对他来讲答案永远只有一个的问题，而罗宾用一连串的不字打断了他，“我相信你，相信蝙蝠侠的判断。这没什么大不了的，我的意思是，毕竟隔壁还住着一位外星人呢，有什么是绝不可能发生的么？”

“说到外星人……”布鲁斯咽了咽口水，用那种——他不知道，或许很接近悔不当初的失足少女——的表情，瞥了眼阿尔弗雷德，“救我的那位记者先生，克拉克·肯特，他就是超人。”

“什么？”John觉得目睹过昨晚旅馆暧昧情形的自己大脑宕机了。

“并且……”这次布鲁斯抬起头直视阿尔弗雷德的双眼，他的管家，这位始终尽心照顾着他的人，他最亲密的家人，最亲密的朋友，有权知道真相：“昨晚，克拉克标记了我。”

阿尔弗雷德握着布鲁斯的手突然一紧。

罗宾则感觉自己的下巴掉到了地上。

青年挠了挠头，原地来回踱着步，有些不自在的问道：“呃……你确定不需要我回避？”

“鉴于昨晚你跟他说我是你的人”，布鲁斯冲罗宾眨了眨眼，露出一个无比和善的微笑，“不。”

罗宾像个撒了气的皮球，整个人都蔫了——任何人有幸跟人间之神抢男人，都会跟他一样，可怜、弱小、又无助。

“究竟是怎么回事，我们试过那么多方法，但你一直都……”

“现在还不清楚，但我猜测，是他的信息素，我对他的信息素、且只对他的信息素有反应。”

阿尔弗雷德困惑的摇了摇头，他惊疑不定，一时不知该把这纳入好消息的阵营还是不好的。韦恩家唯一的继承人，他的少爷，是一个无性分化的Omega，这是他们最大的秘密——是的，对他来说这件事在保密级别上比那个秘密身份高得多。这种情况极其罕有，他和布鲁斯查阅了无数资料和典籍，得到的也不过是寥寥几笔注释——这是一种病，要命的病。

身为Omega，生活里总有很多不方便的时刻，发情期是其中占比最大的一块，而布鲁斯从未因此烦恼过。他没有发情期，也不会被别的Alpha过量的信息素影响，这对那个义警身份来说确实很便利，但阿尔弗雷德从没觉得这有什么值得欣慰的——那些寥寥记录在案的病例都很短寿。

每一个生命降生于世都有其身为自然界一员的使命，尽管人类自诩高等生命体，不愿被生物本性束缚，但繁衍生息仍是每一个生命刻在DNA里的本能追求。自我意识和身体机能两套系统经常对垒，在这一点上尤是如此——自然规律并不会以人类意志为转移，当一个生命的存在违背了它存在的意义，那自然的淘汰早晚都会降临。

布鲁斯现在成为了一名正常的Omega，或许可以就此避过死神的追捕，这是件好事。事情如果就此打住该多好，可惜没有——他的少爷被标记了，被一个不知底细的外星人标记了。像是停更过久的专栏突然连更10章，还没等读者们喜极而泣就发现主角突然死亡——阿尔弗雷德感到久违的措手不及，和愤怒不满。

“就算是这样，你把自己交付的也太轻率了。”阿尔弗雷德从未想过有朝一日自己会对韦恩家的继承人做这种迟来的青春期性教育，但昨晚的情形真的把他吓坏了——布鲁斯看上去经过了一场长途跋涉，晕倒在韦恩宅门口，身上的衣服都被汗水浸透了。他一直高烧不退，绵延的发情期持续消耗着他的体能，阿尔弗雷德不得不给他打了一针抑制剂。他在昏迷中辗转，迷迷糊糊喊了阿尔弗雷德的名字，这让老管家的心都碎了。

当时他急着照顾布鲁斯没来得及多想，此时回忆起来，一切都变得不对劲了。为什么布鲁斯会在发情期还没结束的时候冒险离开他的Alpha，为什么那位Alpha就这么纵容自己的Omega离开？布鲁斯能捱到韦恩宅前对他当时的身体状况来说已经是个奇迹，究竟是什么让他在发情期铤而走险？阿尔弗雷德突然皱起眉头，用罕见低沉而严肃的声音问布鲁斯：“告诉我，你是自愿的么？”

“我……”布鲁斯张了张嘴，实在无法说服自己，只好难堪的低下了头，房间里剩下的两个人迅速理解了他无声的回答。

罗宾非常后悔自己刚才没有出去，现在房间里的气氛实在太压抑了——阿尔弗雷德用一种称得上恐怖的眼神瞪着布鲁斯，而那个伟大的、无所不能的蝙蝠侠甚至不敢抬头——他还是第一次看到布鲁斯·韦恩在自己的地盘上被别人完全压制住呢。

“您好好休息吧，韦恩老爷。”阿尔弗雷德打破了这可怕的沉默，他撑着膝盖站起身来，冲着偷偷瞄他的布鲁斯点了点头，“我该去完成今日的工作了，您知道，韦恩宅不会因为我的年龄增长就慷慨的变小。”

布鲁斯再次羞愧地低下了头。

“哦对了”，走到门口的阿尔弗雷德突然停下了脚步，回头看着布鲁斯说：“今年还没有收拾过西侧那件杂物室呢，择日不如撞日，不然就今天吧，就这么定了。”管家想了想，又补了一句：“十分期待早日见到这位超人先生。”

说完，阿尔弗雷德面带笑容走出了卧室，而布鲁斯头疼地抬手按上了太阳穴。

“那是什么意思？”完全不明其意的罗宾如是问。

“来复枪”，布鲁斯头也不抬的回，“阿福的来复枪，就放在那件杂物室里。”

哦——————————罗宾点了点头，看来管家先生期待的并不是“见”超人，而是“揍”超人。

怎么说呢？

————不愧是蝙蝠侠的管家。

Chapter 29  
罗宾走了之后，布鲁斯任由自己再次滑进了柔软的被褥里。他的身体很疲惫，精神却又非常亢奋，不由得在脑子里整理起目前已知的所有信息。

他，布鲁斯·韦恩，哥谭的花花公子，同时也是哥谭的黑暗骑士蝙蝠侠，和克拉克·肯特，大都会的小记者，同时也是大都会的明日之子超人，滚了床单。而在不知道多久的未来，超人会和别人结婚，自己则会以他伴郎的身份出席那场婚礼，彻底沦为一个只能靠抑制剂撑过发情期的可悲的Omega。

话虽如此，但仍有些地方令布鲁斯困惑，比如：超人疑似喜欢蝙蝠侠——那也就是他自己，但最终他移情别恋跟自己表白了。作为蝙蝠侠，他是隐隐有点发绿，但从头到尾克拉克喜欢的人都只有他一个，这个认知让他心里舒服了一点，但也只有那么一点——毕竟，超人终归不是他的。

一想起这大个子最后会选择跟别人结婚，布鲁斯心里就难受得要命。克拉克说「我喜欢你，我选择了你，就会接受全部的你」，并且阴差阳错，不管是现在还是未来的时间线上，他都标记了布鲁斯，把他变成了自己的Omega，究竟是为了什么，他们会渐行渐远，最后完全走出对方的生命呢？

鉴于超人才是结婚的那个，布鲁斯姑且把全部的错处都归给了他——一定是这个氪星人见异思迁反复无常，否则怎么会发生这样的事？！

他想起自己第一次见到超人的时候——对方犹如天神降临，制服包裹着他雕塑般完美的身形，鲜红的披风火焰般耀眼。他像一缕光，穿透哥谭无尽的黑夜，几乎就要把他的世界照亮。神之子礼貌的向他问好，而他只是蹲在滴水兽上，紧张地握紧手里的蝙蝠镖，发出野兽被擅闯地盘的恼怒低吼。

他无法否认那一刻闪电般滚过他全身的恐惧，与震颤。

超人是永不落幕的太阳，是人类的希望，而对方那张英俊的脸让他的愤怒和敌意没能维持超过一个月。

我果然应该警惕这该死的外星人。布鲁斯不满地嘟囔着，扯过被子把自己卷成一个卷，满心不甘的、终于陷入了黑甜的睡梦里。

Chapter 30  
“你在干什么，克拉克？”

露易丝·莱恩双手抱胸无奈的看着蹲在墙角的那个大个子，上帝啊，这人蹲着的时候也像一座山一样，看上去真的——十分碍眼。

“露易丝……”克拉克委屈巴巴的扭过头，撇着嘴装模作样的隔着镜片揉了揉眼睛。

女记者叹了口气，“当我说「真希望他的家人找到他之后你不要蹲在角落里哭」的时候，我并不知道会是这种局面，我也没想到你——一个二十好几的成年男人会真的蹲在角落里哭，肯特。”

小记者的表情看上去更委屈了。

“到底怎么回事？”

“说来话长，但……但我只是……”克拉克站起身来，有些无奈的搓了搓鼻尖，“我只是有些舍不得，我甚至还没来得及好好跟他道别。”

“嗯哼”，露易丝挑着眉头盯了他一会，然后扭头往自己的座位走，高跟鞋哒哒哒踩在地上像是什么变奏曲，但在伤心的克拉克听来，什么节奏都像哀伤的失恋情歌。

“打起精神来克拉克，俗话说得好，情场失意官场得意，是时候献身你的事业了。”

“恕我直言”，克拉克无精打采地推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，沮丧的几乎要跟立柱在阳光中投下的阴影融为一体了，“我现在真的没有什么心情面对工作，露易丝，饶了我吧，就这一次，行么？”

“哦，克拉克，我不知道”，露易丝在凌乱的办公桌上翻着什么，头也不抬地说：“这次访谈可是机会难得，我特意替你跟佩里申请的，你确定不接么？”

“不，不了，我实在……”

“那可太遗憾了”，露易丝没等他说完就打断了他，女记者晃着终于翻找出来的邀请函，得意的看着克拉克，“那么，这次庆祝布鲁斯·韦恩病愈出院的回归晚宴，就换别人去跟吧，Daniel——”

克拉克用人类所能达到的最快速度从露易丝手里抢过了那张邀请函。他抢过来之后才突然意识到一个问题：“等等，露易丝，你是怎么……”

“我怎么知道B就是布鲁斯·韦恩？哦，Come on！难道在你眼里我就是个傻子么？B刚刚离开，布鲁斯·韦恩就回归了公共视野，再加上他那张脸，这对我来说很难猜么？”

“是的，你是这世界上最聪明智慧的记者，谢谢你。”克拉克忍不住冲露易丝露出一个堪称灿烂的笑，那厚重愚蠢的镜框也遮不住他那双闪闪发亮的蓝眼睛了。

“话说回来”，露易丝上前一步，一把勾过了克拉克的脖子——小记者贴心地伏低了身子好让露易丝能更轻松的够到自己——“如果韦恩因为身份地位而嫌弃你，克拉克，我会帮你踢爆他的蛋。你放心，星球日报永远关照自己人，如果情况不顺利，以后我们的八卦KPI就都是他的了。”

“哦，这可真是——十分……感激？”克拉克尴尬地眨了眨眼睛，除了因为被撞破自己的心事外，“他的蛋”这个词组一不小心就让他联想到了前一晚他和B——布鲁斯，交缠在一起的画面，这让他一下子涨红了脸，只好假装迫不及待地匆匆离开了报社。

说实话，他还没想好要怎么面对B——布鲁斯。昨晚他远远跟在对方身后，亲眼看着他被那位管家带进了韦恩宅，老人家脸上那失而复得的欣喜若狂至今仍在克拉克脑海里回荡。B就是布鲁斯·韦恩，此外不作他想，他终于回到了自己的家人身边。

这明明是件值得高兴的事，可因为昨晚突发的那个……意外，克拉克几乎难以忍受与B的分离——他太想念他的Omega了，想念他的温度，想念他的味道，想念他皱起的眉头和汗湿的皮肤，想念他的一切。

可这一切都是他强行获得的，他强迫了B。

一想到这儿克拉克就头疼，昨晚的整个经过都历历在目，但他根本说不清这一切究竟是怎么发生的。他能十年如一日的收敛自己的信息素，完美的扮演着一个普通的Beta，却偏偏就在那个晚上失去了理智失去了控制，强行标记了B，他不知道自己究竟怎么了。

他隐约记得那时候，他的潜意识里似乎有一个声音在不停的催促他，催促他标记身前的Omega，如果不这么做就会发生极其恐怖的难以挽回的事。克拉克无法解释这一点，那究竟是他身为Alpha无耻的本性，还是受了什么蛊惑而产生了幻觉，毕竟从结果来看，不顾对方的反抗强行标记对方才是“极其恐怖难以挽回的事”。

而布鲁斯最后留下的话更是令他心痛如绞。

布鲁斯失忆了，而当他终于想起来——想起来自己本是心有所属——他属于蝙蝠侠时，却被失控的克拉克强行标记了。自己这种行为毫无疑问是在趁人之危，用多恶毒的词语谴责他都不为过，克拉克只希望自己没有对布鲁斯造成太多的伤害，但现在看来这根本就是不可能的事——他标记了一个爱着别人的Omega，世上还有什么比这更糟糕的么？

可——小记者不甘地咬了咬牙——他明明也是喜欢我的啊……

但不管怎么说，他的确是过错方，理应向对方道歉，顺便……顺便看看还能不能挽回对方的心。拉奥啊，他是真的喜欢布鲁斯，更何况现在他标记了对方，他只想永永远远赖在布鲁斯身边，再也不要跟他分开了。

他无法忍受布鲁斯被别人拥在怀中，更不愿忍受自己怀里的人不是布鲁斯。

我还有机会，克拉克想，只要布鲁斯对我的喜欢是真的，即使这份喜欢敌不过他复苏的记忆，但只要这份感情存在，他就还有机会。

不管怎么说，他可是超人，即使情敌是蝙蝠侠，他也总该有跟对方公平竞争的资格。

虽然一夜之间他的生活俨然拐了一个450°的大弯，他喜欢的人成了别人的爱人，他从一个刚刚开启恋爱门扉的新手一跃变成了插足的第三者，他的前暗恋对象摇身一变成了他的情敌，但那些都不重要。

现在最重要的是——克拉克站在公寓镜子前，冲对面的自己点了点头——挑一身得体的西装，然后鼓起勇气，像个悲壮的英雄一样，去赴布鲁斯·韦恩的晚宴。

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 31  
面对喧闹的宴会，布鲁斯产生了那么一瞬间的恍惚。

他当然还记得半个多月前自己是如何渴望找回属于自己的记忆和身份，找回自己的家人，可当一切都回归正轨时他发现自己并没那么愉悦——属于蝙蝠侠的一切都是沉重的、晦涩的，他的童年、父母、朋友、敌人……所有黑暗的过往盘旋凝结成夜的披风，造就了哥谭的骑士，这是失忆时的他绝想不到的情况。现在看来，在大都会度过的日子对他来说竟是难得且奢侈的平静快乐。

当然，还有那个男人。

布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，举杯向身旁的宾客示意，露出一个熟练却又生疏的慵懒笑意——他好久没有做过布鲁西宝贝了。他端着酒杯轻巧地在人群中穿梭，偶尔跟熟识的宾客相互问候，再攀谈几句，提及韦恩企业他是百分百的一问三不知。

布鲁西宝贝漂亮、甜蜜，但是空洞，扮演他甚至用不上布鲁斯35%的精力，他一边驾轻就熟的应付哥谭的名流们，一边忍不住在脑子里开起了小差。他不是有意去想的，但那个男人的味道若有似无的环绕着他，时刻提醒着他的所属。

早些时候，当阿尔弗雷德从柜子里翻出布鲁斯以前常用的模拟信息素时，他听到老管家微不可查的叹了口气。回来的第二天布鲁斯就在蝙蝠洞做了全面的检查，身体指标一切正常，除了他的第二性别——他再也不是Beta或那个对外能瞒天过海的Alpha了。

他的身体在不到两天的时间里就完成了二次分化，激素水平平稳，正处于一个阶段性的波谷，这表明他刚刚安全度过了成年后第一个发情期。从今往后，他会像其他Omega一样面对发情期带来的困扰，甚至可能因为延迟年月过多而反应更加强烈。

他“正常”了。

可布鲁斯早就习惯了“不正常”，这让他还不太能接受现在的自己。他会变得多愁善感么？他会为了某丝气味就失控么？还有夜巡，以后当他必须在蝙蝠洞挨过发情期的时候就只能拜托罗宾替他守护他的哥谭，布鲁斯恨这个。

但是，这就是天性，这就是本能，是Alpha和Omega永远无法摆脱的“原罪”。

布鲁斯早过了二十开头的年纪，却要重新学习如何做一个Omega，不得不说这也是某种意义上的严酷挑战。而他上的第一课，就是发现他的Alpha在他身上留下的难以抹去的痕迹。

即使他打了抑制剂又喷上了之前用来伪装Alpha的模拟信息素，阿福和罗宾都闻不出任何不妥，但布鲁斯就是能闻到掩藏在这些味道之下的，克拉克的信息素味。活泼的苹果围绕着他，温柔的琥珀环抱着他，尾调里最淡的麝香则是极致的诱惑，这味道始终不散，像是刻进了他的骨血里，又像一个提示也像一纸证明，搅得布鲁斯心烦意乱。

这味道时有时无阴魂不散，时间久了布鲁斯便也懒得管它，以至于当这味道浓郁到值得警戒时他才发现不对劲，而那味道的主人已经站在了他的眼前。

“你好韦恩先生，克拉克·肯特，星球日报记者。”克拉克——也就是超人，穿着一身一看就是新购置的体面西装，向着布鲁斯伸出了手。

“嗯——如果我的脑子没坏掉的话，我们邀请的本该是星球日报的莱恩小姐，我可一直期待着跟那位漂亮的女士见面呢。”布鲁斯没有理会克拉克举在身前的手，他抿了一口香槟，用戏谑的眼神夹了小记者一下，高傲的扬起下巴。

周围的人群注意到这里的动静，很多人都用同情的目光看着那位记者。众所周知，很少有报社派男记者跟哥谭宝贝的新闻，在花花公子这里，女记者显然更吃香些。而眼前的这位记者既不香也不软，甚至白长了一副大个子，布鲁西宝贝愿意理会他才是见了鬼。

“莱恩小姐临时有事，就把今天负责报道的人换成了我。”大个子小记者完全屏蔽了外界的干扰，看样子心理素质十分过硬。

布鲁斯盯着克拉克的眼睛，眉头危险的压了下来。在场的嘉宾都是名流望族，十分注重礼仪，绝不会在公共场所散发信息素，这是极其无礼的行为。但除了看热闹外，此时没有任何人对克拉克投以异样的目光，很显然，克拉克跟以前一样，在众人眼里仍是一个没有味道的Beta。

但对布鲁斯来说，属于Alpha的信息素味已经浓郁到让他忍不住想要皱眉了——就好像，那不是对方散发的味道，而是……留在他体内的余味正为了对方的靠近而叫嚣。

除此之外，布鲁斯还发现了一件只有自己能发现的事——或许周围的人看不出来，可他却知道，此时面前的男人有多忐忑紧张。倒不是克拉克掩饰得不好，而是因为他们之间的链接。

从他面对克拉克起，Alpha和Omega间的双向链接就像一根看不见的弦一样将他们俩的神识连在了一起。那感觉十分微妙，就像自己的脑海中突然多出来一块屏幕，对方的所有反应都即时传送过来，或许用玄妙来形容更加贴切。布鲁斯隐约意识到这链接目前只在有限的距离内才有感应，而且非常微弱，不能完全感知对方的内心动态，但只这一点感应已经足够了。

“我不记得答应过星球日报做专访，肯特记者”，布鲁斯心不在焉地朝他举了举杯，他得离开。他对克拉克的感知虽然微弱，但谁知道氪星人那边的链接会不会是super级的？没人能对蝙蝠侠使用读心术。蝙蝠洞电脑里针对超人的研究资料有一个单独文件夹，子目录更是丰富，但没有一项研究是针对超人和他的Omega的，布鲁斯从没想过自己需要操心这个。

“玩得愉快。”布鲁斯利落的转身，把明显欲言又止的小记者扔在了身后。

正如布鲁斯所料，当他和克拉克之间的距离拉远之后，那丝若有似无的链接便消失了。布鲁斯松了口气，他还没做好准备让另一个人钻进自己的脑子，或许他该查查这世界上是不是真的存在大脑封闭术？

然而大都会的神子似乎天生就不懂得什么叫放弃。

刚刚结束的发情期让布鲁斯很快就对机械且无趣的社交活动感到疲惫，他松了松领结，打算去二楼休息一会换身衣服。他刚顺着旋转楼梯走上二楼，那股熟悉的被人侵入私密领域的感觉就又一次卷土重来。

克拉克拽着他的手腕飞速把他按在了墙上，温热的身躯贴过来将他禁锢在自己和墙壁之间，对方无法自控的散发着熟悉的信息素味，令布鲁斯难以控制的跟着心跳加速。

一楼的喧嚣热闹遥遥传来，布鲁斯却只听得到彼此近在咫尺急促的喘息，一切似乎都失真了，直到克拉克张口唤他————

“B……”

霸道的占有欲和控制欲消失殆尽，眼前的男人又是那个朴实憨厚的小镇男孩了。克拉克的眼睛在走廊昏暗的灯光下就像两颗坠落的星辰，隔着镜片闪闪发光。愧疚或许还有别的什么复杂的情感让这双蓝眼睛湿润起来，看上去有些无辜和可怜，仿佛是什么受了委屈的小动物。

布鲁斯极力地克制自己想伸手轻抚对方眼角的冲动————

“叫我韦恩，肯特先生。”

————并让自己的声音听上去足够冷酷无情。

克拉克张了张嘴，终于还是垂下眼帘，沮丧的妥协了：“……韦恩先生……布鲁斯，我……”

“虽然我认为你我之间无话可说，但既然你坚持那也没什么，不过……”布鲁斯晃了晃仍被握着的手腕，“你打算就这样跟我聊么？”

“……抱歉”，克拉克犹豫了那么几秒，然后不太情愿地放开了布鲁斯，并退后了几步将足够的空间还给了他。

Alpha独有的味道渐渐转淡，布鲁斯暗暗松了口气，随之放松了浑身绷紧的肌肉。刚才被压制的几秒钟，他明显感觉后颈的腺体在对方信息素的浸染下蠢蠢欲动，这让他尤为紧张。布鲁斯撑着墙站直了身子，重新理了理领结和衣摆，确保自己布鲁西宝贝的壳子完美无缺后他抬起头，冲着克拉克笑了笑。

“你想说什么？”

“B……布鲁斯，我、我……”克拉克从未发现自己如此笨嘴拙舌，他抿着嘴，两只手下意识的攥紧了衣角。

事实上，来之前他根本就没做好准备。开玩笑，他做出那种事，要怎么准备才叫做好了准备啊？！虽然他来是来了，但心里难免恍然，可刚才在一楼大堂里，当他远远看见布鲁斯，鼻端闻到对方的信息素味——那抹掩藏在Alpha气息之下的淡淡的属于Omega的味道——克拉克几乎难以抑制自己想把布鲁斯从众人目光下夺走藏起来的欲望。

那丝信息素味像一条丝带，灵巧的在空中飘荡，准确地寻到克拉克然后在他心尖上绕了几圈打了个结。这味道跟以前相比有些微妙的不同，而克拉克立刻就明白了——那里有自己的味道。

那是被标记了的Omega的信息素味。  
他的Omega。

属于Alpha的本能让他在二楼堵住布鲁斯，如此近距离的跟他的Omega待在一起令他舒服了很多。他能感觉一线微弱的链接存在于他们之间，这让他的内心无比安宁满足。

“布鲁斯，我很抱歉标记了你这件事，不管因为什么，当时确实是我失控在先，都是我的错……但我希望你知道，我道歉是因为我强迫了你，不是因为我后悔，我不后悔，布鲁斯。如果你愿意的话，我是说只要你需要，我一定会对此负责的。”

“负责？你在说什么？”布鲁斯双手抱胸嗤笑了一声，“不过是一个标记而已，洗掉就可以，没什么大不了的。作为B，我或许真的要为此苦恼，但作为布鲁斯·韦恩，我身边有全哥谭最好的医护团队，不过是一句话的事，不用你操心。”

克拉克皱了皱眉头：“你……都想起来了？”

布鲁斯无所谓的耸了耸肩：“过去的都想起来了，未来的还没有。”

说罢，他露出一个招牌式的甜腻笑容，抬手勾过克拉克的领结，轻轻的说：“没错肯特，我都想起来了。我是布鲁斯·韦恩，不是什么无名无姓的B，所以，你找错人了。”

“不管你的身份是什么，你永远都是我喜欢的那个人……”克拉克顺着布鲁斯的力道往他身前走了两步，心脏扑通扑通跳了起来，“B，别这样对我，别……离开我。”

“可我是别人的Omega。”布鲁斯眯起了眼睛，“别告诉我你忘了，我的Alpha是蝙蝠侠。我也说过了，你我之间只是一场意外发生的错误，现在我的记忆恢复了，也是时候让一切回归正轨了。”

他用手指点着克拉克的锁骨，冷酷地用力把他从身前推开，挑着眉头继续说：“不过你到底是我的救命恩人，这一点韦恩家不会忘记。我会答谢你，这笔报酬是你应得的，说吧克拉克，你需要多少？不管你开价多少，我都付得起。希望你拿完这笔钱后，可以不要再来打扰我。”

克拉克闭上眼睛摇了摇头，他握紧了拳头，在心里告诉自己这不是布鲁斯的本意，B不会是这样的人，但是……但是浅浅盘桓在他心间的那条链接却忠实地传达着对方的情绪——布鲁斯很冷静，并没有意气用事，这就是他的真心话，他确实想用一笔钱尽快打发自己，哪怕这种手段极近羞辱，布鲁斯也不在意，只要能快点让自己离开。

像是冰天雪地里一盆凉水兜头而下，克拉克的心脏像是结了冰，几乎无法呼吸。他感觉不到自己的双脚，仿佛踩在一团棉花上一样虚无缥缈，下一秒就要跌进无底的深渊。他低着头咬紧下唇，没有看到对面布鲁斯脸上一闪而过痛苦的神色。

“……如果你们真的相爱，那他为什么没有标记过你？”半晌，克拉克开口了，这是他最后的挣扎，那低哑无力的声音让他自己都露出了一个苦笑，“为什么你失踪了他却没有来找你，为什么他会将你置于危险之中，为什么那天晚上他纵容你留在我身边？回答我布鲁斯，你们真的相爱么？”

一股怒气猛地攥住了布鲁斯的心脏，他抬手揪着克拉克的衣领狠狠将人掼在墙上，发出咚的一声闷响。

“不然呢，或者你认为爱是什么？！像你那样强行给我打上标记，把我像个宠物一样拴在身边，让我变成你一个人的婊子么？！”  
哥谭甜心的伪装瞬间粉碎，布鲁斯双眼怒瞪，额角青筋暴起，用受伤困兽般嘶哑的嗓音冲克拉克低声怒吼。小记者在他的瞪视中惊讶的睁大了眼睛，他似乎想解释，但又被布鲁斯残忍的用词刺伤，终究还是撇下眼睛用沉默表达着自己的内疚与歉意。

“先生们，出什么事了么？”阿尔弗雷德从楼梯的转角处走上来，他站在楼梯口，礼貌但又冷淡的望着这边，似乎心里根本不在意这儿是否真有一位客人需要帮助。

“没什么，一位旧相识。”布鲁斯松开克拉克，退后两步喘了口气，将那股奔涌的怒气重新收敛回身体里。他抬手揉了揉散乱的额发，又理了理歪掉的领结，转身冲阿尔弗雷德点了点头。

“把你的金额报给我的管家，他会处理的”，布鲁斯背对着克拉克，头也不回的说，“别拒绝，肯特，这是你能从我这里得到的唯一的东西了，再见。”

说完，布鲁斯在克拉克悲伤的注视中，转身走下了楼梯。

“有什么我能帮您的么，肯特先生。”阿尔弗雷德微微倾身，对着仍倚靠在墙上的男人说。

“……布鲁斯说我可以索要报酬？”克拉克站直身子，理了理刚才被撞乱了的头发，他转过头，冲身旁的老管家露出了一个难看的笑。

“是的先生，您是韦恩家的恩人，多少酬谢都是应当的。”

“那么好吧”，克拉克抬起头，深吸了一口气，用力地像是要把空气中的什么味道永远烙在身体里，“请给我一美元，可以么？”

“先生？”老管家皱了皱眉。

“我不想要什么酬谢，但，我不能不给布鲁斯这个……羞辱我的机会，这是我欠他的。”克拉克低着头，整个人几乎快要缩进墙上的阴影中去了，“就，别告诉他金额，让他出出气吧。”

“……明白了，先生。”阿尔弗雷德点了点头，从贴身的钱夹里取出一枚一美元的硬币递给克拉克，“您的报酬。”

“谢谢。”克拉克接过钱，看都没看就胡乱塞进了口袋，然后他扶着墙，在老管家探寻的目光中离开了这里。

Chapter 32  
“韦恩先生？”

布鲁斯翻了个白眼，然后换上满面笑容转过身去。“有什么能为您效劳，这位……”布鲁斯愣住了。

眼前的女士有一张无与伦比的脸，那不是仅仅用“美艳”或者“靓丽”就能形容的，那是一种浸满智慧的优雅，是尊严与品德栽培出的美。她的身材高挑，体型窈窕，一双眼睛如宝石般光华流转。即便布鲁斯·韦恩阅人无数，他也不敢说自己见过第二个如此令人一见倾心如沐春风的美人。

“……女士”，布鲁斯微微倾身，两人自然的行了一个吻手礼，那女子笑了。

“韦恩先生怎么一个人躲在角落里喝闷酒？”  
“谁说的？你不是找到我了么？”布鲁斯端着酒杯夸张的笑了一声，“我不得不承认女士，外间的传言总不全是空穴来风。哥谭的佳丽几乎都是我的朋友，剩下的总也打过招呼，可你————”布鲁斯轻佻地扬了扬眉，“请告诉我究竟是什么让你我错过了？”

“那大约是我的错”，女子笑得更开心了，似乎完全不把对方轻浮的行为放在心上，“或许我该多出门走走的，韦恩先生。戴安娜·普林斯，很高兴认识你。”

普林斯？布鲁斯愣了愣，露易丝·莱恩的声音在脑海中一闪而过——「普林斯教授才是真正值得尊敬的人，她几乎是我见过最平易近人、温柔睿智的Alpha」——哦，是的，戴安娜·普林斯，致力于平权运动的那位教授。

“我的荣幸”，哥谭宝贝终于袒露了一丝真诚，而戴安娜没有错过。

“怎么，韦恩先生知道我么？”

“我读过您的文章，普林斯教授。”

布鲁斯示意两人离开这里出去走走，戴安娜欣然同意。

哥谭是个奇妙的城市，最奇妙的就是她的夜晚。哥谭人总爱调侃这里的夜有区域性差异，属于Narrows、地下铁路、污水处理厂的夜色张开他的獠牙，猛兽般对着人们虎视眈眈；属于上东区、罗宾逊公园和富人区的夜宁静悠远，像埃及棉和真丝绸缎，柔软甘甜。韦恩宅的夜显然属于后者。

两个人漫步在韦恩宅偌大的花园里，夜色伴着昏暗的草坪灯将灌木和花朵映的影影绰绰，布鲁斯自然地聊起了自己最关心的话题。

“我曾跟星球日报的莱恩记者聊过这方面的话题，你知道，关于性征。”布鲁斯说，“她跟我聊起了你，而我们一致认为你在平权方面做出的贡献是无比伟大的。”

“过奖了，韦恩先生。”

“叫我布鲁斯。”

“好的，布鲁斯，也请叫我戴安娜。”戴安娜笑起来有种犹如葡萄酒般的醉人气质，让人特别容易沉迷。

“事实上，我对你为何开始这项研究格外好奇，毕竟，恕我直言，你是一位优秀的Alpha，一个Alpha在天然利己的社会环境中是很难察觉到针对其他弱势群体的不公存在的，大部分时候，他们要么习以为常，要么认为事不关己。”

“那么，同样作为Alpha，你又是为什么对这个感兴趣呢，布鲁斯？”

戴安娜穿着一件白色的礼服裙，黑棕色的长卷发绸缎似的披在肩头，月光为她镀上华美柔和的银边，她立在夜色里，发着光，犹如再世的月桂女神。

布鲁斯下意识的嗅了嗅，空气中有股浅淡的柠檬与茉莉的香气，令人心旷神怡，那味道神奇的抚平了他心底蛰伏的怒意。隔了几秒他才意识到，那是戴安娜信息素的味道。

“我想，或许我们可以约个时间好好聊一聊，你愿意再来这里做客么？”当两个人再次走回正门时，布鲁斯这样问道。

“当然，韦恩先生”，戴安娜脸上的笑意仍是那么令人陶醉，她迅速用余光瞥了瞥远处的树丛，然后勾起唇角笑了笑，探头轻轻落了一个吻在布鲁斯的面颊上，“我当然愿意。”

戴安娜离开后，整个晚宴瞬间变得乏味透顶，布鲁斯疲倦地跟阿尔弗雷德打了个招呼便钻进了二楼的卧室。主人离席后，宴会很快也就结束了。

等布鲁斯洗完澡出来时，外面已经下起了雨。淅沥沥的雨点噼里啪啦打在窗户上，倒有越下越大的趋势。

今晚罗宾替他去夜巡了，布鲁斯本来不乐意，但拗不过阿福，管家以他还未完全恢复的身体为由对韦恩家的主人实行了宵禁。布鲁斯穿着睡袍百无聊赖的倚在窗边的垫子上，一会看两眼手里的书，一会又看看窗外的大雨，想象着今晚那些滴水兽们吐水的样子。

某一刻，他的目光晃过黑漆漆的花园，突然捕捉到了什么东西。

布鲁斯眯起眼睛把脸贴在窗上试图看清那是什么，而刚巧划过上空的闪电替他证实了那恼人的猜想。

克拉克·肯特一动不动地站在门廊前，浑身都湿透了。他就像一只做错了事被关在门外的狗，遥遥望着布鲁斯这扇亮着灯的窗。他们之间隔了那么远，雨夜又那么黑，布鲁斯本看不清对方的表情，可就在闪电照亮天际的那个瞬间，他恍惚看见克拉克冲着他笑了笑。

似乎只是看到他，都值得让对方欣喜。

布鲁斯感到那股无处发泄的怒气再次攥紧了他的心脏。

“看来您发现了。”阿尔弗雷德端着一杯热牛奶走进来，对着惊讶的布鲁斯说。

“他站在那多久了？”布鲁斯不知该气这个愚蠢的小记者，还是气什么也不说的老管家。

“肯特先生就没离开过。”老管家答的气定神闲。他看了看皱着眉头的布鲁斯，像是想起什么似的缓缓说道：“您回来的那天，我曾隐约在远处的树丛里看到过一个身影，当时没空多想，之后想起来，应该是肯特先生。”

布鲁斯转过头疑惑的看着阿尔弗雷德，似乎不明白他说这个的用意。

“可惜，当时他不在射程内。”老管家思考了一下，随即点了点头，“现在在了。”

布鲁斯腾地站起身，骂骂咧咧冲出了房间。

他径直从二楼走到大门口，猛地一把拉开了门，站在门外的克拉克似乎被他吓了一跳，战战兢兢的立在原地没敢动。

小记者浑身都湿透了，头发被雨水浇得一缕缕贴在额头上，狼狈得像只悲惨的落水狗，可即使是这幅模样，被水打湿的镜片后那双澄净的眼睛依旧蓝得发亮，正一眨不眨可怜兮兮且充满期待的盯着布鲁斯。

布鲁斯胸口的那股怒气被那双蓝眼睛一盯就没了发泄口，要死不死的卡在胸口，憋得他难受。他恶狠狠地冲克拉克吼道：“站在那干什么，还不快点进来，难不成要我出去陪你淋雨啊？！”

克拉克只愣了一秒，身体先于大脑反应过来，三步并作两步乐不迭地跨进了大宅。

“布鲁斯，我……”克拉克的心脏激动地砰砰直跳，他从没指望布鲁斯能这么快原谅他，更别提让他进门，他只是本能地想待在Omega身边，尽可能的靠近他。此刻布鲁斯就站在他身前，两人间那道微弱的链接又鼓动了起来，所以他是不是可以把对方那丝无名的恼火当成一种……关心？

但还没等他说什么，布鲁斯就从走过来的管家手里扯过一条浴巾狠狠摔在了他脸上。

“老爷。”管家的语气里满是不赞同。

“擦干净，别打湿地板给人添麻烦。”布鲁斯撇着嘴，拒绝道歉。

是关心，嗯，是关心。克拉克一边在心里苦笑，一边用柔软的浴巾擦拭自己湿透了的头发，他刚擦了两下就停下了手里的动作，犹豫地看着布鲁斯。

“你……”

“什么？”韦恩宅的主人看上去非常不耐烦。

“你……冷不冷？”

布鲁斯愣了一下，顺着克拉克的目光低头看了看，这才发现自己只披了件睡袍就跑下来了，甚至还光着脚。克拉克的目光在他赤裸的脚背上明显顿了顿，然后极为恋恋不舍的移开了，这让布鲁斯几乎立刻坐立不安起来，好在蝙蝠侠——的管家永远有所准备。

“老爷。”阿尔弗雷德上前一步，为布鲁斯披上一件厚实的袍子。老管家转头看着克拉克，那沉郁的目光让克拉克瞬间收敛起了旖旎的心思。

“茶？”阿尔弗雷德问他。

“呃，不麻烦了。”

“那么，两位慢聊。”说罢，管家转身离开了。

优秀的管家从不提问，他们会直接为你奉上此时此刻最需要的东西，就像那条浴巾和长袍。所以克拉克很清楚自己并不受这位管家的欢迎，便也识相的婉拒了那杯根本就不存在的茶。

“你在做什么，威胁我么？”布鲁斯双手抱胸，眯着眼睛说，表情看上去十分不悦。

“不、不是的，我只是……”克拉克勉强擦干了眼镜，他的头发仍在向下滴着水，身上的礼服更是完全毁了，即使优秀如阿尔弗雷德也未必能够力挽狂澜。一小滩雨水在他脚下积起来，这让克拉克一动也不敢动，他同样湿透的鞋子就像两条漏水的船，任何移动都能让它们发出尴尬的声音，而这让克拉克更加难堪。

“我只是想和你谈谈。”

“谈什么？我以为早些时候我们已经谈过了。”

“但那没有解决任何问题。”

“那么你想怎么样？”

“我想要一个机会，布鲁斯。”

“什么机会，说真话的机会？”

布鲁斯将重心从左腿移到右腿，似笑非笑地盯着克拉克，他脸上戏谑而漫不经心的笑意克拉克并不熟悉，那是属于哥谭百万宝贝的面具，而克拉克的心为此沉了沉。

“克拉克，让我猜猜看，你是不是以为我让你进来是因为心软，见不得你在外面淋雨？”布鲁斯笑了笑，橄榄棕的眼睛里闪过一丝嘲讽，“很遗憾，我只是不想明早在哥谭日报上看到关于我的花边新闻。如果你认为这个理由十分牵强的话，那请问，我为什么会心软呢？”

布鲁斯低头看着自己的指甲，似乎那上面印了什么好玩的东西，或者说他仅仅只是对正在进行的对话感到了厌倦。他用那种轻飘飘的、无所谓的语气接着说：“毕竟，只是淋一场雨的话，对钢铁之躯来说不算什么吧？”

克拉克张了张嘴，却没能说出什么来。布鲁斯就这么自然而然的道出了他最大的秘密，仿佛那根本就不值一提似的，克拉克从链接里感觉不到对方哪怕一丝的情感波动。

“……你知道了。”被道破身份的神之子看上去甚至比刚才更沮丧了，“我有猜到你可能知道了，但……你是为了这个……？”

“不。”布鲁斯斩钉截铁地打断了他。男人眉头下压，眼神幽暗，那丝哥谭宝贝的荒唐甜蜜荡然无存，克拉克恍惚以为是“B”回来了。同时，他也终于在链接里捕捉到了一丝失措的心跳。

“可你吻了我，你忘了么？在星球日报的天台，你吻了我。你还问我能不能让你闻闻信息素的味道……”克拉克盯着布鲁斯的脸，不想错过哪怕一丝的表情变化，“你问我那些，是因为复苏的未来记忆么？我们在未来，是……”

“不是。”布鲁斯再次打断了他，但这次克拉克没有停下。

“如果不是，你怎么会知道我的信息素是什么味道，你也是靠这个认出我的身份的吧？布鲁斯，那是我——超人最深的秘密，暴露它就是暴露身份，我相信即使在未来，也只有我最亲密的人才会知道，所以我们应该是……”

“我说了不是！”

布鲁斯猛地转过身去，只留下一个颤抖着的背影。克拉克忍不住往前踏了一步，湿透的鞋子发出咕的一声，布鲁斯警惕地避过了他伸过去的手。

“你不要再来找我了。”布鲁斯的声音里透着无奈和疲惫。

“……为什么？”

“我已经跟你说过了，我有Alpha，你我之间是不可能的。”

“就算是这样，布鲁斯，你敢说你心里就没有一点位置是留给我的么？”克拉克的声音听上去无比哀伤，他冲着布鲁斯的背影艾艾的恳求，“你找回了失去的记忆，就要抹杀属于我们的那段么？你明明也是喜欢我的，布鲁斯，别否认这个。好吧，就当你对蝙蝠侠是爱，对我只有一丝好感，但那终归是存在的。我知道自己是后来的，但事情已经发生了，我只求你给我一个机会，一个跟蝙蝠侠公平竞争的机会，这个要求过分么？”

布鲁斯微微扭过头，垮下的肩膀预示着无奈的妥协：“……我凭什么答应你？”

“因为我喜欢你，布鲁斯，我真的喜欢你。别拒绝我，给我一个机会证明。”

“……真难以相信”，布鲁斯低声呢喃，那声音小到克拉克要用超级听力才能捕捉，“这时候你又珍视起来了，那到底为什么……”

布鲁斯叹了口气，冲着空气缓缓摆了摆手，“去洗个澡吧，今晚你可以在这里休息，有什么需要就找阿尔弗雷德，我要去睡了。”

克拉克惊喜地瞪大了眼睛，“布鲁斯？”

韦恩宅的主人暴躁地握紧了拳头，做了一个粗鲁的“闭嘴”动作，“在我改变主意之前，别再来烦我了，肯特！”

“好的，布鲁斯，晚安~”

布鲁斯无奈的扶额，他到底为什么连对方句尾飞扬的波浪线都能听懂？

他拖着疲惫的步伐一步一步挪上了楼梯，然后被站在转角处的阿尔弗雷德吓了一跳。

“阿福……”面对自己管家冷漠而审视的目光，布鲁斯突然有点心虚。

“别担心，老爷，我知道冲他开枪是没用的。”

布鲁斯点了点头，继续往自己的卧室走。

“等我做好氪石子弹——”

布鲁斯在卧室门口夸张地绊了一跤。

“——不急。”

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 33  
在哥谭的夜空里看到红披风已经不会再让布鲁斯感到震动，但记忆的所有者却前所未有的绷紧了神经。  
“你在干什么”，布鲁斯听到属于自己——未来自己的那道嘶哑声线这样问，丝毫没有掩饰其中的怒意。  
“你应该休息”，超人悬停在半空，硬挺俊美的脸上带着斯莫威尔的阳光和玉米田养出来的温柔关切。  
而布鲁斯只觉得一股冰冷的怒意漫过自己的四肢百骸，他为此感到惊讶：“别把我当成一个Omega，超人，永远别。”  
“可我很担心你”，超人说，“抑制剂在失效，你如何保证这种情况不会再次发生？如果还有第二次，布鲁斯，我……”  
他在说什么？布鲁斯困惑了。超人似乎以为蝙蝠侠的发情是一个抑制剂失效导致的意外，可他自己再清楚不过，那不是事实，超人才是原因，而且是唯一的原因，可这条时间线上的自己似乎并不打算告诉对方这一点。  
“所以你打算怎么做，时刻跟着我么？”蝙蝠转过身去，他的身影落在超人眼中和平时一样冷酷，语气也同样充满带刺的嘲讽，但只有布鲁斯自己知道，这一刻他的内心是多么复杂、纠结和悲伤。  
“我不需要”，蝙蝠咬了咬嘴唇，轻声说，“我不需要、这种、帮助。”

*

“早，阿尔弗雷德。”

“午安，老爷”，管家抬头看了一眼——疲惫的脸色，乱糟糟的头发，胡乱披上的睡袍，韦恩宅的主人看上去实在非常糟糕。阿尔弗雷德不露声色的评价道：“怎么，昨晚您就是穿这身去夜巡的？”

“什么？”布鲁斯皱着眉低头看了看自己，这才反应过来管家的意思。他翻了个白眼朝阿尔弗雷德胡乱挥了挥手，像一大团乌云一般砸进了餐桌前的椅子。

他勾过咖啡壶给自己倒了满满一杯，急切地喝了一大口才终于感觉缓过了一口气。阿尔弗雷德站在一旁挑着眉头看他，布鲁斯抬手揉了揉太阳穴，低声解释：“抱歉，我昨晚没睡好。”

笑话，有一个氪星人睡在了韦恩宅，而他的蝙蝠洞就在两人脚下，布鲁斯几乎是辗转反侧了一整晚，天快亮了才昏睡过去，结果梦里全是另一条时间线的记忆，这让他那可怜的几个小时睡眠毫无质量可言。

说到这个——布鲁斯朝阿尔弗雷德歪了歪头：“他人呢？”

“肯特先生一早就离开了，他让我转告你，他不会放弃的。”

布鲁斯瞪大了眼睛：“他当着你的面这么说的？”

阿尔弗雷德点了点头，皮笑肉不笑地说：“然后落荒而逃。”

布鲁斯脑子里出现了一幅克拉克在前面拼命奔逃而阿尔弗雷德在后面举枪射击的画面，他闭着眼摇了摇头让这可笑的想象消失，定了定神，换上说正事的语气看向阿尔弗雷德：“我又想起了一些未来的事情，阿尔弗雷德，我……很不安。”

“我明白，老爷。”管家点了点头，“您在想那个从未来回到当下的原因。”

布鲁斯抬手揉了揉眉间，苦恼道：“是啊……”

算起来，距离他从另一条时间线回到当下已经过了半个多月了，可因为意外的失忆，他始终裹足不前，毫无收获，至今仍不知道这件事发生的原因。

“从目前掌握的情况来看，这项技术即使在未来也显然还不够成熟，否则我本不该失去记忆，忘记我回来的目的。我猜，失忆并不是逆转时间会引发的唯一不良反应，甚至可能是最轻的反应。失去部分肢体、烧坏脑子变成废物、不慎回到婴儿时期或者干脆在过程中被撕成碎片都有可能。这只是我本人可能会付出的代价，而协助我完成这一切的人们或许正承受着更残酷的损失。即使这样，他们或者说我们，仍选择了这条路，这说明那条时间线上发生了什么糟糕的事，它的危害已经超越了逆转时间所能带来的所有代价的总和。”

“而你什么都不知道”，阿尔弗雷德说。

布鲁斯攥紧了手里的咖啡杯，“我在浪费宝贵的时间，阿尔弗雷德。我不能辜负他们，不管那是谁，我都不能，我身上所背负的希望——即使我还不知道那是什么，但它承受不起失败。”

“或许事情没那么糟糕呢？”阿尔弗雷德将盛着培根和烤肠的盘子推到布鲁斯面前，“就算您始终想不起来，但未来总会来的，到时候您就会知道该怎么做了。退一万步说，大不了您还可以再造一次那种能逆转时间的机器，如果那条时间线上的人们是这样做到的话。”

布鲁斯摇了摇头，“我不确定，阿福，我……它是会被改变的。”

“什么？”

“那场爆炸”，布鲁斯推开椅子站起身，烦躁地来回踱步，“哥谭银行爆炸案！在未来的时间线上，有17人因为这场爆炸而失去生命，可现在我改变了这一切。”布鲁斯停下来握住阿尔弗雷德的胳膊，双手忍不住轻轻发颤。

“我改变了未来，阿福！那17个人，他们本该死去，可现在他们都活得好好的。可我不知道这会不会引发蝴蝶效应，如果因为我改变了事情既定的走向，因此出现变数随之影响到未来呢？……如果我的记忆一直不能恢复，到时候根本就找不到逆转时间的方法呢，我们这条时间线还有救么？！”

“但你知道答案”，老管家轻轻握住布鲁斯的手，他直视着这个他养大的孩子，在他惊惶无助的眼神里，用平静且坚定的语气回答他：“无论如何你都会救他们的。仅仅为了不破坏自己所掌握的关于未来的线索就罔顾他人性命，那不是蝙蝠侠的选择。况且，如果未来不该被改变，那你回到当下的行为本身岂不是自相矛盾？老爷，我们已经知道未来将有一个困难等着我们，虽然信息不足，但我们仍可以有所准备，从现在开始调查，真相总会水落石出。”

“是啊……”布鲁斯在阿尔弗雷德的劝解中松了口气，他点了点头，内心不再那么彷徨无措了。虽然他浪费了不少时间，但现在开始还不晚，因为他不再是一个人了。他找回了蝙蝠侠的身份，找回了阿尔弗雷德和罗宾，一切都会好起来的。

还有那个人……

“对了，我想起来了，超人。”布鲁斯猛地抬起头，看着阿尔弗雷德说：“我刚刚苏醒的时候，虽然记忆一片空白，但我脑海里始终有一个声音在催促我去见超人。我不知道找他要做什么，但仿佛不这样做的话就会发生难以挽回的灾难。”

阿尔弗雷德点了点头：“看来未来的那件大事与肯特先生也有关系了，只是不知道他在里面扮演的究竟是敌人还是朋友。”随即，老管家奇怪地瞥了布鲁斯一眼：“您怎么现在才想起这件事？”

“不，起初我并不知道那些记忆都来自未来，所以没做这方面的联想，那时候我还以为自己想找到超人是因为他是我的Alpha。”

“您说什么？”

“呃……”布鲁斯僵了那么一瞬，然后缓缓抬头看着他的管家，对方脸上的表情几乎可以用慈祥来形容——“我……没说过么？”布鲁斯皱着眉，装出一副自己也十分困惑的样子。

“虽然我已经不年轻了，但记忆力还勉强过关。不，老爷，你没说过。”阿尔弗雷德缓慢的眨了眨眼睛，连嘴角都笑得弯了起来，“你从没说过在那条时间线上，他也是你的Alpha。”

“啊！我得去打个电话，约普林斯女士明天来这里喝下午茶！我这就去，现在就去。”布鲁斯嘴里一边念叨一边转身就走。

“韦恩老爷。”阿福的声音平静且沉稳的在身后响起，布鲁斯闭上眼，认命的停住了脚步。

“您究竟还有多少事，瞒着我呢？”

Chapter 34  
被阿福按着吐完了所有情报并被迫喝了一大杯蔬菜汁之后布鲁斯感到身心俱疲，他其实没想瞒着阿尔弗雷德，他永远不会瞒着阿尔弗雷德，但他真的有点担心他的管家会不会在买氪石造子弹的路上一去不复返。

听到未来的超人跟其他Omega结婚的时候，阿尔弗雷德脸上的表情——布鲁斯光是想一想就打了个寒战。在阿福的怒气下他现在自身难保，大都会人还是自求多福吧！

说起来，布鲁斯没想到克拉克会那么简单就离开——他以为对方会留在大宅缠着自己继续乞求原谅什么的。不过想想也是，就算克拉克想这样做，他的另一个身份也不允许。超人忙着拯救世界，可没那么多时间精力谈情说爱，这让布鲁斯松了一口气。

实话说，他并不知道自己该如何面对克拉克。在那个“意外”之前，他还能说服自己就此跟对方一刀两断，可现在……他本想趁两人感情还不深的时候快刀斩乱麻，把伤害降到最低，但现在这已经不可能实现了。

作为蝙蝠侠，他可以靠强大的意志力约束自己的行为，但即使强大如蝙蝠侠也没有办法约束感情。

命运已经将他和克拉克·肯特死死缠在了一起，而他的感情有如脱缰的野马，嘶鸣着只想奔向对方，仿佛那里才是旷野和自由。每一次见面，他的心跳声都在提醒着他，对面站着的这个男人有着他所欣赏的一切特质，而此时此刻他没有做错任何事，但布鲁斯却要为了还没发生的事而惩罚他。

布鲁斯几乎无力抵抗那种无奈和痛苦。

他重新觉醒的第二性征也无时无刻不在影响着他——至少布鲁斯是这样认为的，否则他要怎么解释自己总会突然想起克拉克这件事？

布鲁斯对作为Omega的自己实在一知半解，而这就是他邀请戴安娜来韦恩宅做客的目的。无性分化的特殊性究竟会不会随着性征的二次觉醒而消失、未来他会面对什么样的状况、他的身体究竟会发生什么样的变化，这些布鲁斯统统不清楚。

他希望戴安娜·普林斯能告诉他答案。

第二天中午，普林斯教授乘着布鲁斯为她安排的专车来到了韦恩宅。

阿尔弗雷德一大早就起来打理前院的灌木和花圃，为迎接客人的到来而做准备。布鲁斯照例端着咖啡杯倚在大门边的石柱上，有些无奈的冲他的管家说：“那些花已经很好看了，阿福。”

“您说的当然对了，老爷。”阿尔弗雷德头也不抬的继续修剪花枝，弯着腰的背影几乎写满了对布鲁斯品味的嘲讽。

“哦，阿尔弗雷德”，布鲁斯忍不住翻了个白眼，“你才不是为了这个。

“还能为了什么？”

“……你知道她是个Alpha。”布鲁斯咬着咖啡杯沿，嘴里口齿不清的嘟囔。

阿尔弗雷德直起身来，朝着布鲁斯微微一笑：“不，老爷，我没那么想。”他顿了顿，边低下头继续手里的工作边说：“没想到您还有这层考虑，真令我感到欣慰。”

布鲁斯嘴里的咖啡差点喷出去。他不禁开始思考，堂堂韦恩家的继承人，哥谭顶级阔佬，暗夜的恐惧，是怎么沦落到今天这个地步的？

都是超人的错！

戴安娜·普林斯跟布鲁斯见过的所有女人都不一样。诚然，她是个女性Alpha，但那丝毫没有减损她的优雅和美丽。就像为一枚钻石套上黄金甲衣，这让她看上去格外自信、强大。

路过花园时，戴安娜盛赞了花圃里的玫瑰，这使得阿尔弗雷德在她落座后直接将整碟的小甜饼摆在了她面前，没给布鲁斯留哪怕一块。

阿福！这太过分了！——韦恩宅的主人在客人看不见的角度冲他的管家直瞪眼睛。

您可以从普林斯女士的碟子里拿，只要您不觉得失礼的话——管家冲他的主人微微一笑。

“这是我吃过最好吃的点心。”戴安娜抬起头发出真诚的赞叹，阿尔弗雷德愉快的笑了笑：“您喜欢就好，普林斯女士。”

将茶点布好后，阿尔弗雷德轻轻走到布鲁斯身后站定，戴安娜低着头品茶，似乎并不在意对方这么做——按理说，阿尔弗雷德不该留在这里的，他理应把空间留给主人和客人，但这是他和布鲁斯商量好的——他必须知道布鲁斯身上究竟发生了或者说即将发生什么。

“点心非常美味，茶也十分香醇，但我想韦恩先生请我来，不会只是为了让我品尝美食的吧？”戴安娜放下茶杯，冲布鲁斯微微一笑，“说吧，有什么是我可以帮你的？”

“为什么不能仅仅是品尝美食呢？”布鲁斯端起茶杯抿了一口，“能与您这样的美人共度午后时光实在是人生幸事，有什么不好么？”

“你确定没别的事么？”戴安娜眨了眨眼睛，食指和拇指捏起一块小甜饼朝着布鲁斯摆了摆，“希望您的Alpha也能这么想。”

“你说什么？”布鲁斯端着茶杯的手顿在了半空中，连带站在他身后的阿尔弗雷德也忍不住倒抽了一口冷气。

戴安娜·普林斯放下手里的甜点，冲着空气中轻轻嗅了嗅：“嗯——香根草和雪松，这是你信息素的味道。虽然非常淡，但我能够闻到。然后——这清甜的气息属于苹果，中调是温柔的琥珀尾调则是麝香，这不是你布鲁斯，这是一位强大的Alpha，你的，Alpha。”

布鲁斯感到一丝寒意蹿上了脊背。

“别紧张”，普林斯调整了一下姿势，将一条腿搭在另一条腿上。她向前倾身，胳膊肘撑着桌面，手掌托着下巴，看上去甚至有几分清纯天真，但布鲁斯知道那只是一种令人降低防备的错觉。

“我没有恶意，韦恩先生，请你相信我，否则这些话我何必告诉你呢？只是，即将发生的这场对话最好能以开诚布公为前提进行，否则我们聊起来实在很不方便。”

布鲁斯的眼神暗了暗，心里闪过无数念头，但他还是将那份快要刺破胸膛的惊疑不定压了下去，镇定地问：“你怎么知道的？”

戴安娜迅速领会了对方的意思——他承认了，但与此同时他需要自己透露更多信息以交换暂时的信任——“上次在晚宴上我就知道了。”戴安娜又喝了一口茶，从容的说：“我的鼻子跟普通人不太一样，可以说是灵敏得过分。所以我能闻出来，你身上Omega的味道，Alpha的味道，当然还有Alpha模拟信息素的味道。但有趣的是，多年前我也曾在一个公开场合见过你，那时候你身上只有那个模拟信息素味。当时我想，或许你是为了韦恩家族的原因才会以Beta的身份假扮Alpha，但没想到……”戴安娜笑着看了布鲁斯一眼，“当时我就知道今天这场谈话很快就会发生。你需要我的帮助，韦恩先生。”

多年前？布鲁斯震惊地瞪大了眼睛，露易丝·莱恩的话突然在他脑海中响起：「戴安娜——她对布鲁斯·韦恩还挺感兴趣的」。原来，竟是因为这个么？

对方一早就知道自己不是Alpha，但从来没有借此威胁过他，如今也是他主动找到对方寻求帮助……布鲁斯叹了口气，到底还是放松了紧绷的神经。

“你说得对，我需要你的帮助，戴安娜。”

戴安娜从布鲁斯橄榄棕的眼睛里看到了真诚，还有一丝被迫坦白的小小窘迫。

“我……或许就是你一直想找的那个……无性分化的特殊案例。”

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 35  
布鲁斯得承认，他很少有像现在这样无能为力的时刻——不得不借助他人的帮助才有望达成自己的目的——这对于蝙蝠侠来说并不常见。布鲁斯手握犯罪学、物理学、法学、化学、工程学等学位，精通多国语言，他能看透城市运转的轨迹，预判犯罪的下一步棋，擅长在台前扮演一个丑角却在幕后运筹帷幄。可只有这一点，无性分化，是他迟迟无法突破的盲区。

分化后的第一年布鲁斯就敏锐的察觉到自己那异常缺席的发情期，他和阿尔弗雷德为此查阅了大量资料，可有效信息寥寥无几。零星的线索指向了一种罕见的“疾病”，为数不多记录在案的病例都英年早逝。

那段日子对阿尔弗雷德来说并不好过，老管家从没想过自己或许要在有生之年送走韦恩家最后一任继承人。

与阿尔弗雷德相反，布鲁斯对此反应不大。他早就认清了命运的残酷，心中从不存哪怕一丝侥幸。他不求有什么幸事从天而降，因此灾厄的到来也只是让他心底产生了一种轻描淡写的“果然如此”的回响。他太清楚命运有多残酷，甚至都没想过再为此挣扎。他唯一能做的只剩倾其所有，只为不辜负自己活过的岁月。

可如今情况不一样了。

布鲁斯能够接受死亡，但那不代表他会求死。肉体或许会输给死神，但他的精神不会。因此即使只是微弱的一线生机，他也会全力把握，不管是为了自己还是为了阿尔弗雷德。所以，他绝不可能放过眼前的机会。

“我……或许就是你一直想找的那个……无性分化的特殊案例。”这剖白来的突然，布鲁斯为此紧张地绷紧了身体，阿尔弗雷德从他身后伸出一只手，在戴安娜看不见的角度体贴地搭在布鲁斯肩膀上。

布鲁斯深吸一口气，感觉好了一点。

戴安娜不动声色地喝了一口茶，向后靠在椅背上，两个手肘搭上扶手，双手在身前拢作小小的尖塔。她平静地看着布鲁斯，轻轻点了点头：“是的，韦恩先生，我想是的。”

她是如此从容优雅，那种自信和淡然并非来自她的Alpha属性，像是有更深层次的因素，叫布鲁斯看不透。但她给予了一个肯定的答复，将两人间的谈话推向下一个阶段——只要布鲁斯愿意，他得、他必须说出他的请求。

“……请告诉我所有，戴安娜。”

布鲁斯妥协了，他做出了他的“求助”，这对蝙蝠侠来说并不容易，但这是必要的。阿尔弗雷德放在布鲁斯肩胛的手掌紧了紧，布鲁斯偏过头，闭了闭眼睛示意自己没事。

“你想收获多少，就要付出多少，布鲁斯”，戴安娜仍端坐在椅子里，她的眼睛蕴着睿智，嗓音低沉悦耳，周身充满一种奇妙的雍容气质，这让她身下的那把椅子看上去更像是一个王座。“我会对你坦诚，但同时我希望你也能对我坦诚。”

布鲁斯注视着戴安娜的眼睛，他意识到任何模棱两可不够坚定的答复都无法过关。布鲁斯抿了抿嘴，在沉思片刻后终于点了点头。

“好的”，戴安娜笑了，刚才那种玄妙的威压消失无踪，只剩下一股和煦的暖意环绕着她。

“我……在成年后分化为了Omega……”布鲁斯深吸了两口气然后开始说，“但自那以后，我再没经历过发情期了。我没有Omega信息素，对其他人的信息素也没有反应，生理特征跟Beta无异。我也做过这方面的调查但是……结果并不是很理想。”

“那是自然，无性分化情况太特殊，案例太少，大部分资料都是由研究室封存，并不向大众开放，你能查到那些信息已经很难得，想必也动用了极大的资源吧。”戴安娜微笑着眨了眨眼睛，用沉默鼓励对方继续讲下去，她知道接下来的内容才是最重要的部分。

“前不久，我遇见了一个人。”布鲁斯清了清嗓子，声音听上去有些不自然，但他还是坚持说了下去：“起初，他并没有散发过他的信息素——哦是的，他是个Alpha——而我自然不认为他能够影响到我，等我们发现不对的时候情况就已经失控了……”

布鲁斯咬了咬下嘴唇，皱起的眉峰透露出内心的犹豫纠结。大厅里静得出奇，老式落地钟规律地发出持重沉稳的哒哒声，戴安娜端起茶杯又喝了一口，耐心的等待布鲁斯再次开口，而对方没有让她等太久。

“他标记了我……”布鲁斯闭上眼睛，将这句话和着一口气用力吐了出来，终究还是没把详情和盘托出，他想这些信息对戴安娜来说应该足够了。

Alpha轻轻笑了一声，她挑起眉，从浓密的眼睫间瞥了布鲁斯一眼：“我见到他了，你的Alpha，在晚宴上。”她对上布鲁斯微微瞪大的眼睛，了然地点点头，“我说过我的嗅觉很灵敏，如果非要形容的话，那天晚宴上的其他人就像黑白电视里的雪花，而你们两个就像彩色电视里正在播放的电视剧主角，在我面前晃来晃去，实在非常高调。”

布鲁斯微微翻了个白眼，戴安娜接着问：“他干嘛躲在灌木丛里，你不想跟他待在一起吗？”

Omega低下头：“我不想见他。”

戴安娜的笑意变淡了：“发生了什么？”

布鲁斯没有回答。

“布鲁斯”，戴安娜向前倾身，温柔的唤他，“我们说好的，坦诚，请相信我，我不会伤害你，只有告诉我全部我才能更好的帮助你。”

布鲁斯又沉默了一会，然后冲戴安娜点了点头。

“你不喜欢他么？”

“……不，我不是……”布鲁斯发觉坦诚比他想象的要困难得多，但他能做到，他必须做到：“……我喜欢他，但……因为某些原因，我不想再和他继续了。因此我告诉他我准备离开，然后他释放了信息素，再然后……”布鲁斯咽了咽口水，干巴巴地说：“我发情了。”

“因为他的信息素？”

“我想是的。”布鲁斯粗鲁地勾过茶杯喝了一大口，跨过最初那道坎后他并没觉得好多少，但还是趁热打铁说了下去：“那是我时隔多年第二次闻到自己的信息素，显而易见，我根本就不知道该如何控制它们。那些……味道跟他的味道搅合在一起飘得到处都是，然后他就……他看上去像是失去了理智，像喝醉了一样。而我，我的理智还在，但我的身体完全不听使唤了，这真是太讽刺了。无论我怎么挣扎拒绝、说什么都没用，他根本就不听我的，然后就是这样——”布鲁斯摊了摊手，尽力想让这句话显得轻描淡写：“我被他彻底标记了。”

“噢，布鲁斯，你理应愤怒”，戴安娜眉头下压，她的脸上写满了遗憾，但神奇的是布鲁斯并不感到冒犯，或许是因为对方眼睛里闪动着足量的真诚。“我接下来的话将不带任何主观感情，我向你陈述的只有事实。但我想听过之后，你对这件事会有不同的看法。”

布鲁斯用挑衅的扬眉表示怀疑，Alpha完全不介意，她笑了笑然后坐直了身体，手指搭在餐桌上有规律地轻轻敲着台面。

“你知道，无性分化者会下意识掩藏自己的身份，因此我们接触过的案例不多，活着的就更少——远在文明还不开化的时期，他们必须隐藏自己以免被人当成怪物，而他们的逝去也并不会被当做特殊事件处理——尽管如此，研究室里留下的资料仍然为我提供了宝贵的参考。虽然目前无性分化的成因仍未知，但它确有几个特点：这种病症——我们暂且这样归类——只在Alpha和Omega身上出现；患者在青春期会经历正常的分化过程，成为Alpha或Omega，但机体随之失去了应有的性征，出现三大缺陷，即没有信息素、没有发情期、异性信息素无法使其性唤起；所有性征在且只在一种情况下有望二次觉醒，那就是某种特定信息素的引导，且仅发生在异性身上。

“我们还不清楚无性分化者是如何挑选那位特殊的异性的，但有一点是确定的，这个过程不是塑造，而是遇见。简单来说，患者并不能在生理层面勒令自己对某个人的信息素产生反应，他们只能被动等待，而无法自救。据我所知，三分之二的患者没能活着等到那位异性出现的那一天。

“我之所以称其为患者，是因为无性分化者如果遇不到那位特殊的异性，那么他们在35-40岁之间就会逐步陷入不可逆转的机体衰竭，无一例外。你知道，Alpha和Omega是生物自然进化的产物，其本质是为了继承繁衍人类最优DNA，从生物层面来讲，两者都是繁衍工具。而无性分化者，他们对于群体繁衍而言是无用的器皿，自然就会面临被淘汰的命运。很久以前，我接触过一位无性分化者，他在自己生命的最后几年一直配合我们的研究，并同意在死后将遗体捐献。我在他的体内发现了一种奇异的活性物并将它命名为厌性因子——这种物质在前三十几年没有任何作用，它们就只是存在于机体中，但在受体陷入衰弱的那几年它们则异常活跃。厌性因子会开始增殖并附着在所有的细胞上，令它们转变从而缓慢的失去活性，最终坏死——他们就像一群定了时的杀人机器。”

“你是说，正是这种厌性因子导致了无性分化者死亡？”

“是的”，戴安娜点了点头，“而那些遇见特殊异性并二次觉醒性征的患者，他们体内的厌性因子则会被逐个杀死。”

布鲁斯皱起了眉头：“被？”

戴安娜敲击台面的手指停了下来，她看着布鲁斯，缓缓说：“是的，他们都被特殊异性的信息素杀死了。”

布鲁斯瞪大了眼睛。

“你知道，气味是物质分子扩散的结果，信息素发散的原理也是一样。AO结合后，Alpha的信息素通过Omega的后颈腺体进入Omega体内，而Omega的信息素则直接通过鼻腔及毛孔进入Alpha体内。特殊异性的信息素在进入患者体内后就会本能地追杀那些厌性因子，并抑制他们增殖再生，最终将他们全部清除干净。”

“所有无性分化者在闻到特殊异性信息素的时候都会立刻进入发情期，然后他们的信息素会将对方拖入强制发情状态。所有患者的意识始终都是清醒的，不清醒的只有那些特殊异性。就像你说的，他们几乎失去理智失去控制，一心只想跟另一方结合，成为对方的或者让对方成为自己的，完成那个标记。但这是有原因的。”

“布鲁斯”，戴安娜盯着Omega的眼睛，严肃而认真的说：“那是因为，无性分化者的信息素在发出求救信号，因为如果他们得不到标记就会被死亡虏获，机体的求生本能绝不会放过这个机会。因此他们的信息素会强势掌控对方，几乎是操纵着对方与自己完成标记，即使这一切不是患者的本意，但谁都无法阻止这件事的发生。与其说这是一场性爱不如说这是一场自救。”

“……操纵？即使是Omega也可以……？”布鲁斯不敢置信地再次瞪大了眼睛。

“你还记得我在文章里怎么说的么？”戴安娜喝了一口茶，布鲁斯打赌茶水已经凉了，但对方依然露出了满足的表情，“Alpha和Omega信息素对彼此的影响是相当的，只是由于社会环境和文化习惯，长久以来被教育控制及使用信息素的都是Alpha，Omega则更多的被要求收敛而不是使用它。1位Omega用信息素控制了21位Alpha的历史事件可以佐证我的观点。 ”

布鲁斯的双眼茫然盯着前方，眼瞳失去焦距，有什么东西令他的心抽痛起来，“那么……克拉克他……”

「你的信息素在恳求我，B，我不能拒绝，否则……」  
「抱歉，B，你的信息素……我不能放任你……」  
「……我不能眼睁睁看着你死。何况，你本来就是我梦寐以求的……」

戴安娜的声音和脑海里克拉克的声音重合在了一起：“是的，是你的信息素控制了他，他标记你不是因为兽性或淫欲，他只是凭借本能在救你。”

他在救我……那我是怎么对他说的？

「早知道你会变成一个精虫上脑的禽兽……」  
「……像你那样强行给我打上标记，把我像个宠物一样拴在身边，让我变成你一个人的婊子么？！」  
「我恨你，克拉克·肯特，你毁了我」

落地钟仍尽职尽责地走着，那哒哒的声音如同鞭子，每一下都抽痛布鲁斯战栗的心。

上帝啊————

布鲁斯顾不得还坐在对面的客人，将脸埋进了手掌中。

Chapter 36  
“妈，我意外标记了一个Omega。”

——克拉克·肯特做梦也没想到有一天这句话会成为自己难以启齿的开场白。

他顶着佩里不满的目光从对方手里兑了两天之前攒下的调休假期，然后直接飞回了堪萨斯。自从把B捡回家，他就一直没顾上看望玛莎，说起来真是不像话。

斯莫威尔一如既往的安宁美好，轻柔温暖的阳光铺满了玉米田，克拉克穿着白衬衫和牛仔裤，站在农场里惬意的享受着阳光的照耀。

但那惬意只存在了一小会，很快就消失了。克拉克心里的苦痛和懊恼几乎和此时盈满他全身的暖融融的能量一样多，他急需一个倾诉对象，而这个人只能是玛莎。

“你什么？”玛莎用那种难以置信的眼神瞪着他，半晌才重新找回自己的声音：“你标记了一个Omega？！”

“妈，我喜欢他，虽然这是个意外，但……我不后悔，我会负责的。”

而玛莎只是瞪着眼睛，喃喃的又重复了一遍：“你标记了一个Omega？！”

“……是的，妈”，克拉克尴尬的把脸埋进了掌心，“别再……说了。”

“噢，克拉克”，玛莎抚着胸口，一副刚刚缓过来的样子，“我相信你，我的儿子绝不是那种趁人之危的混蛋，这之中一定有你无法抗拒的原因。况且……”玛莎拍了拍克拉克的手臂，“你一定很喜欢他。”

“是的，我很喜欢他，但他不……不喜欢我。”克拉克用力咬了咬下嘴唇，低下头沮丧地说：“或许以前喜欢过，但现在不了，他说他恨我。”

“恨？”玛莎挑了挑眉，“让我问你一个问题，儿子，你恨莱克斯·卢瑟么？”

“什么？不。”克拉克困惑地摇了摇头。

“即使在他差点杀死你之后？”

“不。”克拉克说，“我不喜欢他，但也不至于恨他，我对他没有那么多……”

克拉克说着说着，有所感悟地瞪大了双眼，“妈，你是说？”

“是的，亲爱的”，玛莎抬手将男孩额前蓬松的发丝往侧面拢了拢，她很遗憾这世界上，目前，只有自己能看到他这副样子。她善良的，质朴的，毫无防备的克拉克，没有眼镜没有僵硬的发型也没有肥大的西服。玛莎希望她的孩子终会在这世上找到第二个让他如此袒露真实自己的人。

“爱，亦或者恨，都是太过激烈的情感了，没人能平白无故去爱，也没人能平白无故去恨。如果这个人说他恨你，那八成他也爱着你，否则你在他眼里除了讨厌和碍眼外，不该激起他任何的情绪变化。这或许是只有我这种老年人才有的体悟吧。”

“所以，布鲁斯可能……爱着我？”克拉克湛蓝的眼睛里重新涌动起希望的光亮。

“我可没这么说。”玛莎笑了，“我只是觉得，你还有希望。”

克拉克咧着嘴傻笑了两声，不知怎么又低下了头，笑意从他脸上慢慢的消失了。

“可是，妈，我终归是做了一件十分可怕的事情。我不顾对方的意愿标记了他，我……我本该控制自己的。我不该……超人不该……”

“不该什么？”玛莎突兀的打断了克拉克，“是的，亲爱的，这件事确实是你做错了，可谁说超人不能做错事？”

克拉克无措地眨了眨眼睛。

“你是个人，克拉克，好吧，你从生理层面来讲是个外星人，但你是在斯莫威尔长大的，是我亲手带大的，扪心自问我可从没对你用过什么外星教育手段。这星球上的母亲如何教育孩子，我就如何教育你。克拉克，出身不能定性一个人，经历和选择才会。”

“不瞒你说，当你第一次显现出超能力的时候，你父亲曾难以安眠。他有作为父亲的担心，也有作为地球人的担心。他怕你被这颗星球伤害，也怕引你走向歧途。你得理解，那份重担不是谁都能轻易承受的。”玛莎叹了口气，想起乔纳森让她不禁露出怀念的笑容，“但我从没担心过，克拉克，我没有担心过，你知道为什么吗？”

“为什么？”克拉克感觉自己的嗓子发干。

“你们Alpha有时候难免想太多，责任、重担、抱负、未来，但我的眼睛里只能看到你，我的孩子。人类就是这样的，他们跌倒再爬起，在正确道路附近绕圈，在成功门前倏然放弃，不是每个人都能把一生过明白的。但，一生总要过去，人们也总会走完自己选的路，成为自己选择成为的人，这一点跟能力无关，跟出身无关，跟性别也无关。命运对每个生命最公平之处就在于未知，你不知道下一秒会发生什么，因此人们当然可以犯错，只要，他们能够承受随选择而生的代价就可以了。”

“克拉克”，玛莎握住克拉克的手，语重心长地说：“没有什么事是你必须要做的，也没有什么事是你绝不能做的，一切都只是选择，你的选择。做出选择，然后承受代价，这就是人类的一生。我只想你能自由快乐的做你想做的事，无论是成为超人还是别的，去做，别后悔。而你的选择永远不会改变我、我们对你的爱。”

“妈……”克拉克不知道该说什么，他伸手揽过玛莎，将他瘦小的母亲拥进怀里。“谢谢你，妈。”

玛莎拍了拍克拉克宽阔的后背：“Always，我的孩子。”

Chapter 37  
戴安娜应邀留在韦恩宅吃了晚饭，两个人又聊了些其他的事情。今晚的哥谭难得露出了好脸色，夜风一扫阴霾，将空中的云朵吹散，柔和的月光从云后洒下来，拂过哥谭每一条心脉。

布鲁斯披着月色送走了戴安娜，他返回大宅，直接下到了蝙蝠洞，阿尔弗雷德早已在那里等着他了。

“其实你可以再休息几天，我会叫罗宾帮你看着的。”阿尔弗雷德一边帮布鲁斯穿战衣一边嘟囔，与其说是建议不如说是自言自语般的抱怨，“但我知道你的回答是什么。”

布鲁斯只是点了点头，管家也不再多说，只是叮嘱他注意安全。

“如果你又失踪了，这次我会关注星球日报的。”

布鲁斯抿住嘴角阻止那丝快要滑出去的笑意，然后钻进了蝙蝠车。

哥谭跟他记忆中没什么不同，黑暗、潮湿、颓败、但又生机勃勃。当他射出勾爪快速划过夜空，连阻力都处在熟悉的区间内，这让他感到舒适。而这座他挚爱的城市用一个平静的夜晚回应着黑暗骑士的归来。

布鲁斯蹲在最喜欢的那座滴水兽上，脑海里闪过早前跟戴安娜的谈话。他问对方，究竟是什么契机让她开始研究无性分化。

“你知道我对第二性征抱有的个人倾向——”，戴安娜冲布鲁斯笑了，她虽然在笑，可布鲁斯却觉得自己从她眼底看到了莫名的哀伤，“我认为那很浪漫。”

“无性分化AO的结合，几乎是命中注定一词的完美佐证。这世上那么多魂灵，用一生也阅不尽，那你如何判定命定的那个人究竟存不存在？又如何判定你遇见的那个就是你命中注定的爱人，不会被未来的谁取代？但无性分化的AO之间存在证明，他们凭信息素相认，真正意义上的开启一段全新的人生，这……太神奇了。如果他们始终遇不到那个独一无二的人，那么哀伤将伴随他们直到生命的终结。虽然悲情，但却充满了无法言说的浪漫。”

“人类的第二性征太神秘了，AO之间的联结至今仍是生物学界的未解之谜。联结过于强烈的AO，一方死亡后甚至会让另一方随之郁郁而终。我总在想，总在想，如果……”

戴安娜的眼神迷蒙着，遥遥飘了出去，似乎要穿透无尽黑夜拥抱某个人。其中平缓却又炽烈的哀思令布鲁斯几乎无法直视，仿佛仅仅只是一瞥也会亵渎这份纯碎的思念，仿佛此时此刻，在这一块被思念和哀伤浸透的空间内，任何外人的存在都是一种冒犯。

“……如果联结能够将他从彼端带回……回到我身边。”

Alpha的声音轻得他几乎无法捕捉，但戴安娜脸上那种无限温柔又极尽伤感的表情却被布鲁斯看得清清楚楚，以至于直到这一刻，面对着哥谭的夜色、星光与灯火，布鲁斯还是为那表情心碎动容。

那是刻骨铭心爱过谁的表情。

但布鲁斯没能继续思索下去，一袭红色的披风飘进他的视野突兀地打断了他的思路。

布鲁斯眯起眼睛，抬头看着消失两天的大都会神子从天而降，犹豫着停在了他的面前。

“嗨，蝙蝠。”超人抬手搓了搓鼻尖，冲他露出了一个略带尴尬的笑容：“好久不见。”

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 38  
“嗨，蝙蝠。”超人抬手揉了揉鼻尖，冲黑漆漆的哥谭义警露出一个略带尴尬意味的笑容：“好久不见。”

布鲁斯不动声色的哼了一声，但心里却没表面上看起来这么平静。红披风从天而降的那刻起他就已经绷紧了神经如临大敌——这是他回来后第一次以蝙蝠侠的身份来见超人，他绝不能让对方发现自己就是布鲁斯·韦恩。

放在往常来说，守护身份并不是一件难以完成的事，可今时不同往日，毕竟飘在他面前的这位不是别人，是与他有着AO链接的那个特殊的Alpha，也是当世最强大的那一个——从自然层面来讲。

尽管布鲁斯已经将信息素收敛方法这门课程补上了，但出门前，为应对可能出现的特殊情况，他还是注射了抑制剂，并喷了大量气味混淆剂，这能帮助消除他本身的信息素味。阿尔弗雷德帮他换了新的战甲披风，那是拜托卢修斯用能吸收信息素气味的特殊材料赶工出来的。总之，布鲁斯为防止身份泄露做了一切能做的。

但他还是拿两人之间的链接没办法，那不是仅凭人类目前科学技术能够驾驭的东西。

好在，他和超人间的链接十分微弱，并不能用来定位和感应彼此。况且他从精神上一直抗拒这个，导致链接的功效更加势弱，除非是情绪十分激动否则对方很难发觉他就是链接的另一端。

今晚的哥谭很平静，阿卡姆一切正常，布鲁斯刚收拾了几个企图作乱的小毛贼，貌似面前的红披风就是他今晚最大的挑战。

“你来干什么，超人。”布鲁斯让自己的声线尽可能的低沉嘶哑，显出十足的不耐烦。

“呃……”超人脸上出现了布鲁斯从未见过的为难表情，至少在他打扮成这样时从未见过：“我想跟你谈谈。”

“如果是关于布鲁斯·韦恩的话，我劝你还是省省吧。”布鲁斯决定让自己一针见血。

克拉克叹了口气，他知道，凭布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠的关系，对方一定已经知道自己的真实身份，也已经知道他和布鲁斯之间的事了。他看着蹲在滴水兽上的蝙蝠侠，仍难以想象自己今晚要跟对方聊的是什么样的话题——仅仅半个多月前这位令人敬畏的义警还令自己心生好感，但转眼间对方就摇身一变成为了自己的情敌——这实在是过于戏剧性了。但不管怎么样，他不能退缩。

“我做不到”，克拉克看着蝙蝠侠的双眼，一字一句地说，“我无法放弃他。”

蝙蝠侠挑了挑眉头，在含铅的面具里：“我假设你已经知道了，布鲁斯是我的Omega。”

克拉克迅速抓住症结所在：“但你并没有标记他，从理论上来讲，我才是他的Alpha。”

蝙蝠发出了一声受到冒犯的愤怒低吼：“你趁人之危标记了我的Omega，竟然还有脸当着我的面把这事说得如此大言不惭？！还是说外星礼仪与地球背道而驰，氪星人！”

“我、我很抱歉……”克拉克在那一瞬间几乎想要落荒而逃了，蝙蝠的质问毫不留情地击中了他的软肋，这让他的声音也跟着低了下来：“这事确实是我的错……但布鲁斯他也是喜欢我的！虽然……你知道，那时候我和布鲁斯都不清楚你们的关系，我不是有意……呃……”

我不是有意什么？绿你？克拉克一张脸涨得通红，他还从没试过在超人的状态下经历如此窘迫的情境。通常来说，他都是占领道德制高点的那个，像现在这种完全处于下风的情况让他有些难以招架。更何况他的对手可是蝙蝠侠！

“或许他是喜欢过你，但那又怎样，他的记忆恢复了，也已经回到我身边，所以请你不要再来打扰他了。”蝙蝠扭过头去，用侧颈僵硬的线条下逐客令。

“但我仍是布鲁斯名义上的Alpha。”克拉克不依不饶，前进一格，“我标记了他，就一定会对他负责，我是认真的。”

“一个标记而已，我不在乎。”蝙蝠黑漆漆的披风扬了起来，夜色裹紧了他，像一个令人畏惧的拥抱。“我们可以洗掉它，超人，这个不劳你操心。”

“就算你们洗掉那个标记，对我来说也不会有什么不同。”克拉克摇了摇头，“我标记布鲁斯，那意味着他就是我此生认定的唯一，而且不管你信不信，布鲁斯对我也是有感情的，为了这个我可以拼尽全力，只为有一天能赢得他的心。我很抱歉，蝙蝠侠，但我不会放手的。”

蝙蝠猛地抬起头，面罩下的眼睛死死盯着他，克拉克觉得这绝对算是一个凶神恶煞的瞪视。

“你标记过他就绝不会放手？”布鲁斯感觉到自己的声音在颤抖，但他不打算就此控制自己。他所有的委屈、不甘、愤怒和失落全来自于此，他已经忍受得太久了。

克拉克被问的一愣，一时听不出这是质问还是反问，只诚恳且真挚地回答：“是的，绝不放手。”

一瞬间，布鲁斯从一开始就在努力维持平稳的情绪猛地失控了，滔天的苦楚、酸涩和巨大的愤怒海啸般在他心间激荡不休，这让与他链接着的克拉克意外地瞪大了双眼。

布鲁斯？克拉克略飘高了一点，下意识看向韦恩宅的方向。就在刚才，他突然从链接里感受到了布鲁斯的情绪，对方明显正经历着什么，以至于剧烈的情感波动通过链接传了过来。

拉奥啊，我想陪在他身边，立刻、马上——克拉克在心中大吼着，Omega的情绪波动感染着他，无法伴其左右令他极其的焦虑急躁。但他必须控制自己，他已经失控过一次，绝不能再来一次了。

于是克拉克重新看向蝙蝠侠，他强迫自己飘下来靠近对方，刚想说话却猛地顿住了——他闻到了一丝绝不会认错的味道。

香根草和雪松。

是布鲁斯。

那味道极淡，要不是超级嗅觉或许他根本捕捉不到，那丝属于布鲁斯的信息素味离他如此之近，就来自眼前漆黑一团的蝙蝠侠。

克拉克的心像是瞬间跌进了冰窟，一个残酷到他不想面对的事实横亘在他眼前————他们在一起过了————蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯。他们……若不是距离近到不能再近，若不是耳鬓厮磨，蝙蝠身上不可能沾上布鲁斯的味道。

他的，布鲁斯。

一股毫无来由但又如此理所当然的火气悄悄在克拉克心底燃了起来，冰冷的夜风煽动着他，让那名为嫉妒的火越烧越旺。克拉克痛苦地闭了闭眼睛，他早该意识到自己将会面对这种情形的，他又能怪谁呢？他、蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯之间，如果非要挑一个人来承受一切，那他自己就是与无辜相隔最远的那个。

“你……”克拉克极力平复自己的心情，试图继续跟蝙蝠交流，可惜哥谭的暗夜骑士并不这么想。

蝙蝠用一双被怒火淬红的眼睛瞪着他，面具下惨白的嘴唇张开来，夜风鼓起他的披风，这一瞬间他仿佛恐惧降临。哥谭的守护者用克拉克听过的最怒不可遏的吼声喝道：“滚！滚出我的哥谭！！！”

Chapter 39  
布鲁斯把自己能翻到的所有酒都搬到了蝙蝠洞。他换下制服随意瘫坐在冰冷的地上，发泄一般不停灌酒，拼命想用酒精麻痹自己抽痛的心。

「我标记布鲁斯，那意味着他就是我此生认定的唯一，我不会放手的，是的，绝不放手」

男人举起酒瓶仰头就喝，冰凉的酒液顺着脖颈流下来打湿了衬衫领口。布鲁斯毫不介意自己几乎毁了这件价值不菲的衬衣，也不介意之后阿尔弗雷德会用什么样严厉的眼神谴责自己，此时他只想一醉方休。

绝不放手？骗子。骗子。骗子！你撒谎！你抛弃我娶了别人！！！

“啪啦”一声，酒瓶被他狠狠摔在地上，玻璃碎片和剩下的酒液稀里哗啦洒了一地，一片狼藉。布鲁斯喘着粗气，整张脸通红，恨恨地去开另一瓶酒。

布鲁西宝贝的生活看上去纸醉金迷荒淫无度，但只有少数几个他最亲近的人才知道，布鲁斯在酒宴上喝的几乎都是姜汁汽水。暗夜骑士不能放任自己有哪怕片刻脱离掌控，况且他的酒量一直很一般。

他喝得又急又快，酒劲迅速顺着血管蹿上来，布鲁斯感觉自己的脑子飞出了体外，又或者浑身所有的血液都泵到了天灵盖，否则难以解释自己晃晃悠悠像踩在棉花上一样的步伐。

夜色已深，布鲁斯早在回来前就告知阿尔弗雷德夜巡一切顺利，让管家先睡下了。此时他一手扶墙一手扶额，感觉身体不听使唤总要往地上栽。他晃了晃脑袋，懊恼地嘟哝了两句，在楼梯上磕磕绊绊，咒骂这该死的旋转楼梯，一步一步捱回了卧室。

布鲁斯发誓自己真的很努力了，他以为自己可以顺利躺到床上的，但最后他只是费力地挪了几步然后瘫在了床边。醉意袭来，整个世界在他眼前飞速旋转，布鲁斯手脚都没力气，好几次撑着床沿想把身体挪到床上去都失败了，最后只好不甘心地倚着床，把头歪在凉丝丝的被子上。

舒服……Omega下意识地用脸颊蹭了蹭柔软的织物，闭上了眼睛。自控能力和堵在心口的酸涩苦楚一同缓缓从他的身体抽离，布鲁斯抿了抿嘴，完全放松了自己，他根本不知道此时此刻，在他完全放弃管理自己之后，那失去束缚的信息素便像脱缰的野马，随着酒劲在空气中徐徐散开。

他更加不会知道的是，失去主人管束的信息素，第一时间便本能地呼唤起了自己的Alpha。

*

在与蝙蝠侠糟糕的会面之后，克拉克并没有立刻离开哥谭。他已经超过36个小时没跟自己的Omega待在一起了，在标记行为刚过去不久的当下，这让他十分难熬。

他想念B。

他不是在想他的Omega，他只是单纯的想念布鲁斯，想念对方皱起的眉心，想念他思索的模样，想念那对橄榄棕的深邃眼眸，想念他微微扬起的嘴角……

克拉克无时无刻不在跟自己的渴望战斗，他想透视韦恩宅，想捕捉那个独特的动人的心跳，但最终他还是克制住了自己，他不能仗着自己的超能力侵犯布鲁斯的个人隐私，这可不够尊重人。

但此时时刻，当他意识到布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠的感情或许比他想象的还要深刻时，一股急躁的情绪逐渐攀升上来压住了理性，这让他始终在哥谭上空盘旋。也因为这样，他才第一时间嗅到了布鲁斯的信息素味。

拉奥啊，布鲁斯需要我！那一瞬间，克拉克再也忍不住了，他以最快的速度飞抵韦恩宅并降落在外围的树林里，花了1秒换上常服，然后站在大门外犯起了愁。

四周一片漆黑，大宅只有零星几个窗子还亮着灯，布鲁斯的房间就是其中之一。克拉克不能去敲门，夜深露重，什么样的理由在正常人眼里都是胡扯。何况他看得出来，韦恩宅的那位管家——阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯先生并不喜欢他，对方绝不可能在这个时间还愿意放他进去。

好在，超人拥有超级大脑，他从不是那种默守陈规死守礼节的陈腐派。如果常规手段行不通，非常手段就该升级为常规手段——这也是迫不得已——毕竟，克拉克能感觉到B的信息素越来越浓郁，他的Omega正在前方等着他。

克拉克用了不到一秒就将世俗礼节和应该克制的自我说教抛到了脑后，他轻松翻越了大宅的铁栅栏，绕过前门，顺着灯光摸到布鲁斯房间下方，挽了挽袖子准备一飞冲天——————

就在此时，他身边的一扇窗子突然打开了，全神贯注的克拉克被吓了一大跳——他甚至僵硬地原地蹦了一下，像一辆刚要起步又突然被拉了手刹的车——阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯站在窗内，冷冷地瞥着他。

被誉为当世最强Alpha的超人先生，在这位年迈的Beta面前突然感到了一丝久违的心悸。

“晚上好肯特先生。”管家冷淡却礼貌地开口了。

“呃……晚上好潘尼沃斯先生……”克拉克耸着肩膀，平生头一次在内心状态上无比贴近平凡又怂包的小记者。

“深夜来访，有何贵干？”

“啊，我……”克拉克挠了挠头，后知后觉的想起自己本来是有所准备的！他急吼吼地伸手入怀，从口袋里掏出一个牛皮纸包好的方形物品。包装纸的边角都有些轻微磨损，想是在口袋里揣了很久。克拉克把东西小心翼翼递向管家：“我、我来还相片，之前……布鲁斯落在我那里的。”

——棒极了，我再也没有借口光明正大来找布鲁斯了！

克拉克的手抬起在空中，但阿尔弗雷德却没有去接。老人沉默的审视着他，克拉克鼓起勇气与他对视，意外的在对方眼中看到了一丝挣扎和犹豫。

半晌，老管家无声的叹了口气，背着手转过身去，低声说：“这是少爷最珍视的一张，你应该亲手交给他。”说完，阿尔弗雷德关上了窗户。

克拉克举着手愣在窗外，好半天才反应过来。拉奥啊——他的心亢奋地躁动起来——所以这是一个妥协信号吗？！

不，不。克拉克摇了摇头，把相片重新装回口袋，他又看了一眼那扇紧闭的窗户——管家可没有邀请他进去。不能从正门进来的人，永远不会成为这里的客人，但克拉克还是很满足。不知为何，阿尔弗雷德对他的敌意明显减弱了，这绝对算得上是个好消息。

克拉克定了定神，腾空而起，向着那扇亮着灯的房间飞去。

Chapter 40  
“B……”

布鲁斯歪在床边有一阵了，他闭着眼睛，勉力抵抗一阵一阵的眩晕和胃里的翻江倒海。一个柔和而熟悉的声音像乐曲一样淌进他的耳朵，将他从迷蒙中唤醒。

“……克拉克？”

还没等他睁开眼睛，布鲁斯就落入了一个温暖的怀抱。

克拉克跪在床边，将布鲁斯揽进怀里。Omega的脸红透了，浑身溢满了清甜的信息素味和酒香。克拉克托着对方的后颈和腰，让他尽量靠得舒服些。

他已经很久没有这样抱着布鲁斯了，甚至在此之前，他以为自己这辈子都再没机会像这样抱着布鲁斯了。克拉克不禁把人搂得更紧了些，而喝醉的Omega只是温顺的把头靠在了他的胸口。

“你心跳好吵……”布鲁斯费力地将眼帘掀开一条缝，醉醺醺瞥着环抱他的男人，“你来干什么……我……”——一阵翻江倒海——“我……我不……不舒服……”

“等会就好了，B。”克拉克小心翼翼地把布鲁斯抱到床上，对方一沾被子立刻蜷起身体，抓着织物揉捏着堆到身前，从外面抵着胃。“唔……”

“B……”克拉克叹了口气，轻手轻脚爬上床躺到布鲁斯身边，缓缓释放出信息素将Omega包裹起来。轻柔和缓的Alpha信息素没有一丝攻击性，像清风又像水流，一波一波涌动着抚慰布鲁斯绷紧的神经，Omega很快就放松了下来。

“嗯……”布鲁斯本能地靠近克拉克，把自己挤进了Alpha的怀里。而克拉克的信息素瞬间绷紧，几秒后才再次和缓下来，恢复最初的轻柔无害。他像环抱什么稀世珍宝一样拥着布鲁斯，看他紧闭的双眼，看他紧抿的薄唇和微微扇动的睫毛。

“B，为什么喝这么多酒？”克拉克一边心疼的把布鲁斯汗湿的额发拂开一边问。

“……心烦。”怀里Omega的声音由于醉意而变得又黏又糯，像巧克力酱一样淌过来。

“为什么？”

“……因为你！”布鲁斯不满地抬了一下脑袋，发顶不轻不重磕在小记者下巴上，撞出对方一声轻笑。那笑意滚过胸腔，和他紧贴在一起的布鲁斯跟着轻颤起来。

“你笑什么，混蛋……”

“你说得对。”克拉克忍不住吻了吻布鲁斯的发顶，“我是个混蛋，但也是个爱你的混蛋。”

“撒谎，你明明……”Omega嘟囔着，又用脑袋蹭了蹭Alpha的下巴。醉酒的人最是能暴露真性情，布鲁斯这副样子实在让克拉克又惊讶又惊喜，他迫不及待地绕过那半句没说完的话，试探着问出一个他牵肠挂肚的问题：“B，以前那些，对你来说都是假的么？”

Omega哼了一声埋下头，执意把自己拌作鸵鸟。克拉克好笑的拍拍他的后背，信息素随之在柔和中多了一丝强势。

“回答我，B，求你了。”

Omega在他怀里挣扎了一会，终于像是不堪其扰般抬起头来，睁着通红的一双眼睛软绵绵瞪着他，用一把大提琴般的低沉嗓音破罐子破摔的吼道：“不是！你满意了吧！”

所以你真的也喜欢我——克拉克欣喜地抱紧布鲁斯，深吸一口对方的味道，感到前所未有的满足和愉悦。

“满意，SUPER satisfied。”

布鲁斯任由对方抱着自己，用鼻子里的呼气表达不满。

氪星人得寸进尺：“B，告诉我，我和蝙蝠侠你更喜欢哪一个？”

这次Omega沉默了。

克拉克没有再用信息素催促对方，他只是抱着布鲁斯，让他的信息素将两人彻底裹覆。他把脸埋在布鲁斯颈侧，沉醉又欣然。

“但我不能跟你在一起。”

当克拉克以为自己不会再得到回应的时候，布鲁斯终于说话了。他用一个听上去答非所问的句子作为回复，而克拉克瞬间明白了那句未尽的前言——

我喜欢你，但我不能跟你在一起。

“……为什么？”克拉克发现自己的声音又干又涩，像是沙漠中渴求水源的无望之人。

这次布鲁斯没让他等太久。

“因为超人。”布鲁斯恨恨地说，甚至还尤嫌不足地咬了咬牙，“我讨厌他，我恨他。”

克拉克叹了口气，不知该哭该笑。他终于从布鲁斯这里得到了一个答案，可又好像什么都没有得到，他不知道布鲁斯为什么这么抵触超人，在明明已经承认了对自己感情的前提下。

难道以前我有什么地方惹到他么？克拉克不禁胡思乱想起来，可他真的不记得在此之前自己与哥谭的这位阔佬有什么交集。难道是曾经不小心撞坏过韦恩家的大楼？如果不是以前，难不成还是……

一个想法倏然划过，猛地击中了克拉克——如果不是以前，难不成是以后？！

自从布鲁斯在天台吻过自己后克拉克就有了一个模糊的猜想，或许在布鲁斯那份关于未来的记忆中，他跟自己有什么过节？可，什么样的过节会让他吻自己呢，这明明是情侣才会做的事情，可布鲁斯对他的抵触情绪就是从对方知晓他的超人身份开始的……

克拉克隐约意识到，这个问题的答案就是他一直追寻的那一个，那个能解开所有困惑的万能钥匙。

不管未来怎样，我都不会再放开B了。克拉克再次吻了吻布鲁斯的额头，任由对方哼了一声然后把自己当抱枕一样抱紧，找了个舒服的角度陷入了睡眠。

我绝不会，伤害他。

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 41  
“嗨，B。”大都会的神子微笑着跟他打招呼，“刚才可真险，是不是？”  
B？布鲁斯只困惑了那么一瞬就明白了——是的，B。B for Bruce，B for Batman，这真的是个不错的昵称。在自己刚刚失忆的时候，当他在空白一片的混沌大脑中拼命检索，曾有一张模糊的脸短暂闪现过，而那个人叫他“B”，那是他唯一能记起来的东西，那个名字曾是他寻回一切的希望，唯一的指引。现在看来，当时那张模糊的脸属于谁，一目了然。  
“你应该遵照计划守在仓库的，超人。”布鲁斯听到自己刻意压低了的、愤怒而隐忍的声音，“你不该过来，巴里可以应付，他们手里可能有氪石！”  
“但我做不到，我不能眼睁睁看着你……你们陷入危险，只有这个B，别要求我那样做。”超人飘在半空中，夜风吹起他的披风，任谁都得承认这画面堪比天神下凡，可他那张俊美的脸上此刻却写满了祈求，这让他显得如此平凡，甚至卑微，与众人印象中的神子形象反差鲜明。  
“我以为你知道我们的工作内容本来就是要直面危险。”蝙蝠的声音冰冷而生硬，仿佛全无感情，但布鲁斯却知道，未来的这个自己此时正捏紧了拳头咬紧了牙：“专业一点，超人。”  
“你要我怎么做，看着你们走进那个圈套？看在上帝的份上布鲁斯，那颗炸弹差一点就把你……！”超人撇过头去压制自己激动地情绪，半晌他重新抬起头，眼睛里满是忧愁与哀求：“布鲁斯，别对我这么残忍，你知道我……”  
“这个周末我会洗掉标记。”蝙蝠猛地打断了他，布鲁斯看到超人难以置信地睁大了眼睛。  
“布鲁斯……”  
蝙蝠挥了挥手：“这件事已经困扰我们彼此很久了，而且严重影响到你的判断，超人，我不能容忍这个意外像颗定时炸弹一样横亘在我们之间。”蝙蝠转过身，他错过了超人悲伤欲绝的表情，但布鲁斯没有，“我希望你能跟以前一样，克拉克，摆正我们的关系，别被本能俘虏。”  
布鲁斯叹了口气——他手里的爪钩枪就快被捏碎了。  
“……跟以前一样？”超人的声音听上去在打颤，但蝙蝠没有回头。半晌，他听见那人轻轻地说：“抱歉，B，是我让你困扰了。我会跟以前一样的……如你所愿。”  
布鲁斯回过头去，他的身前身后，只剩哥谭无尽的夜

*

等布鲁斯摆脱那连绵疲惫的梦境睁开双眼，哥谭已是日上中天。他揉了揉脸，爬起来满足地伸了个懒腰，一丝违和感却突然蹿上了心头。

刚失忆那会儿，他总是条件反射般醒得很早，似乎并不习惯长时间的睡眠，就像有什么东西逼迫着他，让他在睡梦中也没法安下心神。但布鲁斯清楚地记得以前的自己总是因为隐秘的夜间活动而睡懒觉，甚至因此放了公司董事们的鸽子。

所以，那是属于未来自己的习惯么？

到底是什么样的事，会让他从潜意识里感到不安和警醒呢？会是……连超人也无法处理的事情么？

布鲁斯边思索边站起身来，一件东西随着他的动作从床单滑落在地毯上。布鲁斯俯身捡起它，惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

是那个相框，他亲手从这里偷走的那个嵌着他和父母合影照片的相框。

布鲁斯皱了皱眉，下意识往四周扫了两眼，因酒意而延迟的记忆这才缓慢的回到了脑子里。

昨晚他似乎是喝醉了，然后……然后……上帝啊。

克拉克。

他隐约记得被Alpha信息素体贴仔细包裹起来的感觉，记起被温暖的躯体环抱的感觉，但他记不得自己有没有说过什么不该说的话。布鲁斯为此头疼地拍了一把脑门，懊恼于自己的宿醉。该死的酒精！该死的Alpha！该死的断档的记忆！另一条时间线上的他和克拉克到底发生了什么事？！

愤怒迅速占据了这具身体，很好，布鲁斯恨恨地想，至少现在自己终于有点蝙蝠侠该有的样子了。

跟克拉克有关的事总能让他轻易失控，这对布鲁斯来说很可怕，而更可怕的是这背后所代表的寓意。

布鲁斯披着睡袍一路下到了蝙蝠洞，果不其然，他的管家正在那里为他的制服做检查。

“您终于起来了，老爷”，阿尔弗雷德冲他点了点头，继续手上的工作。他把披风展开来铺在工作台上，仔细检查那些能吸收信息素味道的特殊涂层是否完好。

布鲁斯几乎是冲到了阿尔弗雷德身边，但又像是被按下了暂停键的影碟机一样踌躇着卡住了。他在原地来回转了两圈，用尽量冷静的语气问：“昨晚你让克拉克进来了？”

阿尔弗雷德闻声抬起头来，高挑的眉头深得无声讽刺艺术的精髓：“他是超人，老爷，我以为你知道呢，他是会飞的。”

“但那，不可能！”布鲁斯暴躁地把额前睡乱的头发一把撸到脑后，控制不住地用拳头死死按着工作台面，“你不可能不知道他在这，阿福！”

“哦，是么？”老管家丝毫不为所动，“您认为我不会发现您偷喝了几乎一整个哥谭湾那么多的酒企图让自己死于酒精中毒，但却坚信我一定能对超人的动向了如指掌，真是受宠若惊，老爷。”

“我、不、阿福，那是……”布鲁斯不由自主地松了拳头。阿尔弗雷德的话里不乏指责和埋怨，这对管家来说并不常见，至少对布鲁斯来说，他只在夜巡受了重伤的时候才“有幸”听到阿尔弗雷德用这种语气跟他说话。几乎是下意识冒出来的心虚很快就打散了他心中的气愤和不满，布鲁斯像一颗突然失去方向的子弹，遗忘了初衷，他抿着嘴，茫然无措地坐在了工作台旁的凳子上。

“……我很抱歉，阿福。”

“我习惯了，老爷。”阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，“但您可以说说到底什么事让您刚起床火气就这么大么？”

“我……”布鲁斯俯下身，两个胳膊肘支着膝盖，把脸埋进了掌心。他反复深呼吸了几次，听着远处的黑暗里蝙蝠们轻微振翅的声音，然后抬起头来，像个做错事而不知所措的小孩一样看着阿尔弗雷德：“帮帮我，阿福。”

Chapter 42  
“所以，在另一条时间线上，超人标记了你，就跟现在的情况一样，但最终他却跟别人结婚了，而你正是为了这个才要跟他分开。”

阿尔弗雷德和布鲁斯面对面坐在蝙蝠洞里，对方已经披上了厚实的毯子，此刻正缩起腿整个窝在椅子里，郁闷地搓着手里柔软的布料。

“你喜欢他，韦恩老爷。”阿尔弗雷德的声音听上去几乎是严肃的，“此前我只知道你对肯特先生有好感，但并不知道达到了这种程度。怎么？”——阿尔弗雷德对上布鲁斯写满意外的双眼，淡定地解释：“即使失去记忆，您也是蝙蝠侠。如果不是因为对他有好感，您怎么会给他留下趁虚而入的机会？从某种意义上来说，没人能真正强迫蝙蝠侠。不然呢？如果不是我早就清楚这件事，光凭他冒犯了您这一点，他早就该死在我的枪下了，即使他是超人。”

说完，管家低下头，把工作台上的两个茶杯续上烧好的茶，轻松淡然的仿佛刚才谈论射杀超人的不是他。布鲁斯接过阿尔弗雷德递给他的茶杯，嘟哝着喝了一口。

“我喜不喜欢他都不重要了，阿福，重要的是他娶了别人。”

“而您在为这个人还没有犯下的罪过而惩罚他。”

布鲁斯叼着茶杯，努力从茶杯上方挑起眉头，向阿尔弗雷德传递自己的困惑：“我以为你不喜欢他呢。”

“我喜不喜欢他并不重要，老爷，重要的是你喜不喜欢他。并且，在普林斯女士来访后，我想您应该预见到这种改变了。”

布鲁斯把茶杯放回台面，郁闷地缩进毯子里，苦恼地说：“我知道，我只是……”布鲁斯重重叹了口气：“阿福，我记起了一些东西。在另一条时间线上，克拉克一直在努力地……靠近我，但我表现地很冷漠。可是，我内心的渴望却恰恰相反，我不知道这是为什么。”

布鲁斯抬眼看着阿尔弗雷德，犹豫着说：“我……有个猜测。在穿越发生之前，两条时间线应该是完全一致的，而这里的克拉克，他……他对蝙蝠侠一直抱有好感。那么相对的，那边的克拉克应该也是一样。他并没有遇见一个失忆的我，一切都按正常的剧本进行，直到某一天，那边的我意外闻见了他的信息素。”

“如果事情真的是这样的话”，布鲁斯咽了咽口水，“那么在标记发生前，他一直都是喜欢我的。不，应该说，我们两情相悦，只是彼此都没有向对方坦露过。”

“但不知道为什么，在那之后你一直对肯特先生的接近十分抵触，不停地将他往外推，是么。”阿尔弗雷德替布鲁斯接上后面的话，然后端起杯子喝了一口茶，“那边的你不知道他喜欢你，而我猜他也不知道你喜欢他。”

布鲁斯没有回答，像是在跟自己较劲似的咬着下嘴唇。阿尔弗雷德了然地放下茶杯点了点头：“您已经知道原因了，是么？”

布鲁斯仍然没有答话，他沉默地盯着地面，沉郁的目光似乎能在蝙蝠洞的地上开个洞。

“那您打算怎么做？这里的肯特先生可比那边积极很多。”阿尔弗雷德等了两秒便熟练地放弃了，他站起身来，音调跟着拔高了一些，听上去竟有些愉悦的意味。

“让我好好想想”，布鲁斯给出了一个模棱两可的回答。

“当然了，老爷，我只是觉得惊奇。”

“什么？”布鲁斯茫然地抬起头，对上了自己管家那双温暖而睿智的眼睛。

“有时候，未知并不可怕，已知才是。但，那些还没发生的事，就真的这么令你惧怕么？”阿尔弗雷德说完，朝布鲁斯微微福了福身子，然后离开了蝙蝠洞，留下他一个人面对那无边的怅然的沉默。

Chapter 43  
克拉克站在灯火辉煌的宴会厅里，像往常一样把自己往大一号的西服里缩。他端着一杯柠檬水，在心里不知道第几次叹了口气。

今天，大都会和哥谭携手举办了一场名流慈善晚宴，旨在为两座城市将要共同开发的填海工程筹集款项。这种场合克拉克还有露易丝向来是唯恐避之不及，但克拉克想着或许布鲁斯会出席，因此自告奋勇做了外勤记者。但非常可惜的是，克拉克不光没在这里看到布鲁斯——据说他在出发前被一位美女绊住了脚，克拉克知道那是个布鲁西式的借口——还被迫跟卢瑟那个光头说了好几句场面话。

“肯特先生，你好像不太喜欢这种场合啊！”莱克斯·卢瑟端着酒杯施施然晃到了克拉克身边，这已经是今天晚上第三次了。克拉克强忍住翻白眼的冲动，朝这位在物理层面上闪闪发光的名流笑了笑。

“呃，我确实不……”

“我也不是很喜欢这里”，卢瑟撇了撇嘴打断了他，似乎根本就没想听他的任何回应似的，自大而高傲的一味自说自话：“毕竟，连布鲁西宝贝都不愿移动大驾，可见无趣。”

莱克斯盘算着，眯起眼睛在人群中扫视了一圈，突然眼前一亮，迈开脚大踏步朝前方迎了过去。克拉克抬头一看，只见一位美丽动人的女士正娉婷袅袅地朝卢瑟走过来。

她穿着一条祖母绿的缎面长裙，火一样的卷发红云般裹着她，衬得她的皮肤雪一样细腻白皙。在场男士的目光几乎都被她吸引了，包括卢瑟。

“美丽的女士，很荣幸见到你。”卢瑟走到她面前，两人行了一个吻手礼，“莱克斯·卢瑟，请原谅我不能叫出您的名字。我们此前绝不可能见过面，像您这样出色的女士，见过一次就不会忘记。”

“Ivy”，女人抽回手，轻轻眨动着双眼，纤长浓密的睫毛似乎能带动周围的气流。莱克斯仰头向着上空来了一个装腔作势的深呼吸——看得克拉克在身后替他直尴尬，这动作要是布鲁斯来做一定优雅又帅气——“好香，竟然让我有一种置身丛林的愉悦感觉。”

女人高傲地挑起一侧细长的眉毛，用那种十足打趣又不会令人反感的慵懒语气说：“您确定置身丛林会让您感到愉悦么？我以为只有丛林里那些有经济价值的古木和稀有植物才会让您愉悦。”

“哦，别这么说，亲爱的”，卢瑟哈哈笑着举了举手里的酒杯，身旁的人们也附和着发出笑声，“那可是大自然的馈赠啊，不取用才是一种失礼。”

“那么填海工程呢？”女人眯了眯眼，一抹锐利的光芒从眼底划过，除了克拉克谁也没有注意到。“我听说工程启动后很多迁徙的水鸟都会无家可归了。”

“对此我表示遗憾，亲爱的”，卢瑟陶醉地晃着脑袋，挥舞着手臂大声说：“弱肉强食，优胜劣汰，它们总得适应这个。”

“说得好”，女人安静地垂下了眼睛，片刻后复又抬起，面上已经没有了一丝笑意。“我们其实见过的，或许我的另一个名字会让你想起来。”女人倾身，鲜红饱满的嘴唇凑向卢瑟，上唇与下唇轻撞又弹开，卢瑟的表情瞬间转为了惊恐。

“叫我Poison Ivy，亲爱的。”

Chapter 44  
无数粗大的植物藤蔓拍碎落地窗玻璃从外面钻进了宴会厅，人群爆发出惊恐的尖叫，但出路都被藤蔓堵死了，所有人都被困在了大厅里。

毒藤女身上华丽的绸缎片片碎裂，露出了里面常春藤叶织就的翠绿战甲。藤蔓虬结着将她向上空托起，细软的藤条扭动着缠上她纤长匀称的双腿，爬上她皓白的雪腕，图腾一样贴上她光洁的额角，片刻间她就完成了美艳危险的变身。

Ivy在一片惊呼声中用一根粗壮的蔓藤将卢瑟卷到了空中，大都会的富豪气急败坏地挣扎了几下，愤怒地瞪着毒藤女，掷地有声地甩出了一句毫无用处但必然会出现的无能受害者标准台词：“放我下来！”

“卢瑟先生”，毒藤女的声音听上去堪称娇美，她一只手捂着嘴，另一只手冲卢瑟点了点，“是您自己说的，弱肉强食优胜劣汰，这可是自然规律。你，还有在场的各位上流富豪们，都该快点接受现实。”

“我们哪里招惹了你？”一位男士挺起腰杆大声质问。

“那可太多了”，毒藤女状似天真的细细掰起了指头，“你们看，填海工程划定的区域，那里生长着一种独特的珊瑚礁，没人在乎它们已经存活了几百年。你们不在乎，但我亲爱的小鸟们在乎，因为每年当他们从西边长途跋涉途经这里，全靠珊瑚礁群附近找到的丰富食物提供下一程的营养补给。珊瑚礁没了，鱼儿也就没了，鸟儿没了食物渐渐也不会再来，我的小花园可就惨了。因为只有那些小鸟能为我带来西边的种子，并且将这里的特产带去东边。没了种子，我的小花圃就要空了，东边的也是一样。”

Ivy期期艾艾的抬手抹了抹眼睛，凌厉地扫视下方的人群，一字一句地控诉道：“全拜你们这群有钱人所赐！”

藤蔓随她激越的情绪在空气中抽动着，将好几个人掀翻在地。人们惊叫着躲避，克拉克拨开四散的人群凑上前，趁乱保护在场人士不受藤蔓伤害。

毒藤女堵住了所有出口，克拉克一时不能离开这里，不到万不得已他不能暴露身份。但好在这里是哥谭，蝙蝠侠一定会来，他只需要在他到来之前尽所能保护大家。

“让我看看。”毒藤女从身后抽出一本金皮名册，翘着小指翻开了它。“唔，让我看看今天高居捐款榜首的是谁。”

她一边看，一边抬眼扫视下方的人群，被她盯上的人顿时浑身紧绷。毒藤女在众人惊恐的注视中满足的笑了笑，她扔掉手里的名册，踩着藤蔓在半空优雅地踱步，边缓缓说：“你们自诩食物链的顶端，为一己私利危害其他物种不叫恶，危害自身的才叫恶，太狭隘了。在我眼里，那些花花草草每一株都比你们更高贵更可爱。如果你们认为将鸡鸭牛羊作为食物的行为不叫杀戮，那么，把你们喂给我亲爱的植物们的行为也不算什么。”

话音刚落，四根粗壮的藤蔓飞速钻进人群，缠住三男一女将他们带到了半空。毒藤女享受地倾听着他们刺耳的尖叫，然后让几根细些的藤蔓堵住了他们的嘴。

“抱歉了女士们先生们，今天的表演到此结束。我亲爱的朋友们饿了，幸好我点了外卖。再见各位。”

毒藤女仰头狂笑，藤蔓在地上蠕动着，裹挟着她和那五位名流迅速离去。

克拉克咬了咬牙，拨开心有余悸的人群，朝毒藤女消失的方向追了过去。

Chapter 45  
布鲁斯在晚宴开始前就蹲守在宴会厅不远的一处建筑顶上，紧张地盯视着那里。

他又做梦了，但这次闪现的片段不足以拼凑整个事件，他只看见了哥谭的夜、破碎的落地窗玻璃、惊慌四散的人群、摇动的树林和下水道。万幸的是，他认出人群中的一张脸属于莱克斯·卢瑟，而这位大都会的富翁恰巧要在两天后的晚上参加位于哥谭的一个慈善晚宴。布鲁斯不能放过这哪怕一丝的可能性。

而事实证明，他猜对了。

他在夜色的掩映中借着爪钩枪追在毒藤女身后，Ivy抓了五个人质，其中一个是卢瑟，这倒霉的光头没像其他人一般大呼小叫，只在藤蔓带着他急转弯险险擦过建筑物时倒吸一口气。布鲁斯从Ivy愉悦的表情上推断，她是故意的。

布鲁斯一路跟着毒藤女来到了哥谭下水道，他在排水口踌躇了一会，这里对他来说可没什么好回忆。

“阿尔弗雷德，通知罗宾，我可能需要他的协助。下水道没有信号，让他不用等我，发挥想象力吧。”布鲁斯给阿尔弗雷德留了言，然后就钻进了漆黑的下水道中。

哥谭下水道历史相当久远，一部分建在旧时防空洞上方，旧城区改造后这里的管道更是盘根错节，是一切阴暗的容身之所。

为了追捕杀手鳄，布鲁斯早就把哥谭下水道的布局记在了心里，但这里远比图纸记录上的还要错综复杂。出现在记忆中的那段下水道很有特点，四个架设在半空的出水孔向中央的水池排水，有昏暗的月光打在翻搅的水面上。这样带天井的布局有很多，但距离毒藤选定的这个入口最近的只有一个，布鲁斯朝着记忆中图纸标注的位置摸过去。

走了大概5分钟后他知道自己赌对了——他从水里捞起了一双细高跟Louboutin，想必是那位女士慌乱中踢掉的。布鲁斯又往前走了7、8分钟，终于看见了一丝光亮。

布鲁斯刚要往前走，一只手突然从身后搭上了他的肩膀。布鲁斯浑身汗毛倒竖，回首就是一拳，这危急中使出了8成力的雷霆一击却被对方稳稳地接下了。

“克拉克？！你怎么在这里！”

克拉克·肯特从黑暗中缓缓现身，似乎有些尴尬地挠了挠头。他那身肥大的西装已经完全浸湿了，头发也被水雾打湿狼狈地粘在额前，整个人看起来都湿漉漉的。“我也在晚宴上，所以……”

布鲁斯收回了手，困惑地上下打量他：“你怎么没……？”

“哦！”克拉克的表情更不自然了，“这是你的城市，我是以记者的身份来的，所以没穿制服。”

布鲁斯哼了一声，不置可否的转过头继续往前走。克拉克也不说话，只紧紧跟在他身边，两个人很快接近了前方的那道光亮。

“我还以为是谁大驾光临呢，蝙蝠侠，你终于来了。”毒藤女站在天井下月光照不见的阴影里，她双手抱胸，高傲地向着布鲁斯的方向说：“欢迎光临我的实验室。”

布鲁斯和克拉克打量着这个别具一格的“实验室”——这块空间大约有八十平见方，四面墙上都有巨大的排水孔，而下方原本是水道的位置被挖出了一个巨大的下沉的池子。四道水柱倾斜而下，激起池子里翻滚的翠绿色的液体，不断喷溅到外面的水中，发出腐蚀性的噼啪声响。卢瑟在内的五个人被蔓藤吊在池子上方不断挣扎，像五只待宰的羔羊，就差剥皮去毛丢进汤锅了。

“你在做什么？”布鲁斯让自己的声音尽量平稳，他一只手不动声色地摸上腰间的蝙蝠镖，迅速盘算着自己的计划。

“你不明白么？”毒藤女眨着眼睛歪了歪脑袋，“我以为你是这里最能明白我的人了，毕竟，我在做你做不到的事，斩草除根。”

“你想杀死他们？”克拉克从蝙蝠身后钻出来，被毒藤女狠狠瞪了一眼。

“杀？不，那不是目的，我只是要把他们做成养料。”Ivy指了指那冒着毒气的池子，娇笑着说：“杀羊宰牛并不是暴行，不是么？我只是在为我的小可爱们准备食物。弱肉强食，物竞天择适者生存，人类不是没在食物链底端待过，失去顶端的位置就这么让你们难以接受么？反正我们死后也是要被细菌吃掉的，我只是替他们早做打算。况且，我可比屠夫人道多了。”

毒藤一挥手，一根纤细的藤蔓张开前部的瓣膜，向五个人喷出一股粉红色的雾气，不出几秒五个人就停止了挣扎。

“快把我放下，放我到那美妙的仙境里去吧！”一名男士不无陶醉地呼喊道。

“带上我，能为那些美丽的植物献上生命，实在是无上的荣耀！”那位女士跟着高呼。

“看，这样他们就不会有痛苦了。”毒藤捂着嘴笑了笑。

“没用的，毒藤女。”布鲁斯上前一步，一只手背在背后朝克拉克做了个手势。“就算他们死了，也改变不了现状。你毁得了一场慈善晚宴，还会有下一场。你杀掉一个不珍视环境的人，还会有下一个。这从不是人命能解决的问题。”

“哦你当然明白了蝙蝠侠！”毒藤女瞬间撕毁刚才那种淡定优雅，朝布鲁斯咆哮起来，“你做义警几年了？哥谭变好了么？警察玩忽职守，法官和黑帮相互勾结，你把小丑关进监狱又有什么用？！无辜的生命已经不在了，杀人凶手却活得好好的，这就是你所信奉的真理么？”

布鲁斯猛地握紧了腰间的蝙蝠镖，锋利的刀刃隔着手套刺痛了他的皮肤。“罪恶永远不会消失，毒藤，我很清楚这一点，但没有人背负着原罪。人类不是生来就不会爱，他们学会不爱。杀死小丑并不能阻止小丑诞生，除非改变催生他的那个环境。我不杀他，是因为我知道那没用。”

“那这些年你岂不是一事无成？”Ivy看上去似乎真的陷入了困惑，布鲁斯哼笑了一声，轻声回答：“和你一样，我种下种子，等他们慢慢长大。”

孩子们，那些在沼泽和污泥里长大的孩子们，即使身处暗夜，他们也知道日出就在远方。他们不再为了父母的争吵而日夜哭泣，韦恩企业新收购的地皮马上就要开工了，运气好的话爸爸很快就能找到一份新的工作，妈妈每天都能从救助机构领到面包和牛奶，骚扰她的那伙流氓昨天晚上被蝙蝠侠揍进了警察局，而自己可以在公共图书馆学到新知识。

生活是艰难的，但只要还有希望，就总能走下去。

“那只是你的一厢情愿！可笑的理想主义！空中楼阁！”毒藤女怒吼着，甩起一条粗壮的藤蔓猛地袭向蝙蝠侠。

布鲁斯早有准备，他就地一滚躲开了袭击，三枚蝙蝠镖脱手而出割断了缠绕人质的藤蔓，爪钩枪在同一时间缠住了五个人。“现在！”他大喊一声，黑暗中的克拉克向前一扑抓住了绳索，猛地将五个人从毒池子上方拽到了两人身边。

“这该死的、肮脏的…&*￥%#@*…！”莱克斯·卢瑟撕扯着身上的藤蔓一咕噜跳了起来，看上去没怎么受到那奇怪的洗脑毒雾影响。剩下四个人则神志不清地在地上翻滚，嘴里喊着要去仙境天堂。

“可恶的蝙蝠侠！我要你们都死在这！”毒藤女勃然大怒，从身后掏出一个控制器，并操纵着藤蔓不住击打地面，掀起巨大的水柱。布鲁斯翻滚跳跃着躲避，逐渐向Ivy所在的位置逼近。克拉克查看了五个人的情况，确定他们都没受伤后就紧张地盯着蝙蝠那边的情况，而当他发现卢瑟掏出手枪的时候已经晚了。

“等等！”

“去死吧疯女人！”

克拉克晚了一步阻止不急，卢瑟冲着毒藤猛地扣动了扳机，千钧一发之际布鲁斯奔到了Ivy身前，用臂甲替她挡开了子弹，冲击力把他们两个同时撞了出去。

“你……你为什么……”蝙蝠将她抱在怀里用自己的身体做缓冲，保护了她，此时毒藤女趴在蝙蝠侠怀里，显得十分困惑不解，那些蔓藤却都停止了攻击。

布鲁斯没有回答他，只是从万能腰带里掏出一瓶喷雾，对着毒藤女一通狂喷。

“啊啊啊除草剂！你这混蛋！”毒藤尖叫着跳了起来，破碎的控制器从她手中滑到了地上，摔在一堆正在抽搐萎缩的藤蔓旁边。

“糟了，已经启动了！”

“是什么？”

“实验室的自毁装置！”毒藤一张脸惨白，“我……我只是拿出来吓唬你们的，我没想……那些毒药，爆炸产生的冲击波会让它们顺着水流四散污染地下水，会毁掉城市里的植物们！”

“还有哥谭的无辜市民。”布鲁斯沉着声音补充，毒藤女不屑的哼了一声。

“你走吧。”布鲁斯爬起身检查了一下身上的伤，然后扭头往回走。

“你去哪？”

“我得想办法阻止这一切。”

“等等！”毒藤一把拉住蝙蝠的胳膊，又被自己的动作吓了一跳，但她还是坚定地拽住了黑暗骑士。“你还有2分17秒，别死了蝙蝠侠。”

布鲁斯略点了点头，“下次再抓你，毒藤女。”

他射出爪钩枪迅速荡回毒池子那边，克拉克立即迎了上来。

“怎么样，蝙蝠？”

“这里要炸了，你带人质走，我留下想办法。”

“不，你带人质走，我来想办法，我能拆掉它们，或者处理掉毒液……”

“不！”布鲁斯抓住克拉克的胳膊，大声说：“我带着他们跑不快，人质安全是第一位的，只能这样，必须这样！你带着他们五个……”——布鲁斯向克拉克身后扫了一眼，那里只有四个人。

“卢瑟跑了！”克拉克像是知道他想问什么。

布鲁斯点点头，“带他们去安全的地方，我来解决这里，相信我克拉克，快走，没时间了！”

“等我！”克拉克皱着眉点了点头，回身一手拎两个人迅速蹚水往外跑去——以人类极限的速度。

时间还剩下1分多钟，布鲁斯逼迫自己镇静下来，在脑海里检索曾经看过的哥谭下水道工程图。留下来的决定不是逞强，而是他想到了办法，一个成功率不高但值得尝试的办法。

哥谭的下水道有一部分是建在战时防空洞上方的，如果布鲁斯没记错的话，这里的正下方就有一个防空洞。如果能炸开下层地面，毒药就会沉到下一层，问题也就迎刃而解了。关键是，自己能不能准确定位防空洞的位置。

这里到处都是水，他不能点燃炸药，只能借助毒藤布置的炸弹爆炸瞬间产生的连锁反应激活自己布下的炸药，炸穿地层。简而言之，他只有一次机会。如果炸药安错了地方，那么今晚会有很多无辜的人因此丧命。

34

布鲁斯闭上眼睛，让自己所处空间化做立体影像，与脑中的工程图重合，仔细琢磨那个防空洞边沿确切的位置。

26

他凭记忆蹚着水，在池子东北方向站定，徘徊了一会。

23

布鲁斯掏出炸药，一字排开用石头压在水底，引线在蝙蝠镖上绕了两圈，固定在尽量接近水池的地方，方便爆炸的火舌点燃它。

12

上帝保佑。布鲁斯最后看了看自己的布置，然后拔腿拼命往出口跑去。身后排水管水流的声音刺耳轰鸣，他隐约听见谁在叫他的名字。

3

2

1

布鲁斯被气流掀了出去，他飞在半空中，时间似乎被拉长了，一切变得好慢好慢。他听见巨大的水柱冲天而起的声音，听见石壁破裂石料崩溅的声音，然后，他听见微不可查的，但确凿真实的，二次爆炸的声音。

布鲁斯安心地闭上了眼睛。

Chapter 46  
布鲁斯以为自己再次睁眼会是在几天之后，或许会就此长睡不醒，但他万万没想到再次睁开眼睛就在仅仅5秒之后。当他意识到被掀飞的过程漫长得过了头，预想中的疼痛也并没有来临，所有声响突然像隔了一层纱一样变得朦胧起来，布鲁斯睁开了眼睛。

克拉克抱着他，把他整个人护在身下，像一个小小的堡垒，用后背抵御了所有冲击。

二次爆炸威力十足，空心地层被炸穿，整层的污水和着毒液灌进了防空洞里，哥谭暂时安全了。但爆炸震塌了出口两侧的墙壁，他们被困在里面了。

“你怎么……”布鲁斯咳嗽了两声，在一片浮尘里艰难地开口。

“我在半路抓到卢瑟后让他们睡了一觉，用飞的比较快。”克拉克挥动着手臂驱散四周的尘雾，然后拍了拍蝙蝠的胳膊：“你没事吧？”

“……为什么救我？”布鲁斯看着克拉克，大都会的神子此时脸上黑漆漆满是灰尘和污泥，淋了水后更是脏污不堪，再俊美的容颜也不顶用了。但那双湛蓝的眼睛在黑暗中如一对启明星，孤单、骄傲又热切着，熠熠生辉。

“你在说什么？”克拉克几乎以为蝙蝠撞坏了脑子。他握住蝙蝠的肩膀想查看他身上有没有别的伤，却被对方一把挥开。

“为什么救我，如果我死了，布鲁斯就是你的了。”

克拉克气笑了：“我在你心里竟然是这种自私自利的小人么？首先，你没有做错任何事，我对你没有任何怨怼，说起来，理亏的那个人是我，是我对不起你。其次，如果你死了，布鲁斯会难过的。”

克拉克往后退了两步，卸了劲倚在石头堆上，自嘲的笑了笑：“我当然希望布鲁斯跟我在一起，但那不等于我希望你不存在，Bat。虽然对我来说这不是什么好事，但对布鲁斯来说，或许多一个选择是好的。与我的私心比起来，布鲁斯是不是真的开心幸福更重要，所以，如果你对他来说是最重要的人，那么我拼死也会保护你的，更何况蝙蝠，我们是朋友不是么？真伤心你竟然没考虑这一点。”

克拉克装模作样抹了抹并不存在的眼泪，蝙蝠侠面无表情。

“你说真的？”

“我说真的。”克拉克点了点头，“拜托，我知道你始终不认为我是个人类，但至少别怀疑我的良心吧？我真的会伤心的……”

蝙蝠沉默了一会，然后从腰带里拿出了一样东西。

“手伸出来”，他冲克拉克说。

克拉克迟疑了一下，便顺从的伸出了手。他掌心向上，由着蝙蝠放了一样东西在他手心里。那东西很硬，触手冰凉，却在接触皮肤后迅速开始向体温靠拢。克拉克低头看了看，却一下子愣住了。

一块足有一个四阶魔方那么大的钻石躺在他掌心，正闪闪发光。

“你……”克拉克站直了身子，疑惑地看着蝙蝠侠。

“戈登跟我说，这是我的东西。”

克拉克听见蝙蝠深吸了一口气。

“我想也是，这确实是我的东西，是你给我的。”

我没有……克拉克想说话，却不知为何张不开嘴。一种奇异的预感攥紧了他的心脏，令他不自觉的心跳加速。他有点期待，又有点想落荒而逃，肾上腺素正疯狂干扰着他的五感。他看着蝙蝠侠抬起双手，揪着头盔两侧的皮甲，一寸一寸往上挪。

那预感如此强烈，强烈到令他心悸，他发现自己移不开双眼。

“这是你第三次救我了，超人先生。”

布鲁斯·韦恩站在他身前，穿着蝙蝠侠全套装备的、皱着眉头的、眼神紧绷却又坚定的，布鲁斯·韦恩，他的B，冲他露出了一个疲倦而湿润的，如释重负的微笑。

B for Batman

克拉克心里最后一块拼图，落下了。

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 47  
「这跟我想的不一样」，这句话像不断重播的背景音，始终在克拉克脑海盘旋。

B是他的Omega，他的Omega是布鲁斯·韦恩，布鲁斯·韦恩是蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠是他的义警朋友，他的义警朋友是他的前暗恋对象，前暗恋对象又是他的情敌，他的情敌也是他的现任爱人。

好像没有哪里不对，但又处处都不对。

谜语人或许会喜欢这个新题材。

克拉克觉得自己的超级大脑受到了嘲讽。

下水道显然不是说话的好地方，布鲁斯存好毒液样本，在坍塌的入口位置留下了蝙蝠标记，把整个烂摊子扔给罗宾，然后让克拉克带自己出去。

氪星人直愣愣地点了点头，看上去还没从巨大的冲击中缓过神来，这让布鲁斯不满地咬了咬牙。两个人就共同飞行的姿势争论了一会。布鲁斯不接受公主抱，而克拉克拒绝让蝙蝠骑在他背上，他又不是光轮2000。最后两个人各退一步，协商决定以搂腰的姿势完成超人和蝙蝠侠的首次飞行。

由于没有穿制服，克拉克只能带着布鲁斯尽量飞得高一些以免被人看到。他环住B覆盖着坚硬铠甲的腰从天井控制着速度起飞，听从对方的指引躲过人流密集的区域越飞越偏僻，克拉克认出这是回韦恩宅的方向。

克拉克一直留意着下水道那边的动静，被他救出去的五个人已经醒转过来，戈登也带着警员们赶到了，他把情况告诉布鲁斯，对方只是点了点头。黑暗骑士又戴回了那个黑漆漆的头盔，这让克拉克忍不住怀疑刚才的一切会不会只是一场梦。蝙蝠侠没有向他坦白身份，他也没有不知所措。但怀中的重量是真实的，被圈在他臂弯里的是蝙蝠侠，也是他的Omega。对方夜的披风在身后飞扬，侧脸看上去镇定自若。蝙蝠战甲里垫有铅层，克拉克听不到他的心跳，但B戴着战术手套并攥着他一侧西服前襟不放的那只手还是让克拉克捕捉到了对方的一丝紧张。

拉奥啊——要不是在空中腾不出手克拉克真想捂住自己的脸——蝙蝠侠，是蝙蝠侠，B是蝙蝠侠！他一直关注的、敬佩的、暗自喜欢过的、当世与自己最为相似的那个灵魂！克拉克在布鲁斯看不见的角度忍不住扬起嘴角，原来他并没有“移情别恋”，能够吸引他的从始至终都只有这一个人。

至于其他，他相信自己和B总能找到解决的办法。

布鲁斯并不知道氪星人那些百转千回的小心思，他让自己把精神集中起来，努力保持镇定。

这是他第一次飞行。

在合适的位置和高度上，爪钩枪和他披风里的滑翔翼也能达成类似的效果，但那跟超人比起来只能算是粗制劣造的低配版本。没有工具，没有凭依，氪星人随心所欲就能做到这一点，而身为人类布鲁斯永远无法体会那是种什么感觉。会跟自己动动手指一样简单么？需要调动哪里的肌肉或能量么？布鲁斯不知道。

以前超人也提过好几次可以带着他快速移动，但布鲁斯无一例外都拒绝了，他不喜欢依赖任何人去做任何事，即使那只是无伤大雅的小事。况且，那时候超人还没通过他私下设定的观察期，他有理由把这份邀请划进高风险等级事项列表。

而现在，布鲁斯裹在蝙蝠战甲里，以黑暗骑士的身份与超人一同飞行。或许此时的克拉克并不会意识到这代表着什么，但布鲁斯却做不到自己骗自己。

以前种种都可以算是命运使然，不是他的本意。但这一次，却是布鲁斯自愿，走进克拉克·肯特——超人的世界。

布鲁斯指引克拉克穿越一处小瀑布进入了蝙蝠洞，两个人在平台边缘降落，一着陆布鲁斯就远离了身后的怀抱。倏然远去的热度让克拉克有些怅然若失，但很快他就顾不得心里的那点小失落了。

他知道蝙蝠侠在哥谭一定有一处“巢穴”，那或许是个废弃的工厂，也可能是个藏在郊外的基地，但眼前的景象还是深深地震撼了他。

这是一个半人工开凿的洞穴，连通着入口那里的河道，地下水从他们脚下淌过，汇入更加黑暗的地底。破水而出的升降平台、年头已久的老式砖墙、巨大的机器、随处可见的缆线、裸露的岩壁和栖息在洞顶古老的住客们让这里充满了哥特工业风。克拉克张大了眼睛，纵使他一早料到蝙蝠侠总是出人意料的，也设想过无数次蝙蝠巢穴的模样，但现实还是再次令他惊讶到失语。

“这实在是……”克拉克一边激动地环视四周一边说：“……太棒了，B。”一个黑暗的，隐秘的，地下洞窟，即便是超级大脑也想不出还有什么比这更棒的秘密基地了，孤独堡垒也不行。更何况这个洞窟就建在韦恩宅下面！

“我叫它蝙蝠洞”，布鲁斯边走边脱下了披风。

“哦是的，非常合理。”克拉克竖起耳朵，远处那些细微的振翅声立刻变得清晰起来。他抬起头，看到了那些黑暗中的小生灵，对方似乎也在打量着他。“它们是你养的么？”

布鲁斯从鼻子里喷出一个不屑的气音。

克拉克好奇地打量着蝙蝠洞，雀跃得如同第一次进游乐场的小学生。这里对拥有超级感官的他来说也确实像个游乐场：电流声、机器的嗡鸣、蝙蝠们挪动趾爪和煽动蝠翼的声音、瀑布的轰鸣和地下河水流淌的声音……这些庞杂的声音交织在一起，如此和谐如此动人心弦，映照着遥远城市里车流与喧嚣犹如隔世般虚幻，仿佛世间仅剩这里才是真实，才是真理。

等到他反应过来自己表现得有点过于激动的时候，克拉克已经仰着脖子乐不迭的原地转了两圈了。他有些不好意思地转身去寻布鲁斯，发现对方就站在不远处等他。

蝙蝠摘掉了面具，露出了那张属于韦恩的英俊忧郁的脸，他同时还踢掉了脚上的靴子，正在脱臂甲和手套。披风、面具、战靴就这么散了一路，克拉克顺着这些“线索”走向布鲁斯，觉得自己就像盯着面包屑的鸽子，或许正一步步走入一个致命陷阱，但他甘之如饴。

“看够了？”布鲁斯睨了他一眼，脸上没什么表情。他把拽下的手套和臂甲扔在地上，赤着脚往前走，克拉克立即跟上。两个人一前一后穿过昏暗潮湿的洞穴，布鲁斯边走边旁若无人的脱掉了胸甲、腿甲，然后赤身裸体从仅剩的战衣里钻了出来。

一瞬间，那股熟悉的属于布鲁斯的信息素味暴涨，填满了克拉克一片空白的大脑。

他跟着赤裸的布鲁斯走到一部老式升降电梯前，男人突然停下了脚步。Omega扭过头皱着眉说：“我不想你弄脏地毯，阿尔弗雷德会生气的。”

克拉克如梦方醒般猛地吐了一口气，这才发现自己刚才竟然一直在不停地吸着布鲁斯的信息素，把正常的呼吸节奏完全抛到了脑后。他试图花费1秒钟用超级大脑思考B这句话最可能的意味，但身体却先一步本能地动了起来。

克拉克迅速抬手扯散了被淤泥彻底毁掉的领带，同时两只脚互相蹭动着踢掉了灌水的皮鞋。他的心脏在胸腔里狂跳，生怕自己误会了布鲁斯的意思，但对方只是看着他把沾着淤泥已然板结的领带从头顶摘下抛在地上，然后平静的转头走进了电梯。

克拉克在电梯里脱掉了湿漉漉的外套和长裤，衬衫被塞进一楼走廊的花盆里，袜子萎靡不振的躺在楼梯拐角，内裤丢进了垃圾桶。他跟着布鲁斯，着迷的呼吸着对方那不加收敛的信息素，在浴室门前摘下了眼镜，此时此刻他终于和他的Omega一样一丝不挂了。

两个人光溜溜地钻进了浴室，布鲁斯站到花洒下调整水温，蒸腾的水雾很快让两个淋了一晚上水的可怜人暖了起来。克拉克站在门口，看着布鲁斯迎着水流仰起头，热水冲掉他头发上沾染的淤泥和脏污，也让香根草和雪松的味道顺着蒸汽在浴室内蔓延开来。

布鲁斯始终背对着他，克拉克的目光难以自抑的顺着对方赤裸的背部曲线滑下，来回舔舐脊柱的凹陷，抚摸覆着疤痕的蝴蝶骨，轻吻两侧精致的腰窝，最后在紧实挺翘的臀肉上打转流连。

克拉克嫉妒那些有幸滚过布鲁斯赤裸身体的水流，他甚至开始怀疑对方是不是在试验一种全新的折磨他的方法。他得说，作为惩罚这实在效果显著。

就在克拉克忍不住继续胡思乱想的时候，布鲁斯转过头，用沾了水湿漉漉的眼睫瞥了他一眼，低声说：“过来。”

氪星人差点为此动用超级速度。

他勉力控制自己用人类的步速走向布鲁斯，与他一起站在花洒下面。Omega从墙上内嵌的置物格里取过沐浴露挤在浴球上，揉搓出丰富的泡沫。那些雪白细腻的泡沫被缓慢均匀地涂抹在Omega湿润光裸的皮肤上，克拉克咽了口口水，感到前所未有的口干舌燥。

布鲁斯好像完全忘记了这间浴室里还有别人，他自在轻松地擦洗自己，蓬松的泡沫飞得到处都是，粘到墙壁上，也粘到克拉克僵硬紧绷的身上。Alpha几乎开始相信这不过是蝙蝠侠给予他的一次报复，极为残酷的报复。他不得不绷紧了浑身的肌肉，调动起全部的意志力保证自己纹丝不动，但他身体的某一部分却根本不听他的指挥。克拉克感觉全身的血液都泵到了下腹，让那里酸涩臌胀，他的阴茎勃起了，而且有了越来越硬的趋势。他甚至都惊讶于自己竟然还在忍耐，但显然，他的忍耐也快耗尽了，而这明显取决于Omega——布鲁斯背对着他弯下腰，双手沾着泡沫清洗自己的脚踝。惊人的柔韧性让他的身体完美地弯曲交叠，向着Alpha慷慨地打开——采用什么动作戏弄他。

克拉克深吸一口气，已然完全挺立的阴茎在水雾中抖了一下。

韦恩宅里没有小房间，浴室也一样大得吓人，但此时克拉克觉得这里逼仄到令人窒息。他所有的意志力都用来控制自己的身体和收敛信息素——经历过上次的惨剧后克拉克就下定决心再也不要在布鲁斯不同意的情况下动用它们了，因此他再没有一丝精力分神去思考现状。

沐浴露、Omega的信息素还有浴室里空气清新剂的味道混杂胶着在一起，像一张蛛网般困住了克拉克，而他无法自抑的颤抖也终于引起了布鲁斯的注意。对方扭头看了他一眼，像是终于意识到这里还有别人似的挑了挑眉毛。他抬手从自己身上刮了捧泡沫，然后漫不经心地将它们涂抹在克拉克的胸膛上。大都会的小记者为这湿润而亲昵的触碰低声呜咽，惹得布鲁斯轻笑了一声。Omega向前一步靠近他，浓郁温软的信息素伴着深沉低哑的嗓音抚上他的耳垂。

“你现在闻起来好多了，ALPHA。”

Alpha  
Alpha  
Alpha

这声呼唤像是一道密语，瞬间解除了克拉克身上的封印。Alpha忍无可忍地抱住Omega一把将他掼在了身后的墙上。克拉克的胳膊挡在布鲁斯的后背和墙壁之间，这一撞并没有引发痛楚，但却同样让布鲁斯头晕眼花。克拉克霸道地挤进他打开的腿间，两具赤裸而兴奋的身体严丝合缝地叠在一起。克拉克倾身叼着他的嘴唇亲吻吸吮，布鲁斯发出一声叹息，勾起腿用小腿磨蹭Alpha抽紧的臀部，他不用看都知道对方挺翘的性器正跟自己的挤在一起，把他们的小腹蹭的一塌糊涂。

“B……”克拉克的吻急迫又战战兢兢，像是闯入巨人花园的小孩子，既欣喜又怕自己的运气会被立刻收回。布鲁斯搂住克拉克的脖颈，把他拉下来加深了这个吻。Omega主动伸出舌头勾画Alpha嘴唇的轮廓，又在对方追上来的瞬间缩回自己的领地，指引着他一路占领自己。他们抢夺着彼此的呼吸，温热的水流和信息素的气息在他们张开嘴时淌进来，香根草和雪松的味道让布鲁斯清醒了一点，同时也困惑了起来。他睁开眼看着克拉克，即使他们此时靠得如此近，对方的舌头被他咬进嘴里，两个人滴水的性器贴挤着彼此磨蹭，但紧闭双眼的Alpha那张英俊的面容看上去却那么……痛苦。

布鲁斯的心脏猛地被揪起，一丝难以言表的酸楚和满足在他胸腔里鼓荡。

他明白，该死的他怎么可能没想到这一点呢——克拉克在拼命收敛自己的信息素。

在那场性事里，“受伤”的不止他一个，克拉克绝对也时刻为此自责，并且只会比他想象的还要痛苦。布鲁斯不该因为对方事后仍积极努力地靠近自己就忽略这一点，这只证明了超人确实拥有非凡的勇气，但他所秉持的正直却会成为另一种折磨，更何况克拉克并没有听到戴安娜的那番话，他仍认为自己是一个万恶的、失控的、下流的——

布鲁斯拒绝去想那个词语。

从前他以为自己才是最倒霉的那一个，但这一刻，面对克拉克痛苦地皱起的眉，布鲁斯知道，超人也会受伤，他也需要开解与安慰。

“告诉我……”布鲁斯用手指梳理克拉克湿软的额发，将那撮与众不同的小卷毛释放出来，“你在忍耐什么，Alpha？”他边说边扭动腰胯，磨蹭着克拉克的性器，想将他逼到极限。

“B……”克拉克睁开眼睛，水雾将他浓密的眼睫打湿，天空蓝的深邃眼瞳藏在影影绰绰的雾霭后面，可爱又可怜，像极了一个晴朗的下雨天。

他是要哭了么？布鲁斯忍不住想，他仰起头亲吻克拉克的眼睛，伸舌舔走那里湿漉漉的水汽，他听见对方发出困兽般难熬的呜咽低吼。他把无所不能的神子逼到了崩溃的边缘。

“不用再忍了，克拉克。”布鲁斯不知道此时自己脸上究竟是什么表情，但他看到克拉克莹润深邃的瞳孔猛地扩大了：“我想要你的信息素。”

尾音还未消散就在水汽里变了调，布鲁斯咬紧牙关，被汹涌的Alpha信息素吞没了。克拉克的信息素如飓风般席卷着布鲁斯所有的感官，但仅几秒后那种胁迫感便消失了。布鲁斯仍被环绕着，但克拉克将他放入了安全的风眼。

布鲁斯艰难地保持着呼吸，他的身体在闻到对方信息素那一刻就战栗起来，后穴兴奋地收缩了一下，双腿更是软得支撑不住自己。Alpha似乎早就料到了这些，他更紧密地将布鲁斯挤在墙上，双腿曲起前顶，轻易就把Omega困在了自己身上。

布鲁斯紧紧搂着Alpha的脖子，双腿大张着“坐”在克拉克的大腿上。对方勃起的性器就抵在自己已经开始湿润的穴口，正上下磨蹭。头顶的花洒还在不断浇下热水，两人之间的温度持续攀升，让这里闻起来更像土耳其浴室。

调情太过温吞，两个人几乎都无法再继续忍耐下去了。克拉克托着布鲁斯的屁股往上抬，阴茎对准了布鲁斯不断翕张的穴口，他能感觉到对方在紧张，Omega紧实有力的大腿夹紧了他的腰，但他没有说话，克拉克就不会停下。

圆硕的龟头顶开那圈封闭的肉环时布鲁斯忍不住叫了一声，克拉克马上停下了动作，他用信息素温柔地包裹着布鲁斯，同时也感受着对方信息素中浓郁的渴求。

“别……停下……”布鲁斯的声音低沉得几乎与蝙蝠侠同一频率，他湿透了，里外都是，克拉克能感觉到裹住自己前端的穴肉有多么湿软，多让人欲罢不能，但……

“我不能再一次……”克拉克痛苦地顿了顿，“我不能再一次伤害你了，布鲁斯。”

你没有，克拉克，你没有伤害我，或许我才是那个需要道歉的人。布鲁斯抿着嘴，突然笑了，小腹随着笑声颤动，埋在他身体里的克拉克倒吸一口冷气。

布鲁斯懒洋洋地眯起眼睛，他松开一只手向下摸索，指腹缓慢地擦过克拉克仍停留在他体外的那部分茎身。Alpha为这触摸情动的喘息，被欲望浸透的双眼盯住他，似乎还在挣扎。

“那就向我发誓，发誓你再也不会伤害我，但不要用语言。”布鲁斯的手指残忍地贴着克拉克的性器挤进了撑开的穴口，淋漓的热液从里面流下来滴在地砖上，很快被水流冲走。他拨弄着那根性器上彭起的经络，随他一同颤抖，发出意乱情迷的、濒临崩溃的喘息。

“把你给我，成为我的，从此以后只有我能给予你快乐，只有我能释放你的欲望，只有我允许你才能受伤。放弃你的孤独，抛却你的哀伤，背弃谎言和借口，献上你的正直和坦诚，心甘情愿被束缚，毫无保留成为我的。克拉克·肯特，你能做到么。”

“B……”克拉克觉得奔涌的信息素就要将这小小的浴室撑爆了，一股同样强烈的情绪从两人微弱的链接中传来。拉奥啊，克拉克眼眶发酸，不敢相信命运之神竟再次眷顾了他。

没人能堪破世间万事的发展规律，每一个时间点都向外延展了无数种可能的走向，想要在这场游戏里一步一步打出完满和幸福的结局，或许需要亿万分之一的绝顶运气。但这一刻，克拉克忽然冒出了一个荒谬的想法，他觉得此时的自己就活在最完满幸福的时间线上，只要他做出正确的选择。

而他绝不会选错。

“我，堪萨斯的克拉克·肯特，也是最后的氪星之子卡尔·艾尔，我发誓……”

克拉克箍着布鲁斯的腰一寸一寸顶开湿软紧致的内里，在对方难耐的呻吟里把自己尽数埋进了Omega的身体。

“……你是我的太阳，B。”

Chapter 48  
布鲁斯在颠簸中无法思考，他甚至不清楚自己是什么时候被翻过去的。他被按在墙上，脸颊紧贴着冰冷潮湿的瓷砖，一声高过一声地呻吟着。可能是因为这个背后的体位让那根该死的氪星阴茎进得太深了，也可能是因为他被翻转过来的时候克拉克没有抽出去，他滚烫敏感的内壁痉挛着被挤出更多汁水，方便Alpha插得更深。

他在脱力地低下头时看到了喷溅在墙壁上的乳白色液体，这才后知后觉地意识到自己刚才射了。Alpha的信息素霸道地裹着他，刺激着他的感官越发亢奋，后穴被不断抽插碾磨着，快感浪一般堆叠积累，燥热和欲望丝毫没有随着射精减退。

克拉克保持着一个让布鲁斯忍不住想要哭泣的可怕速度操着他，硬挺的欲望坚定地捅进他体内，擦过那颗已经肿起来的突起抽出去，穴口的软肉都被磨成了深红色，无力地敞开着接受Alpha的侵犯。

Omega被彻底操开了，缱绻温软的信息素不断从他后颈飘出来，克拉克一边舔吮敏感的腺体一边顶进丝绒般紧致滑腻的后穴，停在前列腺的位置画起了圈。他叼着布鲁斯颈边那块可怜的软肉，下身折磨着另一块，两处腺体同时被侵略让布鲁斯终于忍不住哭叫起来。

“唔啊……克拉克……”

布鲁斯勉力撑着墙壁，扭过来的半边脸被汗水和泪水打湿了。克拉克凑过去舔吻那咸咸的珍贵的液体，下身就着姿势又往里埋进一点。布鲁斯的后穴是难以形容的美好，穴肉紧实柔软，密密匝匝箍紧了他的阴茎，随着每一次抽插被破开然后迅速合拢，食髓知味的想要将他尽快榨干。克拉克几乎无法控制自己，要不是最后一丝理智尚存他或许真的要用上超级速度了。

布鲁斯背对着他，线条流畅优美的后背湿漉漉的泛着水光，圆润弹手的臀肉上全是他留下的指印。Omega发着抖，被他操出了甜美馨香的汁水，两条腿勉力撑着地面——克拉克这才注意到对方的姿势。布鲁斯的足趾紧紧扒着地，小腿肌肉抽紧，克拉克每一次向上顶弄都让他呜咽着绷紧脚背踮起脚尖。

Omega的努力让Alpha心中涌动起一丝占有的满足和怜惜。

克拉克放开布鲁斯的胯，两只手从腰侧一路抚摸到Omega的手腕。他轻轻握住对方攥紧的拳，边亲吻对方湿润的侧脸边抬起手。

“……你干什么？”

氪星人的阴茎还埋在他体内，不容忽视的插入感和摩擦升腾起的快感让布鲁斯有些迷迷糊糊的。他想反抗，却又聚不起力气，只能听凭Alpha拽着他的胳膊一寸一寸越拉越高。

布鲁斯的胳膊被抻直了，但克拉克并没有停下，人间之神仍攥着他的两个手腕往上提。

“等、等等……你……唔……”布鲁斯隐隐察觉了Alpha的目的，他惊慌失措地扭动着，却起不了一点作用。无论是在氪星人面前还是他的Alpha面前，此时的布鲁斯都已经注定要彻底沦陷。

Omega整个身子被提了起来，他的脚趾够不到地面，两条腿不安而徒劳地踢蹬着。克拉克没有动，布鲁斯被提起的身体让他的后穴缓缓抽离了那根坚挺的性器，但这缓慢的摩擦却更为难耐。布鲁斯喘息着，他徒劳地扭动臀部，想把Alpha的阴茎坐回蜜穴深处，但事与愿违，那根湿漉漉的一次都还没射过的性器啵的一声彻底从他甬道里滑了出去。

Omega没忍住发出了一声痛苦的拖着哭腔的呻吟。

“克拉克……不……”

布鲁斯被克拉克提在半空，氪星人握着他的两个手腕，几乎是温柔的把他的两只手高高按在墙上，就像钉一只美丽却濒死的蝴蝶。

“给我全部吧，B。”克拉克整个人贴在布鲁斯背上，茎身猛地挤开红肿的肉环操进了他的肉穴。

布鲁斯惊叫了一声，他被超人钉在半空中，双腿无助地踢蹬，却根本触不到地面。他失去了所有倚靠，支撑他的只有贯穿身体的那根阴茎，只有他的Alpha。

克拉克在插进去的时候微微松手，让Omega就着重力落到自己的阴茎上，抽出时再次收紧双手向上提。他不知疲惫地操进布鲁斯的身体，榨出他的爱人酥麻嘶哑的呻吟。布鲁斯的后穴滚烫湿滑，这个体位让穴内的淫水随着抽插流下来，滴滴答答砸在地上。布鲁斯湿透了，他不断扭动着身体，却只把克拉克的性器坐得更深。宇宙间似乎只剩他和他的Alpha，他不知道自己身在何方，他也不知道他的Alpha在他身后飘了起来。

克拉克把布鲁斯完全钉在了空中，重力让他越进越深，敏感的龟头终于再次触到了那条紧窄柔嫩的细缝。Omega无声地仰起头，后背反折倒在了他身上，克拉克从身后抱紧布鲁斯，下身强硬地撞开了那条肉缝。

“卡尔！”布鲁斯痛呼出声，他明明刚刚得知这个名字，却像呼唤过千百遍一样自然而然地喊了出来。一瞬间，一股巨大的恐惧攥住了他的心脏。这不是——属于他的潜意识——这是属于另一个他的刻骨铭心的呼唤。

“等等，不！”布鲁斯不知道自己哪来的力气，他疯狂地在克拉克怀里挣扎起来。不可以，他不可以被标记，不可以被束缚，不能将自己交给他。他会后悔的，他一定会后悔的！

“布鲁斯，布鲁斯……”克拉克的阴茎埋在生殖腔里，那个狭窄的腔室滚烫炙热，内里的热液温泉一般浸泡着他刺激着他，没有哪个Alpha能忍住在这一刻保持不动，但——

“布鲁斯……”克拉克满头都是汗，他温柔的亲吻着布鲁斯的侧脸，他汗湿的脖颈，张口含住了对方的耳珠。那根叫嚣着激动得快要爆炸的性器停在原处，没有再前进哪怕一寸：“只要你说不想要，我会为你停下的。”

布鲁斯疲惫地睁开眼，他歪过头，看着倚在他颈窝的那颗脑袋。克拉克·肯特微笑着看着他，这不是梦里那个高高在上的超人，他不高傲，也没有那么悲伤，这是他的克拉克，他的小记者，他拥有全宇宙最炫目的蓝眼睛，但更可贵的是他的心。

这是，发誓会完全属于他的克拉克，他的Alpha。

他绝不会再伤害他。

布鲁斯放松了身体，理智重新回到了他的大脑。他抬手勾过氪星人关切的脸，在那双完美的唇上印了一个吻：“给我，Alpha，让我再次成为你的。”

克拉克埋下头，阴茎猛地在他生殖腔里抽插起来。那脆弱狭窄的腔室太敏感了，布鲁斯哭叫着瘫在Alpha怀里，双脚蹬着他的小腿，眼前闪过一片斑斓的光晕再次射了出来。

Alpha的性器底端彭起硕大的结，严严实实结住了Omega，他最后挺动腰胯，顶进那个滚烫饥渴又迷人的腔室，牙齿刺破布鲁斯后颈腺体的同时，精液一股一股射了进去。

Chapter 49  
在浴室里做爱的唯一好处可能就是方便清洗，克拉克抱着布鲁斯躺进被子里时突然冒出了这么一个想法。

他的Omega昏昏欲睡，全程都闭着眼睛任由他擦洗身体，这让克拉克想起了以前布鲁斯失忆的日子。

在他心里，B、布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠是完全不同的三个人，但如今他才发现并非如此，在他知晓背后的一切辛秘后，这一点就变得显而易见了：B是处在布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠中间的那个将矛盾揉和的人格。布鲁斯过于花俏蝙蝠侠又过于冷漠，而B则完美平衡了两端，让克拉克看到了一个人最美好也最真实的内核。

他庆幸自己遇见了B，救下了B，他无法想象咸味俱乐部那一晚如果自己没有出手事情会变成什么样。

他不能容忍自己的人生有可能会错过B。

至少是他现在的这段人生。

关于另一条时间线，克拉克隐约有些猜测，他或许该跟布鲁斯好好谈谈——但不是现在。

克拉克轻柔地替怀里的人将额发拂开，他的Omega面向他，睡得正香，克拉克知道，是因为对方没有皱着眉头。

布鲁斯的睡脸毫无防备，真实可爱，他身上缠绕着一丝苹果和琥珀的味道，那是克拉克的信息素；而克拉克也在自己身上闻到了香根草和雪松的气息。与此同时，两个人身上同款沐浴露的味道飘散在空气中是那么和谐统一，仿佛这三道气味天生就该交缠在一起。

“你闻起来像我。”克拉克亲了亲布鲁斯的额头，满足地笑了。

“而我闻起来也像你。”

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 50

_克拉克在漂浮。_

_乍一看这没什么可惊讶的，毕竟他可是超人。但漂浮有别于飞行，此时他并不是凭借自主意识飞在天上，而是身不由己的漂浮着，几乎像一抹魂灵。_

_有什么东西在他动态视野的边缘翻飞，他努力去看，发现那是他的披风。_

_白色的，披风。_

_克拉克低下头去，看到象征希望的 S仍嵌在胸前，但却不是他熟悉的红黄两色的搭配。纯净的白色字母衬着血一样的底色，显得冷酷又无情。_

_我什么时候换了制服？_

_克拉克困惑地移开目光，看着他脚下的土地。那是一片战后的废墟，弹孔和炸弹轰开的缺口密密麻麻填满了裸露在外的墙壁，到处都是烧焦的痕迹。几个据着枪的士兵茫然地站在原地，像是对周遭环境毫无察觉，又像是定格在了射击的前一秒，而他们的额头上无一例外都有两处发红的灼伤。这景象令克拉克震惊又困惑。_

_“ 你找到它了？”_

_克拉克听见属于自己的声音开口说话，但又不尽相同，这声音里多了些难以道明的冷酷。_

_“ 没关系，你可以拿走它。”克拉克随着这个穿着白披风的“自己”缓缓下降，朝着一处墙壁飘去，又谨慎地保持了一定的距离。他悬停在那处墙壁前，听见那道声音似乎放低了姿态：“你可以相信我，拿走它吧，但也请你想一想，这个世界真的不是你想要的么？每个世界都有其运行规律，我不过是为我们的世界制定了 **新秩序** ，在你看来这就如此邪恶么？旧法律也是一种秩序，我只不过在优化它。”_

_“ 随你怎么说，卡尔，我不会再重蹈覆辙了。”一道声音从墙壁后传出来，克拉克感受得到这具身体的血液是怎样飞速奔流起来，心脏又是如何泵动，而他自己也被惊讶的情绪席卷着，那是布鲁斯——蝙蝠侠的声音。_

_“ 他”又在原处悬停了一会，然后极轻地叹了口气：“那么，我们之间就无话可说了，B。”_

_克拉克随着 “他”越升越高，废墟在视野中逐渐缩小，在离开的最后一刻他突然瞥见了从墙后露出的一片布料。_

_那是灰色的长袍一角。_

_“ 我不会阻止你使用它。”白披风的主人轻声说：“只要你愿意。”_

*

克拉克睁开眼睛，心脏仍在激烈地鼓噪，但这次这感觉如此清晰强烈，毫无疑问来自他的身体——他自己的身体。

他屏住呼吸，感受着织物覆盖着身体的轻柔触感，还有光线透过窗帘的缝隙抚过脸颊的感觉，喧嚣的车流和人潮奔涌着挤进他的听觉范围，哥谭海域上空海鸥的振翅声伴着海潮声拍打着克拉克，这让他终于又找回了存在的真实感。而更重要的是——

克拉克抬起头，看着眼前那个仍在熟睡的男人——布鲁斯，他的Omega，面朝他还未醒来。对方微皱着眉头，眼球在眼皮下轻轻转动，似乎还在梦中。

梦——克拉克忍不住抬手轻轻抚触布鲁斯皱起的眉心——希望你的梦不要像我的一样诡异难言。

克拉克又在布鲁斯额头印了一个吻，这才坐起身来。哥谭宝贝的床垫极其柔软舒适，克拉克只是撑起身子，床垫就随着他按着床的手陷了下去，受到波及的“宝贝”不满的哼了一声，在被子里挪了挪。克拉克只好飘起来避免影响布鲁斯的睡眠，毕竟现在才——他转头看了眼床头的闹钟——早上六点。

克拉克轻轻落地回头一看，发现Omega已经迅速舒展开腿脚霸占了自己刚腾出来的空位，半边脸颊埋进枕头里舒坦地蹭了蹭。克拉克盯着那双微微撅起的嘴唇咽了咽口水，感觉下腹一紧——冷静点，这只是每个男人都会经历的晨间反应，正常的很，不必在意！

他强迫自己不再盯着毫无防备的Omega，转而打量起布鲁斯的卧室来。克拉克赤着脚走在厚重柔软的地毯上，感谢那些纤维吸收掉了他的足音——毕竟如果可以的话他还是喜欢像个普通人一样正常的行事，而不是为了不吵醒他的Omega就像个幽灵一样四处乱飞。他在房间北面的置物架前停下了脚步，有些惊讶地拾起上面摆着的一份报纸。

报纸的发行日期在二十多天前，毫无疑问已经失去了时效性，但房子主人展示的那个版面却说明了它之所以被存放在这里的原因——克拉克认识这篇文章，因为这是他亲笔所写——他为布鲁斯写的那则星球日报寻人启事。

克拉克将报纸小心地放回原位，心里涌起一股甜蜜，他没想到布鲁斯会特意去找这份报纸。算起来，这件事应该是对方恢复记忆和身份后才做的，但那个时候也正是布鲁斯被他伤得最深、最抵触他的时候。即使如此，布鲁斯还是将这份大概率已经被归为废纸的旧报纸翻找出来并收在卧室里。

布鲁斯对他一直都……

克拉克忍不住转身去看床上的Omega，心里五味杂陈。布鲁斯就是蝙蝠侠，所以并不存在“他曾是蝙蝠的Omega”这件事，那只是他编造出来用以避开自己的借口。毫无疑问，布鲁斯一直都是喜欢他的，但又为什么要在知道他超人的身份后执意离开呢？克拉克十分确定，他作为B跟自己在一起的时候对Alpha的信息素没有任何反应，在咸味俱乐部是，后来对露易丝带来的模拟信息素也是，这也是为什么他相信对方是个Beta，可事实却刚好相反……噢还有，另一个“蝙蝠侠”又是谁？他的朋友？

克拉克需要答案，但他知道自己不能急，这个问题背后的故事恐怕比他想象的要复杂。他超人的身份似乎就是症结所在，而克拉克敢肯定这跟布鲁斯未来的记忆有关。

好在，布鲁斯终归还是给了他一个重新开始的机会，这是不是说明一切都还没有糟到无法转圜？

克拉克轻轻走回床边，他看着布鲁斯，他的Omega，他的朋友，他并肩作战的伙伴，这个世间独一无二的灵魂。

我已经发过誓了，克拉克想，我绝不会伤害你。

Chapter 51

布鲁斯从梦中醒来时多少有些恍惚，他看着眼前跟自己裹着同一条被子的男人，在清新怡人的苹果香气中眨了眨眼睛。

“你醒了？”Alpha那双蓝眼睛亮晶晶的，雕塑般英俊优雅的面容在阳光下闪着光。他没有戴眼镜，一小撮头发在光洁的额前俏皮地打着卷。布鲁斯目不转睛地看着克拉克，这是他第一次在“超人”身边醒来。不仅如此——布鲁斯用余光向下扫了扫——超人先生坦诚慷慨，什么都没穿。

布鲁斯从克拉克的怀抱里撑起身子，后腰和小腹深处的酸痛让他皱了皱眉，睡意也随之散得差不多了。

“怎么不穿衣服？”布鲁斯边说边从被子里钻出来，赤着脚走到衣柜旁边，他知道Alpha的目光一直黏在自己裸露的后背上，他想自己开始享受这种火热而执着的关注了。

“我……呃……”克拉克有些局促地揉搓着手里柔软的织物，话音里带了点心虚和委屈：“我出去查看过，但我的衣服……全都不见了。”

是的，别说眼镜，他连自己的内裤都没找到。卧室外的走廊干干净净，仿佛昨晚两个人一路走一路脱这件事从未发生过。克拉克光着身子不敢走太远，但以超人的目力已经足够他断定自己短时间内找不到失踪的衣服了。更何况……他是真的害怕就这么光溜溜撞上布鲁斯的管家，那可就不是尴尬两个字能形容的情形了。

“我怎么不知道这宅子里还有家养小精灵。”布鲁斯噗嗤一声笑了，他收拾好自己，又从柜子里挑了一套略大一号的衣服，一挥手把它们都扔到了克拉克的脑袋上。他看着大都会的神子从他的被子里赤裸着钻出来，紧实柔韧的肌肉覆盖在比例完美的躯体上，他就像一尊古希腊雕塑一样优美动人。

虽然布鲁斯平日锻炼从未懈怠，但他的体型还是比克拉克小了不少，Omega大一号的衬衣套在Alpha身上仍显紧绷。布鲁斯看着克拉克艰难地穿好那件衬衣，肌肉把布料绷得死紧，而衣服的底摆则刚刚够他遮住自己的肚脐。Alpha大半个屁股都暴露在空气中，他苦恼又可怜兮兮地望着布鲁斯，为难地摇了摇头。

“我不能这样出去。”克拉克叹了口气，“这太失礼了……我不能这样见潘尼沃斯先生……你在笑么？”

“什么？没有。”布鲁斯右手握拳抵着嘴唇，撇下嘴角掩饰自己的笑意——噢上帝啊穿“男友衣”的超人！

克拉克疑惑的挑眉看了他一会，就又把注意力放回到了自己身上：“真的，布鲁斯，你不能让我这样走出这个房间。”

“Hum……”布鲁斯笑着走近克拉克，他抬手一颗一颗解着克拉克好不容易系上的扣子，让对方的胸膛重获自由，“超人怕蝙蝠侠的管家？”

“不是怕，我只是……”克拉克又叹了口气，“潘尼沃斯先生并不喜欢我，我只是不想让自己再减分了。天啊布鲁斯，我甚至觉得我不是在追求你，而是在追求阿尔弗雷德。”

布鲁斯停下了解衬衫的手愣了两秒，然后爆发出了一阵愉悦的大笑。

“你——哈哈哈哈你——阿尔弗雷德！”布鲁斯笑得浑身打颤，上气不接下气，眼泪把睫毛都沾湿了。

被嘲笑的Alpha忍无可忍，一把捞过放肆的Omega低头堵住了他的嘴。布鲁斯的笑声渐渐转为了呜咽，他被氪星人拥在怀里，上身抵着对方光裸的胸膛，信息素温婉的环绕着他们，就如今天的晨光一样美好。

“好吧小镇男孩，今天先放过你。”布鲁斯推了克拉克一把，又在对方恋恋不舍的注视下亲了亲他的嘴唇，“我们就在房间里用餐——”布鲁斯竖起一根手指阻止了克拉克的欲言又止，“阿尔弗雷德不露面，这回可以了么？我会让人送些适合你的衣服过来，别担心。”

克拉克点了点头，“今天你忙么？”

“怎么？”

“我有事想跟你说。”

“正好，我也有事想跟你说。”布鲁斯把那件可怜的衬衣搭在椅背上，回头冲克拉克笑了笑：“不过不是在这，我要带你去个地方。”

Chapter 52

等两个人在卧室里用完餐——当然是韦恩大少爷亲自从餐厅把托盘一路端上二楼，而克拉克完全不知道自己正在创造纪录——克拉克的新衣服也送到了大宅。布鲁斯特意挑选了兼具休闲风格的西服款式，这让他的Alpha看上去十分精神又不会显得过分正式。从衬衫到长裤都完全贴合克拉克的体型，布鲁斯对自己丈量对方尺码的眼力十分满意，更让他满意的是小记者在套那条纯黑内裤时羞涩的表情——唯独这个是属于黑暗骑士的眼光，克拉克明显领会到了布鲁斯的用意。

当他最后戴上新的框架眼镜时，超人又缩回到了小记者的躯壳里。克拉克站在镜子前打量自己，有些犹豫地转向布鲁斯：“这看起来有点……”

“什么？”布鲁斯决定装傻。拜托，他是绝不会让那样一副好身材报废在宽大的服装上的。合身的西服衬出克拉克宽厚的肩，收束的腰身让完美比例无处可藏，面料挺括的西裤衬着两条笔直的长腿有力而性感——反正等克拉克返回大都会就不会再这样打扮了，就让他“放肆”一天又有什么不可以？

“你看上去很好。”布鲁斯用三个单词直截了当扼杀了克拉克的挣扎：“我喜欢。”

等两个人都收拾妥当，布鲁斯便开车带着克拉克离开了大宅。阿尔弗雷德始终没有出现，这让克拉克松了一口气。但他知道自己不能总是逃避，这不是长久之计，他会尽快调整心态做好准备的。

宾利载着两人驶向中城区，一路上克拉克都没有发问，即使他心中充满了好奇。他了解布鲁斯，对方控制欲很强，并不喜欢遭受质疑，他也相信B会安排好一切。

他坐在副驾上，看着窗外晃过的建筑和街景，缓缓闭上了眼睛。

一离开韦恩宅他们之间的身份就转变了，布鲁斯·韦恩是那个花边新闻多到爆炸的浪荡Alpha，而自己是个寂寂无名的Beta，因此他将信息素收敛得一丝不漏。虽然无法闻到布鲁斯的信息素味，但克拉克仍然心满意足——因为他们的链接。

第一次结合对他们两个人来说都是个意外，他甚至全程都不太清醒，而布鲁斯……克拉克能想到对方的内心究竟有多抗拒，他几乎是……强迫了他。虽然他强行标记了布鲁斯，但由于Omega的抗拒还有自己的不清醒，双方之间的链接也十分的微弱。

但昨晚不同。

情投意合两情相悦的结合让他们之间的链接变得稳定而强韧，克拉克能感受到链接在缓慢地增强，像幼苗般在他们心底成长。他能借此感知布鲁斯的情绪，定位他身处何方，这链接是看不见的细线，将他和布鲁斯牢牢绑在一起，从今以后再也无法分割。

他为此感到安定、满足，和从未有过的幸福。

“你知道在我眼里，你现在几乎是浑身都在冒出爱心泡泡吧？”布鲁斯目视前方面不改色，突然说了这么一句。

克拉克眨了眨眼睛，这才意识到自己的情绪通过链接传递给了对方。布鲁斯专心致志看着路，侧脸一副波澜不惊，要不是他通红的耳朵尖暴露了真相克拉克差点就信了。

他对布鲁斯的感情如涨潮的浪，汹涌满涨，欣然甜蜜撑得他飘飘然，他不信有人会对这样的浓情蜜意无动于衷。

“你打扰到我了。”Omega不自然地咬了咬嘴唇，猛地一打方向盘，车子左转驶离了高速。克拉克逆着惯性凑上去亲了亲布鲁斯的脸颊，在对方的抱怨声中笑了。

“我很抱歉。”他声音里的笑意压都压不住，这让布鲁斯狠狠瞪了他一眼，克拉克赶紧咽下了后面那句话——「但你的心跳声跟我一样吵啊」。

*

布鲁斯在一处办公大楼前停了车，克拉克跟着布鲁斯乘电梯一路来到了15层。墙上的指示牌贴着“波士顿生物科技实验室”的标牌，克拉克开启超级视力环视了一圈没发现什么危险，便放下心跟上布鲁斯的脚步。

他们没走多远就看见一位身着白色医疗工作服的女士站在门口，克拉克不动声色地皱了皱眉。

“欢迎光临，布鲁斯。”那位女士容貌十分端丽美艳，身材高挑，秀发打着卷如云似雾。她亲切地抱了抱布鲁斯，而后者完全没有抗拒。

“很高兴再次见到你，戴安娜。”

一抹淡淡的茉莉幽香让克拉克绷紧了身体，下意识的警惕起来——她是个Alpha！

而这位女性Alpha似乎感受到了克拉克的敌意，她看了克拉克一眼，神态自然地放开了布鲁斯：“我们进去说吧。”

戴安娜打开了身后的门，克拉克亦步亦趋跟在布鲁斯的身后走了进去。这只是一间普普通通的实验室，墙上贴着世界地图、DNA图谱和一些数据报表，房间一侧摆满了研究器械。戴安娜请两人坐下，从身后的柜子里取出一套精致漂亮的茶具。

“这套茶具是1923年由伦敦的一位匠人打造的，我一直使用得十分小心。”戴安娜边说边把精巧的茶杯摆到两人身前，“希望你们也会喜欢。”

“我的荣幸。”布鲁斯冲她点了点头，随后转向克拉克：“克拉克，这位是戴安娜·普林斯教授。戴安娜，这位是——”

“克拉克·肯特，我知道。”戴安娜看着克拉克笑了笑，“我们在不久前的晚宴上见过，在韦恩宅。”

“是你！”克拉克瞪大了眼睛——难怪他总觉得对方很眼熟，她就是布鲁斯举办回归晚宴那天陪着他在花园里散步的那个人！当时克拉克躲在灌木丛里远远看着，可没少为此磨牙。

他知道戴安娜·普林斯，露易丝采访过她，一直对她的人品赞不绝口。但她是怎么认识布鲁斯的，他们从前就是朋友么？

“布鲁斯，你决定了？”戴安娜重新转向布鲁斯问道。

“是的，我义不容辞。”布鲁斯边说边站起身脱下了外套，他卷起右边的衣袖露出小臂，神情自若地看着戴安娜端来了摆着手术刀、针管和止血带的医用托盘。

“等等，这是怎么回事？”克拉克虽然十分困惑但还是迅速站起身挡在布鲁斯面前，将他和戴安娜隔开，“你要对他做什么？！”

戴安娜有些好笑的摇了摇头，她把托盘放在桌子上冲克拉克身后的布鲁斯说：“你还没告诉他？”

“就要说了”，布鲁斯耸了耸肩。

“好吧，那快点”，戴安娜轻轻翻了个白眼，“这里是实验室，不是心理咨询室，男孩们。”说完，她双手抱胸摇着头走出了房间，轻轻带上了门。

“这究竟是怎么回事，她要做什么？”Alpha天然的保护欲让克拉克神经紧绷，他不能允许布鲁斯在他眼前受到伤害，这绝不可以发生！布鲁斯叹了口气，拉着激动的Alpha重新坐下。

“我说过有事情想告诉你，现在是时候了。”布鲁斯牵住克拉克的手，释放出自己的信息素安抚着Alpha紧张的神经。等链接彼端传来的情绪不再那么剑拔弩张时，布鲁斯终于再次开口。

“我知道你有很多问题想问我，其中一件便是此前我的Beta身份。在咸味俱乐部里被拍卖之前他们就测过我的第二性征，那些充斥着各色Alpha信息素的场合也无法影响我，但我确实是一个Omega。只不过我有点特别，我是个——无性分化的Omega。”

布鲁斯将戴安娜的话讲给克拉克听，包括自己从前如何假扮Alpha，他和阿尔弗雷德如何从有限的文件中调查推测，又如何做好了早逝的准备。

“这些年我接触最频繁的就是遗嘱，任何调整和改动都要尽快完成，因为我不知道明天等待我的是不是死亡。我不怕死，但我怕自己到死都无法完成自己的理想。阿尔弗雷德，还有我的哥谭……好在我已经为自己寻到了继任者，蝙蝠的意志不会因为我的死亡而消逝。你已经见过他了，另一个蝙蝠侠。”

布鲁斯说着抬手捋了捋额前的头发，克拉克没有说话。

“我没想到自己会失忆，会遇见你，更没想到你的信息素会让我再次拥有发情期。如戴安娜所说，那场意外不是你的错，是我的信息素在向你呼救，甚至进一步控制了你。不是你强迫了我克拉克，是我强迫了你。”

“现在你都知道了，如果你……”布鲁斯停顿了一下，深深吸了一口气，“如果你觉得一切过错都是你的责任，那现在你知道真相了。你没有做错任何事克拉克，你救了我的命，你不需要为此承担任何责任。所以、所以……如果你……”

没等布鲁斯说完，克拉克就一把抱住了他。Alpha很用力，他紧紧搂着布鲁斯，似乎想就这样与他骨血相融，合二为一。布鲁斯呼吸着萦绕在鼻端轻柔温暖的信息素，缓缓闭上了眼睛。

“我不是为了责任才跟你在一起，布鲁斯·韦恩，如果你是这么想的那就大错特错了。如果说你告诉我的事情有改变什么的话，那就是它减轻了一点我的愧疚。谢天谢地，我没有伤你那么深。”克拉克低下头，亲吻布鲁斯柔软的发顶，他的信息素环绕着两个人，而Omega的信息素也自然而然的飘散出来，融进了空气里，仿佛他们天生就该如此和谐完美。

“我爱你，B。除你之外，这世上我不想要任何人做我的Omega，你听清楚了么？”

布鲁斯被拥在克拉克怀里，即使没有超级听力他也能听见对方有力的心跳，每一下都是为他而生的紧张、期待和雀跃，伴着自己的那份一同躁动着，擂鼓般响在他耳畔。

“听清楚了”，布鲁斯说，他笑着把后半句话咽进了肚子里，像吃下一块软糖一样甜蜜——「因为我的心跳声跟你一样吵啊」。

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 53

克拉克无法克制地感到焦虑，他不喜欢这种感觉。他握着布鲁斯的一只手，看着戴安娜在另一只的肘下垫好软垫。布鲁斯手心向上用力握拳，肱动脉血管在薄薄的皮肤下鼓动。戴安娜在那块皮肤周围用蘸饱碘伏的棉签仔细消毒，然后用食指按压着在搏动最明显处垂直进针。

深红色的血液在负压作用下迅速流进采血管里，布鲁斯没什么反应，倒是克拉克如坐针毡。戴安娜一共采了五管血，然后给了布鲁斯一个无菌棉球让他压着针孔，结果被旁边的小记者抢过去代劳了。

“放松点Alpha，这对他的身体不会造成影响的，回去以后多补充一点蛋白质。”戴安娜被克拉克紧张的样子搞得哭笑不得，她无奈地摇了摇头，仔细在采血管上贴好标签，然后将它们放入了离心机。

“多谢你，布鲁斯，这对我的研究会有很大的帮助”，戴安娜说。

“我记得你说过，你没遇见过几个活着的病例。而关于这个，我义不容辞。”布鲁斯笑了笑。他低下头，看着身边的钢铁之躯仍小心谨慎控制着按压棉球的力度，对方皱着眉头微微抿着嘴，似乎正竭力控制自己不要幼稚地对着那个伤口吹气。布鲁斯忍俊不禁地拿胳膊碰了碰克拉克：“你知道那里已经不流血了。”

“我知道……”克拉克郁闷地小声嘟囔，“但总觉得还是很疼。”说完，克拉克不满地瞥了戴安娜一眼，Alpha本能地对“伤害”自己Omega的人怀抱敌意，更何况对方也是个Alpha。

戴安娜饶有兴致地对上了克拉克的视线，两个Alpha当仁不让注视着彼此，乐于接受挑战的天性让他们自然而然地散发着信息素，麝香和茉莉的味道噼里啪啦在空气中迸开一串串看不见的火花，直到布鲁斯忍无可忍抬手掰过了自家Alpha的下巴。

“虽然我对别的Alpha的信息素不会有反应——”布鲁斯深深望进克拉克的双眼，指腹故意磨蹭着对方下巴光洁的皮肤，满意地看到他的Alpha瞬间回神：“但你们快让我无法呼吸了。”

“抱歉布鲁斯……”克拉克有些惊讶，他快速地又瞥了戴安娜一眼——他还是第一次遇见气势跟自己旗鼓相当的Alpha呢。

布鲁斯站起身，将卷起的袖子放下来整理好。克拉克跟着他站起身来，替他穿好外套，动作自然亲昵，像是做了一辈子一样。布鲁斯由着Alpha替他拢好了前襟，在对方撤回手时迅速捏了捏克拉克的食指，满意地看到小记者立刻红了脸。

哈，他的Alpha到底是哪来的纯情童子军？这种小把戏布鲁西宝贝玩一辈子也不会腻。

出门前，布鲁斯不动声色地瞥了一眼那套精致的茶具。

戴安娜把两人送到电梯口。

“研究的进展我会即时同步给你，再次感谢你的帮助，布鲁斯。”戴安娜抱了抱布鲁斯：“这对我十分重要。”

“不客气，戴安娜。”布鲁斯说，“我跟你一样盼着那一天早点到来。”

离开研究所后两个人径直回到了车里。布鲁斯从扶手箱储物盒里翻出钢笔和白纸本，低头在上面记录着什么，克拉克凑过去一看，惊讶的发现Omega在画戴安娜的那套茶具。不，这不仅是画，克拉克想，这是“复刻”——布鲁斯正一笔一划，将记忆中的茶具复制到画纸上，包括上面精细繁复的花纹。

克拉克没有打扰他，而布鲁斯花了足足五分钟才将脑海中记录下的细节全部誊到了纸上。他皱着眉仔细端详了一会自己的大作，然后问克拉克：“有什么补充么？”

克拉克于是从布鲁斯手中拿过白纸本，在壶盖顶端标注了一行小字，又在茶杯把手那里添了几笔画了两个纹样。

“该死。”布鲁斯不爽地从克拉克手中夺回本子，看了两眼就把东西一股脑扔回了储物盒。

“别介意，要不是拥有超级视力，我也看不清那行小字，你已经很棒了”，克拉克安慰道。

“但还不够！”布鲁斯一边发动汽车一边恨恨地低吼，顺便瞪了克拉克一眼：“还有，肯特，别用这种语气跟我说话！”

克拉克立刻举起双手：“抱歉，B，以后不会了！”

布鲁斯不满地哼了声，一脚油门驶离了停车场。

“你怀疑她什么？”克拉克忍不住问。哦是的，布鲁斯当然是在怀疑什么，自己可不会天真的以为布鲁斯只是看上了那套茶具想寻一套一样的来收藏。

“现在还说不好。”布鲁斯眯了眯眼睛，“我需要更多证据。”

“所以你才没有让我也留下血样”，克拉克很肯定。

布鲁斯用余光瞥了Alpha一眼：“在确认她会是我们的朋友之前，是的。”

“但……”  
  
“克拉克。”布鲁斯打断了他，“我明白，作为我的Alpha你也想为研究出一份力。但首先，要从钢铁之躯中提取血液需要特殊的工具，其次，我们不确定氪星人的血液会不会存在什么不同之处。在我们确认戴安娜没有威胁之前，我不能将你的血液冒险给到她。”

“……你说得对，B。”半晌，克拉克叹了口气：“我只是……只是希望自己能为那些遭受痛苦折磨的人做些什么……”

他和布鲁斯作为现存已知唯一的无性分化伴侣，是戴安娜最珍贵的研究对象，她寄希望于能从布鲁斯的血液入手研制解除无性分化状态的“特效药”。克拉克当然希望这世上不再有人经历布鲁斯曾经历过的那些痛苦迷茫，不能为此出力让他多少有些遗憾。

希望这一切都是暂时的。

布鲁斯在邻近高架的一个路口停了车，克拉克左右望了望，看到指示牌上写着“中城区→机场”。

“我们这是要去哪？”

“不是我们。”布鲁斯伸手解开了克拉克身上的安全带，“是我，我要去一趟中心城，有笔生意要谈。”

“……不能带我一起去么？”

布鲁斯看着克拉克，Alpha有些失落，镜片后面的蓝眼睛都跟着黯淡了几分。他低下头，手里无意识地搓弄着安全带，一副无所适从的样子。

布鲁斯摇了摇头，凑过去亲了亲克拉克的侧脸：“我保证晚上会早点回来跟你一起吃晚餐。”

“真的？”小记者那双漂亮澄澈的蓝眼睛重新亮了起来，像是被海潮洗过的星辰，粼粼泛着柔和的波光，“那我……我晚上去大宅……”

“等一下。”布鲁斯在外套内侧的口袋里摸了摸，翻出一张叠好的纸条。他把纸条和一张黑卡一并塞进克拉克手里，用不容置疑的语气给Alpha下达命令：“这是采购清单，买好带回大宅，乖乖在家等我回来。”

“但我……”

“这里的某些食材一份就能掏空你一个月的薪水，肯特，别拒绝那张黑卡。”

“可我……”

“你不能总是回避阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯冲克拉克挑了挑眉毛：“还有问题么？”

大都会的神子委屈巴巴地缩在副驾上，可怜兮兮地抬眼憋着布鲁斯，到底在发现对方毫无动摇迹象后妥协地摇了摇头。

“很好，那么——”布鲁斯做了个请的手势，克拉克又磨蹭了一会，终于牵过布鲁斯的手亲了亲，然后拉开车门下了车。

“我等你回来。”

等克拉克走远了，布鲁斯靠在椅背上重重舒了口气。这该死的外星人实在狡猾，竟然企图用puppy eyes攻击让自己就范，刚才他差点就要心软了！

布鲁斯定了定神，重新发动车子朝机场驶去。

他还有正事要办。

Chapter 54

巴里·艾伦从不认为自己有拖延症，他只是——有时候——性子有点慢，他坚持认为这是一种状态守恒。但在下午茶这件事上，他绝不会拖延。哦，美味的食物，没什么能让他为品尝美食而慢下脚步，尤其是甜点。

他把手头的档案归置好，披上外套走出了警局。下午三点，阳光刚刚好，巴里慢悠悠地向东穿过两条街，在一个十字路口过了马路，走进了对面的那家“玛丽甜品屋”。

玛丽甜品屋开了也有5、6年了，从一个小小的档口慢慢扩大到现在的规模。这里的早餐三明治物美价廉，午餐则从周一到周五不重样，工作套餐还有优惠。而下午茶——巴里最喜欢这里的下午茶——无论是甜甜圈还是芝士蛋糕还是香草奶昔都美味得无与伦比。今天是售卖甜甜圈的日子，作为老客户，巴里早就跟安妮打过招呼，要她把巧克力涂层最厚的那几个留给自己。

一阵清脆的铃铛声中，巴里推开店门，笑着朝柜台前的安妮招了招手。这个时间店里没什么人，只有两位散客坐在卡座里，巴里想着自己待会可以在店里把甜甜圈吃完再回去。

“Hi，安，甜甜圈做好了吗？”巴里轻车熟路地晃到柜台前，两个胳膊肘支在玻璃柜面上笑嘻嘻地跟店员打招呼：“告诉我你帮我留下了最好的一盒！”

“呃、Hi，巴里……”安妮脸上的表情看上去有些为难，明显到了巴里一秒就察觉出了不对，“今天的甜甜圈没有了……”

“没有了？”巴里愣了愣，有些失望的撇了撇嘴，“我以为你记得替我留一盒呢……没关系，我下次早点过来。”

“不是的！”安妮慌张地摆起手，“不是我没给你预留！而是、而是……”她的眼睛转向窗边又转回来，小声告诉巴里：“今天的甜甜圈都被那位先生包了！他就等在这里看着所有甜甜圈出炉打包，我都没机会留下哪怕一个！”

巴里顺着安妮的目光看过去，发现一位西装革履的男士坐在靠窗的卡座里，正出神地看着窗外的车流，身前桌子上的甜点盒摞了好高。

“好吧”，巴里耸了耸肩，“我去试试看能不能让这位先生让一盒给我。”

他走到卡座前，屈起食指用关节轻轻敲了敲桌面好引起对方的注意：“你好先生，请问我可以坐在这里么？”

对方缓缓转过脸，对巴里露出一个极慵懒的笑：“当然可以。”

怎么回事——巴里一边坐下一边在心里想，这个人的脸好像有点眼熟？

“是这样的，呃……”巴里抬手挠了挠鼻尖，抱歉地看着对面的男人：“我听说你包下了今天所有的甜甜圈，这么多你一个人也吃不完，能不能……让给我一盒？”

“没问题”，男人笑着说。

“那太感谢了！”巴里顿时松了一口气，他还以为对方是那种脾气古怪的阔佬，包下所有的甜甜圈又不吃只是任性而已，没想到对方如此好说话。

“一盒不够的话，你可以多拿几盒，没关系，这就是买给你的。”

巴里拆包装盒的动作瞬间停住了。他抬起头困惑地望着对面的男人，对方在他的注视中将双手叠放在翘起的膝盖上，气定神闲地眨了眨眼睛。

“我一直在等你，巴里·艾伦。”

Chapter 55

“等等，我想起来了，我认识你！”巴里瞪大眼睛指着男人：“你是布鲁斯·韦恩！”

布鲁斯耸了耸肩：“如假包换。”

“你到这来干什么？不，你知道我？”巴里皱着眉头，他倒不担心这个哥谭阔佬会对他造成什么伤害，就算想，对方也得 **来得及** 。

“不如我们边吃边说？甜甜圈凉透了可就不好吃了。”布鲁斯边说边自顾自拆开了包装盒，从里面拿出一个裹着厚厚巧克力脆皮的甜甜圈咬了一口：“不放心的话，你可以从我这盒里拿。”

巴里摇了摇头，他打开刚才拿起的那盒挑了一个吃，一边挑着眉毛拿眼神瞥着对面的阔佬：“别告诉我你来这里就是为了跟我一起吃甜甜圈。”

“当然不是了艾伦警官”，布鲁斯又咬了满满一口巧克力皮，下面的面包圈酥软可口，让布鲁斯忍不住赞了一声。“我来找你是想聊聊空间跃迁的事。”

“……你说什么？”巴里再一次瞪大了眼睛。

“或者，对你来说，我们该用神速力这个称呼。”布鲁斯吃完手里的甜甜圈，慢条斯理的用手帕擦了擦嘴，这才向后靠进皮制沙发靠背，看着对面震惊的男人：“我说的没错吧，FLASH？”

如果暴露的只是闪电侠的身份，巴里还可以用“我不知道你在说什么”、“那只是你的妄想”、“嘿别对着警察胡说八道”来搪塞，之后再回头调查究竟是哪里出了差错并想办法补救。但神速力……他没有跟任何人提起过神速力，这个哥谭的花花公子又是怎么知道的呢？

“我没有恶意巴里，跟你相比我只是个普通人类，如果我想对付你就不会把自己这样暴露在你面前。”布鲁斯认真地看着对面的年轻人——巴里·艾伦比他想象的还要年轻，看上去甚至像个大学生，或许是对方身上那种难能可贵的朝气给了他这种印象。他几乎……和自己梦里看到的那个闪电一模一样，这让他心头一酸。

“那你想做什么？”巴里干巴巴地问。对方掌握了完全的主动权，他必须谨慎行事。

“我说了，只是和你聊聊。但鉴于我们谈话的主题并不寻常，我会向你透露一个我的秘密，希望这足以证明我的诚意。”布鲁斯没有等巴里答话就自顾自说了下去。“我之所以知道你的真实身份还有神速力的秘密，是因为，这一切都是你亲口告诉我的。别着急——”布鲁斯笑着用一根手指阻断了巴里即将出口的反驳：“不是现在这个你，而是未来的你。”

“是的巴里，我从未来而来，而送我回来的人正是未来的你。”

“哇哦”，巴里眨了眨眼睛，“哇哦。”

“我知道你少年时的遗憾，知道你母亲的事，知道你需要不断进食以补充奔跑对身体的消耗。我知道你的内心有多善良，也知道你有多勇敢坚强，知道你的速度甚至快过超人，还知道你最常光顾这家店是因为那位店主也就是玛丽女士长得有点像你的母亲。”

巴里手里的甜甜圈掉在了桌子上。

“如果不是你亲口告诉我，巴里，还有谁会知道这些？”

“那我……”巴里咽了咽口水，“我为什么会告诉你这些？”

“因为我们是朋友。”布鲁斯笑了，“相信我，在不远的将来，你会拥有很多志同道合的朋友。”

“哇哦，这听上去挺不错的。但是……这……”巴里紧张地咬了咬手指，他快速抬眼看了看布鲁斯又低下了头，“这还不足以让我……”

“相信我？”布鲁斯自然地接了下去，“没关系，我会给你证明的。实不相瞒，我本应带着未来的全部记忆回到这条时间线上，但不知道过程中出了什么问题，我失忆了。最初，我不知道自己是谁，从何而来，但那些属于未来的记忆正在慢慢恢复。其中也有关于中心城的。”

“巴里，你知道，那些反派永远不会停下，他们的计划对你来说是未来式，但在我的记忆里那些事已经是过去式了。有了这些信息，我们能救更多的人，到时候你自然会知道我有没有骗你。”

巴里深吸了一口气：“听起来我好像没什么损失？”

布鲁斯点了点头：“我想是的。你可以等我给出证明后再决定要不要跟我合作，而这关系重大。”

“好的，好的。”巴里点了点头，似乎一时还没从巨大的信息量中回过神来，而上衣口袋里突然响起的手机吓了他一跳。

“哇！”他手忙脚乱掏出手机，发现是从警局打来的。“稍等一下，我出去接个电话。”

布鲁斯点了点头，他看着巴里接起电话往外走。年轻人推开店门，跟另一位顾客擦肩而过。布鲁斯低下头看着自己的手，他的手心里全是汗。

他必须取得闪电侠的信任，没有巴里，他将寸步难行，希望他的努力不会白费。

布鲁斯低着头发了会呆，他反复握拳又松开，直到手心的皮肤恢复干爽。正当他想抬头看看巴里在哪里时，他视野的边缘突然晃过一抹颜色。

“喵——”

一只大猫突然蹿上了布鲁斯面前的桌子，她慵懒地迈着小碎步，转头看了惊讶的两脚兽一眼，然后轻盈地跳到对方膝盖上，懒洋洋地趴下了。

“……”布鲁斯皱起了眉头——这副傲慢的姿态，这姜黄色的背毛，甚至这沉甸甸暖融融的重量，怎么这么熟悉……

“……克鲁克山？”

“苏菲！”一位女士匆忙跑了过来，她伸手想把猫咪从布鲁斯身上抱下来，但大猫呜呜叫着用爪子勾住了布鲁斯的西裤，布料撕拉声让两个人更是手忙脚乱起来。

“天啊真是太抱歉了！”猫的主人像是快哭出来了，而她的猫仍固执地紧紧扒在布鲁斯腿上。

“没关系，女士，就让她趴一会吧，没关系的。”布鲁斯抱过被拉长的猫咪的身体，让她重新在自己大腿上趴好。然后他抬起头，果然看到了一张意料之中的脸。

“等等……你……”对方对着他的脸皱起了眉头，“韦恩先生，你是韦恩先生？！哦上帝啊！”她激动地捂住了嘴，眼圈立刻就红了。“真没想到还能再见到您，您还记得我么？”

布鲁斯笑了一笑，摆摆手示意对方坐下：“看来你认出我了。”

“是的。”女士抬手擦了擦眼角的泪水，也跟着笑了：“当时现场太混乱，您也灰头土脸的，而且穿着也……但没办法，后来我不止一次在报纸和电视上看到您的脸，不认出来是不可能的。我跟主管说过，那天救了我们的是您，但他说是我认错了，那人不可能是布鲁斯·韦恩。但苏菲认出了您，她认识她的救命恩人。”

是的，苏菲，布鲁斯笑着抚摸过大猫的后颈，猫咪在他腿上眯起眼睛，发出满足的呼噜声。布鲁斯当然认得她，这就是他在哥谭银行冒着生命危险拼死救出的那只猫。

她的主人——Kitty Beckett——哥谭银行的那位女职员告诉布鲁斯，她原本是中城人，因为男朋友去了哥谭因此就搬过去跟男友同住，并在哥谭银行找了份工作。爆炸案发生的那天下午，当她疲惫的返回两人的爱巢时，却因为比平时提前下班的关系而撞破了男友的奸情。对方沉迷于偷情的快乐甚至都不知道自己的正牌女友经历了多么可怕的灾难。Kitty连夜收拾行李带着苏菲搬了出去，一周后辞职回到了中心城，她只哭了一个晚上就决定向前看了，毕竟，第二次生命是那么得来不易，她可不会让一个渣男毁掉她的生活。

“全都是因为你，我才能开始新生活，韦恩先生。”Kitty感激地说，“真的谢谢你，谢谢你救了我的命，也救了苏菲的命，你是我见过最好的人，真不知该如何报答您。”

“我想，Kitty，如果这件事能继续作为我们之间的一个秘密存在，那就是帮了我大忙了。”

“没问题韦恩先生”，Kitty点了点头，“发现报纸新闻都没披露救我们的人的真实身份后，我就猜您或许有自己的理由，毕竟后来当我们回头找您的时候您已经消失不见了，主管为此郁闷了好久。”

布鲁斯点了点头：“多谢。”

两个人又聊了聊彼此的近况，互相交换了电话号码，Kitty就抱着苏菲准备告辞了，而这一次大猫没有再企图报废哥谭阔佬的裤子。

“我还要带苏菲去参加一个小聚会，就在前面的宠物店。”Kitty一手抱猫，一手拎着打包好的蛋糕，忍不住凑上来亲了亲布鲁斯的面颊，“能再次遇见您真是太好了，韦恩先生。如果您愿意的话，下次再经过中城请一定告诉我，我会在家做一桌好菜来款待您的。”

“我会的。”

“喵——”苏菲冲着布鲁斯叫了一声，花花公子弯下腰，亲了亲她的鼻尖：“我也会想你的。”

Kitty走后不久巴里就回来了，他一脸疲惫地瘫在沙发上，泄气地说：“真羡慕你这阔佬不用工作。”

“话别说的太早。”布鲁斯笑了，还在想着Kitty和苏菲，这很奇妙不是么？

“我错过了什么？”巴里明显看出布鲁斯心情很好，“你笑什么？”

“是的巴里，你错过了我的一个人证。说来真是凑巧，她……”

后面的话突然像铁块一样压在了布鲁斯的舌头上，他保持着即将张嘴说话的动作，被心里莫名闪过的一丝不安击中了。

“她？她是谁？”巴里好奇地问，而布鲁斯猛地抓住了他的手。

“你知道最近的宠物店叫什么名字么？”

“呃……知道是知道，但这是怎么了？”

“快告诉我！！”布鲁斯飙高的音量吓得柜台那边的安妮慌张地望过来。巴里冲她比了个稍安勿躁的手势，然后不再废话，他知道布鲁斯的急迫不是装的。

“甜蜜之家，怎么了？”

“这不可能……”布鲁斯双眼一片茫然，他站起身，握着巴里的手非常用力，用力到对方感到疼痛。但巴里没有甩开他，因为布鲁斯在发抖。

“带我去，快带我去！”

巴里带着布鲁斯奔出了店门，他强忍住开口询问的冲动，只是专注于用人类极限的速度奔跑。令他惊讶的是那个本应锦衣玉食的阔佬跑得几乎跟他一样快，没被他落下分毫。

而布鲁斯脸上凝重的表情让他的心也跟着沉了下去。

对方那种掺杂着惊惧、疑惑和不敢置信的狰狞表情完全颠覆了男人此前沉稳持重的形象，此时他就像飓风中一颗细瘦的树，马上就要被摧枯拉朽的力量吞没。

巴里不知道发生了什么，但他知道，出事了。

不可能……布鲁斯紧紧跟在巴里身后奔跑，心里一遍一遍告诉自己，这不可能。那场袭击，甜蜜之家宠物店的那场袭击本应发生在半个月之后，那是他即将交给巴里·艾伦的“证据”。但Kitty和苏菲……为什么这么巧，这两个本应消逝的生命却出现在这里，又正巧去往即将发生事故的那个地方。

布鲁斯希望是自己想错了，什么蝴蝶效应，什么不可反抗的命运，那都是无稽之谈。他已经救下他们了，他已经改变了他们的命运，这才是真实的。

但他心中不详的预感是如此强烈，他的心脏疯狂搏动着，几乎就要从嗓子眼里跳出来了，他恨自己不能像超人一样飞过去。

“我们到了！”巴里指着前面的店面冲布鲁斯说，而就在这一瞬间，布鲁斯的眼睛突然捕捉到一抹闪光，那光亮是那么突兀，还没等他反应过来，巨大的气浪就掀翻了木制的门框，橱窗的玻璃伴随着巨大的轰鸣粉碎四散迸射进空气中，无数的残渣碎片和砖块铺天盖地漫天而来。

“不！！！”

布鲁斯听不见自己的声音，他也感觉不到巴里拉住他手腕的力量。所有一切在他眼里如同升格动画，缓慢地停顿在空气中，然后他感觉自己飞了起来，与那些破碎的玻璃碎屑遵照同一轨迹运行起来。

紧接着世界再次恢复了正常的速度。

布鲁斯听不见，也看不见。

他唯一知道的事，是他再也见不到Kitty和苏菲了。

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 56  
布鲁斯坐在玛丽甜品屋里，弯腰将脸深深埋进掌心，他吸了一口气，然后用力搓了搓僵硬的脸颊给自己提神。安妮去前面街口帮忙了，此时已临近晚餐时段，但没人光顾这家甜品店，没人还有这份闲情逸致，这一整条街的人今夜都无法安眠了。

克拉克来过电话，他听到了中心城的爆炸，也从两人的链接里感受到了不安。布鲁斯说自己并不在案发地，虽然也听见了声响但很安全，傍晚就会回去。巴里·艾伦还在现场，而布鲁斯在这里等他。

“我们时间不多，今晚肯定要加班了。”甜品屋的门刚被推开，巴里就已经坐在了布鲁斯对面。年轻人头发上还挂着木屑，脸上也被粉尘飞灰蹭得一块黑一块白，布鲁斯脸上也挂了彩，但两个人谁都没心情整理仪容。

“……Kitty和苏菲的事，我很抱歉……”

“……我不知道事情为什么会提前……”布鲁斯的声音听上去就像燃烧后的余烬，干涩嘶哑，他抿了抿嘴，爆炸的火光与轰鸣再次于脑海中嘶吼起来，令他痛苦地闭上了眼睛。“那本应……本应是半月后才会发生的事，我们会有充足的准备时间。但Kitty……”

“她是你之前救下的人，而你觉得她出现在这里或许不是巧合……”巴里叹了一口气，“你是对的。”

布鲁斯咬紧了嘴唇，没有说话。

“但这不怪你，没有人能未卜先知，即使你拥有未来的记忆也是一样，从你改变过去的那一刻开始，这个未来就不再是你所知道的那个未来了，不完全是，蝴蝶效应无法避免。”

“我应该想到的。”布鲁斯咬着牙，他能尝到淡淡的血腥味在嘴里散开，他握紧了拳头任由指甲陷进掌心，“哥谭银行那次，时间也不是完全准确，我以为是未来的报道出了细微差错。我应该早做准备的，那样Kitty和苏菲就不会……”

“你不能。”巴里语气严肃地打断了他，“没有人可以戏弄时间，所有交换都有代价，而你也无法掌控时间之弦震荡造成的被动和所有变量！你不是神，不是真理，你只是个普通人。”似乎想要活跃一下气氛，巴里小小地翻了个白眼：“好吧，一个十分有钱的普通人。”

“难不成我本应该眼睁睁看着他们去死么？那么你送我回来还有什么意义？！”布鲁斯狠狠锤了一下桌子。

“是我送你回来的？”巴里震惊地瞪大了双眼，随后又摸摸了鼻尖：“也是，除我之外还能有谁？”

年轻人抓过桌子上堆着的盒子掏出一个已经凉透了的甜甜圈咬了一口：“能告诉我原因么？时空跃迁不是小事，这可是潘多拉的魔盒，我不认为未来的自己会轻易答应帮你。这必然牵扯到复杂的技术问题，就像你说的，你因此失去了记忆，应该是未来的穿梭技术根本还不完善，你没直接死掉算你运气好。除此之外，这项技术对人类社会、现存科技和文明都是巨大的冲击和挑战，想想看有一天你自己突然消失了只因为某个跃迁回过去的人不小心拆散了你的父母……这会引发恐慌的，更别提会被有心人士觊觎了！这串名单会特别特别的长！长到我一口气都念不完！”

巴里越说语速越快，顷刻间已经吃光了三个点心盒。“布鲁斯·韦恩，你最好给我一个足够有说服力的理由，否则我很难提供帮助，即使你的初衷是好的，但蝴蝶效应，你也看到了。如果你只是心血来潮想回到过去重温跟哪个名模该死的春宵相信我我真的会揍你的。”

布鲁斯用食指和中指抵着太阳穴，抬起眼帘定定地看着巴里：“恐怕我真的有个完美理由——世界大战、死亡，及毁灭。”

巴里愣住了，他再次瞪大眼睛，还挂着巧克力屑的嘴角抽了抽，抬手指着布鲁斯惊呼：“终、终结者！”

“不是核战争，也没有机器人。”布鲁斯叹了口气，“但或许比这些还要可怕，引发战争的是超能力者。”

“……那可真是太糟糕了……”巴里咬住了自己的手指，紧张地原地晃出了残影：“简直是糟透了……是谁？”

布鲁斯摇了摇头：“我的记忆还没有完全恢复，但已经能够拼凑出大体轮廓了。巴里，未来的超能力者分成了两个阵营，一方主张以压倒性的强权统治世界，而另一方则站在他们的对立面，我想你应该明白自己的立场。”

“哇哦，我该为此骄傲么？超能力者的世界大战，听上去确实很可怕，因此我必须问——”巴里撇了撇嘴：“布鲁斯·韦恩，你在这场战争中扮演了什么角色？为什么我会愿意帮助你——一个普通人？还是说你有什么不为人知的超能力么？”

“没有什么隐藏的超能力，我确实是一个普通人”，布鲁斯笑了，“把你的手伸出来。”

巴里依言伸出手，困惑地看着布鲁斯从口袋里拿了一样东西然后轻轻放在他手上。那东西很凉，很硬，质感类似精钢。巴里在脑子里飞速筛选可能的物品，但当布鲁斯移开手时他还是被吓到了。

那是一枚蝙蝠镖。

“等等，你……你是蝙蝠侠？！”

布鲁斯郑重地点了点头。

巴里紧张地环视了一圈，甜品屋里只有他们两个，窗外的路人则都行色匆匆，没人注意到他手上握着什么东西。巴里咽了咽口水，小心地用两根手指捏着蝙蝠镖缓慢地翻转着查看。

“我能留下这个么？不、我是说……呃，我相信你。任何情况下，我都信任蝙蝠侠。”

布鲁斯挑了挑眉，“我以为我们是第一次见面？而哥谭的蝙蝠，按那些报纸上所言，只是个有异装癖的疯子。”

“不。”巴里坚定地摇了摇头，“我对蝙蝠侠的信任源于我的潜意识，这……这跟以前发生的一件事有关，我……”巴里盯着布鲁斯的眼睛，轻轻说：“我曾做过，时空跃迁。”

布鲁斯瞬间坐直了身子，两只手紧紧握成了拳。“告诉我全部，巴里。”

“好的。”巴里做了几次深呼吸这才缓缓开口：“我确实曾做过一次时空跃迁，那是很早之前了，而且具体的时间我已经记不清了。不是我的记忆力不好，而是……这件事早晚都会被时间洪流洗掉，人力无法干涉。”

“你也知道，跃迁的前后代表着两条时间线，只有一条能够留存。如果说最近的一条代表现实，那另一条线上不管发生过什么最终都会被覆盖掉，成为不曾真实发生的一种’可能性’。理论上来说，你可以无限次跃迁，直到创造出你想要的未来，但戏弄时间是会付出代价的，或许某一次跃迁带来的蝴蝶效应会杀死所有具备时空穿梭能力的人，那么你就再也无法跃迁了。

“我曾驻足过的另一条时间线被覆盖了太久，因此留在我记忆中的东西也所剩无几。我还记得我穿越时空改变了过去的一件事，因此也改变了未来……”

巴里清了清嗓子，用前所未有的严肃眼神看着布鲁斯：“接下来我要说的事情非常重要——未来当然是可以改变的，只要你付出代价。在我跃迁去的那条时间线，因为我改变了过去，未来变得十分……可怕。具体的情况我已经不太记得请，我只记得战争、毁灭、肆虐的绝望，这一切只因我的私心……”巴里痛苦的闭上了眼睛，“我在很多朋友的帮助下修正了被改写的历史，我想蝙蝠侠一定是其中之一，因此我一直对他……呃、你，很有好感，我信任你。”

“所以你是在劝我放弃改写历史么？”

“不”，巴里摇了摇头，“未来的我能将你成功送回现在，那他对神速力的领悟必然已超越了现在的我，但他仍做出了这个决定。我想你说的那个——超能力者的世界大战，应该已经让我们的世界濒临崩溃了。我知道这条路有多危险，行差踏错一步就会导致世界的毁灭。但这条路在你说的未来面前竟然都变成了希望之路，可见未来的我们已经走投无路了。”

“起初我也没有怀疑这一点，关于我穿越回来是为了改变历史，直到刚才。”布鲁斯再次疲惫地将脸埋进了掌心：“闪电，我在哥谭银行救下了Kitty和苏菲，可他们却死于另一场爆炸。未来……真的是能改变的么？还是说该死的命运真的存在？”

“未来是能改变的，但……该怎么说呢？”巴里顿了顿，似乎千头万绪不知从何说起。他抿了抿嘴，接着说：“宇宙存在一个既定的走向，你可以称其为命运，也可以称其为绝对真理，东方人称其为势。人力不是不能操纵它，但那很难，想要逆向打破既定的走向则更难。或者这样说会更方便理解——世界的走向是主线剧情，每个人的一生则是支线剧情。有些人的一生不管如何发展都不会影响主线剧情，如果我们想改变它就会比较简单。但是，如果我们要改变的是主线剧情，那就是在与绝对真理和宇宙的大势抗衡，那不是一句拼尽全力就能做到的，即使成功，付出的代价也将无比高昂。我把这些难以改变的重要剧情称为key point。

“在我去过的另一条时间线上，我不是闪电侠，但仍然成为了警察；哥谭仍有蝙蝠侠，但我确定他不是布鲁斯·韦恩，因为那里的布鲁斯·韦恩早就死了；那个世界也有超人，但他不叫Superman，大众更是不知道他的存在；还有两个听都没听过的种族发起了可怕的战争……变动的历史产生了蝴蝶效应，它摧毁了一些东西但成就了另一些。布鲁斯·韦恩成为蝙蝠侠不是key point，蝙蝠侠的存在才是；超人守护大都会不是key point，外星人来到地球才是。有些事我们可以改变，但有些事很难，时间会自动填补和修正，让那些key point依然存在，确保宇宙的走向不会发生大的改变。

“因此，不是不能救人，哥谭银行爆炸案的那些幸存者不会像《死神来了》一样逐个死去，只要他们与重要剧情无关。我想Kitty应该……但这背后庞杂的线索一时很难理清。”

“所以，关键在于找准key point，而我穿越回来的原因必然与之有关”，布鲁斯说。

“你这样说就好像世界毁灭是一个不可避免的大势……”巴里打了个冷战，“你让我想起我去过的那条可怕时间线了……世界怎么这么容易毁灭？”

“如果这是事实，那我们也只能接受。一直在打击犯罪的不仅是我，别跟我说你不知道这世上总有人不遗余力要毁灭世界，巴里·艾伦。”

巴里耸了耸肩，小声抱怨：“没有谁比哥谭人更有资格说这话，蝙蝠侠。”

一时间，两个人谁也没有再说话，夕阳从窗外洒进来暖暖地铺在餐桌上，那色调堪称温馨。若不是距此不远的那个街口正经历人间炼狱，布鲁斯不会认为这一刻看上去正透着无言的凉薄与冷酷。

时间，亦如真理，亦如自然法则，无视人间疾苦，何来温馨可言。

而他仍不知道未来将与什么为战。

他站起身来理了理领子与袖口，动作顿了顿，还是忍不住问道：“真的……没有幸存者么？”

巴里站起身，拍了拍他的肩膀，“我很抱歉。”

布鲁斯没有说话。他从口袋里拿出一个通讯器放在桌子上，留下一句“保持联系”，然后离开了玛丽甜品屋。

而巴里只觉得他的背影是那么……悲伤。

Chapter 57  
回哥谭的路上布鲁斯始终在思考巴里说的话，究竟什么是key point什么又不是？

如果按照“两条时间线上都发生了的事”来区分的话，那么失去记忆、身陷咸味俱乐部不是，但与超人合作打击犯罪是？自己跟超人相恋不是，但爱上超人是？哥谭银行爆炸案不是，但甜蜜之家宠物店案是？

这么说的话，超人未必会与别人结婚，除非那也是一个key point，否则就没有发生的理由。“真理”，或者说“命运”会借助蝴蝶效应补全因果，那自然会是合理的有逻辑的，布鲁斯不认为现在的克拉克会移情别恋。

那么，他会……统治世界么？

最近，布鲁斯记忆恢复的速度明显变快了，大段无序的情景涌进他的脑海，不仅在梦里，有时也在白天。他会突然地被复苏的记忆击中，被迫接受大量讯息地涌入，暴躁地迫使自己平静下来然后理顺那些杂乱的内容。他早就发现了，未来的那个超人并不是如今他所认识的这个克拉克。

“卡尔·艾尔”——梦里的他是这样称呼他的——那位超人比他的小镇男孩更为冷酷，也更具威权。他的制服是纯黑的，披风是白色的，只有胸前的字母S下衬了一点鲜艳的红，但那不是残存的柔情，不是克拉克红披风那阳光般的温暖缱绻，倒叫人感到一丝不祥的寓意。

他的面容总是如神祇般高洁尊贵，遥不可及，双眼冰冷没有一丝暖意，但当他望着自己的时候……布鲁斯难以解释那一闪而过的情绪算什么，对昔日情谊的缅怀么？

他不知道那位超人为什么发动了独裁统治，布鲁斯想，造成一切的那个转折点一定是一个难以改变的key point。

时空跃迁令他失去了记忆，并因此遭受了囚禁与非人的折磨，这一切在另一条时间线上都不曾发生，这是他改变“剧情”付出的“代价”。但是，他之所以回到这里就是为了改变未来，布鲁斯很确定，他是为了阻止超人而来，不管他会为此付出什么代价。

他知道未来的自己在收集氪石，那是唯一能伤害超人的东西，那是战争制胜的关键。超人也知道，甚至纵容他拥有那绿色的矿石，人间之神的慷慨与怜悯仿佛猎手逗弄不值一提的猎物。布鲁斯不认为这是氪星人自大的表现，他是蝙蝠侠，只要拥有氪石，他就有一万种方法改造它、利用它。他能将氪石做成子弹，让一整个区域降下氪石雨，用氪石铸就超人永远无法逾越的高墙。他们曾是世界最佳搭档，那位超人没理由轻敌。

除非————

「我不会阻止你使用它，只要你愿意。」

除非白披风的主人知道，蝙蝠侠不能，他下不了手。

像是凌汛期裹满冰凌的河水淌过胸口，布鲁斯只觉得四肢发冷——因为他爱他。

布鲁斯·韦恩始终爱着克拉克·肯特，即使对方已经遗忘初心，即使他早已不是自己渴求的那道希望之光，布鲁斯仍无法对他下手。戴安娜说过，无性分化者的本能会始终指向自己唯一的救赎，或许这就是为什么另一条时间线的自己在洗掉双方的标记后仍保留了单向标记，他的身体始终能感知对方所有的情绪，而白披风的主人对此一无所知。

当他恢复成一个正常的Omega，但却因失去自己的Alpha而只能靠抑制剂渡过发情期时，他曾在意识恍惚间感受到对方满涨的喜悦，片刻后才反应过来那情感不是为他；当他以伴郎的身份参加克拉克的婚礼时，通过那残缺的链接他感受到对方内心的平静与幸福；当他躲在废墟之中紧握手中寻到的氪石，他感受到卡尔的一丝怜悯与不甘。

他不能，也不该，爱上超人。

那个从苏醒起就在他脑子里叫嚣的声音，“找到超人”是为了阻止，但手握重来一次机会的自己还是阴差阳错的再次爱上了超人。

“不”，布鲁斯喃喃自语，“我不可能只因为爱他就……”

在爱人与全世界面前，蝙蝠侠不可能做错选择，布鲁斯不相信自己是那种优柔寡断是非不分的人，就算对方是自己的命中注定的Alpha，就算Omega的天性就是服从于驯顺，他也绝不会放任自己这样做。

“一定有什么别的原因，一定有……”

他的记忆还没完全恢复，虽然已经能够推断出未来的大体面貌，但还欠缺几个关键的拼图。比如，红色披风褪为白色的原因。

还有一个问题。那位超人为什么不杀了他？他们早已不是同路人了，兵刃相向已成定局，卡尔有那么多次机会可以杀他但都没有动手，反而纵容他四处收集氪石。如果高傲自大不是理由，那什么才是？

布鲁斯回到大宅时天已经黑透了，随着韦恩宅在视野里越来越清晰，布鲁斯才发现大门前的那个“小黑点”是他翘首期盼的Alpha。

克拉克换回了自己的衣服，他有些紧张地站在大宅门口，布鲁斯一下车他就迎了上来。

“怎么受伤了，你不是告诉我你没事么？”克拉克捧着他的脸，手指小心地拂过布鲁斯脸颊上的一道擦伤，不知所措得像一个失手打碎玻璃玩具的小男孩。

“我该飞去接你的。” 

布鲁斯没有说话，他把自己的手叠在克拉克手上，静静望着他。他望着他的Alpha，望着他的小镇男孩，感受掌心下干燥温暖的皮肤，和对方平稳鼓噪的心跳。克拉克的眼睛亦如无云的万里晴空，又如碧蓝海波，滚烫又温柔，荡满关心与甜蜜。此刻他不是高高在上的人间之神，他只是一个平凡的人，一个为了心爱的Omega受伤而苦恼的普通的Alpha。

布鲁斯闭上了眼睛。

“吻我”，他说。

克拉克只愣了那么半秒，然后他托起布鲁斯的下颌，低下头，将对方拽入一个轻柔温软的吻。

去他的命运，去他的真理，去他的不可逆转的大势！布鲁斯狠狠咬住克拉克的嘴唇，在对方吃痛的轻哼声中加深了这个吻。

这是我的Alpha，我的克拉克，与他相爱的人是我，与他携手的人是我，我不会认输的。

key point……我绝不会让那件事发生。

TBC


End file.
